Broken Vow
by Minami Koichi
Summary: /Aku perlu mengerti, kenapa kita harus berakhir? Beritahu aku. Aku ingin mendengar. Siapa yang hancurkan kepercayaanku selama ini? -Lucy/ /Aku bisa apa? Aku hanya berpikir cara untuk melindungimu hingga hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan -Natsu/ Sekuel You're Not Her Father. Tentang sebuah sumpah yang terlanggar. LAST CHAPTER
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

 **Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima**

 **B** **roken Vow**

 **By**

 **Minako-chan Namikaze**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance, hurt,** _ **etc.**_

 **Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! Jika tidak suka dengan fic ini, sebaiknya langsung tekan tombol back karena hal-hal di fic ini bersifat OOC dan bikin yang baca mau banting apapun. Dan saya tidak menerima Flame tidak membangun dari para pembaca sekalian karena sudah saya tekankan di AN ini, bagi yang tidak suka, jangan dibaca.**

 **Ini sekuel dari fic You're Not Her Father**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

"Luna, makannya pelan-pelan. Nanti tersedak bagaimana?" seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang berlarian kecil menghampiri seorang gadis kecil sambil memegang penggorengan yang berisi omelet di tangannya.

Memindahkan omelet ke beberapa piring di meja makan, wanita itu segera meraih tisu dan mulai membersihkan selai strawberry di sekitar mulut putrinya.

"Ghomen, Mhama! Lhuna lhafhar bhanget sih!" ucap Luna dengan mulut penuh roti.

"Dasar! Habiskan dulu makanan di mulutmu lalu bicara. Itu kebiasaan yang tidak baik!" Lucy Dragneel menasihati Putrinya.

Luna Dragneel menelan rotinya dan menyahut. "Iya, iya."

"Luce, apa kau tidak mau mengelap selai di sekitar mulutku juga?" suara seorang pria membuat dua wanita di ruangan itu menoleh ke arahnya.

Natsu Dragneel menunjuk bibirnya yang dipenuhi selai strawberry sambil tersenyum lebar. Lucy mendengus geli lalu meraih tisu makan. Sementara Luna meraih piring omeletnya dan mulai makan. Tidak mempedulikan drama picisan gratis yang akan tayang sebentar lagi.

Lucy memegang pipi Natsu dengan sebelah tangannya sementara tangan yang satunya mulai membersihkan selai yang menempel di bibir lembut suaminya.

"Aku tahu kau sengaja mengoleskan selai ke bibirmu." Cibir Lucy.

Natsu meringis, seakan hal itu memang benar.

"Sudah." Kata Lucy sambil menjauh, namun Natsu segera meraih pinggangnya.

"Belum." Kata Natsu.

Lucy mengerutkan kening. "Apanya yang belum? Sudah bersih begini! Kau mau aku menjilati bibirmu begitu?"

Natsu tersenyum lebar, namun dianggap Lucy sebagai senyum mesum. "Kalau sudah tahu kenapa masih bertanya?" dan Natsu segera memonyongkan bibirnya, namun Lucy segera memukul kepala Natsu sebelum bibir itu berhasil menangkapnya.

"Ada anak kecil di sini tahu! Kau mau anakmu menonton adegan porno di usianya yang sekecil ini?!" omel Lucy seraya melepaskan diri dari Natsu.

Natsu cemberut dan mulai mengomel tentang betapa tidak adilnya Lucy kepada suaminya yang tengah haus kasih sayang saat ini yang sama sekali tidak digubris Lucy.

Seperti inilah kehidupan Natsu dan Lucy setelah menikah. Mereka tampak harmonis dan saling mengasihi. Natsu yang sangat mencintai Istri dan anaknya, dan Lucy sebagai Istri dan Ibu yang pengertian mengurusi suami dan anaknya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Namun, ada satu masalah yg mereka peributkan akhir-akhir ini. Siapa sangka hal ini akan terjadi dalam rumah tangga pernikahan Natsu dan Lucy. Yaitu Lucy masih belum juga hamil. Meskipun mereka sudah menikah selama satu tahun, Lucy masihh belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau dia hamil. Walaupun mereka sudah mempunyai Luna, tetap saja Natsu ingin memiliki bayi yang bisa dia rawat untuk menebus kesalahannya pada Lucy dulu semasa mengandung Luna. Paling tidak, dia bisa menemani Lucy ke klinik untuk pemeriksaan kandungan, menuruti permintaan Lucy yang sedang mengidam, menemani wanita itu ketika proses melahirkan, dan tentunya membesarkan anak mereka bersama.

Tapi, bukan berarti hal itu membuat hubungan mereka menjadi buruk. Natsu dan Lucy masih saling mencintai, hidup damai dan harmonis. Meskipun hal ini tidak terelakkan menjadi beban pikiran Lucy beberapa minggu ini hingga wanita itu menjadi gelisah dengan perkiraan-perkiraan yang bermunculan di otaknya.

XXX

Lucy melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Natsu yang tengah tertidur membelakanginya. Wanita itu menempelkan wajahnya di punggung hangat suaminya.

Natsu tiba-tiba berbalik dan memeluk Lucy. Membuka mata onyx jernihnya, dia menatap wajah istrinya dengan lembut. "Ada apa?" tanyanya, pelan.

Lucy mengeratkan pelukannya dan meringsut ke dada Natsu. "Berjanjilah kalau kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku." Gumamnya.

Natsu bisa menangkap kecemasan dari nada suara Lucy.

"Tidak akan. Aku akan selalu di sisimu, aku berjanji." Ucap Natsu seraya mengusap punggung Lucy.

"Jangan berhenti mencintaiku, karena aku akan langsung hancur jika itu terjadi." Gumam Lucy, lagi.

"Aku tidak akan pernah berhenti mencintaimu, sayang. Itu sesuatu yang tidak mungkin untuk bisa kulakukan." Natsu mengecup puncak kepala Lucy.

Lucy mengangguk, kemudian mendongak menatap wajah suaminya yang tengah tersenyum menenangkannya. "Maaf, aku masih belum bisa hamil sampai saat ini. Padahal sudah satu tahun kita menikah," raut wajah Lucy benar-benar memancarkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Seakan ada banyak beban berat yang tengah Ia pikul saat ini.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf? Dengar, Luce-ku sayang, jangan menyalahkan dirimu kalau kau belum bisa hamil lagi sampai sekarang. Kita sudah periksa ke dokter dan dia bilang rahimmu baik-baik saja. Kita hanya perlu menunggu lebih lama lagi sampai bayi itu datang. Lagipula, kita sudah memiliki Luna," Natsu mengusap kepala Lucy, menenangkan kegelisahan di hatinya.

"Tapi Luna terus-terusan meminta adik. Dan bisa saja kau mencari kesenangan lain di luar sana karena merasa sia-sia melakukannya denganku karena tidak bisa menghasilkan apa-apa..." Lucy mulai meracau. Natsu segera meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Lucy, menghentikan wanita itu untuk bicara yang tidak-tidak.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Aku tidak akan mencari kesenangan lain di luar sana sementara sumber kebahagiaanku ada di sini, menungguku dan selalu menyambutku pulang dengan senyuman manisnya." Ucap Natsu seraya mengusap air mata yang sudah membasahi pipi Istrinya.

"Kau benar. Maaf aku terlalu ketakutan kau akan pergi dariku hingga tidak bisa mempercayaimu," bisik Lucy.

Natsu tersenyum kemudian mengacak-acak rambut Lucy. "Itu tidak akan terjadi. Hanya Istriku yang kuperbolehkan menyentuhku. Tubuh dan hatiku hanya milik Istriku seorang." Ujarnya, kemudian mencium bibir Lucy dan memeluknya. Menenangkan wanita yang paling dicintainya itu hingga terlelap.

XXX

"Jadi, kesimpulannya adalah..."

 _Drrttt... Drrrtt..._

Natsu menghentikan ucapannya dan merogoh ponsel di saku kemejanya. Dia mengernyit melihat nama Lucy tertera di layar ponselnya. Ada apa Lucy meneleponnya di tengah _meeting_ seperti ini?

Natsu tersenyum kepada para _klien_ -nya dan permisi keluar ruangan.

"Lucy? Apa apa menelepon? Aku sedang _meeting_ saat ini." Sahut Natsu.

" _Ah, maaf aku mengganggu meetingmu. Begini, aku sangat ingin makan Ramen yang dijual di dekat kantormu. Pulang nanti belikan aku, ya?"_

"Oke, oke. Nanti kubelikan. Sudah dulu, ya," ujar Natsu.

" _Iya, jangan lupa, ya!"_

"Iya, iya." Dan Natsu memutuskan sambungan telepon dan kembali ke ruang _meeting_.

XXX

Lucy duduk di ruang keluarga. Sesekali matanya melirik jam yang menandakan sudah hampir tengah malam. Ke mana Natsu? Kenapa belum pulang juga sampai sekarang? Apa _meeting_ harus sampai selarut ini?

Terdengar deruan mesin mobil di luar sana. Lucy segera beranjak dari sofa dan berlarian ke pintu keluar. Dia mendapati Natsu baru saja ingin membuka pintu. Lucy tersenyum lebar dan menghampirinya.

"Akhirnya kau pulang. Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi," ucap Lucy sambil meraih jas dan tas kerja Natsu.

Natsu hanya mengangguk dan bergumam 'ya', membuat Lucy mengerutkan keningnya. Ah, dia tahu! Natsu pasti kelelahan bekerja sampai pulang selarut ini.

Lucy menyodorkan tangannya sambil terus tersenyum lebar. Natsu memandangi tangan itu dengan kening berkerut.

"Ada apa dengan tanganmu itu?" tanya Natsu seraya melepaskan sepatunya.

"Ramen." Lucy semakin melebarkan senyumannya. "Mana ramenku?" tanyanya.

Natsu membulatkan matanya, kemudian mengeluh pelan. "Astaga! Maaf, Luce, aku lupa beli." Natsu memasang raut bersalah di wajahnya yang kusam.

Senyuman Lucy sirna. "O-Oh, ya sudah tidak apa-apa." Ucapnya dengan senyum kecil yang dipaksakan. Dalam hatinya, dia merasa kecewa dengan suaminya. Tapi apa boleh buat? Natsu pasti kelelahan hingga tidak ingat untuk membeli ramen untuknya. Yah, dia harus perhatian sebagai Istri dan tidak boleh menjadi Istri yang egois.

"Besok akan kubelikan," ucap Natsu seraya berjalan masuk dan meninggalkan Lucy yang masih berdiri membelakanginya.

Lucy berbalik dan mengikuti Natsu menaiki tangga ke atas, ke kamar mereka. "Natsu, kau mau mandi? Kusiapkan air hangat, ya, untukmu." Tawar Lucy.

Natsu membuka pintu kamar dan menghempaskan dirinya di kasur. "Tidak usah, Luce. Aku lelah, mau langsung tidur saja."

"Oh, ya sudah kalau begitu." dan Lucy menggantungkan jas Natsu dan meletakkan tas kerja suaminya di atas meja kerja. Kemudian wanita itu keluar dari kamar dan berjalan menuju kamar Luna, memeriksa Putrinya.

XXX

Esoknya, Lucy masih memiliki keinginan untuk makan ramen. Jadi, dia sekarang menunggu Natsu pulang. Sama seperti kemarin, Natsu pulang larut malam lagi. Tapi sebagai Istri yang baik, Lucy harus mengerti kesibukan Natsu yang sebagai seorang Direktur Perusahaan dalam mengurus perusahaannya. Apalagi, Igneel mempercayakan Perusahaan Inti di Hargeon ini pada Natsu.

Terdengar suara mesin mobil memasuki perkarangan rumah. Lucy segera berlari menghampiri pintu. Dan mendapati Natsu yang baru masuk dan sedang membuka sepatu.

Lucy menerima jas dan tas kerja suaminya lalu menyodorkan tangannya. "Ramen." Gumamnya.

"Apa sih, Luce? Suami pulang bukannya disambut dengan kata-kata selamat datang malah minta-minta Ramen!" gerutu Natsu.

Lucy merengut mendengarnya. "Selamat datang di rumah, Suamiku tersayang! Sudah, sekarang mana ramenku?" tuntutnya.

Natsu menghela nafas kemudian berjalan melewati Lucy. "Aku lupa. Besok kubelikan,"

Hati Lucy mencelos mendengarnya. Perasaan kecewa segera menghampirinya. "Oh, kau lupa, ya. Ya sudah sih, tidak apa-apa..." gumamnya entah pada siapa. Padahal Natsu sudah berjalan menaiki tangga sementara dia masih berdiri di depan pintu.

Lucy berbalik dan berjalan ke arah kamar dengan lesu. Begitu memasuki kamar, dia mendapati Natsu sudah terlelap di atas tempat tidur.

Lucy tersenyum kecewa. Dia menaruh jas dan tas Natsu ke tempatnya kemudian membaringkan dirinya di samping Natsu, membelakangi pria itu. Menutupi seluruh wajahnya dengan selimut, Lucy menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. Oh, ayolah. Ini konyol! Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa secengeng ini hanya karena tidak dibelikan ramen?

XXX

Lucy selalu menunggu Natsu yang selalu pulang larut malam lima hari belakangan ini. Alasannya tetap sama, menunggui ramen pesanannya yang tidak kunjung hadir di hadapannya. Sebenarnya dia bisa beli sendiri, tapi entah kenapa dia hanya ingin memakan ramen yang dibawakan oleh Natsu. Itu yang selalu dia rasakan. Tapi, Natsu selalu lupa membawakannya ramen. Entah kenapa suaminya itu bisa selalu lupa. Sebanyak itukah pekerjaan di kantornya hingga dia selalu lupa meskipun Lucy sudah mengingatkannya melalui SMS?

Lucy selalu berusaha untuk tidak mengeluh dan menambah beban Natsu dengan kemarahannya. Dia harus pengertian sebagai seorang Istri. Natsu selalu pulang dengan wajah lelah dan gusar, seakan banyak masalah yang dia hadapi di luar sana. Bagaimana mungkin Lucy mau memicu pertengkaran di antara mereka hanya karena Ramen?

Terdengar bunyi mobil Natsu memasuki perkarangan rumah. Seperti biasa, Lucy segera berlari menghampirinya. Lucy meneliti penampilan Natsu dan mendapati bahwa suaminya itu tidak membawa kantung ramen. Lagi-lagi Lucy tersenyum kecewa, namun dia berusaha menutupinya dari Natsu.

"Selamat datang. Kau mau makan? Hari ini aku memasak ayam tabasco kesukaanmu. Akan kutemani makan. Atau mau mandi dulu? Oh, iya. Luna bilang senin nanti diadakan pertemuan antara orang tua dan guru di sekolahnya. Dia ingin kau yang datang. Dia bilang mau memamerkan ayahnya yang tampan pada teman-temannya," Lucy bercerita sambil mengikuti Natsu yang berjalan ke kamar.

"Aku capek. Mau langsung tidur saja." Ucap Natsu seraya menghempaskan dirinya ke kasur.

Lucy tersenyum kecewa. Lagi-lagi seperti ini. Tidak ada lagi senyuman lebar dari suaminya, tidak ada lagi pelukan hangat yang diberikan untuknya, tidak ada lagi ciuman mesra yang mampu menghilangkan rasa rindunya. Kenapa Natsu mendadak jadi dingin seperti ini? Apa pria itu sudah mulai bosan dengannya? Ah, tidak. Suaminya hanya jenuh dengan pekerjaannya dan selalu pulang dalam keadaan yang begitu lelah. Yah, dia harus pengertian.

"Natsu, bagaimana dengan permintaan Luna?" tanya Lucy seraya mendudukkan dirinya di tepi tempat tidur.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Sudah tidur, ya. Cepat sekali." Gumamnya. Kemudian dia menarik selimut hingga menutupi tubuh suaminya. Memandangi wajah tidur Natsu, Lucy merasakan sesak di dadanya mengingat sikap suaminya padanya akhir-akhir ini.

Natsu seakan sudah tidak peduli lagi dengannya. Dia mulai khawatir apakah natsu sudah bosan padanya karena dia tidak bisa memberi Natsu bayi, lagi.

Lucy berbaring di sebelah Natsu yang memunggunginya. Dengan bibir bergetar dan hati yg kalut, lucy memeluk Natsu dari belakang, menghirup aroma tubuh suaminya. Dan tanpa diduga, Natsu tiba-tiba berbalik dan balas memeluknya. Lucy tersentak kemudian medongak. Mata Natsu terpejam. Raut wajahnya begitu lelah dan pria itu tampak kelihatan begitu stress. Tampaknya ada masalah di kantor.

"Maaf, aku selalu lupa membakanmu ramen. Aku janji besok pasti akan kubawakan." Ucap Natsu pelan, tanpa membuka matanya.

Lucy tersenyum kecut. Natsu selalu berkata seperti itu sejak kemarin-kemarin. Namun apa? Pria itu selalu pulang dengan tangan kosong. Bukannya dia kekanakan hanya karena masalah sepele seperti ini, namun masalah sepele jika terus diulang lama-lama juga menimbulkan luka dan rasa kecewa. Tapi apa boleh buat? Dia harus mengerti posisi Natsu saat ini. Pria itu pasti sibuk mengurusi perusahaan yg sedang dilanda masalah. Sebagai istri yang baik, Lucy harusnya bisa pengertian pada Natsu, dan bukannya malah menambah beban pikiran pria itu dengan permintaan kecilnya.

Lucy lagi-lagi tersenyum kecut. Permintaan kecil...

Lucy berencana akan ke kedai ramen besok. Dia tidak bisa terus-terusan menahan diri. Ini memang aneh. Dia terlihat seperti sedang mengidam. Apa jangan-jangan dia hamil? Memikirkan itu membuat kesedihan Lucy sirna. Wanita itu berencana untuk membeli test pack besok sepulang dari kedai ramen.

XXX

Lucy sudah siap untuk ke kedai ramen. Saat ini dia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah Luna dengan _Ferrari_ biru hadiah ulang tahun dari Natsu untuknya bulan lalu. Dia berniat menjemput Luna dulu lalu mengajak Putrinya makan di kedai ramen. Saat mobilnya sudah sampai di depan gerbang SD Yousei, Lucy menurunkan jendela mobilnya dan matanya mulai menelusuri setiap murid yang berjalan keluar dari gerbang. Dan akhirnya dia menemukan Luna. Putri kecilnya yang manis itu tengah berjalan keluar sambil digandeng oleh seorang pria tak dikenal...

Tunggu! Siapa pria itu?! Kenapa dia membawa Luna pergi ke mobilnya?!

Lucy segera keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri mobil pria itu dengan panik.

"Luna!" teriaknya.

Luna menoleh dan tersenyum lebar. Gadis kecil berambut gulali itu segera berlari ke arah mamanya dan memeluknya dengan gembira.

"Mama! Luna pikir mama gak jemput Luna hari ini!" seru Luna, senang.

Lucy tersenyum bersalah. Yah, dia memang agak terlambat hari ini gara-gara sibuk mencari kunci mobil yang lupa ditaruhnya di mana.

"Maaf, ya, sayang. Mama membuatmu lama menunggu." Lucy mengusap kepala Luna kemudian beralih menatap pria yang tadi mau membawa Luna.

Pria itu tersenyum simpul ke arahnya. Wajahnya juga seperti pernah lihat.

"Lalu... Ini siapa?" tanya Lucy.

"Itu Om Zeref. Katanya dia onii-channya papa!" jawab Luna.

"Onii-chan? Kakaknya Natsu? Sejak kapan dia punya kakak?" gumam Lucy.

"Ah, kamu salah. Maksudku, aku ini sepupunya Natsu. Luna, yang tadi itu Om salah bicara." Zeref menepuk kepala Luna seraya tersenyum gugup.

Lucy menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Zeref?

"Oh, astaga! Kak Zeref! Kapan kakak ke sini? Kenapa tidak langsung ke rumah? Kakak sudah bertemu Natsu? Bagaimana keadaan kakak?" tanya Lucy, bertubi-tubi.

Zeref tertawa pelan lalu menepuk kepala Lucy. "Kakak baik. Dan kakak baru sampai pagi ini dari bandara. Kakak akan menemui Natsu di kantor nanti. Saat _meeting_. Tadinya kakak mau menjemput Luna dan sekalian mampir ke rumahmu, tapi kamu sudah muncul di sini." Jawab Zeref.

Lucy membulatkan bibirnya. "Ah, kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang! Kakak pasti capek, 'kan? Akan kubuatkan makan siang yang enak untuk kakak!" ucap Lucy, tersenyum lebar.

Zeref tersenyum lalu menggeleng. "Tidak usah. Setelah ini kakak harus ke kantor Natsu." Zeref melihat arlojinya. "Nanti kalau sempat, kakak akan mampir." Ucapnya.

Lucy mengangguk, kemudian melambai. "Kalau begitu, aku tunggu kunjungannya, ya!"

"Dadah, Om Zeref!" teriak Luna.

Zeref masih tersenyum simpul, kemudian senyumnya menghilang dengan perlahan seiring dengan menghilangnya mobil Lucy dari pandangan. Kemudoan pria itu masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

XXX

Malamnya, Lucy menunggui Natsu pulang. Terdengar bunyi mesin mobil Natsu yang memasuki perkarangan rumah. Lucy buru-buru berjalan ke arah pintu dan mendapati Natsu tengah membungkuk sambil melepas sepatunya. Lucy menerima tas kerja beserta jas Natsu dan menaruhnya di kamar.

"Ini." Natsu menyodorkan sebuah kantong plastik kepada Lucy.

Lucy menerimanya dengan kening berkerut. "Kenapa ramen? Bukannya tadi aku bilang aku mau donat yang dijual di dekat klinik Porlyusica-san?" tanya Lucy.

"Apa maksudmu? Bukannya dari kemarin kau bilang ingin makan ramen? Itu sudah kubelikan!" ujar Natsu, kesal.

Lucy tersenyum masam, dia berusaha untuk tidak tersulut emosi dengan perkataan Natsu. "Tapi, tadi siang aku sudah sms kalau aku minta dibelikan donat. Apa kau tidak baca?"

Natsu mengerutkan kening. "Sms apa? Aku tidak menerima sms-mu hari ini." Sangkalnya.

Lucy merengut. Dia meraih ponselnya dikantung celananya dan mengotak-atiknya. Dan matanya melebar. Ternyata sms-nya tidak terkirim. Dia mengigit bibir bawahnya dan menatap Natsu dengan raut bersalah, sementara Natsu masih memandangnya dengan jengkel.

"Sudahlah! Kalau kau tidak mau ramen itu, buang saja! Besok aku akan menyuruh anak buahku membelikan donat yang kau inginkan." Natsu mendengus marah dan beranjak ke kamar mandi.

"Natsu, aku tidak tahu smsku ternyata tidak terkirim. Maaf..." Lucy memelas, dia mengikuti Natsu dari belakang.

"Ya, ya. Kumaafkan. Lain kali periksa dulu smsmu." Ucap Natsu ketus sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu kamar mandi.

Lucy mematung di tempatnya. Dadanya terasa sakit melihat sikap ketus Natsu terhadapnya. Natsu terlihat seperti orang asing baginya sekarang. Apa yang terjadi dengan Natsu- _nya?_ Natsu tidak pernah sampai memarahinya seperti ini. Pria itu selalu menjaga perasaannya. Ada apa sebenarnya?

Lucy menaruh ramen itu di kulkas. Siapa tahu dia tiba-tiba menginginkannya lagi besok. Lucy duduk di sofa depan TV. Matanya memandang lurus ke arah TV, namun pikirannya melayang entah ke mana. Dia kembali teringat akan hasil _test pack_ -nya tadi siang. Dia positif hamil. Seharusnya dia sudah memberitahu Natsu tentang kabar baik ini tadi, tapi melihat keadaan yang tidak memungkinkan, lebih baik dia menunggu mood pria itu membaik.

Sebuah ide tiba-tiba terbesit di otaknya. Dia mulai menyusun rencana untuk membuat sebuah kejutan pada Natsu besok. Dia akan datang ke kantor Natsu dan membawakan makanan kesukaan pria itu lalu memberitahukan soal kehamilannya. Yah, mungkin seperti itu lebih bagus.

Lucy mulai menyusun rencananya masak-masak. Dia akan datang ke kantor Natsu besok siang.

XXX

Lucy sudah menyusun rencananya sesempurna mungkin. Dan saat ini dia sudah berdiri di depan meja resepsionis.

"Apa Natsu ada di ruangannya?" tanya Lucy.

Resepsionis itu tersenyum sopan dan mengangguk. "Iya, Natsu-sama ada di ruangannya."

Lucy mengucapkan terima kasih kemudian berlalu ke arah lift. Senyum lebar terus bertengger di wajah cantiknya, seolah senyum itu akan berada di sana untuk selamanya. Membayangkan wajah gembira Natsu saat dia memberitahu pria itu tentang kabar baik ini.

Lift terbuka dan Lucy segera berjalan cepat ke ruangan Natsu. Dia sudah akan mengetuk pintu ruangan Natsu saat dia menyadari kalau dia mengetuk, itu namanya bukan _supprise_. Jadi, Lucy membuka pintu itu dengan sepelan mungkin dan masuk dengan mengendap-endap. Namun, baru setengah badannya yang telah memasuki ruangan, dia langsung dikejutkan dengan suara-suara aneh. Lucy membelalak, dia tidak mempercayai apa yang sedang dia lihat saat ini. Bahkan dalam mimpi terburuknya pun tidak pernah terlintas kalau Natsu akan melakukan ini.

Lucy menahan nafasnya. Kakinya lemas, matanya memanas. Dia merasa seperti ditimpa sebuah batu besar ketika mendapati suaminya sedang berciuman dengan mesra dengan sebuah wanita di atas sofa. Desahan demi desahan memenuhi kesunyian di ruangan itu. Lucy masih bisa menerima kalau yang mencium Natsu adalah wanita sialan yang sedang bersamanya saat ini. Namun, entah apa yang merasuki suaminya itu hingga dia berani-beraninya bermain di belakang Lucy. Natsu berada di atas wanita itu, menciumi dengan penuh gairah dan meraba-raba dada wanita itu.

Lucy sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan pemandangan di depannya. Dia ingin berteriak dan menampar wanita itu, namun suaranya tidak mau keluar. Lidahnya kelu, dia mendadak bisu. Hati Lucy seperti diremas oleh sesuatu. Air matanya tumpah. Dia masih tidak mempercayai apa yang sedang dia saksikan saat ini. Tak mampu berkata-kata, bahkan bernafas. Dia menutup pintu ruangan Natsu dengan sepelan mungkin karena tangannya begitu lemas tak bertenaga. Dia menjauhi ruangan Natsu dengan pikiran kosong. Tangannya masih bergetar saat dia menekan tombol lift.

Pikirannya kosong, dadanya sakit, perutnya terasa mual. Apa ini hanyalah mimpi? Natsu tidak mungkin menghianatinya. Tidak menyakitinya lagi dengan cara yang begitu kejam seperti ini...

 **Bersambung...**

 **AN:** JANGAN BUNUH SAYAAAA! #berlindung

Saya memang sengaja bikin Natsu menjadi lebih brengsek dari sebelumnya. Namun, semua tindakan pasti ada alasannya bukan? Konflik di fic saya yang satu ini bakalan lebih berat dari fic –fic saya yang lain dan jangan berjengit jijik jika kalian mendapati kalimat yang gak banget di sini.

Soal kebrengsekan Natsu di sini... kenapa?! Kalian gak suka?! Bagi yang gak suka fic ini, saya sudah taruh warning di atas agar segera tekan tombol back agar tidak merusak mata dan ketentraman jiwa kalian. Dan Natsu yang OOC di sini, saya juga gak tega mau bagaimana lagi? Ini tuntutan peran. Hehe, kenapa Natsu bisa jadi gini? Dipelet kah? Diguna-gunain kah? Hanya author dan Tuhan yang tau... #smirk

Oke, see you di next chap minna! #jikaadayangmauliatchapdepannyasih

Salam manis,

Minako-chan Namikaze


	2. Chapter 2

.

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima**

 **B** **roken Vow**

 **By**

 **Minako-chan Namikaze**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance, hurt,** _ **etc.**_

 **Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! Jika tidak suka dengan fic ini, sebaiknya langsung tekan tombol back karena hal-hal di fic ini bersifat OOC dan bikin yang baca mau banting apapun. Dan saya tidak menerima Flame tidak membangun dari para pembaca sekalian karena sudah saya tekankan di AN ini, bagi yang tidak suka, jangan dibaca.**

 **Ini sekuel dari fic You're Not Her Father!**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku pulang," Natsu membuka pintu rumahnya. Dia mengernyit heran melihat Lucy tidak datang menyambutnya. Biasanya Istrinya itu tidak akan tidur sebelum dirinya pulang, dan menungguinya semalaman tak peduli sampai jam berapa pun.

"Ke mana Lucy?" gumamnya. Kemudian Natsu melepaskan sepatunya dan berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Saat dia membuka pintu, dia mendapati sebuah gundukan di kasur. Lucy tengah mengubur dirinya di dalam selimut.

"Luce, aku pulang..." gumam Natsu. Pria itu melepaskan jas kantornya dan meletakkan tas kerjanya di dekat tempat tidur. Kemudian pria itu duduk di tepi tempat tidur, di dekat Lucy. Dia bisa merasakan tubuh Lucy bergetar saat dia menyentuh pundaknya.

"Luce, kau belum tidur?" tanya Natsu, lembut.

Lucy hanya diam, kemudian dengan perlahan menurunkan selimut dari wajahnya. Natsu langsung terkejut mendapati wajah Lucy memerah dan basah karena air mata.

"Lucy, kenapa kau menangis? Jangan bersedih. Kita akan segera punya anak lagi. Kita hanya perlu menunggu lebih lama. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja," Natsu menenangkan Lucy seraya mengusap kepala pirang Istrinya.

Lucy merasa hatinya mencelos. Baik-baik saja? Apanya yang akan baik-baik saja? Kenapa Natsu bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa? Kenapa pria itu bersikap kalau dia tidak pernah selingkuh di belakang Lucy? Kenapa pria itu bersikap seolah apa yang dilihat Lucy tadi siang tidak pernah terjadi? Kenapa? Dia butuh penjelasan! Kenapa Natsu lakukan ini padanya?!

Namun, lidahnya terasa kelu bahkan untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Hatinya terlalu sakit untuk bertanya. Suaranya bergetar, dan dia tidak mau Natsu mendengarnya bertanya dengan suara yang menyedihkan. Dia sudah tidak mau menangisi Natsu lagi, tidak ingin meragukan cinta Natsu padanya, tidak ingin membencinya lagi... tapi kenapa Natsu menghancurkan kepercayaannya? Setelah apa yang diperbuat pria itu dulu, sekarang dia men.gulanginya lagi dengan cara yang bahkan lebih kejam. Dia anggap Lucy ini apa? Kenapa dia tega melakukan ini padanya? Apa dia lupa dengan sumpah pernikahan mereka? Apa dia lupa dengan janji-janjinya tempo hari? Sungguh Lucy tidak habis pikir!

Rasa sakit kembali menyergap hatinya ketika pandangan matanya bertemu dengan sepasang onyx yang menatapnya dengan penuh cinta. Lucy muak dengan tatapan palsu itu. Muak dengan wajah tanpa dosa pria ini!

Menyadari Lucy hanya diam saja dan menatapnya dengan tatapan gelisah, Natsu kembali membuka suara. "Aku tidak akan menghianatimu. Aku tidak akan merasa bosan padamu dan mencari kesenangan di luar. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji?" Natsu tersenyum lembut.

Lucy terdiam mendengarnya, kemudian dia tersenyum, tetapi senyum miris yang tidak terbaca oleh Natsu. "Kau benar. Kau sudah berjanji. Dan aku harus mempercayaimu, 'kan?" bisik Lucy. Hatinya sakit. Natsu bahkan bisa mengatakan hal itu dengan mudahnya. Apa pria itu tidak ingat apa yang dia lakukan siang tadi? Atau dia salah mengenali orang? Tidak! Dia sangat yakin kalau yang dia lihat tadi siang adalah Natsu Dragneel.

Natsu mengangguk, walaupun dia merasa aneh dengan tingkah Lucy, tapi dia hanya menganggap itu hanya perasaannya saja.

Natsu mengecup kening Lucy. "Aku sudah membelikan donat yang kau inginkan. Maaf, kemarin aku sudah kasar kepadamu. Sekarang tidurlah." Katanya dengan lembut, yang malah semakin membuat hati Lucy semakin sakit. Natsu menaruh bungkusan yang berisi sekotak besar donat di atas nakas. Kemudian beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Lucy menatap donat itu kemudian kembali menenggelamkan dirinya di balik selimut. Dia begitu sakit bahkan hanya untuk berteriak pada Natsu agar tidak menyentuhnya. Dia benar-benar dibuat tidak mengerti dengan suaminya. Bagaimana bisa Natsu bersikap begitu biasa? Kenapa dia tidak bisa menumpahkan semua kemarahannya tadi? Apakah gara-gara sikap Natsu yang begitu lembut padanya tadi membuatnya tidak yakin bahwa Natsu benar-benar menghianatinya? Tapi dia benar-benar yakin kalau yang dia lihat tadi siang adalah Natsu...

Oh, tuhan... apa yang harus dia lakukan?

XXX

Esoknya, ketika sarapan. Lucy bersikap dingin pada Natsu. Bahkan Luna pun sampai bertanya-tanya apakah mamanya sedang marahan sama papa atau tidak. Karena sikap Lucy benar-benar aneh dan itu terlihat begitu nyata.

"Lucy, mana susuku?"

Lucy menuangkan susu dan menaruhnya di depan Natsu tanpa berkata apapun.

"Lucy, hari ini aku ada rapat di luar kota, kemungkinan aku tidak pulang malam ini. Jadi tidak usah menungguku,"

"Ohh..."

"Jangan tidur terlalu larut dan mengabaikan kesehatanmu. Istirahatlah... Kau kelihatan pucat pagi ini,"

"Hn..."

Natsu mengerutkan keningnya. Apakah perasaannya saja atau memang Lucy yang kelihatannya marah padanya pagi ini? Tidak biasanya Lucy menanggapinya seperti itu.

"Luce, kau marah padaku? Kenapa? Apa yang sudah kulakukan?" tanya Natsu, bingung.

Lucy meminum susunya. "Entahlah..." jawabnya.

"Jawabanmu malah semakin membuatku penasaran. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah kuperbuat? Dari semalam tingkahmu aneh sekali. Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

" _Ada apa katamu? Coba kau tanyakan itu pada dirimu sendiri! kenapa kau terus bertanya seolah kau tidak berbuat kesalahan apapun?! Kenapa kau terus mendesakku untuk mengatakannya!?"_ jerit Lucy, dalam hati.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Lucy, dingin.

Natsu tidak mempercayainya. Sebaliknya, dia memandang Lucy dengan tatapan menuntut.

"Luna sudah selesai! Pa, ayo berangkat!" suara Luna memecah ketegangan di antara kedua orang tuanya. Gadis kecil itu melompat turun dari kursinya dan meraih tasnya.

Lucy memakaikan Luna topi SD-nya dan mengecup kedua pipi Putri kecilnya itu. "Jangan nakal di sekolah, ya, sayang," pesan Lucy.

Luna mengangguk lalu mencium pipi Lucy.

Lucy mengantar Luna dan Natsu sampai pintu depan.

"Ma, Luna berangkat!" Luna melambai. Lucy membalas lambaiannya dengan senyuman lembut.

"Luce, aku berangkat dulu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Lucy segera menepis tangan Natsu yang akan memegang pipinya. Wanita itu memandang Natsu dengan datar. "Pergilah. Bisa-bisa kau terlambat ke kantor gara-gara mengurusi seorang _wanita_ di rumah ini," ucap Lucy pelan dengan sorot mata dingin.

Natsu terhenyak mendengarnya. "Luce, apa yang-"

"Pergilah, kau bisa terlambat menemui _klien_ -mu itu."

"Iya, pa! Ayo pergi! Nanti Luna kena marah Bu Guru gara-gara terlambat lagi!" Luna menarik-narik ujung lengan baju Natsu.

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Natsu berjalan ditarik Luna ke mobil. Dia masih memandangi Lucy yang sudah menutup pintu tanpa mau menatapnya.

Ada apa dengan Lucy?

XXX

Lucy menghempaskan dirinya ke atas sofa. Menghela nafas gusar berkali-kali seraya menempelkan telapak tangannya di kening. Mencoba berpikir apa semua yang terjadi ini nyata? Iya, dia yakin semua hal yang dia lihat kemarin itu nyata. Natsu bermesraan dengan seorang wanita di ruangannya. Bukan wanita itu yang menyerang, tapi Natsu yang menyerang wanita itu.

 _Kenapa?_

Hanya 'kenapa' yang terus terngiang di kepalanya. Tidak pernah terbesit di pikirannya, Natsu, suaminya akan melakukan hal menjijikkan seperti itu. Dia bisa maklum kalau wanita itu adalah Lisanna, karena Natsu pernah mencintai wanita itu dulu, namun yang dia lihat adalah seorang wanita asing berambut hitam yang belum pernah dia lihat!

Lucy mengigit bibir bawahnya, cairan bening kembali keluar dari matanya. Ini menyesakkan. Apa Natsu mempermainkannya saat pria itu mengucapkan kata-kata cinta padanya? Apa perasaan Natsu terhadapnya hanya omong kosong dan pria itu menikahinya hanya karena perasaan bersalah kkarena sudah membuatnya menderita dulu?

Tiba-tiba Lucy merasa mual. Dia buru-buru ke wastafel dan memuntahkan sarapan paginya, terbatuk-batuk lalu mencuci mulutnya dengan air. Wajahnya memerah. Dia merasakan _deja vu_. Ketika dia muntah-muntah sendirian di wastafel tanpa ada seorang suami yang menggosok punggungnya dan memijat tengkuknya. Kesepian yang dia rasakan sekarang sama seperti yang dulu dia rasakan. Namun sakit hati yang dia alami sekarang, melebihi rasa sakit yang dia rasakan dulu. Seperti merobek-robek hatinya dan membuatnya berdarah-darah.

XXX

Lucy tengah duduk di mobilnya. Saat ini dia sedang menunggui Luna di depan gerbang. Cuaca yang panas membuatnya tiba-tiba menginginkan sesuatu yang dingin. Sesuatu yang saat dimakan, membuat kepalanya yang seakan ingin meledak ini menjadi dingin dan sekalian memanjakan lidahnya.

"Jadi ingin makan es krim," gumamnya.

Teng... Nong... Neng...

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Lucy menunggu Luna keluar seraya menghitung jumlah anak-anak yang berhamburan keluar dari gerbang. Kurang kerjaan sekali, tapi memang dia tidak ada kerjaan.

"Ah, mama!" pekik Luna dari kejauhan.

Lucy tersenyum lalu melambai. Luna segera berlari ke arahnya setelah berbicara sebentar dengan teman-temannya.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu, sayang?" tanya Lucy begitu Luna sudah duduk dengan manis di sampingnya.

Luna tersenyum lebar. "Menyenangkan! Ne, ne, tadi saat Luna mau membuka loker kelas buat ngambil sapu, tiba-tiba sapunya pada jatuh dan nimpukin kepala Luna! Lalu Alvin-kun datang dengan wajah cemas dan mengelus kepala Luna! Rasanya begitu menyenangkan!" serunya dengan semangat. Lucy bisa melihat rona merah di pipi gadis kecilnya. Lalu dia mengelus rambut _pink_ Luna dengan sayang.

"Papa pasti bakal sebal mendengar Luna begitu dekat dengan anaknya Om Gray," ucap Lucy. Tiba-tiba saja hatinya merasakan nyeri saat nama itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya.

"Biarin. Luna suka bikin papa sebal! Hehehe," Luna cengengesan.

Lucy tersenyum kaku. "Bagaimana kalau kita makan es krim dulu sebelum pulang?"

Luna langsung melompat dari duduknya. "Es krim?! Mauuuu!"

Lucy tertawa. "Baiklah. Pakai sabuk pengamanmu dan pesta es krim!" seru Lucy.

"Yeay!"

XXX

Lucy menggandeng Luna dan membuka pintu _cafe_. Mereka duduk di sebuah bangku. Seorang _waitress_ datang menghampiri mereka. Lucy langsung memesan banyak es krim. Luna sampai melongo mendengar mamanya menyebutkan berbagai macam jenis es krim sambil menunjuk satu persatu gambar es krim di _menu_.

"Ma, kok mama pesannya banyak banget? Siapa yang mau ngabisin nanti? Luna gak sanggup kalau disuruh ngabisin semuanya," ucap Luna dengan raut lugunya.

Lucy tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. "Tenang. Mama pesan es krim es krim itu untuk mama kok. Tapi untuk punya Luna, mama sudah pesankan yang spesial."

Luna langsung berseru girang mendengarnya.

"Jangan mempermainkanku, dasar pria brengsek!"

Sebah teriakan mengalihkan perhatian mereka dan pengunjung cafe lain. Lucy segera menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati sepasang kekasih tengah bertengkar di meja sudut _cafe_. Seorang wanita cantik dengan wajah yang memerah marah, dan seorang pria tampan dengan wajah tenang seperti air di bak.

Tunggu! Pria itu kan...!

"Kak Zeref?!" pekik Lucy, tertahan.

"Lho, Om Zeref juga di sini." Gumam Luna dengan mata yang membulat senang.

Wanita di hadapan Zeref berdiri dengan raut wajah kesal, sementara Zeref hanya menatapnya dengan tenang tanpa mau mengubah eskpresi datarnya, membuat wanita itu semakin marah melihatnya. Dia meraih minuman di hadapannya dan menyiramkannya langsung ke muka Zeref.

Dan _splash!_ Jus jeruk yang manis dan lengket itu berhasil mengenai wajah tampan Zeref. Wanita itu mendengus dan langsung pergi sambil memaki-maki pria itu.

Lucy tertegun melihat kejadian barusan. Dia melihat Zeref yang masih diam di tempatnya. Pria itu menyentuh pipinya yang berlumuran air jus dan menatap jarinya. Lucy berniat menghampiri kakak sepupu iparnya itu, namun dia ragu-ragu.

"Om Zeref kok disiram sama tante itu?"

Lucy nyaris terjatuh dari kursinya mendapati Luna sedang berdiri di samping Zeref dan menatap pria itu dengan raut polosnya. Zeref sempat terkejut dengan kehadiran Luna, kemudian tersenyum lalu mengusap kepala _pink_ yang halus itu.

"Luna, kamu ada di sini? Mana mamamu?" tanya Zeref.

Luna menunjuk Lucy yang tengah duduk bengong memperhatikannya. Lucy segera sadar dan buru-buru menghampirinya dengan wajah cemas.

"Kak, kakak tidak apa-apa? Uhh... maaf. Aku tidak sengaja melihat kejadian tadi."

Zeref menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, kejadian tadi memang tidak terelakkan untuk dilihat. Kakak yakin seluruh pengunjung cafe juga melihatnya."

Lucy segera mengeluarkan tisu dari tasnya dan mengelap air jus yang sudah mulai melengket di wajah Zeref. "Duh, pasti lengket sekali. Kalau aku jadi kakak, pasti aku sudah menerjang wanita tadi dan mengacak-acak wajah sok cantiknya itu! Ih, mana dia nyiram pakai jus jeruk, lagi!" rutuk Lucy.

Zeref tertawa mendengarnya membuat Lucy menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, kakak yang salah sudah menyakitinya," ucap Zeref.

"Oh, jadi yang tadi itu pacar kakak?" tanya Lucy.

"Bukan."

"Lha? Terus?"

"Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya? Dia itu simpanan kakak?"

Lucy langsung tersedak air liurnya sendiri mendengarnya.

Zeref lagi-lagi tertawa melihat reaksi Lucy. "Tidak, kakak bercanda. Wanita itu sudah mendekati kakak akhir-akhir ini. Kakak menanggapinya dengan ramah karena dia termasuk klien kakak yang berharga. Tapi dia menyalahartikan perhatian kakak. Kakak menolaknya, dan dia marah lalu menyiram kakak dengan jus. Mengingat harga dirinya yang begitu tinggi, kurasa wajar kalau dia memperlakukan kakak seperti ini." Jelasnya dengan tenang.

"Kenapa kakak menolaknya? Bukankah dia cantik?" tanya Lucy, heran. Biasanya pria tampan selalu menyukai wanita cantik, bukan?

"Kenapa? Karena kakak tidak mencintainya? Lagipula, untuk apa melakukan sebuah hubungan hanya dengan cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan?"

Lucy terdiam mendengarnya.

"Kakak ke toilet sebentar. Jus jeruk ini membuat kakak tidak nyaman," Zeref berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ya, itu ide yang bagus." Lucy berjengit membayangkan dirinya berada di posisi Zeref.

"Ma, es krimnya sudah datang nih!" Luna melambai dari tempat duduk mereka.

Astaga! Sejak kapan Luna berada di sana?! Lucy mendesah seraya berjalan kembali ke mejanya. Putri kecilnya memang pandai dalam hal menyelinap.

XXX

Zeref kembali dari toilet dengan kemeja yang sedikit basah di bagian dada dan kerahnya. Dia sudah tidak memakai jasnya lagi. Lucy segera melambai dari mejanya. Pria itu langsung menghampiri meja Lucy dan Luna.

Zeref terperangah melihat cangkir es krim yang hampir memenuhi meja. Dia melihat Lucy dan Luna yang memakan es krim itu dengan lahap.

"Kalian lapar apa doyan?" tanya Zeref sambil menarik kursi di dekat Luna.

Lucy tertawa mendengarnya. Ternyata Zeref bisa bercanda juga. Dia pikir hidup pria satu ini tidak pernah memiliki gairah dan kerjanya cuma bisa merengut terus.

"Kalau Luna sih doyan aja, kalau mama, mungkin keduanya!"

Lucy dan Luna tertawa bersamaan. Zeref menggelengkan kepalanya, ibu dan anak sama saja.

"Kak Zeref mau? Ambil saja yang kakak inginkan." Tawar Lucy.

Zeref menggeleng sambil tersenyum simpul. "Tidak. Kakak sudah kenyang."

Lucy mengangguk. "Baiklah. Omong-omong, soal wanita tadi, aku yakin bukan cuma wanita itu yang tergila-gila dengan kakak. Pasti masih banyak lagi. Yah, secara, wajah kakak kan sekelas sama artis-artis Korea. Tampan gila!" Lucy nyengir saat mengatakannya. Dia memang jujur saat mengatakan Zeref tampan. Bahkan saat pertama kali bertemu, pria di depannya ini begitu bersinar di matanya. Sayangnya, dia sepertinya gak doyan perempuan. Sayang banget kan? Udah tampan, mapan, tapi nikahnya kapan-kapan. Huahahaha! Oke, Lucy merasa ada yang tidak beres di otaknya. Mood-nya cepat sekali berubah-ubah. Efek dari kehamilan, sepertinya...

"Tidak juga." Kata zeref

Lucy mencibir. Masih rendah diri seperti biasa. "Kakak sudah punya pacar?"

"Belum."

 _Tuh kan! Ini laki gak doyan perempuan! Nikahnya kapan-kapan!_ Batin Lucy, tidak habis pikir dengan Zeref di umurnya yang sudah mencapai 30 tahunan tapi masih belum memiliki pacar.

"Kenapa? Di usia kakak yang sekarang ini, bukankah sudah saatnya mencari pendamping hidup yang bisa menemani dan menyenangkan kakak? Apalagi dengan posisi kakak sekarang. Beuh! Pasti banyak wanita yang ngantri demi mendapat kesempatan jadi pacar kakak!"

Zeref hanya tersenyum."Memang banyak, tapi kakak belum menemukan seseorang yang pas."

"Bagaimana dengan Luna? Luna mau kok jadi istrinya om Zeref!" seru Luna, menimpali dengan lugunya.

Zeref tertawa sementara Lucy mengomeli Luna. Pria itu mengusap kepala Luna dan mengatakan, "cepatlah besar dan jadilah wanita dewasa yang cantik seperti Mamamu. Mungkin Om akan mempertimbangkannya."

Luna menanggapinya dengan semangat. "Baiklah! Luna pasti bisa mengalahkan kecantikan mama!"

Lucy hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Pria yang begitu hangat... dan keliahatan setia pada pasangannya nanti.

XXX

"Tumben pulang awal." Ucap Lucy saat dia menyambut Natsu yang baru pulang kerja. Sudah tiga hari sejak pertemuannya dengan Zeref di _cafe._

"Yah, kerjaan hari ini sedikit." Jawab Natsu seraya membuka sepatunya.

" _Pekerjaan yang sedikit atau hari ini wanita itu tidak ada di kantormu?"_ Batin Lucy.

"Luce, aku lapar," ucap Natsu seraya memasuki ruangan sambil melonggarkan dasinya.

"Itu sudah kusiapkan makan malam di meja. Kau tinggal makan saja. Aku harus mengajari Luna membuat PR di kamarnya," dan Lucy meninggalkan Natsu sendirian.

Natsu terdiam. Sikap Lucy semakin hari semakin aneh saja. Wanita itu bersikap seolah dia begitu membencinya. Apa yang telah dia lakukan? Tidak mungkin 'kan Lucy mengetahui _rahasia_ -nya? Tidak ada yang tahu selain dia dan 'wanita' itu. Lalu apa alasan Lucy marah padanya? Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti isi hati wanita!

Natsu berjalan ke ruang makan setelah dia selesai mandi. Tiba-tiba saja ponsel di sakunya bergetar. Dia mengernyit begitu melihat sebuah nama tertera di sana.

"Sudah kubilang jangan meneleponku ketika aku ada di rumah." Sahut Natsu ketus ketika dia menjawab panggilan itu.

" _Aku kangen denganmu. Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam di luar? Di restoran biasa dengan suasana romantis. Lalu kita menghabiskan malam di hotel bersama lagi."_ Jawab seorang wanita dengan nada manja di seberang sana.

Natsu berjengit mendengarnya. "Aku tidak bisa sekarang,"

" _Kenapa? Apa istrimu sudah ta_ _h_ _u? Baguslah. Jadi kita tidak perlu menutup-nutupi hubungan kita lagi."_ Suaranya terdengar ketus.

"Tidak. Dia belum tahu,"

" _Kenapa kau tidak memberitahunya? Beritahu saja dia agar kita bisa lebih leluasa dan kau tidak perlu meninggalkanku pulang tengah malam seperti biasa di kamar hotel!"_

"Say... aku tidak bisa. Aku lelah." Natsu menghela nafas gusar.

" _Hah... baiklah. Besok aku akan menemuimu di kantor. Kalau begitu, sampai ketemu besok. Selamat malam, Natsu-ku."_

 **Bersambung...**

 **AN: Hayooo! Siapa si 'Say' yang Natsu maksud? Adakah yang bisa nebak? Pasti reaksi reader sekalian 'HUWAT?! NATSU MAIN BEGITUAN SAMA NIH CEWEK SIALAN DI HOTEL SETIAP MALEM?!' saya mengerti perasaan kalian. Saya pun bereaksi sama dengan Anda-anda sekalian. Jangan heran dengan kebusukan fic ini. Hal-hal yang kayak gini udah biasa di Jepang. Dan inilah yang bikin semuanya jadi seru. Huahahaha! Natsu jadi brengsek beneran! #ditabok**

 **Saya gak biasanya update secepat ini untuk sebuah fanfic. Biasanya... nunggu waktu berbulan-bulan dulu buat bikin lanjutan. Itu pun harus maksain badan dulu buat merangkak ke depan lappy. XD**

 **Makasih reviewnya! Maaf ya gak bisa balas satu-satu! Yang jelas, saya tahu ada yang suka sama fic ini dan sebagian pengreview merasa heran akan ketidakbisa hamilnya Lucy di sini karena di epilog You're Not Her Father si Lucy udah tekdung sebulan. Jadi, saya udah update OVA atau lebih tepatnya spesial chapternya buat memperjelas sequel ini. Silahkan cek di chapter 14 You're Not Her Father.**

 **Oke, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!**

 **Salam manis,**

 **Minako-chan Namikaze**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima**

 **Broken Vow**

 **By**

 **Minako-chan Namikaze**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance, hurt,** _ **etc.**_

 **Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! Jika tidak suka dengan fic ini, sebaiknya langsung tekan tombol back karena hal-hal di fic ini bersifat OOC dan bikin yang baca mau banting apapun. Dan saya tidak menerima Flame tidak membangun dari para pembaca sekalian karena sudah saya tekankan di warning ini, bagi yang tidak suka, jangan dibaca. Bahasa campuran antara baku dan gak baku.**

 **Ini sekuel dari fic You're Not Her Father**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini adalah _weekend_. Dan biasanya Natsu selalu mengajak Lucy dan Luna liburan ke suatu tempat. Karena kesibukan pria itu di kantor yang memaksanya harus terus-terusan menelantarkan anak dan Istrinya yang haus kasih sayang di rumah, Natsu akhirnya menetapkan libur pada hari sabtu dan juga minggu di kantornya. Namun, untuk minggu ini, Natsu memberi libur selama lima hari pada pegawai kantor, tentunya untuk pegawai dengan posisi-posisi tertentu saja. Jadi, hari ini Natsu ingin mengajak Lucy dan Luna untuk piknik di pantai dan menginap selama lima hari empat malam di hotel.

Lucy awalnya mau menolak, karena dia merasa belum ingin berada dekat-dekat dengan Natsu sekarang. Namun dia memikirkan Luna, tidak mungkin dia mengorbankan kebahagiaan putrinya demi egonya saja. Lagipula, Natsu tetap bersikap biasa saja sejak kejadian itu. Membuat Lucy tidak yakin apakah yang dilihatnya waktu itu adalah sungguhan atau hanya ilusinya belaka.

Mungkin sebaiknya dia menganggap hal itu cuma ilusi. Natsu tidak mungkin berbuat seperti itu padanya. Dia mungkin salah mengenali orang. Dia juga tidak ingin terus-terusan bersikap dingin pada Natsu. Hal itu juga sangat menyiksanya. Dia akan memikirkan hal itu lagi. Tapi sekarang dia akan menuruti keinginan Luna.

Lucy mulai mem- _packing_ pakaiannya dan memasak makanan-makanan enak untuk piknik sementara Natsu bermain dengan Luna di ruang keluarga.

Tiba-tiba Natsu menerima telepon dan pria itu segera beranjak dari ruang tamu.

"Luce, sepertinya kita tidak jadi liburan. Barusan sekretarisku menelepon. Ada _klien_ yang ingin mengadakan pertemuan. Mungkin aku akan pulang besok, jadi tidak usah menungguku." Jelas Natsu sebelum mengambil kunci mobilnya.

Lucy hanya berdiri diam mendengarkan penjelasan Natsu.

Natsu mencium kening Luna setelah itu berjalan ke arah Lucy, ingin mencium Istrinya namun Lucy segera menghindarinya.

Natsu tersenyum miris lalu mengusap kepala Lucy. "Aku pergi dulu, ya, sayang,"

Dan Natsu berjalan pergi meninggalkannya.

Lucy terduduk diam di sofa bersama Luna di sampingnya. Wanita itu tampak memikirkan sesuatu dengan sangat serius, hingga Luna sampai tidak berani mengajaknya berbicara.

Lucy meraih ponselnya dan menelepon sekretaris Natsu, Sherry.

" _Ya, ada yang bisa saya bantu, Ibu Lucy?"_ sahut Sherry dari seberang.

"Apa benar kamu menelepon Natsu barusan?" tanya Lucy, langsung.

" _Tidak. Saya sama sekali tidak menelpon Pak Natsu."_ Nada suara Sherry terdengar heran.

Lucy mengerutkan keningnya. "Tapi, dia bilang kalau kamu meneleponnya. Katanya kamu bilang ada _klien_ yang ingin mengadakan pertemuan dengannya."

" _Maafkan saya, Bu. Tapi saya sama sekali tidak berbohong. Saya sedang bersama dengan tunangan saya. Dan bukannya kerja sama dengan klien sudah disepakati dalam rapat kemarin? Dan kami para pegawai diberikan cuti lima hari karena kerjaan di kantor juga sudah beres dan terkendali,"_ jelas Sherry.

"Ah, begitu. baiklah. Terima kasih," Lucy menutup teleponnya.

Luna menatap wajah mamanya dengan bingung. Lucy menggenggam erat ponselnya. Wajahnya memerah, bibirnya bergetar, matanya menyorot tajam.

Natsu membohonginya. Natsu sama sekali tidak bertemu _klien_. Dia pasti menemui wanita itu. Lucy mendengus. Tentu saja. Siapa lagi memangnya. Ternyata Natsu lebih memilih menghabiskan _weekend_ bersama selingkuhannya dibanding Istri dan anaknya. Padahal dia sudah mulai mempercayai Natsu dan menghilangkan kecurigaannya pada pria itu. Tapi, pria itu kembali menghancurkannya dalam hitungan menit. Dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang sudah diperbuat suaminya. Sungguh, dia benar-benar tidak mempercayai kalau Natsu bisa seperti ini. Pria itu...

"Ma, mama kok nangis?" tanya Luna, kaget. Gadis kecil itu menghapus air mata Lucy dengan jari mungilnya.

Lucy langsung memeluk Luna dan meredam suara tangisnya di pundak kecil putri kesayanganny itu.

"Jangan sedih, ya, Ma. Minggu depan kita pasti jadi kok ke pantainya." Luna menepuk-nepuk punngung Lucy.

Lucy tersenyum miris lalu menciumi puncak kepala Luna sambil terus bergumam 'Luna anak mama. Mama sayang Luna' terus menerus.

Bel pintu depan tiba-tiba berbunyi.

"Biar Luna yang bukakan." Luna beranjak dari pangkuan Lucy dan berlarian ke arah pintu depan. Sementara Lucy mengelap semua air mata di wajahnya. Luna kembali dengan seorang pria di belakangnya.

"Kak Zeref?" Lucy memandang pria yang beberapa hari lalu bertemu dengannya.

"Lucy, apa kabar?" Zeref tersenyum.

"Kabarku baik. Kenapa kakak ke sini?" tanya Lucy, pelan.

Zeref mengernyit menyadari suara serak Lucy dan bekas air mata di wajahnya. Pria itu segera menghampiri Lucy dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Lucy? Kamu menangis? Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tadi aku kelilipan debu saat bersih-bersih rumah," jawab Lucy. Dia memaksakan senyum ke arah Zeref. Pria di depannya ini selalu berbicara lembut kepada semua orang. Bahkan dia tidak pernah memanggilnya 'Kau' dan malah menggunakan kata 'Kamu'.

"Jangan berbohong. Mana mungkin hanya karena debu bisa bikin wajahmu kusut dan sembab begini," ujar Zeref menatap Lucy dengan tajam.

"Mama sedih karena gak bisa jalan-jalan ke pantai," Luna menjawab pertanyaan Zeref.

Zeref menatap Lucy sambil memicingkan mata. "Kakak tahu kamu dan Natsu sedang memiliki masalah. Akhir-akhir ini kakak lihat Natsu sering marah-marah pada pegawainya. Tidak biasanya dia bersikap begitu."

Lucy hanya diam.

"Kakak tidak tahu apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan masalah kalian atau tidak. Tapi kakak juga melihat seorang wnaita yang selalu bergelayut mesra di lengan Natsu." Ucap Zeref, dengan hati-hati.

Lucy tetap diam, namun pundaknya bergetar. Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam.

"Luna, bagaimana kalau kamu main dengan Hana-chan di luar?" Lucy tersenyum ke arah Luna.

Luna mengangguk dan pergi menuruti keinginan mamanya.

"Jadi, memang benar ada hubungannya, ya?" tanya Zeref dengan raut serius.

"Dia selingkuh." Jawab Lucy.

Zeref terdiam.

"Dia sudah lama melakukannya, namun dia bersikap biasa seperti dia tidak pernah menyimpan seorang wanita di luar sana," lanjutnya.

"Menurut kakak, aku harus apa? Apa yang sebaiknya harus kulakukan?" Lucy menoleh ke arah Zeref. Raut wajahnya begitu kebingungan. Pandangan matanya begitu terluka.

Zeref membuka mulutnya, namun dia segera mengatupkannya kembali.

Lucy tertawa hambar. "Kakak pasti akan menyaranku untuk bercerai bukan? Bagaimana mungkin aku bercerai begitu saja setelah apa yang sudah kulalui selama ini? Bagaimana aku bercerai ketika putriku telah begitu menyayangi Natsu? Bagaimana bisa aku bercerai di saat..." Lucy meneguk ludahnya. "Di saat aku tengah mengangdung?"

Zeref membulatkan matanya. "Kamu hamil?"

Lucy mengangguk.

"Bagaimana mungkin Natsu berselingkuh di saat dia tahu kalau kamu sedang hamil?" tanyanya, tidak percaya.

"Tidak. Dia belum tahu. Aku tidak ingin memberitahunya di tengah kekacauan ini," jawab Lucy, seraya menyedot ingusnya dengan sedikit gerakan di bahunya.

Zeref tertegun. Kemudian perlahan, dia menarik Lucy ke dalam pelukannya, membuat Lucy tersentak.

"Kakak tidak akan menyarankanmu untuk bercerai. Karena itu memang bukan pilihan yang bagus dan mudah untuk dilakukan. Namun, kalau tidak begitu, hubungan dan juga rumah tanggamu dengan Natsu tidak akan sama lagi seperti dulu," ucapnya sambil mengelus kepala pirang itu dengan lembut.

Lucy mengangguk. "Yah, aku tahu. Namun aku bisa apa? Aku melakukannya demi anak-anakku."

"Tenanglah. Untuk saat ini jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Ini bisa membahayakan kandunganmu. Kamu pasti akan menemukan solusinya nanti," ujar Zeref.

"Ma, Hana-chan tidak ada di rumah. Dia liburan dengan Papa sama Mamanya." Luna berjalan dengan lesu ke arah Lucy. Wajahnya memenunduk sedih. "Apa cuma Luna yang hanya berdiam diri di rumah sementara teman-teman asyik liburan dengan keluarganya?" gadis kecil itu mulai terisak.

"Luna, ke sini sebentar, sayang." Zeref menepuk-nepuk pahanya, menyuruh Luna untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Luna menurutinya tanpa banyak bertanya. Zeref mengelus kepala Luna kemudian berdeham. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke villanya Om di desa Croccus? Di sana ada sebuah air terjun yang tinggi dan indah, lho!" ajak Zeref.

Wajah Luna langsung kembali cerah. "Eh? Benarkah itu, Om? Iya! Luna mau! Mau banget!" Luna melompat dan memeluk leher Zeref.

"Eh, tapi..." ucap Lucy, tertahan. Dia diam sejenak, ragu untuk menerima tawaran Zeref.

Zeref tersenyum menyadari kebingungan Lucy. Yah, Lucy 'kan sudah bersuami. Akan menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan kalau dia bepergian bersama pria lain. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Natsu? Bukankah pria itu lebih parah? Lagipula, dia bukan pria asing. Dia adalah sepupu Natsu, yah... sepupu.

"Udara di sana juga amat sejuk dan cocok sebagai tempat penghilang stress." Tambah Zeref.

"Hmm... Bagaimana, ya...?"

"Ma! Ayo pergi, Ma! Luna mau liat air terjun! Ya? Ya? Ma! Ayo pergi!" rengek Luna seraya bergelayut di pelukan Lucy.

Lucy hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk dan langsung menyetujui ajakan Zeref begitu saja. Yah, melihat Luna yang terus mendesaknya, dia bisa apa? Dia tidak punya kekuatan untuk menolak tatapan memohon putri kesayangannya.

"Kalau kamu mau, kita bisa ke sana sekarang. Kebetulan tadinya kakak berencana mau ke sana setelah mampir dari sini."

Lucy mengangguk setuju. Dia sudah mem- _packing_ pakaiannya dan Luna untuk liburan ke pantai yang tidak jadi tadi, jadi dia bisa pergi kapanpun. Zeref membantu membawakan tas Lucy ke dalam mobilnya. Dan mereka segera memulai perjalanan mereka ke desa Croccus.

Lucy dan Luna mengisi perjalanan itu dengan bernyanyi dan juga bercanda. Perjalanan menuju desa Croccus adalah 4 jam. Untungnya Lucy sudah memasak makanan untuk piknik tadi, jadi mereka bisa memakannya selama perjalanan. Luna terus-terusan menyodorkan Zeref yang sedang berkonsentrasi menyetir dengan _sandwich_ nya. Dan Zeref tidak mampu menolaknya karena aromanya yang benar-benar menggugah selera makan. Matahari sudah berubah warna menjadi jingga. Luna pun telah tertidur di pangkuan Lucy.

"Masih lama sampainya, ya, kak?" tanya Lucy, terdengar lemah.

"Sebentar lagi. Kalau kamu mengantuk, tidur saja. Nanti akan kakak bangunkan." Jawab Zeref.

"Hmmm... omong-omong, kenapa kakak membangun sebuah villa di desa terpencil begitu?"

"Tidak ada alasan khusus. Kakak hanya menyukai lokasinya yang dekat dengan air terjun dan daerah perbukitan. Setiap _weekend_ ,kakak selalu ke sana untuk melepaskan stress akibat pekerjaan di kantor."

"Ohh... kirain." Gumam Lucy.

"Apanya?"

"Kukira kakak membangun villa itu untuk bulan madu dengan Istri kakak." Lucy tertawa cengengesan.

"Haha, begitu juga boleh." Zeref tersenyum.

"Apanya yang begitu juga boleh? Kakak tidak berniat untuk menikah?" Lucy menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Kakak belum menemukan yang pas," jawab Zeref dengan santai.

"Memangnya kriteria Istri kakak seperti apa, sih? Kok kayaknya ribet banget buat ditemuin. Jangan-jangan kakak doyannya lelaki, ya?" tanya Lucy, curiga.

Zeref tergelak mendengarnya. "Kamu kebanyakan baca novel yaoi, ya? Pikiranmu selalu melenceng." Ejek Zeref.

Lucy mencibir. "Ya, habisnya. Lalu kriteria Istri idaman kakak seperti apa?" desak Lucy.

"Wajahnya enak dipandang, pintar memasak, dan bisa membuat kakak terus jatuh cinta padanya." Jawab Zeref tanpa pikir panjang.

"Hmmm... kriteria yang sederhana. Dan juga mudah ditemukan di mana-mana tapi kok bisa gak dapet-dapet?" gumamnya, heran.

"Sudah kakak bilang kalau kakak belum menemukan yg pas."

"Ribet banget, ya, kalau setiap lelaki di dunia ini hidupnya macam kakak." Cibir Lucy.

"Pilih-pilih itu wajar dan harus daripada menyesal pada akhirnya." Ucap Zeref.

Lucy tersenyum pahit. "Yah, bisa-bisa berakhir menyedihkan seperti diriku."

"Lucy..." Zeref baru menyadari kesalahannya dalam memilih kalimat.

"Aaaa! Aku tidak boleh terus bersedih! Kak Zeref sudah bersusah payah menculikku ke vilanya! Aku tidak boleh menyusahkannya dengan masalahku!" Lucy merentangkan tangannya.

Zeref mendengus geli. "Kakak bukan penculik. Kakak hanya pria baik yang berusaha membantumu,"

"Ya, ya, apapun itu,"

"Tidurlah. Kamu butuh istirahat."

"Hm," Dan Lucy tertidur tanpa menunggu waktu lama.

Tepat pukul 6 sore, mereka sampai di sebuah vila besar di puncak bukit. Bangunan vila itu terbuat dari pohon jati. Warna bangunannya pun sangat kontras dengan pemandangan di sekelilingnya, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya merasa nyaman.

Zeref membangunkan Lucy. Dia mengambil Luna dari pangkuan Lucy dan menggendongnya. Lucy merentangkan tangannya dan menghirup udara sedalam-dalamnya. Dia menatap ke sekelilingnya dengan takjub.

"Aku bahkan bisa langsung rileks begitu menginjakkan kakiku di sini," Lucy tersenyum lebar.

Zeref ikut tersenyum. "Baguslah. Di sini memang tempat yang nyaman. Ayo masuk!" Zeref menggendong Luna yang sama sekali tidak terbangun memasuki teras vila.

Mereka disambut oleh pelayan yang merawat vila itu. Zeref membawa Lucy dan juga Luna menuju kamar mereka. Pria itu membaringkan Luna di tempat tidur dengan perlahan kemudian menyelimutinya. Kemudian dia berbalik demi menatap Lucy yang tengah berdiri di hadapan jendela, menatap keluar dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Mandilah. Kemudian keluar dan ikut makan malam. Kakak akan menyuruh pelayan membuatkanmu sup yang enak."

Lucy hanya mengangguk.

Dan Zeref segera meninggalkan kamar Lucy. Lucy kembali menatap keluar jendela. Kamarnya menghadap ke sebuah ladang bunga tulip yang tumbuh disepanjang jalan setapak menuruni bukit. Pohon-pohon pinus tumbuh menjulang, memberikan kesan nyaman bagi siapapun yang memandangnya. Di sana juga terdapat meja dan kursi putih yang digunakan untuk sekedar bersantai dan membaca buku sambil meminum teh.

Sepertinya dia akan betah berada di sini.

XXX

Lucy sedang mondar-mandir bersama beberapa pelayan untuk menaruh berbagai masakan di atas meja. Saat ini dia tengah menyiapkan makan malam untuk Zeref.

"Lucy-sama, Anda tidak perlu melakukan ini. Kalau Zeref-sama tahu, saya bisa dimarahi," ucap seorang pelayan paruh baya. Rautnya memelas, menatap Lucy dengan tatapan memohon agar dia saja yang melakukannya.

"Tidak, tidak, Mary-san. Aku tidak apa-apa, kok. Lagipula, ini sebagai ucapan terima kasihku pada Kak Zeref yang telah membawaku ke sini." Ucap Lucy sambil menata sendok.

Mary, kepala pelayan di vila itu hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

"Wah, sepertinya enak." Zeref datang bersama Luna di gendongannya.

Lucy tersenyum melihat kedua orang itu. "Yap, semuanya sudah siap! Ayo kita makan!"

"Ma, ma! Om Zeref bilang mau ngajak kita liat bintang nanti malam!" seru Luna, girang.

"Wah, mama jadi tidak sabar," tanggap Lucy.

Zeref hanya tersenyum. "Baiklah, bagaiamana kalau kita makan dulu? Ular di perut Om sudah minta tumbal,"

Lucy dan Luna tertawa mendengar candaan Zeref.

Zeref mendudukkan Luna di kursi di samping Lucy. Lucy memberikan Zeref sepiring nasi begitu juga dengan Luna, kemudian wanita itu baru mendudukan dirinya di kursi setelah mengambil nasinya.

"Maafkan saya, Zeref-sama. Semua masakan ini dibuat oleh Lucy-sama. Saya tidak bisa mencegahnya untuk melakukannya. Padahal dia adalah Tamu di sini. Saya benar-benar minta maaf!" Mary membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Ah, tidak! Pelayan lain juga ikut memasak, kok! Aku cuma menumis bumbu-bumbunya saja!" Lucy menyangkal.

"Tidak apa-apa, Mary. Dia memang keras kepala." Zeref menenangkan Mary, kemudian menyantap makanannya. "Hmm... jadi ini buatan Lucy. Pantas ini enak sekali." komentarnya sambil terus menyantap makanannya dengan cepat.

Lucy tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. "Kak Zeref tidak pernah bosan, ya, ngegombalnya."

"Kakak tidak menggombal. Masakanmu memang enak,"

"Ya, ya, apapun deh. Cari istri sana yang bisa digombalin. Jangan Istri orang yang diembat juga." Ujar Lucy seraya memakan makanannya.

"Baiklah, nantin kakak bawakan wanita yang kakak temukan dipinggir jalan lalu kakak gombali di depan kamu," jawab Zeref seenaknya sambil terus menyendokkan nasi ke mulutnya.

Lucy mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ya tidak begitu juga kali. Kakak ini bersikap seolah mustahil untuk mendapatkan seorang Istri, ya. Ckckck," Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya.

Zeref hanya tertawa hambar mendengarnya.

XXX

Saat ini Zeref, Luna, dan Lucy tengah duduk di balkon kamar Lucy. Zeref berdiri di samping Luna yang tengah memandangi bintang dengan teleskop, sementara Lucy duduk di kursi balkon.

Luna menunjuk salah satu rasi bintang di langit sambil matanya tetap menempel pada lensa teleskop. "Om, bintang-bintang yang berbaris di sana itu apa namanya?"

Zeref memicingkan matanya menatap langit, mencari-cari bintang yang ditunjuk Luna. "Yang mana?"

"Itu, yang bentuknya menyerupai huruf 'V',"

"Oh, itu namanya rasi bintang Andromeda." Jawab Zeref.

"Ana... Anaconda?" Luna menatap Zeref dengan bingung.

Zeref mengusap kepala Luna sambil tertawa. "Andromeda. Itu adalah salah satu rasi bintang yang terletak di belahan langit Utara. Karena ini sudah memasuki musim gugur, jadi wajar kita bisa melihatnya. Apalagi malam ini langit begitu cerah," jelas Zeref.

Luna ber-ooh ria, lalu kembali mendekatkan sebelah matanya pada lensa Teleskop. "Kalau yang itu?" Luna lagi-lagi menunjuk salah satu rasi bintang.

"Hmm, itu namanya rasi bintang Aquarius. Itu adalah zodiak orang-orang yang lahir pada tanggal 16 Februari sampai 11 Maret,"

"Heee..."

Lucy hanya diam mendengarkan sambil tersenyum.

"Luna lahir tanggal berapa?" tanya Zeref.

"Eh? Tanggal 11 Desember..." jawab Luna.

"11 Desember, ya. Berarti rasi bintang Luna adalah Ophiuchus," ucap Zeref sambil mengarahkan teleskop Luna ke arah rasi bintang Ophiuchus.

"Ophiuchus? Luna baru dengar ada zodiak dengan nama itu," Luna meneliti rasi bintang- _nya_ itu.

"Ophiuchus adalah rasi bintang yang baru muncul baru-baru ini karena disebabkan sumbu bumi yang telah bergeser. Zodiaknya sendiri adalah dari tanggal 29 November sampai dengan 18 Desember." Jelas Zeref, lagi.

"Heee... AH! KALAU ITU OM? ITU NAMANYA APA?!" Luna berteriak tiba-tiba, membuat Zeref terlonjak kaget.

"Mana?"

"Itu yang paling terang! Yang itu!" Luna menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah rasi bintang yang terletak amat jauh namun masih bisa dilihat dengan mata telanjang Zeref. Bentuknya yang tidak beraturan membuat Zeref langsung bisa mengenali identitas rasi bintang itu.

"Oh, itu rasi bintang Orion."

"Orion? Nama yang indah," komentar Luna sambil terus memandanginya dengan teleskop.

Zeref mengangguk. "Orion adalah rasi yang paling mudah dilihat dengan mata telanjang. Bintang-bintangnya juga begitu terang. Zaman dulu, Orion digunakan sebagai penunjuk arah barat, karena dia muncul di langit sebelah barat. Dan tiga bintang yang sejajar itu dan sangat terang itu namanya Sabuk Orion atau _Orion's Belt_ ," jelas Zeref seraya mengulurkan tangannya menunjuk bintang itu.

Luna hanya mangut-mangut sambil berdecak kagum. Zeref meninggalkan Luna yang kelihatannya senang menatapi bintang-bintang, dan duduk di sebelah Lucy.

"Kakak sepertinya sangat menyukai bintang, ya," komentar Lucy.

"Yah... Begitulah. Dulu kakak pernah masuk klub astronomi ketika SMA." Sahut Zeref.

"Hoo... Aku juga suka bintang. Dulu, aku selalu melihat bintang dengan mamaku sebelum tidur. Aaaa... jadi kangen pelukan mama, deh..." dengus Lucy sambil menaikkan kedua bahunya sementara kedua tangannya meremas kain celana di atas pahanya.

Mendengar itu, Zeref tanpa ragu menggeser tubuhnya dan merangkul Lucy, menarik wanita itu ke dalam pelukannya. Lucy tersentak dan memandang Zeref dengan tatapan bingung.

"Apa yang kakak lakukan?" tanyanya, heran.

"Kamu bilang kamu ingin pelukan?" Zeref tersenyum penuh arti.

"Memangnya kakak Ibuku?"

"Anggap saja kakak sedang memakai dress tidur dan berwajah seperti Ibumu," Zeref mengangkat kedua bahunya tanpa melepaskan rangkulannya.

Lucy terdiam sejenak, mencoba membayangkan apa yang dikatakan Zeref barusan. "Kenapa aku jadi ingin tertawa membayangkannya, ya?" gumamnya sambil terkikik geli, iya geli dalam artian yang sebenarnya.

Zeref tersentak. "Hei, jangan membayangkan yang aneh-aneh!" protesnya.

"Ya, habis kakak yang ngasih bayangan yang aneh-aneh sih! Aku Cuma mengembangkannya saja." Lucy mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum jahil.

Zeref mengacak rambut Lucy dengan gemas. "Omong-omong, kamu sudah memberitahu Natsu kalau kamu akan liburan selama tiga hari di sini?" tanyanya.

"Hmmm... belum." Gumam Lucy, malas.

Zeref mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa? Bisa-bisa nanti dia mengira kalau kamu sudah diculik dan melaporkannya pada polisi. Kamu mau kakak ditangkap?"

"Aku malas memberitahunya. Memangnya dia peduli? Dia pasti sedang bersenang-senang bersama selingkuhannya sekarang." Jawab Lucy dengan tatapan tajam.

"Tapi tetap saja, dia adalah suamimu. Kamu tetap harus memberitahunya. Kakak yakin Natsu pasti khawatir padamu!" Zeref bersikeras.

"Hmmm..." Lucy hanya menanggapinya dengan gumaman.

"Lucy Dragneel!" Zeref mengguncang tubuh Lucy, membuat wanita itu mengernyit kesal.

"Astaga! Kakak ini cerewet sekali! Iya, iya aku beritahu!" dengusnya lalu menyabet ponselnya dari atas meja.

"Dan jangan bilang kalau kakak yang membawamu pergi." Pesan Zeref.

"Kenapa? Takut ya disangka penculik?" Lucy meliriknya dengan sinis.

"Lakukan saja Lucy Dragneel." Ujar Zeref dengan penuh penekanan.

"Ya, ya, aku sms sekarang... Astaga, Tuhan! Pria ini benar-benar cerewet. Pantas saja tidak bisa menikah sampai sekarang." Gerutunya dengan suara pelan.

"Kakak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas, Lucy..." ujar Zeref, kesal.

Lucy hanya mencibir kemudian meletakkan ponselnya kembali di atas meja. "Sudah. Aku bilang aku sedang menginap di villa temanku, Levy McGarden," ucapnya.

Zeref mengangguk. "Besok pagi-pagi sekali kita akan ke air terjun. Udara dan embun pagi yang yang sejuk bagus untukmu dan juga bayimu.." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum

Lucy balas tersenyum. "Hm, terima kasih sudah perhatian padaku dan anak-anakku..." gumamnya.

"Tidak masalah. Lagipula mereka adalah keponakan kakak."

Lucy hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Hoaamm... Ma, Luna ngantuk. Tidur, yuk!" Luna menghampiri mereka sambil mengusap-usap matanya.

Zeref berdiri menggendong Luna. Kemudian dia membawa Luna masuk ke kamar. Dikecupnya kening gadis kecil itu sebelum membaringkannya dengan perlahan di atas tempat tidur yang empuk.

Lucy hanya menatapnya dengan tertegun.

"Kenapa? Kamu mau juga?" tanya Zeref begitu menyadari tatapan Lucy.

Lucy segera tersentak. "Apa? Mana mungkin! Aku masih Istri orang!"

"Oh ya? Lalu kalau sudah bukan Istri orang lagi, berarti kamu mau dong?" tanyanya seraya tersenyum jahil.

"Tidak!"

"Tapi wajahmu seakan minta dicium."

"Mata kakak kelilipan, kali."

"Kakak tidak merasa mata kakak kemasukan debu."

"Memang tidak. Tapi kemasukan setan mesum. Kakak kok tiba-tiba jadi mesum begini, sih?" tanya Lucy, risih dengan tatapan najong Zeref.

"Siapa yang kamu sebut mesum? Kakak tidak mesum. Kakak hanya mengatakan kebenaran saja." Zeref membela diri.

"Kebenaran apa coba? Sudah sana pergi! Gangguin orang aja kerjanya! Gak punya kerjaan lain, ya?" tanya Lucy, sewot.

"Memang tidak ada. Kita 'kan ke sini untuk berlibur. Kamu lupa, ya?" tanya Zeref, dengan santai.

"Arrgh! Kak Zeref jelek!" teriak Lucy, frustasi.

"Ya, ya, baru kamu yang pertama kali mengatakannya." Ujarnya dengan muka songong, menurut Lucy.

Lucy mencibir. "Hah! Dasar sombong! Baru jadi orang ganteng saja sudah songong, gimana kalau jadi orang jelek?!" maki Lucy.

Zeref tertawa keras mendengarnya. Dia berjalan menghampiri Lucy dan mengacak-acak rambutnya, membuat wanita itu makin kesal setengah mampus.

"Haha, terkadang berdebat dengan kamu ini bisa menghilangkan stress, ya!" ujar Zeref, jujur.

Lucy segera menepis tangan Zeref dari kepalanya. "Yang ada malah kebalikannya! Sudah, sana keluar! Aku mau istirahat!" usir Lucy.

Zeref kembali tertawa kecil melihat wajah sebal Lucy. "Baiklah, baiklah. Kakak keluar sekarang. Tidur yang nyenyak, ya!" kemudian pria itu menghilang dari balik pintu.

Lucy menatap pintu itu dengan nanar. Kelakuan Zeref kepadanya tadi terus-terusan mengingatkannya akan sikap lembut Natsu...

Lucy menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur kemudian memeluk tubuh Luna. Gadis kecilnya itu sudah terlelap. Lucy tersenyum lalu mengecup kening Luna, lalu dia pun memejamkan matanya. Dia tidur memeluk putrinya sambil memikirkan suaminya. Namun, bagaimana dengan Natsu? Dengan siapa dia berbaring sekarang? Siapa yang dia peluk? Siapakah yang tengah memenuhi pikirannya saat ini?

Lucy berharap, Natsu masih mencintainya dan memikirkannya juga saat ini.

XXX

Sementara itu Natsu tengah duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Punggungnya membungkuk dan wajahnya menunduk. Matanya menatap nanar ke arah layar ponsel di tangannya. Ruangan yang tengah dia tempati gelap, hanya diterangi oleh cahaya dari TV yang remang-remang.

Sepasang tangan melingkari dadanya yang polos tanpa sehelai benang pun.

"Ada apa? Siapa yang sms?" seorang wanita muncul dari balik punggungnya. Dia menempelkan pipi putih pucatnya di lekukan leher Natsu. Tubuhnya pun polos tanpa benang.

"Lucy. Dia pergi ke vila selama tiga hari dengan sahabatnya." Natsu menghela nafas.

"Bukannya bagus? Setidaknya dia tidak akan mengganggu kita selama tiga hari ini. Dia sudah cukup menyusahkan hanya dengan statusnya sebagai istrimu. Padahal dia hanya berdiam diri di rumah." Dengus wanita itu.

Natsu menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Kenapa? Aku benar, 'kan? Kau bahkan lebih memilih bersama denganku daripada menghabiskan waktu dengannya." Wanita itu tertawa pelan lalu menghembuskan nafas hangatnya di telinga Natsu. Membuat Natsu mengernyit geli. Natsu melempar ponselnya ke atas tempat tidur dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap wanita itu. Dibaringkannya wanita itu di bawah tubuhnya, sementara dia menatap mata hazel tua itu dengan tajam.

"Kau tahu benar kenapa aku melakukannya." Bisiknya.

"Tentu saja. Karena kau mencintaiku. Aku tahu kalau kau juga mencintaiku. Aku benar, 'kan?"

Natsu diam. Kemudian membuka mulutnya sambil tertawa kecil. "Yah..." dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah wanita itu, kemudian mengecup bibirnya perlahan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sayla,"

Wanita itu, Sayla tersenyum di tengah ciuman mereka.

 **Bersambung...**

 **AN: Ya, ya, saya tahu ini chapter makin busuk. Ya, ya, saya tahu fic ini kayak sampah. Dan saya kagum ada seseorang yang nganggap fic ini sampah tapi tetap dia baca meskipun saya sudah tulis Warning 'DON'T LIKE DON'T READ' di atas. Atau kurang gede sampai gak bisa ditangkap oleh mata? Tidakkah orang itu lebih rendah daripada sampah? #copaskata2Obito**

 **Dan udah ketahuan kan siapa cewek chialan yang ngerebut Natsu dari Lucy? Lho? Kok bisa? Ya, bisa. Memangnya kenapa bisa gak bisa? #plak**

 **Oke, saya Cuma ngedumel gak jelas. Udah tau fic ini busuk tapi masih dipaksain dibaca. Dan makin ke sini fic ini makin bikin panas hati. NATSU? WHY? WHY?! #ditabok**

 **Saya menulis plot untuk fic ini, dan baru sampai di plot chapter ketujuh. Kemungkinan fic ini akan tamat pada chapter 15. Mungkin, ya... dan kita lihat saja bagaimana perkembangan hubungan Nalu dan ZerLu. Uehehe... Oh iya, gak usah heran kalau penggunaan bahasa di sini campuran kata baku dan gak baku. Saya memang sengaja biar gak terlalu formal dan membosankan. Hehe..**

 **Saya senang fic ini berhasil mencapai 43 review di chapter keduanya. Padahal di chapter pertama baru nyampe 16 review. Semoga di chapter ketiga ini bisa nyampe 60 review lebih, yak! ^q^ #gak**

 **Oke, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!**

 **Salam manis,**

 **Minako-chan Namikaze**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima**

 **Broken Vow**

 **By**

 **Minako-chan Namikaze**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance, hurt,** _ **etc.**_

 **Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! Jika tidak suka dengan fic ini, sebaiknya langsung tekan tombol back karena hal-hal di fic ini bersifat OOC dan bikin yang baca mau banting apapun. Dan saya tidak menerima Flame tidak membangun dari para pembaca sekalian karena sudah saya tekankan di warning ini, bagi yang tidak suka, jangan dibaca. Bahasa campuran antara baku dan gak baku.**

 **Ini sekuel dari fic You're Not Her Father**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baiklah. _Are you ready, girls?"_ tanya Zeref.

Lucy menaikkan resleting jaketnya dan mengangguk mantap. _"Yes, sir!"_ serunya dan Luna.

"Kalau begitu, ayo!" Zeref berjalan lebih dulu diikuti Luna dan Lucy dari belakang.

"Ye, ye, ye! Lihat air terjun! Yeaah!" Luna bersenandung sambil melangkah dengan riang. Lucy mendekati Luna dan memakaikan topi hangat ke kepala putri kecilnya itu. Udara di subuh hari begitu dingin, ditambah lagi dengan angin yang berhembus di perbukitan ini.

Mereka berjalan melewati jembatan panjang yang di bawahnya mengalir air sungai yang berwarna biru. Matahari mulai menunjukkan sebagian dari dirinya, membuat pemandangan di sekitar mereka semakin terlihat jelas. Mereka melewati pepohonan yang rimbun dan hijau dengan embun pagi yang menetes di setiap dedaunannya. Udara pagi yang begitu sejuk membuat langkah Lucy semakin ringan.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai." Zeref menghentikan langkahnya.

"WAAAH! AIR TERJUNNYA TINGGI SEKALI!" seru Luna.

"Indahnya..." komentar Lucy.

Mereka bertiga menatap keindahan air terjun itu dengan takjub.

"Wah, Nak Zeref! Anda ada di sini rupanya!"

Mereka segera menoleh ke arah seorang wanita tua yang pakaiannya basah kuyup sampai ke pinggang. Dari penampilannya, sepertinya wanita ini berasal dari desa yang letaknya tepat di bawah kaki bukit ini.

"Obaba-san, selamat pagi." Sapa Zeref.

"Ara, ara, selamat pagi! Kapan Nak Zeref tiba di sini?" tanyanya dengan ramah.

"Kemarin sore. Nenek sedang mencari ikan di sini?"

Nenek itu mengangguk. "Bersama yang lain juga." Lalu dia menunjuk beberapa penduduk yang sedang mencari ikan di dekat air terjun. Mereka semua langsung menyapa Zeref.

"Lalu, wanita cantik di sebelah Nak Zeref itu siapa? Kekasih Nak Zeref?"

"Ah, tidak..." Zeref terbata.

Lucy yang tengah diperhatikan pun segera membungkuk dan memperkenalkan dirinya. "S-Salam kenal! Namaku Lucy Dragneel!"

"Dragneel? Nak Zeref! Setelah berbulan-bulan tidak bertemu, rupanya kau sudah berkeluarga! Tega sekali tidak mengundang nenek ke pesta pernikahanmu..." ujar nenek itu dengan raut kecewa.

"Apa? Tidak!" Lucy ingin menjelaskan bahwa dia hanyalah adik ipar Zeref, tapi suara Luna tiba-tiba menghentikannya.

"MA! MAMA!" Luna berseru kencang sambil menarik-narik ujung jaket Lucy.

Lucy segera berjongkok, menyamakan dengan tinggi putrinya. "Ada apa, sayang?" sahutnya.

"Luna mau nangkap ikan juga! Boleh, ya? Ya?"

"Menangkap ikan? Tidak boleh! Nanti Luna terpeleset dan jatuh terbawa arus sungai! Airnya juga dingin, nanti Luna bisa sakit!" tolak Lucy.

Luna segera merengut. "HUUUU! LUNA MAU NANGKAP IKAN! POKOKNYA BOLEH! BOLEH!"

"Tidak."

"Mama udah gak sayang Luna lagi!"

Demi apa. Berbicara dengan anak kecil memang begitu melelahkan...

"Mama khawatir sama Luna. Bukannya Mama tidak sayang. Luna adalah satu-satunya harta Mama yang sangat Mama cintai lebih dari apapun di dunia ini..." Lucy mengelus kepala Luna.

"Uuuu... Tapi..." Luna mulai menitikkan air matanya, membuat Lucy merasa iba.

"Ijinkan saja Lucy." Ucap Zeref.

Lucy mendongak dengan raut tidak setuju. "Tapi 'kan..."

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Ojou-chan... meskipun tidak kelihatan, tapi air di sungai ini tidak seperti air di sungai lain. Airnya hangat. Dan kami juga akan menjaga putrimu agar tidak terpeleset..." ucap Obaba dengan lembut.

Lucy menatap nenek itu dengan tatapan tak yakin, namun pada akhirnya dia mengangguk setelah melihat tatapan memohon Luna. Astaga... Jiwa nekat putri kecilnya ini benar-benar membuatnya kehabisan tenaga.

"Baiklah. Tapi Luna harus berhati-hati, ya. Jangan lari-lari dan tetap berada di dekat Obaba-san. Oke?" pesan Lucy.

"Oke!" Luna mengangguk dan berlarian kecil menyapa penduduk. Obaba pamit untuk kembali mencari ikan, dibantu oleh Luna yang dengan semangat menerkam air di bawahnya.

Lucy dan Zeref hanya diam di tempat. Lucy memperhatikan air terjun yang cukup tinggi di dekat mereka, sementara Zeref menatap Luna yang tengah berusaha menangkap ikan dengan gigih

"Apa perasaanmu sekarang sudah baikan?" Zeref memulai pembicaraan.

"Hm? Yah, kira-kira begitulah. Terimakasih sudah membawaku ke sini." Jawab Lucy.

"Tidak masalah. Akan lebih baik kalau kakak sekali-kali mengajak seseorang ke sini. Selama ini, kakak selalu datang ke sini sendirian..."

"Hee... pasti rasanya begitu kesepian, ya."

"Yah... Tapi kakak sudah terbiasa sendirian sejak kecil, jadi tidak masalah."

"Hmm..."

Hening

Suara angin berhembus dipadu dengan suara gemericik air dan juga jeritan kegirangan Luna yang berhasil mendapatkan ikan mendominasi suasana yang begitu canggung di antara kedua orang itu.

Tiba-tiba...

"Hiks... Heuks..."

Terdengar bunyi isakan.

Zeref menoleh dan mendapati Lucy tengah menangis dalam diam.

Pria itu segera panik. "A-Ada apa? Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba menangis?"

Lucy mengusap air mata dengan kedua tangannya. "Maaf... Aku tidak bisa menahannya. Maaf..."

"Sudahlah... Jangan menangis. Sebegitu menyedihkankah kakak di matamu?" Zeref berusaha menenangkan Lucy.

"Bukan. Bukan begitu. hanya saja... aku hanya berpikir, Andai yang membawaku ke sini itu Natsu, bukan kakak... tapi, dia... laki-laki itu bahkan lebih memilih wanita lain daripada aku. Kenapa... kenapa..."

Zeref segera menarik Lucy ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kenapa... kenapa aku selalu berakhir seperti ini? Menangis seperti orang bodoh... Apa salahku? Kenapa dipermainkan seperti ini?"

Zeref mengelus kepala Lucy, sesekali menepuk puncaknya untuk menenangkan wanita itu. Dia sendiri kebingungan bagaimana cara menenangkan Lucy. Apa yang harus dia katakan untuk menghibur wanita itu. Dia tahu, kata-kata bijak tidak akan berguna untuk menenangkan seorang wanita yang tengah patah hati. Jadi dia memilih diam dan memeluk wanita itu hingga tangisnya reda.

"Bagaimana pun, ini bukan salahmu." Ucap Zeref ketika tangis Lucy mulai mereda. "Namun, pasti ada suatu alasan kenapa Natsu melakukan ini padamu. Kakak tahu dia bukan tipe pria yang dengan mudah menghianati pasangannya..."

"Tapi, pada akhirnya dia menghianatiku dan bahkan bersikap seolah tidak ada yang terjadi."

"Percayalah pada kakak. Natsu pasti punya alasan untuk itu..."

"Dan, kalau alasannya dia tidak mencintaiku lagi? Tidak menginginkanku lagi?"

Zeref sempat terkejut mendengarnya, kemudian dia tersenyum lembut. "Kalau begitu, kamu harus menyiapkan keputusanmu dari sekarang. Tetap bersamanya atau meninggalkannya."

"Meninggalkan Natsu... tapi, bagaimana dengan putriku..." Lucy menatap Luna dari kejauhan.

"Makanya itu, kakak bilang kamu harus mempertimbangkannya dari sekarang..."

Lucy mengangguk kemudian memeluk lututnya. "Aku ingin meninggalkannya. Aku sudah muak dengan semua kebohongannya... tapi..."

Zeref menunggu Lucy menyelesaikan kalimatnya, namun sepertinya wanita itu tidak berniat untuk melanjutkannya.

Lalu hening. Namun, sepertinya Lucy sudah kembali normal kembali.

"Entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi ingin ikan panggang..." ucap Lucy, tiba-tiba.

Zeref tersenyum mendengarnya. _Dasar, wanita hamil dengan moodswing-nya..._

"Mama! Mama! Lihat! Luna dapat banyak ikan!" Luna menghampiri Lucy dengan seember ikan di tangannya.

"Woah! Anak mama memang hebat!"

Zeref tertawa kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. "Tepat sekali. Ne, Luna, bagaimana kalau kita bakar ikannya?"

"Wuaaah! Boleh! Boleh!" serunya, spontan.

Zeref tertawa lalu berjalan bersama Luna menuju ke seorang pria tua yang kelihatan begitu ramah. Mereka berbicara sebentar lalu pria tua itu menyusun beberapa ranting kayu dan membakarnya.

Lucy tetap duduk di tempatnya dan menonton semua itu.

Berpisah... Bercerai dengan Natsu... Itu sesuatu yang tidak pernah terlintas di pikirannya. Namun, sekarang kata itu benar-benar memenuhi kepalanya. Melihat keadaannya sekarang, akan lebih baik kalau dia dan Natsu berpisah. Toh, pria itu sudah tidak menginginkannya lagi. Dia akan terlihat seperti wanita bodoh yang masih mau berumah tangga dengan Natsu sementara suaminya itu punya simpanan lain di luar sana. Dia tidak bisa menerima itu!

Sejak awal dia sudah meyakinkan dirinya kalau apa yang dia lakukan ini adalah benar. Mengijinkan Natsu menikahinya. Mencintai Natsu kembali lebih dari sebelumnya... Tapi, rupanya keputusannya itu benar-benar keputusan yang salah. Hasilnya, dia menjadi lebih terpuruk dari yang dulu. Hatinya gelisah. Dia dilanda dilemma. Perceraian bukan sesuatu yang mudah... Apalagi mereka memiliki Luna yang begitu menyayangi Natsu... Tapi, dia juga tidak mau terus bertahan dalam pernikahan busuk itu.

Jadi, apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"Mamaaa! Bantuin bersihin ikannya dong! Kalau gak, nanti ikannya gak mau Luna bagi ke mama!" teriak Luna.

Lucy tersenyum mendengarnya kemudian berdiri dari duduknya. "Eeeh?! Jangan gitu! Mama 'kan juga mau!"

Setelah membersihkan isi perut ikan dan mengolesinya dengan garam dan juga kecap, mereka pun mulai memanggang ikannya. Beberapa penduduk juga membakar ikan mereka dan ikut makan bersama. Zeref meniupkan daging ikan kemudian menyuapkannya pada Lucy dan Luna.

Beberapa penduduk mengira kalau Lucy adalah Istrinya Zeref. Lucy hendak menyangkalnya, namun Zeref malah meng-iyakan. Membuat Lucy hanya dapat berkedip tidak mengerti.

"Mereka sering menanyai kakak tentang kapan kakak menikah, siapa pacar kakak, lalu mereka akan menyodorkan putri mereka pada kakak. Akan lebih baik kalau kamu membantu kakak lepas dari siksaan batin itu..." bisik Zeref di telinga Lucy.

Lucy tertawa mendengarnya. "Hahaha! Makanya! Cari pacar sana!"

"Oh, kenapa dari kemarin kamu terus mengatakan hal itu! Apa itu sebuah mantra untuk membuat orang kesal?" desis Zeref, jengkel.

"Hahaha! Ya kali! Sayangnya Cuma berlaku untuk pria tragis seperti kakak!"

"Kakak tidak tragis!" bela Zeref.

"Tidak tragis apanya? Wajah sudah oke, posisi di perusahaan juga mantap, tapi kok gak punya gandengan? Ngelirik aja enggak, apalagi punya! Hahaha! EEEHH?! A-APA YANG KAKAK LAKUKAN?!" Lucy menjerit kaget saat tangan Zeref tiba-tiba menyentuh perutnya.

"Tidak apa-apa 'kan? Lagipula, kakak ini 'kan pamannya. Dan ini juga bisa membuatmu menutup mulutmu itu." Zeref menatap Lucy dengan tajam.

"Apa ini? Kakak marah, ya? Wuah... jadi takut..."

"Oh, diamlah..."

"Hahaha! Iya deh!"

Zeref mengusap perut Lucy dan suasana menjadi hening. "Entah kenapa kakak jadi ingin menjadi seorang ayah."

Lucy terhenyak mendengarnya, kemudian kembali tertawa. "Makanya jadi pasangan!"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Lucy mendengar Zeref mengumpat. Kasihan. Siapa suruh jadi pria yang tragis?

XXX

Mobil Zeref memasuki perkarangan kediaman Dragneel. Lucy dan Luna keluar dari mobil, begitu pun dengan Zeref.

"Terimakasih atas semuanya, kak. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan. Maaf merepotkan selama di sana." Lucy membungkuk.

Zeref tersenyum. "Tidak masalah."

"Om! Nanti ajakin Luna ke sana lagi ya! Sama mama dan papa juga!" seru Luna.

Zeref tertawa, lalu mengusap kepala Luna. "Iya, iya."

"Kakak mau mampir dulu? Akan kubuatkan makan malam..." tawar Lucy.

"Tidak usah. Kakak akan langsung ke bandara dan kembali ke Magnolia. Lagipula, Natsu tidak akan senang kalau dia melihat kakak yang mengantarmu ke sini." Tolak Zeref sambil melirik ke samping kanannya.

Lucy melihat ke arah yang dipandang Zeref. Ah, mobil Natsu yang terparkir.

"Dia ada di rumah, 'kan? Lebih baik kakak segera pergi sebelum dia melihat kakak." Zeref membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. sekali lagi, terimakasih, kak..."

Zeref hanya tersenyum lalu melambai. Dia mendongak, dan tidak sengaja melihat sesuatu di balik jendela besar di kamar lantai dua.

Dia tersenyum lalu memasuki mobilnya.

Lucy berbalik dan berjalan memasuki rumahnya setelah mobil Zeref keluar dari perkarangan rumahnya.

"Luna, jangan lupa. Mandi dulu baru tidur, ya, sayang." Pesan Lucy saat Luna sudah berlarian menuju kamarnya.

"Iyaaa!"

Lucy membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati Natsu sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Dengan tatapan tajam yang begitu menusuk.

"Sudah pulang?" tanyanya.

Lucy menutup pintu di belakangnya dan berjalan melewati Natsu. "Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu." jawabnya dengan ketus. Namun suara Natsu menghentikannya.

"Sejak kapan Levy berubah menjadi sepupuku?"

Lucy terdiam. Kemudian menolehkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi dingin. "Sejak kalimat bertemu dengan _klien_ berganti makna menjadi bertemu selingkuhan."

"Apa maksudmu?" Natsu mengernyitkan alisnya, tidak mengerti. "Kau bilang kau hanya berlibur tiga hari! Tapi ini sudah empat hari! Dan sekarang sudah malam! Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan dirimu dibawa oleh pria itu?!"

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu! Apa maksudmu? Bukankah kau sendiri yang memulainya! Bukankah kau sendiri yang setiap malam menghabiskan waktu dengan wanita lain? Lalu kenapa aku tidak boleh? Dia hanyalah sepupumu, jadi apa masalahmu?!"

"A-Apa?" Natsu kehabisan kata-kata. Dirinya langsung mematung dengan mata melebar syok. Bagaimana Lucy bisa mengetahuinya?

"Kenapa? Kau kaget aku sudah mengetahuinya? Mengetahui kalau kau sudah berselingkuh dariku? Menghianatiku? Mempermainkanku? Kau pikir aku sebodoh itu hingga kau pikir bisa terus-terusan menutupinya dariku?!"

"Lucy! Biar kujelaskan!"

"Apa?! Jelaskan! Coba jelaskan alasanmu!" teriak Lucy. Matanya memanas. Dadanya begitu sesak. Kakinya gemetar. Semakin dia berteriak, semakin hatinya terasa tergores. Rasanya benar-benar sakit hingga dia merasa ingin mati saat itu juga.

Natsu terdiam. Tangannya mengepal. "Aku... Sebenarnya..." Natsu bicara dengan terbata, seolah sesuatu yang akan dia jelaskan itu begitu sulit untuk dikeluarkan.

Lucy menunggu dengan sabar.

Wajah Natsu menggelap penuh dengan berbagai emosi. Marah, kesal, bingung, dan bersalah. Dia menggigit bibirnya lalu memalingkan wajah. "Aku... Tidak berselingkuh..." bisiknya.

Lucy membelalak mendengarnya. "Kau masih mau mengelak?!"

"Tidak! Sungguh! Percayalah!" Natsu berjalan mendekati Lucy dan menggenggam kedua tangannya. Namun Lucy segera menepisnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku."

Lucy berjalan cepat menuju pintu. Tapi, Natsu dengan cepat memeluknya dari belakang. Lucy meronta dan menginjak-injak kaki Natsu. Namun, pria itu tidak mau melepaskannya. Lucy berhenti meronta dan menangis. Nafasnya tersengal.

"Lepaskan..."

"Tidak."

"Aku benci padamu..."

"Aku tahu..."

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau lakukan ini? Kenapa?"

"Percayalah padaku... Aku sangat mencintaimu..."

"Kalau begitu kenapa?"

"..."

Lucy memejamkan matanya dan menghentikan tangisnya. Dia menghela nafas kemudian berbalik.

PLAK!

"Tidakkah kau tahu betapa menjijikkan dirimu sekarang ini?! Jangan pernah menyentuhku lagi, dasar brengsek!"

"Luce..."

BRAK!

Lucy keluar dari kamar.

Natsu menggeram dan memukul kaca lemari di sampingnya. Beberapa tetes darah keluar. Wajahnya penuh keringat. Matanya menggelap, sarat akan kemarahan.

"Sial!"

 **Bersambung...**

 **AN: Nah, saya mulai berpikir untuk mengadakan vote untuk fic ini sebanyak tiga kali. Meskipun saya sudah menentukan siapa pasangan yang akan berbahagia di akhir cerita ini, tetap saja saya pengen tahu reader sekalian dukung Lucy sama siapa. Apakah tetap kepada NaLu yang hubungannya mulai gak jelas ini? Ataukah ZerLu yang kayaknya mulai dekat di fic ini... ehehehe... vote ya! Nanti pada akhir cerita, saya akan lihat siapa aja yang votenya sesuai dengan ending cerita. Saya akan beri hadiah sebuah fic request!**

 **Karena saya akan mengadakan votenya sebanyak 3 kali, jadi kalian bisa mengubah pilihan kalian itu. Misalnya pada chapter ini kalian pilih NaLu, terus pada chapter selanjutnya (chapter di mana saya kembali mengadakan vote yang kedua) tiba-tiba berubah jadi ZerLu, itu tidak masalah. Tapi, hadiah fic request hanya akan saya berikan pada satu orang reader yang pilihannya tidak pernah goyah hingga vote yang ketiga, ehehehe... jadi, pilih yang bijak ya. Jangan sampai salah... #plak**

 **Oke, ada yang bisa nebak arti dari sikap mencurigakan Natsu?**

 **Salam manis,**

 **Minako-chan Namikaze**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima**

 **Broken Vow**

 **By**

 **Minako-chan Namikaze**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance, hurt,** _ **etc.**_

 **Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! Jika tidak suka dengan fic ini, sebaiknya langsung tekan tombol back karena hal-hal di fic ini bersifat OOC dan bikin yang baca mau banting apapun. Dan saya tidak menerima Flame tidak membangun dari para pembaca sekalian karena sudah saya tekankan di warning ini, bagi yang tidak suka, jangan dibaca. Bahasa campuran antara baku dan gak baku.**

 **Ini sekuel dari fic You're Not Her Father**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

Lucy dan Natsu masih tetap bertengkar. Pertengkaran itu sudah berlangsung selama seminggu. Namun Lucy tetap tidak mengabaikan tugasnya sebagai seorang istri. Dia tetap menyiapkan Natsu sarapan dan makan malam. Natsu sering sekali meminta maaf padanya, namun Lucy sama sekali tidak pernah menggubrisnya. Natsu sudah jarang pulang larut, namun tetap saja Natsu masih menemui wanita itu. Apalagi saat weekend. Terkadang Lucy merasa bahwa rumah tangga mereka sudah tidak harus dipertahankan lagi. Dia tidak bisa terus-terusan diperlakukan seperti ini. Tapi apa daya? Dia tengah hamil sekarang. Tidak mungkin dia bercerai di saat dia tengah mengandung dan mengulangi semua penderitaannya dulu.

"Wah. Syukurlah, Erza. Akhirnya kau bisa keluar juga dari tempat busuk itu."

" _Ya, aku benar-benar bersyukur tua bangka itu memecatku. Aku benar-benar sudah tertipu dengan tawarannya dan menandatangi kontrak kerja tiga tahun itu. Untunglah dia segera memecatku setelah aku 'mengacau' di sana. Atau aku akan segera mati membusuk di sana tidak lama lagi."_

"Hahaha! Jadi, di mana sekarang kau bekerja?" saat ini Lucy tengah berteleponan dengan sahabat karibnya, Erza.

" _Di salah satu cabang perusahaan Dragneel. Kau tahu, ternyata yang menjadi bosku itu adalah sepupunya Natsu. Zeref Dragneel,"_

Lucy membulatkan matanya. "Wah, kebetulan sekali. Tapi, kurasa kau memang cocok untuk jadi asistennya."

" _Kenapa bisa begitu?"_ suara Erza terdengar penasaran.

"Dia itu tidak suka didekati oleh wanita. Apalagi yang katanya suka umbar-umbar tubuh mereka di depannya. Dan kurasa, dengan hadirnya orang sepertimu di sisinya, pasti Kak Zeref akan sangat terbantu."

" _Oh iya? Kurasa juga begitu. tapi, bukannya dia sudah punya pacar, ya?"_

"Eh? Kau bilang apa?" Lucy berkedip mendengar perkataan Erza.

" _Zeref-san sudah mempunyai pacar. Aku melihat mereka hampir berciuman di ruangannya tadi."_ Jelas Erza.

Mendengarnya, entah kenapa Lucy merasa kecewa. "Wah, baguslah. Akhirnya dia bisa lepas juga dari kesendiriannya."

" _Omong-omong, sudah dulu, ya, Lucy. Aku harus menyiapkan makan malam untuk Jellal. Sebentar lagi dia pulang,"_

"Ah, iya. Terimakasih sudah mau menemaniku mengobrol."

" _No problem. Jaa na,"_

"Jaa ne!"

Dan sambungan telepon terputus.

Lucy meletakkan ponselnya di samping tempat duduknya. Kemudian dia menyandarkan lehernya di sandaran sofa. Menghela nafas pelan, Lucy merasa ada sesuatu yang hampa dalam hatinya. Lalu karamelnya melirik ke jam dinding. Sudah pukul sembilan malam. Luna sudah pergi tidur ke kamarnya. Dan dia juga harus pergi ke kamarnya untuk istirahat. Dia sudah menghentikan hobinya yang senantiasa menunggu Natsu pulang. Toh, hari ini pria itu juga tidak akan pulang, lagi.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Lucy berbunyi. Lucy segera meraih benda kecil itu dan melihat siapa yang tengah meneleponnya. Melihat sebuah nama tertera di situ, sebuah senyum tiba-tiba tertarik dari kedua belah bibirnya. Lucy segera mengangkat telepon itu.

" _Bagaimana keadaanmu?"_ suara maskulin bernada lembut terdengar dari seberang, membuat Lucy meringis.

"Aku tidak cukup baik. Hari ini aku bertengkar dengannya. Dan setelah itu dia menerima telepon dari selingkuhannya. Dia langsung pergi setelah mengatakan kalau dia tidak akan pulang malam ini.

" _Kamu terdengar biasa saja. Kenapa kamu tidak mencegahnya?"_ tanya Zeref, terdengar heran.

"Buat apa? Aku tahu dia akan tetap pergi meskipun aku mencegahnya. Dia bahkan berani menyangkal kalau dia tidak berselingkuh."

" _Kalau dia mengatakan kalau dia tidak selingkuh, berarti dia memang tidak melakukannya. Bukankah lebih baik kamu mempertimbangkan perkataannya? Kakak yakin Natsu benar-benar mencintaimu..."_

"Aku tidak yakin, kak. Aku benar-benar dibuat bingung olehnya. Aku tampak seperti wanita bodoh yang masih ngotot bertahan berada di dalam situasi menyedihkan seperti ini. Aku benar-benar bodoh sampai aku merasa ingin mati saja daripada hidup seperti ini." Lucy berkata pelan. Rasa nyeri kembali menyergap hatinya.

" _Apa yang kamu katakan? Kakak tidak akan membiarkanmu mengakhiri hidupmu begitu saja!"_

Lucy tertawa. "Ya, ya. Aku hanya bercanda... yah, sedikit bercanda. Terkadang ada saat di mana aku merasa lebih baik menghilang dari dunia ini. Tapi, tentunya itu tidak mudah untuk dilakukan."

" _Lucy, kenapa kamu tidak bercerai dengan Natsu saja? Lebih baik seperti itu daripada kamu terus-terusan disakiti seperti ini."_ Suara Zeref terdengar begitu mengkhawatirkan Lucy.

"Entahlah, kak. Aku bingung. Benar-benar bingung langkah apa yang harus kulakukan saat ini. Aku tengah hamil... dan, menurut hukum, kami tidak boleh bercerai sebelum bayi ini lahir."

" _Benar juga..."_

Kemudian suasana hening. Lucy tahu kalau Zeref tengah memasang wajah murung sekarang, pria itu terlalu memikirkannya.

"Aku mendengar dari Erza, kalau kakak sudah punya pacar, ya? Tidak kusangka akan secepat ini kakak menemukan wanita yang pas."

" _Kami sudah putus."_ Jawab Zeref dengan cepat.

Lucy tersedak air liurnya sendiri. "A-Apa?"

" _Kami sudah putus. Kakak memutuskannya."_

"Tapi kenapa?"

" _Dia menjengkelkan. Terlalu banyak bicara. Dan selalu mengganggu pekerjaan kakak."_

Lucy sweatdrop mendengar penuturan Zeref. "Lalu, kenapa kakak menjadikannya pacar?"

" _Yah, karena kamu terus-terusan mengejek kakak, jadi kakak berpikir untuk mencoba menjalin hubungan dengan seorang gadis. Dan kebetulan, anak gadis dari salah satu klien kakak datang ke kantor kakak dan memperkenalkan dirinya. Dia menyatakan cintanya pada kakak dan kakak langsung menerimanya."_

"Wah, gadis yang malang."

" _Ternyata benar, kakak memang sulit untuk menjalin hubungan serius dengan seorang wanita. Kakak begitu pilih-pilih, kan?"_ Lucy Zeref sekarang pasti tengah memasang wajah masokis.

"Tidak juga. Menurutku itu adalah keputusan yang baik. Daripada menyesal di kemudian hari."

Zeref tertawa mendengarnya. Dan mereka menghabiskan waktu dua jam untuk berteleponan.

XXX

Keesokan harinya, Lucy tengah bermain bersama Luna di halaman belakang rumah. Tiba-tiba suara bel pintu depan berbunyi, menandakan ada tamu yang berkunjung. Lucy menyuruh Luna bermain sendirian dulu dan segera berlarian menuju pintu depan. Saat dia membukakan pintu, dia mendapati Lisanna sudah beridiri di sana dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Halo! Selamat siang, Nyonya Dragneel!" Lisanna segera melompat ke pelukan Lucy.

"Lisanna! Kapan kau ke sini? Bukankah ini bukan hari libur?" tanya Lucy seraya melepaskan pelukan Lisanna dan tersenyum ke arah gadis itu.

"Aku ke sini tadi pagi. Aku mengambil cuti. Pekerjaan di kantor benar-benar melelahkan sampai-sampai aku merasa mereka bisa langsung membunuhku kapan saja. Jadi, dengan beralasan kalau Mira-nee akan melahirkan lagi, jadi aku bisa kabur dari tempat itu!" Lisanna tertawa puas, membuat Lucy _sweatdrop_ di tempat.

Kemudian Lucy memiringkan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang pria blonde yang berdiri di belakang Lisanna.

"Lho? Sting juga ikut ke mari?"

"Yup! Aku dan Sting membawakanmu oleh-oleh!"

Lisanna mengangkat sebuah udang lobster raksasa dan satu ikan besar yang sudah dia ikat dengan tali ke hadapan Lucy.

"W-Wow! Apa yang kalian memancing ini?"

Sting mengangguk. "Kemarin aku mengajak Nana (panggilan sayang Sting untuk Lisanna) memancing di laut. Dia keliatan benar-benar stress dengan pekerjaannya, jadi aku membawanya ke tempat terbuka."

Lisanna tertawa riang. "Dan di sana benar-benar menyenangkan. Meskipun aku sama sekali tidak berhasil menangkap ikan satu pun, tapi, pacarku yang tampan ini rupanya jago memancing dan mendapatkan banyak makhluk laut di sana!"

"Ah, begitu! Terimakasih oleh-olehnya! Ayo, masuk! Luna sedang bermain di halaman belakang." Lucy mempersilahkan kedua _couple_ itu masuk.

"Tidak. Tidak. Kami ke sini bukan untuk bermain. Kami ke sini mau menjemput kalian untuk pesta barbeque di rumah Mira-nee! Kami akan memanggang semua yang kami dapat di laut. Dan teman-teman yang lain juga ikut hadir nanti malam!" seru Lisanna.

"Wah, kedengarannya seru!" Lucy menanggapi dengan semangat.

"Omong-omong, di mana Natsu-san?" tanya Sting. Matanya mengintip ke dalam rumah, mencari sosok pria berambut _pink_.

"Ah, Natsu. Dia ada pekerjaan di kantor, jadi tidak bisa pulang malam ini." Jawab Lucy.

"Yah, sayang sekali." Lisanna mendengus kecewa.

"Tidak usah pikirkan dia. Aku dan Luna akan tetap pergi bersama kalian. Lagipula, jarang kita semua bisa berkumpul bersama lagi. Aku juga sangat kesepian berada di rumah ini seharian." Ujar Lucy.

"Yosh! Kalau begitu, ayo berangkat!"

"Sebentar, aku akan ganti baju dulu." Kemudian Lucy menyuruh Sting dan Lisanna masuk.

XXX

"Lalu, kau tahu? Saat kami sudah tiba di tengah laut, dia bukannya menghiburku dan malah pergi menghabiskan waktunya bersama kakek-kakek tua untuk memancing! Dan dia dengan seenaknya menyuruhku menjaga pancingannya sementara dia menarik pancing yang satunya! Menyebalkan!"

Lucy tertawa mendengar cerita Lisanna.

Lisanna sekarang benar-benar berubah. Dia sangat baik dan penyayang, jauh berbeda dengan Lisanna yang penuh obsesi dulu. Lucy melirik Sting yang kini tengah mengusap puncak kepala Lisanna dengan gemas seraya mengemudikan mobil. Raut wajah Lisanna yang bahagia, senyum lebarnya yang benar-benar tulus dari lubuk hatinya, membuat Lucy iri akan kebahagiaan yang tengah gadis itu rasakan.

"Ah, iya. Sting, nanti berhenti sebentar di depan super market. Mira-nee bilang mereka kehabisan saus dan juga kecap. Jadi, kita harus membelinya." Ucap Lisanna.

"Baiklah." Angguk Sting.

Mereka pun berhenti di depan super market. Saat itu hari sudah sore, menjelang malam. Jadi, suasana di depan super market benar-benar sepi.

Lisanna dan Sting keluar dari mobil.

"Ayo, Luna! Tante belikan satu es krim untuk Luna! Luna suka rasa apa?" tanya Lisanna seraya membantu Luna turun dari mobil.

"Umm... Dua boleh tidak?" tanya Luna, dengan tatapan yang selalu ampuh membuat Lucy membelikan gadis kecil itu seabrek permen.

"Tentu!"

"Kalau begitu Luna mau rasa stoberry sama vanila!"

Lisanna mengangguk-angguk. "Oke. Lho?" dia menoleh ke dalam mobil. "Lucy, kau tidak mau ikut?"

"Ah, tidak. Kalian saja. Aku lelah jadi ingin menunggu saja di sini." Jawab Lucy sambil memasang senyum letih.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau aku yang menemani Lucy-san?" tawar Sting.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku baik-baik saja. Kalian tidak akan lama juga 'kan?" tolak Lucy.

"Uhh. Baiklah. Kami akan segera kembali." Ujar Lisanna, namun gadis itu tetap menatap Lucy dengan khawatir sebelum melangkah memasuki super market.

Dan ketiga orang itu segera meninggalkan Lucy sendirian di mobil.

Lucy mengusap perutnya dengan lembut. Tatapan matanya memancarkan perasaan sayang. Dia mulai berpikir, akan dibawa ke mana hubungannya dengan Natsu.

Tok, tok, tok.

Lucy tersentak mendengar ketukan di kaca mobil. Dia segera menoleh. Manik karamelnya langsung membulat mendapati seorang pria berbadan besar yang tengah berdiri tepat di samping jendelanya sambil memegang sebuah belati.

XXX

Lisanna, Luna dan Sting berjalan keluar dari super market. Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka mendapati bahwa pintu mobil mereka terbuka lebar dan satu kaca jendela telah pecah. Dan yang lebih parah lagi, Lucy tidak ada!

"Lucy! Lucy tidak ada! Di mana dia? Di mana dia, Sting?!" Lisanna menjerit panik.

"Mama ke mana? Kenapa jendelanya pecah, tante? Mama Luna baik-baik saja 'kan?" Luna mulai merengek. Wajah gadis kecil itu benar-benar ketakutan, takut terjadi sesuatu pada mamanya.

"Apa dia diculik? Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana Lucy bisa menghilang?!"

"Tenang. Tenang dulu. Ayo kita cari dia dulu. Lisanna, coba kau tanyakan orang sekitar apa mereka melihat Lucy-san. Atau cari satpam yang berjaga di super market ini! Aku akan mencari Lucy-san!" titah Sting.

"B-Baik! Ayo Luna!"

Mereka segera berpencar. Sting memperhatikan bagian kaca mobilnya yang berserakan di tanah. Kemudian, dia berputar ke arah di mana pintu mobilnya terbuka lebar. Jika dia jadi Lucy, ketika dia membuka pintu ini dengan tergesa-gesa, dia pasti akan berlari masuk ke super market atau malah berlari lurus ke depan sana.

Namun, Lucy tidak masuk ke super market, berarti dia pasti ke arah sana!

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Sting segera melajukan kakinya ke arah di mana Lucy yang diyakininya kabur ke arah sana. Hari sudah gelap, dan lampu-lampu jalanan satu persatu mulai dihidupkan. Sting mendapati sebuah lorong sempit dan gelap di depannya. Dia segera masuk ke sana. Dan tepat sekali, dia mendengar bunyi hantaman dan juga teriakan dari arah situ.

"Lucy-san!" jerit Sting begitu dia melihat tiga sosok di dalam kegelapan. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia mendapati Lucy tengah dicengkram dengan kuat oleh seorang berbadan besar dan sebuah pisau yang sudah siap untuk menggorok lehernya yang dipegang oleh pria berbadan besar yang satunya.

"Cih, kita kedatangan pengganggu." Ucap pria yang tengah mencengkram Lucy.

"Habisi dia sebelum dia mengacau." Titah pria yang memegang pisau.

Pria itu segera melepaskan cengkramannya dari Lucy yang nyaris pingsan dan berjalan dengan tenang ke arah Sting.

Sting memasang kuda-kudanya. Dia pernah belajar judo selama dia SMA. Dia bisa menggunakannya untuk pertarungan i-

BUAK!

Sting segera terlempar begitu pria itu dengan tiba-tiba menendang perut Sting. Pria blonde itu menggeram kesakitan lalu bangkit. Diambilnya tempat sampah besar di dekatnya dan dilemparkannya ke arah si pria besar. Selagi pria itu menangkis tempat sampah besi itu, Sting segera berlari ke arahnya dan memukul perutnya. Namun pria itu hanya meringis kecil dan kembali menghantam Sting.

Lucy membuka manik karamelnya. Dia langsung gemetar mendapati sosok Sting tengah dihajar habis-habisan dan diinjak-injak oleh orang yang sama sekali tidak dia kenal.

"S-Sting..." desisnya.

Pria yang kini tengah mencengkramnya pun kembali menempelkan pisaunya di leher Lucy, menekannya sedikit hingga menyebabkan setetes darah keluar dari sana.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia, gadis malang." Bisik pria itu.

Lucy berusaha menggerakan tubuhnya yang terasa remuk. Namun percuma, dia benar-benar babak belur sekarang. Entah apa yang dua pria gila ini incar darinya. Tapi, dia harus melawan atau bayinya akan mati!

"LUCY! STING!"

"Jangan bergerak! Segera angkat tangan kalian!"

Dan Tuhan masih menyayanginya. Lisanna datang dengan dua polisi dan juga satpam di kedua sisinya. Pria di sampingnya segera berdecih dan semakin mengeratkan pisau di lehernya, membuat Lucy berdesis kesakitan.

"Lucy!"

"Mama!"

"Jatuhkan pisaumu atau kau akan kutembak!" ancam polisi.

Pria itu terdiam sesaat, lalu melemparkan tubuh Lucy ke arah polisi itu. Satpam berhasil menangkap tubuh Lucy namun dua orang penjahat itu telah kabur dan menghilang di balik lorong gelap di belakangnya. Polisi-polisi itu segera mengejar mereka.

"Lucy! Sting!" Lisanna segera menghampiri Lucy.

"Mama!" Luna segera memeluki tubuh Lucy dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Jangan pedulikan aku, Lis. Lebih baik kau segera menolong Sting..." bisik Lucy.

Lisanna tersentak dan menoeh ke arah Sting yang telah berbaring tak bergerak lagi.

"Sting! Sting! Kau dengar aku! Hey! Buka matamu!" Lisanna mengguncang bahu Sting yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

"Lebih baik kita segera membawanya ke rumah sakit. Saya sudah memanggil ambulance." Ucap Satpam yang masih bersama mereka.

Lisanna mengangguk dan mengangkat tubuh Sting dibantu oleh sang satpam. Lucy juga ikut bangkit dari duduknya, namun dia segera mengerang kesakitan.

"Lucy, ada apa?"

"Perutku... Perutku sakit sekali..." desis Lucy seraya memegangi perutnya. Air mata langsung mengalir di kedua matanya. "Sakit... tolong, sakit... sakit!" dia terus mengulanginya. Luna segera membantu Lucy dengan mengusap-usap perut Ibunya sambil terus menangis.

Lisanna menyerahkan Sting pada satpam dan segera menghampiri Lucy. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia mendapati genangan darah di bawah tempat Lucy duduk.

XXX

Lucy membuka matanya. Putih. Dia menoleh ke samping. Putih. Dia menatap ke sekelilingnya. Semuanya berwarna putih. Di mana ini? Apa dia sudah mati?

Angin berhembus menerpa wajahnya. Lucy mendudukkan dirinya sambil terus menatap ke sekeliling, menebak-nebak di mana dia sekarang. Suara tawa anak kecil tiba-tiba mengagetkannya. Dia segera berdiri. Menatap ke sekeliling tempat itu. Bayangan sosok seorang anak kecil tiba-tiba tertangkap matanya.

Anak itu begitu kecil, usianya mungkin sekitar lima tahun. Rambutnya berwarna pirang sepertinya dan matanya berwarna obsidian seperti... Natsu.

Anak itu, bocah lelaki itu berhenti tepat di depannya. Seulas senyum polos dan ceria bertengger dengan manis di wajah bulatnya.

Lucy segera berjongkok dan tersenyum ke arah bocah itu.

Bocah itu tertawa dan memeluk Lucy dengan sangat erat. Lucy membalas pelukannya. Namun, bocah itu segera melepas pelukannya dan kini menciumi kedua pipi Lucy.

Lucy menatap anak itu dengan bingung, namun dia kembali menyunggingkan senyumannya ketika anak itu kembali menunjukkan senyum lebarnya ke arahnya.

"Aku sayang mama!" serunya.

Lucy mengusap kepala anak itu. "Mama juga."

Anak itu tertawa lalu berjalan mundur menjauhi Lucy. Lucy memandangnya dengan terkejut.

Anak itu semakin menjauh. "Selamat tinggal, Mama! Makasih, ya, udah jadi mamaku!" dan melambai-lambai ke arahnya.

Air mata Lucy mengalir deras. Dia mengulurkan tangannya secepatnya, berusaha menggapai putranya yang perlahan menghilang ke balik warna putih yang mengelilinginya.

"Tidak... Jangan pergi..."

.

"Tidak. Kembalilah... jangan pergi! Kumohon..."

"Lucy, tenanglah..." suara Lisanna bergetar menahan tangis.

Lucy segera membuka matanya. Nafasnya memburu. Dia menatap ke sekelilingnya. Dia mengenal tempat ini. Ini rumah sakit.

"Bayiku... Bagaimana dengan bayiku?! Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?!" Lucy berusaha duduk, namun rasa nyeri di perutnya seakan membunuhnya. Dia menatap Lisanna dan juga Dokter yang berada di sampingnya. Raut wajah mereka muram, terutama Lisanna yang tiba-tiba menangis.

"Maafkan aku. Ini semua salahku. Kalau saja aku tidak mengajakmu keluar, semua ini tidak akan terjadi..." isaknya.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tanya bagaimana keadaan bayiku?! Apa dia baik-baik saja? Aku tidak..." Lucy meneguk ludahnya. Manik karamelnya bergetar menahan tangis. "Aku tidak keguguran, bukan?" tanyanya, pelan.

Sayangnya Lisanna sama sekali tidak menjawabnya dan malah melontarkan kata maaf berkali-kali. Jantung Lucy seakan berhenti berdetak. Dia sudah tahu jawabannya, tapi dia tidak ingin mempercayainya.

"Maafkan kami, Ibu Lucy. Kami tidak bisa menyelamatkan bayimu..." ucap Dokter itu pada akhirnya dengan raut wajah amat menyesal.

Bibir Lucy bergetar. Matanya memanas, air mata langsung membanjiri pipinya. "Apa?" suaranya serak.

"Apa yang kaukatakan, Dokter? Kau pasti bercanda 'kan? Bayiku baik-baik saja. Katakan padaku bahwa kandunganku tidak apa-apa..." Lucy berkata dengan pelan, bahkan nyaris tidak terdengar.

"Lucy..." Lisanna menyentuh pundak Lucy, namun Lucy segera menepisnya.

"Kalian pasti mempermainkanku! Kembalikan bayiku! Kembalikan dia padaku! Jangan ambil dia! Dia anakku! Kembalikan!" para suster segera memegangi Lucy yang meraung dan berniat melepaskan infus di tangannya. Wanita itu menangis dengan sekeras-kerasnya sambil meminta-minta bayinya.

Dokter itu segera mengambil sebuah suntikan dan merogoh sebuah botol kecil di sakunya, obat penenang. Dia segera menyuntikkan itu kepada Lucy. Lucy mulai berhenti meronta. Tatapan matanya kosong. Dia masih tetap bergumam dengan suara pilu, air matanya tetap mengalir deras.

"Kembalikan bayi saya, Dok... kembalikan dia..." dan Lucy menutup matanya. Nafasnya mulai teratur.

XXX

Lucy membuka matanya. Semuanya tampak _blur_. Kepalanya terasa sakit seperti habis dihantam sesuatu. Apa yang... dia langsung teringat akan kandungannya. Kembali... rasa nyeri kembali menyergap hatinya.

"Lucy, kau sudah baikan?"

Lucy segera menoleh ke arah Lisanna yang menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Yah, kurasa." Jawab Lucy, pelan.

Kemudian hening.

"Di mana Luna?" tanya Lucy.

"Dia ada di ruangan Sting. Beberapa jam yang lalu kau meraung di depannya, membuatnya ketakutan. Jadi, aku menyuruhnya untuk tetap berada di kamar Sting, menjaganya." Jawab Lisanna.

"Souka... Maaf."

Lisanna menggeleng. "Akulah yang harus minta maaf. Aku sudah membuatmu kehilangan bayimu. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sedang hamil, seharusnya aku memang tidak meninggalkanmu sendirian di mobil." Lisanna berkata dengan suara bergetar. Raut wajahnya benar-benar penuh dengan penyesalan.

Lucy hanya diam.

 _Souka. Ternyata aku benar-benar sudah keguguran. Aku telah kehilangan bayiku..._

Lisanna kembali meminta maaf, berkali-kali dia mengucapkannya. Lucy menatap Lisanna dengan iba. Dia ingin menenangkan Lisanna kalau itu bukan salahnya, tapi dia tidak bisa bicara banyak.

"Dua orang yang menyerangmu berhasil kabur. Entah apa yang mereka incar darimu hingga mereka sampai nyaris membunuhmu. Dan kata satpam itu, ada beberapa orang yang mengacau di belakang super market, jadi dia ke sana untuk membereskannya. Jadi karena itu dia tidak berada di depan untuk berjaga." Lisanna menjelaskan.

"Begitu..." Lucy hanya merespon seadanya seraya matanya menerawang ke arah jendela. Langit gelap tanpa bintang. Dia melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan sudah pukul 2 malam.

"Aku akan menelepon Natsu dan memberitahu keadaanmu." Lisanna mengeluarkan hpnya. Namun, Lucy langsung menggeleng.

"Tidak perlu."

Lisanna menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Menatap Lucy dengan bingung. "Kenapa begitu? dia berhak tahu,"

Lucy tersenyum getir tanpa menatap Lisanna. "Dia bahkan tidak tahu kalau aku hamil,"

XXX

Pintu sebuah kamar hotel didobrak. Dua orang di dalamnya segera tersentak dan menghentikan aktivitas mereka.

Pelaku pendobrak, seorang wanita dan seorang lelaki memasuki kamar itu dengan langkah cepat.

"Lisanna?! Laxus?!" jerit pria berambut _pink_ itu dengan tidak percaya.

Lisanna semakin mempertajam tatapan matanya. Kebencian sarat akan kemarahan terpancar jelas dari manik _blue shappire_ -nya yang berkilat-kilat. "Kau!" desisnya.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa-"

Lisanna sudah berdiri di hadapan Natsu.

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat dengan kuat di pipi Natsu.

"Beraninya kau! Kau pikir apa yang kaulakukan?!" Lisanna melirik wanita berambut hitam di samping Natsu. Jadi wanita ini sumber dari bencana yang terjadi.

"Diam kau, wanita sialan!" desis Lisanna. Kemudian dia kembali menampar Natsu. "Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa sebrengsek ini, Natsu!" jeritnya.

Lisanna hendak melayangkan tamparannya lagi. Namun, wanita di sebelah Natsu segera menahan tangannya.

"Menjauh dari kekasihku, _b*tch!"_ desis Sayla.

"Kau yang menjauh, sialan!" Lisanna menghempaskan tangannya dan kembali menatap Natsu yang hanya diam menunduk.

"Kau tega sekali... beraninya kau menyakiti Lucy... kupikir kau mencintainya lebih daripada aku mencintaimu dulu..." bisik Lisanna. Matanya masih berkilat-kilat penuh akan amarah.

Laxus yang berdiri di belakangnya hanya mendengus.

"Lis, aku..."

"Brengsek kau! Kau pasti tidak tahu 'kan bencana apa yang tengah menimpa Istrimu sekarang!?"

Natsu memandang Lisanna dengan terkejut.

"Lucy keguguran, sialan!"

 **Bersambung...**

 **AN: Saya pernah bilang mau update malam lebaran kan? Nah, ini dia. Saya bikin ini super KEPE to the PET lho! Sebenernya plot chapter ini udah selesai dibuat kemarin, Cuma karena saya orangnya 'agak' males dan kebetulan dapet bacaan bagus, ya udah saya putusin buat besok bikinnya. Eh, pas besoknya saya malah di suruh jaga warung. Bayangin aja, pas saya lagi sibuk ama bacaan saya, ada anak kecil beli sesuatu. Mana tuh anak cadel lagi. Jadi pas dia bilang mau beli apa, saya dengan oonnya negerespon "Ah? Beli cicak sama plastik? Plastik ada tapi cicaknya nyari dulu diloteng, dek." Nah, gegara kekurangan ion jadi oneng deh.**

 **Lalu, gegara terlalu asyik ama bacaan baru, saya nemu cerita BL yang sumfah unyu banget di wattpad. Bukan 18+ lho! Meskipun ada dikit, saya langsung skip karena saya gak nyari adegan itu. saya malah sibuk ngescoll nyari moment2 pair favorit saya yang notabenenya pair 'penyedap' #plak**

 **Yang mau tau cerita apa, saya rekomen deh. My Darling Randere. Sumfah, ngakak beneran deh bacanya.**

 **Oke, saya mulai keluar jalur. Intinya, saya berhasil update dengan waktu 2 jam ngetik abis sholat isyak, dan langsung update tanpa baca ulang-**

 **Dan selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1436H bagi yang merayakan!**

 **Salam manis,**

 **Minako-chan Namikaze**


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima**

 **Broken Vow**

 **By**

 **Minako-chan Namikaze**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance, hurt,** _ **etc.**_

 **Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! Jika tidak suka dengan fic ini, sebaiknya langsung tekan tombol back karena hal-hal di fic ini bersifat OOC dan bikin yang baca mau banting apapun. Dan saya tidak menerima Flame tidak membangun dari para pembaca sekalian karena sudah saya tekankan di warning ini, bagi yang tidak suka, jangan dibaca. Bahasa campuran antara baku dan gak baku.**

 **Ini sekuel dari fic You're Not Her Father**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

Lisanna masih terus menampar Natsu. Air mata sampai menetes dari pelupuk matanya akibat amarah yang tengah ia rasakan sekarang. Dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir Natsu, pria yang pernah dia cintai tega melakukan hal semacam ini!

"Kau brengsek! Makhluk paling menjijikan yang pernah kutemui! Kenapa kau begitu tega pada Lucy?! Jawab aku, bodoh!" jeritnya.

Natsu hanya diam. Kedua pipinya memerah. Dia mengatupkan kedua belah bibirnya serapat mungkin.

Sayla bangkit dan mendorong Lisanna menjauh. "Berhentilah mengamuk seperti orang bodoh. Kau makin terlihat seperti _b*tch_ , kau tahu?"

Lisanna mengepalkan tangannya. Baru saja dia akan menampar wajah datar Sayla, namun Laxus segera mencegahnya.

"Lepas, Laxus! Biarkan aku menghabisi wanita jalang ini!"

"Tenanglah. Kita sudah terlalu membuat keributan. Lebih baik kita kembali ke rumah sakit. Toh, kau sudah melihatnya sendiri 'kan apa yang Natsu- _mu_ ini lakukan di sini." Ucap Laxus dengan wajah datarnya.

"Tapi...!"

"Ayo. Kita. Pergi."

Lisanna terdiam. Laxus melepaskan cengkraman tangannya. Gadis berambut platina itu menatap Natsu dan Sayla sekilas, lalu melengos keluar dari kamar.

"Laxus..." panggil Natsu ketika mendapati Laxus masih berada di sana.

Laxus mendengus melalui hidungnya seraya menarik senyum sinis di bibirnya. "Jadi ini wajah aslimu, Dragneel? Kau benar-benar melakukannya dengan baik," lalu dia segera keluar dari kamar.

Sayla menyentuh pipi Natsu, tapi Natsu segera menepisnya.

Natsu menatap Sayla dengan tajam. "Jangan sentuh aku."

"Natsu..."

"Pasti kau dalang di balik semua ini, 'kan?"

"Sungguh, aku bahkan baru tahu kalau Istrimu hamil. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa..." bela Sayla.

Natsu mengabaikannya dan beranjak mengambil kemejanya. Dia keluar dari kamar hotel, meninggalkan Sayla sendirian.

Sayla membuka ponselnya dan mengetikkan beberapa nomor. Ditempelkannya layar ponselnya itu di samping telinganya. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, panggilan teleponnya segera disahut oleh suara seorang lelaki di seberang.

" _Wah, Sayla-chan. Tumben sekali kau meneleponku..."_

"Kau 'kan yang telah membuat Lucy Heartfilia keguguran." Ujar Sayla langsung.

" _Kejamnya! Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa soal ini."_

"Jangan berkelit. Bukankah sudah kubilang tidak usah mencampuri urusanku?"

" _Yah, tapi, Sayla-chan, dengan ini kamu bisa dengan mudah memiliki Natsu Dragneel."_

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Urusi saja urusanmu sendiri."

Dan sambungan telepon pun terputus.

XXX

Lisanna membuka pintu kamar rawat Lucy. Raut wajahnya tampak gusar dan begitu kusut.

"Ah, Lisanna! Kau sudah kembali!" suara Mirajane menyambutnya.

"Hn." Sahut Lisanna..

"Di mana Natsu? Bukankah kau dan Laxus pergi keluar untuk mencarinya?" tanya Mira sambil celingukan mencari Natsu yang sama sekali tidak terlihat di manapun.

"Dia sudah mati." Ucap Lisanna.

"Apa?" Mira mengerutkan keningnya.

"Yah, kita harus menyumpahinya setiap detik dan kalau perlu pergi ke tempat dukun santet agar dia bisa mati secepat mungkin."

Mira memandangnya dengan bingung.

"Lu-chan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Ada apa antara kau dan Natsu?" tanya Levy. Dia begitu terkejut ketika menerima telepon dari Lisanna bahwa Lucy keguguran dan masuk rumah sakit. Sungguh, dia bahkan sudah tidak memperdulikan baju apa yang dia pakai hingga dia langsung keluar dari apartemennya hanya dengan piyama dan sendal jepit Pokemon.

Lucy diam. Mulutnya terbuka untuk bicara, tapi kemudian dia mengatupkannya kembali. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Luna yang tertidur di sampingnya.

Ruangan itu senyap. Mengetahui bahwa Lucy tidak akan pernah bicara, Lisanna pun membuka suara.

"Natsu selingkuh." Ucapnya yang sontak membuat semua pasang mata minus Lucy dan Luna memandangnya dengan terkejut.

"A-Apa? Natsu apa?" tanya Mira tak mempercayai pendengarannya.

"Tidak mungkin Natsu bisa berbuat begitu..." Levy bergumam tak percaya seraya menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tanga.

Lisanna menghela nafas. Dan dia pun menceritakan apa yang dia lihat di hotel tadi. Bahkan Laxus pun dengan terpaksa ikut menimpali karena Mira yang masih tidak bisa percaya akan apa yang dia dengar.

"Aku rasa aku harus mengecek keadaan Sting di kamarnya. Aku pergi dulu, ya." Lisanna pamit dan segera membuka pintu kamar rawat Lucy.

Levy memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah sakit menjaga Lucy. Sementara Mira dan Laxus pulang ke rumah mereka. Mereka bilang akan menjenguk Lucy lagi besok.

XXX

Lucy membuka matanya ketika merasakan sebuah sentuhan lembut di kepalanya. Dia memicingkan mata, mencoba mengenali sosok yang tengah duduk di dekatnya saat ini. Dan dia mendapati Zeref sudah duduk di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Kakak langsung ke mari setelah mendapat telepon dari Luna kalau kamu masuk rumah sakit. Bagaimana perasaanmu? Sudah baikan?" Zeref membuka suaranya begitu melihat raut kebingungan di wajah Lucy.

Lucy hanya mengangguk. Dia sudah meminta semua orang untuk merahasiakan kegugurannya dari Luna. Kasihan, gadis kecilnya. Jangan sampai dia bersedih lagi karena tidak bisa memiliki seorang adik.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku keguguran."

Zeref membulatkan kedua matanya. "Apa?"

"Ada dua orang pria yang mengincarku. Mereka nyaris membunuhku kalau saja para polisi tidak bergegas datang. Tapi, kedua orang itu berhasil kabur setelah apa yang sudah mereka perbuat padaku." Jelas Lucy.

Zeref mengusap kepala Lucy, menenangkan wanita itu. dia bisa merasakan kepedihan wanita itu.

"Di mana Natsu?" tanya Zeref.

"Entahlah. Mungkin dia tengah bersama wanita yang dicintainya."

"Apa dia belum menjengukmu?"

Lucy mendengus sambil tertawa sarkastis. "Menjenguk? Lucu sekali mendengarnya. Kenapa pula suamiku harus menjengukku? Bukankah sudah kewajibannya menemaniku di sini?"

Mendengar itu, Zeref langsung mengerti apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi. Natsu tidak berada di sisi Lucy saat wanita itu mengalami masa tersulit dalam hidupnya. Kehilangan anaknya. Memikirkannya membuat wajah Zeref mengeras. Matanya menyorot tajam, kilatan kemarahan terlihat jelas dari manik hitamnya.

"Dia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi." Lirih Lucy.

Mendengarnya, Zeref langsung meraih pergelangan tangan Lucy yang tidak tersambung infus. Dia menggenggamnya dan mengusap-usapnya dengan lembut. "Jangan menangis. Dia tidak pantas kamu tangisi."

Lucy menggigit bibir bawahnya. Zeref tidak sama dengan laki-laki yang pernah dia temui. Biasanya, di saat melihat seorang wanita yang menangis di hadapannya, mereka akan dengan senantiasa menawarkan pundaknya sambil berkata, "Menangislah. Tumpahkan segala kesedihanmu," tapi Zeref memintanya untuk tidak menangis.

Benar. tidak ada gunanya dia menyia-nyiakan air matanya hanya untuk pria brengsek macam Natsu. Dia harus membuka matanya. Natsu sudah tidak mencintainya, dan dia juga tidak bisa mencintai Natsu seperti yang pernah dia lakukan. Hubungan mereka tidak perlu dipertahankan lagi.

XXX

"Lucy! Aku membawakanmu donat!" Lisanna mengangkat bungkusan yang berisi sekotak donat.

"Wuaaah! Luna juga mau, tante!" Luna mengampiri Lisanna.

"Tentu saja untuk Luna juga ada! Ini!" Lisanna menyerahkan sekotak donat dengan gambar-gambar Pokemon di kotaknya.

"Yeeey! Arigatou!" Luna melompat senang.

"Douitashimashite! Nanti gosok gigi setelahnya, ya, sayang!" Lisanna menepuk kepala Luna.

Luna mengangguk dan Lisanna menarik kursi di samping Lucy. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah baikan? Apa perutmu masih sakit?"

"Sudah tidak lagi. Sudah dua hari aku mendekam di ruangan ini. Aku butuh udara segar, Lis." Rengek Lucy.

"Tapi apa tubuhmu kuat untuk berdiri?" Lisanna menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku bisa pakai kursi roda, 'kan? Ayolah. Aku bisa mati kalau terus-terusan mencium aroma obat-obatan di sini."

"Baik, baik. Aku akan mengambil kursi rodanya dulu. Kau tunggu dulu di sini, ya." Ucap Lisanna lalu bangkit dari kursinya. "Luna, jaga mama, ya!"

Luna mengangguk dengan semangat sambil melahap donatnya.

"Ne, mama. Papa ke mana? Kok papa gak ke sini jenguk mama?" tanya Luna.

Jantung Lucy berdetak kencang mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu.

"Ah, papa mungkin sedang sibuk bekerja, sayang. Nanti pasti dia kemari." Jawab Lucy.

"Tapi, pas Luna telepon, papa bilang papa gak bakal ke sini. Papa minta Luna buat jagain mama."

Lucy tercekat mendengarnya. Rasa nyeri kembali menghampirinya. _Jadi begitu... Itukah yang diinginkan Natsu?_

Pintu kamar rawat Lucy tiba-tiba diketuk oleh seseorang. Lucy menyahut dan mempersilahkan orang itu masuk.

"Lucy, kudengar kamu sudah bisa pulang besok." Wajah Zeref muncul dari balik pintu. Pria itu menutup pintu dan berjalan menuju tempat Lucy berbaring.

"Luna, Om membelikan Luna banyak buku cerita. Dan juga es krim untuk Luna." Zeref tersenyum lebar seraya menunjukkan bungkusan yang mungkin terlihat seperti harta karun bagi Luna.

Luna langsung menerimanya dengan senang hati. Kemudian mengecup kedua pipi Zeref.

"Kakak masih di sini?" tanya Lucy seraya mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur.

"Apa kamu mengusir kakak?" tanya Zeref dengan wajah dibuat cemas.

Lucy tersenyum geli. "Aku tidak bilang begitu. Memangnya kakak tidak punya pekerjaan di Magnolia? Kakak kan Direktur!"

"Kakak serahkan segala urusan pada Erza. Dia pasti bisa menanganinya selama kakak di sini menjagamu." Jawab Zeref, santai.

Lucy bisa membayangkan Erza yang mengeluarkan Zeref dari ruangannya kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada lalu mengangguk mantap. _"Serahkan saja urusan pekerjaan di sini kepadaku. Anda sebaiknya menemui Lucy dan memastikan dia baik-baik saja dari segala marabahaya,"_

Lucy tersenyum geli membayangkannya.

"Membayangkan apa kamu?" tanya Zeref seraya menyentuh jidat Lucy dengan telunjuknya.

"Membayangkan kakak diusir dari kantor kakak oleh Erza."

Zeref menghela nafas. "Saat kakak cerita kalau kamu diserang hingga keguguran, dia langsung memerintahkan kakak untuk tetap bersamamu di sini. Kakak tidak bilang kalau Natsu tidak bersamamu lagi, tapi entah kenapa sepertinya Erza punya firasat kalau Natsu tidak bisa menjagamu."

Lucy tersenyum hangat mendengarnya. "Erza adalah orang yang paling tahu diriku. Dia selalu menemukanku ketika aku berada dalam masalah, seolah akan ada alarm yang memanggilnya ketika aku mengalami sebuah kesulitan."

"Dia benar-benar peduli padamu..."

"Tentu saja. Kami sudah bersahabat sejak lama..."

"Lucy, aku sudah bawa kursi rodanya. Ayo kita—" Lisanna menghentikan kalimatnya ketika melihat Zeref yang kini tengah duduk di samping Lucy.

"K-K-Kak Zeref?!" seru Lisanna.

Zeref tersenyum kemudian berdiri. "Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, ya, Lis. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Lisanna tertawa gugup lalu berjalan menghampiri Zeref dengan mendorong kursi roda yang dia bawa. "Kabarku baik. Bagaimana dengan kakak? Sudah lama aku tidak melihat kakak sejak beberapa tahun silam."

"Kakak juga baik. Bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Masih tetap menjadi _designer_?" tanya Zeref.

Lisanna tertawa mendengarnya. "Tentu saja! Aku mencintai dunia _fashion_!"

"Haha! Kakak kira kamu sudah beralih profesi menjadi wanita kantoran."

"Kenapa aku harus begitu?" Lisanna mengerutkan keningnya.

"Bukannya kamu dulu sering bilang 'Kalau Natsu jadi direktur, maka aku akan jadi asistennya!', ingat?"

Wajah Lisanna memerah mendengarnya. "I-Itu dulu! Sekarang siapa juga yang peduli dengan si brengsek itu! cuih! Najis!"

Zeref menatap Lisanna dengan terkejut, kemudian menatap Lucy yang tengah tersenyum penuh arti. "Jadi Lisanna sudah tahu?"

"Tentu sa—tunggu! Apa maksudnya itu? Apa itu berarti kakak sudah tahu duluan?"

Zeref menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan kikuk. Lisanna semakin melebarkan matanya. "Jadi benar?!"

"Sudahlah. Tidak penting siapa duluan yang tahu 'kan?" Lucy menimpali.

Lisanna mendengus. "Kak Zeref curang. Sejak kapan kakak jadi nakal begini?" gerutunya, membuat Lucy mengernyitkan dahi. "Lucy, kita jadi ke taman?"

Lucy mengangguk dan menurunkan sebelah kakinya dari ranjang.

"Kalian mau ke taman?" tanya Zeref.

Lisanna mengangguk.

"Biar kakak saja yang menemani Lucy. Lisanna, kamu sama Luna tunggu saja di sini."

"Hah? Kenapa harus begitu?" tanya Lisanna sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Karena kakak mau bicara berdua dengan Lucy."

"Bicara berdua atau mau berduaan?"

"Ya sama saja, 'kan?"

"Beda arti, dong."

"Ya apapun itu. Ayo, Lucy." Zeref mengangkat tubuh Lucy dari ranjang dan mendudukkannya di kursi roda.

"Kak! Aku bisa jalan sendiri menuju kursi roda." Protes Lucy.

"Orang sakit nurut saja sama orang sehat." Ucap Zeref santai seraya mendorong kursi rodanya menuju pintu.

"Hah? Apa-apaan itu?!" sungut Luccy.

Zeref pun membawa Lucy keluar kamar.

Lisanna dan Luna memandangi pintu yang sudah ditutup.

"Sejak kapan mereka akrab?" Lisanna menatap pintu dengan horor.

"Nyem nyem... sejak mama ketemu sama Om Zeref." jawab Luna sambil mengunyah donatnya. "Omong-omong, kita ke kamar Om Sting, yuk, tante!"

XXX

Lucy memejamkan matanya. Merasakan semilir angin yang menerpa kulitnya dan menerbangkan helaian pirangnya. Dihirupnya aroma pohon mapel yang bercampur dengan udara di sekelilingnya. Musim gugur sudah tiba.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kamu lakukan setelah ini?" suara Zeref terdengar di belakangnya.

"Apanya?"

"Kamu sudah keguguran. Tidak ada lagi satu hal pun yang dapat dijadikan alasan untuk mempertahankan pernikahanmu dengan Natsu."

"Hmm..." Lucy hanya bergumam. Sejujurnya, dia juga bingung harus apa. Bertahan atau bercerai? Meskipun jawabannya sudah jelas kalau dia harus memilih opsi yang kedua. Namun, dirinya masih ragu-ragu.

"Entahlah, kak."

"Bagaimana kalau untuk sementara waktu kamu tinggal di mansion kakak? Di Magnolia."

"Kakak mau menculikku kabur, huh?"

"Tentu saja... iya. Bagaimana mungkin kakak membiarkanmu berada di rumah 'hantu' itu sendirian?"

"Luna ada bersamaku."

"Bukankah kemarin kamu bilang kalau Luna akan _camping_ selama seminggu?"

"Uhh... Aku bisa menjaga diri."

"Bagaimana kalau kedua pria yang menyerangmu itu kembali lagi untuk membunuhmu?"

"Itu..."

"Kamu ikut kakak saja, ya? Kakak tidak bisa tenang memikirkan keselamatanmu." Desak Zeref.

Lucy terdiam. Wajahnya tampak berpikir.

Kemudian dia membuka mulutnya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak akan lari. Aku akan kembali ke rumahku dan Natsu. Menungguinya pulang dan menyelesaikan semuanya."

XXX

Lucy dan Zeref kembali ke kamar rawat Lucy. Hari sudah semakin gelap, matahari sudah nyaris menenggelamkan seluruh tubuhnya. Zeref membujuk Lucy yang bersikeras merengek tidak mau kembali ke kamar padahal udara di luar semakin dingin. Begitu Zeref membuka pintu kamar, dia dan Lucy langsung tersentak kaget. Kedua pasang mata mereka menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat di dalam kamar Lucy.

Natsu memalingkan wajahnya dari jendela kamar rawat Lucy ke arah pintu, di mana Zeref dan Lucy membeku melihat kehadirannya di ruangan itu.

"Lucy..." gumam Natsu.

Reflek, Lucy langsung menggenggam tangan Zeref. Zeref langsung tersadar dan menatap Natsu dengan tajam.

"Ada perlu apa kau ke mari?" tanya Zeref begitu menusuk. Dia bahkan tidak menggunakan kata 'kamu' lagi.

Natsu bangkit dari sofa dan menatap Zeref dengan dingin. "Aku datang untuk melihat Lucy."

"Kau sudah melihatnya 'kan? Sekarang pergilah."

"Yang suaminya di sini aku atau kau?" tanya Natsu, tajam.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau masih bisa menyebut dirimu seorang suami setelah apa yang kaulakukan pada Istrimu hingga dia bisa keguguran begini?" tanya Zeref begitu menohok.

Natsu menggertakkan giginya. Tangannya mengepal.

"Tinggalkan kami berdua." Ujarnya.

Zeref memicingkan matanya. "Dan kau pikir aku mau menurutimu?"

"Aku akan membunuhmu, Zeref." ancam Natsu dengan geram.

"Lebih baik daripada kau membunuh Lucy secara perlahan seperti apa yang kaulakukan selama ini."

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, jadi lebih baik tutup mulut busukmu itu!"

"Memangnya apa yang perlu kutahu selain kebrengsekanmu itu? kau bahkan tidak ada di samping Lucy di saat dia mengalami kehilangan yang amat sangat dalam hidupnya!"

"Kak... Keluarlah. Bairkan aku bicara berdua dengan Natsu." Ucap Lucy.

Zeref terdiam mendengarnya. Menatap Lucy dengan tidak yakin. Namun Lucy segera memberikan senyuman yang menyiratkan kalau dia akan baik-baik saja.

Zeref pun keluar dari ruangan setelah melempar tatapan mengancam pada Natsu.

Cklek.

Bunyi pintu ditutup dengan pelan.

Lucy menapakkan kakinya ke lantai dan berdiri dari kursinya. Dia sudah cukup kuat untuk berjalan sekarang, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Kondisinya sudah semakin membaik sejak dia duduk di taman berjam-jam tadi.

"Jadi, apa maumu?" tanya Lucy yang sudah berdiri menghadap jendela. Menatap pemandangan di luar rumah sakit yang gelap. Lampu-lampu jalan mulai dihidupkan.

Natsu tidak menjawab dan malah melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pundak Lucy, memeluk Istrinya dari belakang.

Lucy hanya bergeming. Membiarkan Natsu memeluknya. Sejujurnya, dia begitu rindu dengan pelukan hangat suaminya. Begitu rindu akan bau harum rambutnya. Begitu rindu dengan segala yang ada pada dirinya.

"Maafkan aku." Bisik Natsu.

Lucy hanya diam.

"Maaf. Maaf..." Natsu terus mengulanginya dengan nada lirih. Kali ini, Lucy tidak meneteskan air matanya. Dia sudah tidak bisa mengeluarkannya lagi. Matanya terlalu lelah. Hatinya juga sudah kebas dengan rasa sakit yang dia rasakan.

"Lucy, aku mencintaimu... aku benar-benar mencintaimu..." bisik Natsu lirih, seolah dia bisa menangis kapan saja.

"Natsu..." gumam Lucy, matanya tak lepas dari jalanan di hadapannya.

Natsu menyahut.

"Kau tahu, entah kenapa saat ini sangat sulit bagiku untuk percaya padamu..." bisik Lucy, lirih.

Natsu terdiam, namun lagi-lagi dia meminta maaf. "Aku mencintaimu lebih daripada hidupku. Aku ingin kau tahu betapa aku begitu menyayangimu, Luce. Karena itu..."

Natsu membalikkan tubuh Lucy dan menangkup kedua pipi Istrinya itu itu. Mata Lucy terlihat hampa. Tidak ada sinar keceriaan lagi di sana. Hanya kamarel yang meredup dan tanpa harapan.

"Karena itu, kita cerai saja, ya." Lirih Natsu. Wajahnya memerah, segala emosi bercampur aduk hingga Lucy tidak bisa menebak apa yang tengah Natsu rasakan saat ini. Namun, Lucy tahu satu hal, bahwa tatapan Natsu yang tengah menatapnya ini menyiratkan penyesalan yang amat dalam.

Lucy hanya diam. Dia bahkan tidak berkedip. Kemudian tangannya terulur, melepaskan telapak tangan Natsu dari kedua pipinya. Kemudian dia tersenyum, tersenyum miris.

"Aku tahu kau akan mengatakan itu." suaranya bergetar.

Natsu menjambak rambut dan mengerang kesal. "Sial!" bisiknya.

XXX

Sementara itu di luar, Zeref tengah berdiri menyandar di tembok dengan ekspresi tidak sabar. Matanya terus melotot ke arah pintu kamar Lucy, seolah berharap matanya dapat mengeluarkan laser yang bisa langsung menembus tubuh Natsu.

Sebuah langkah kaki terdengar, dan sepertinya mendekat ke tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Zeref menoleh dan mendapati seseorang yang tidak ingin dia lihat kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau..." Zeref menatapnya dengan datar.

"Ara, Zeref? kebetulan sekali kita bertemu di sini..." ucap Sayla, tersenyum lebar.

XXX

"Aku mencintaimu, Natsu. Tapi, kau berkali-kali menyakitiku. Semua yang kaukatakan, bahkan meskipun kau berkata jujur dari lubuk hatimu yang paling dalam sekali pun, aku tidak akan bisa mempercayainya. Karena, kepercayaan dan juga rasa cintaku sudah lenyap bersamaan dengan hilangnya anak kedua kita." Ujar Lucy, pelan.

Bahu Natsu menegang mendengarnya. Lagi-lagi dia mendesis pada dirinya sendiri dan meminta maaf berkali-kali. Diraihnya map hijau yang sejak tadi terbengkalai di atas meja dan memberikannya pada Lucy.

Lucy menerimanya dan membuka map itu. Membaca judul kertas yang terdapat di map itu, dia hanya bisa menarik senyum miris.

 **Surat Cerai.**

"Kau sudah menyiapkannya, huh?" Lucy berkata dengan sarkastis.

Natsu hanya diam.

"Di mana pulpenku?"

Natsu merogoh saku _jeans-_ nya dan menarik sebuah pena di sana.

Lucy menerima pena itu dan mengarahkan mata penanya di sebuah kolom di mana dia harus tanda tangan.

Lagi-lagi, tatapannya kembali hampa. Dia menggoreskan ujung penanya di sana. Menorehkan tanda tangannya yang ditulis dengan tangannya yang gemetar.

Lucy segera memberikan map itu pada Natsu.

"Sekarang, kita sudah resmi bercerai." Ujar Natsu.

Lucy mengangguk. "Semoga kau bahagia."

Natsu mengangguk. Dia membuka mulutnya, hendak bicara sesuatu, namun dia kembali mengatupkannya rapat-rapat.

" _Jaa na_ , Luce." Ucap Natsu.

Lucy kembali mengangguk. Namun Natsu tidak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Aku lelah. Aku mau tidur." Ucap Lucy.

Natsu tersadar. "Ah, yah. Sebaiknya begitu. Beristirahatlah. Aku pulang dulu, ya." Dan Natsu benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Lucy berjalan ke arah tempat tidur. Mendudukkan dirinya di sana, dia hanya bisa menatap lantai di bawahnya. Tatapannya masih kosong.

Dia sudah bercerai.

Dia sudah bukan lagi Istri Natsu...

Dia... bukanlah siapa-siapa lagi bagi Natsu...

 _ **Beritahu aku namanya**_

 _ **Aku ingin tahu**_

 _ **Caranya memandangmu dan ke mana kau pergi**_

 _ **Aku harus melihat wajahnya, aku perlu mengerti**_

 _ **Kenapa hubungan kita harus berakhir**_

Zeref tersentak begitu pintu kamar Lucy tiba-tiba terbuka. Natsu keluar dengan map hijau di tangannya. Dia melihat wajah Natsu tampak memerah, matanya terus menatap ke bawah.

Zeref tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Natsu berjalan menghampirinya, tidak, pria itu berjalan melewatinya. Setelah membisikan sesuatu di telinga Zeref yang membuat pria bersurai hitam itu menatap tajam lelaki berambut merah muda itu. Wajah Zeref begitu tegang, dia nyaris menggertakkan giginya saat dia teringat dengan Lucy di dalam. Buru-buru, Zeref segera memasuki kamar. Dia mendapati Lucy terduduk di tepi tempat tidurnya dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Lucy..." panggil Zeref.

Lucy mendongak. Dan saat itulah Zeref mendapati wajah wanita pirang itu yang begitu mengerikan. Lucy tidak menangis seperti apa yang dia perkirakan. Namun, ini lebih gawat. Lucy tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Matanya hampa tanpa setitik pun sinar. Bahkan nyaris menggelap. Pipinya begitu pucat, tidak merona seperti biasa. Dan Lucy bahkan tidak bersuara.

"Lucy..."

"Aku mau tidur." Lucy membaringkan dirinya dan menarik selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Menghadap ke arah jendela di mana Zeref tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Air matanya langsung menetes.

 _ **Beritahu aku lagi, aku ingin mendengar**_

 _ **Siapa yang hancurkan kepercayaanku selama ini**_

 _ **Siapa yang berbaring denganmu di malam hari**_

 _ **Saat aku di sini sendiran**_

 _ **Mengingat saat aku masih milikmu**_

"Natsu..." panggil Sayla.

Natsu tidak menghentikan langkahnya dan terus berjalan.

"Natsu! Tunggu aku!" Sayla mengejar Natsu.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukankah sudah kusuruh untuk menunggu di mobil?" ketus Natsu.

"Aku khawatir kau akan membatalkan rencanamu untuk bercerai, jadi aku sengaja mengikutimu untuk memastikan semuanya berjalan dengan lancar." Jelas Sayla.

Natsu berhenti melangkah dan menatap Sayla dengan tajam.

"Maaf, Say. Malam ini aku tidak bisa mengantarmu. Kau pulang sendiri bisa, 'kan?"

"Yah, tidak masalah. Aku akan menelepon supir pribadiku."

"Baguslah kalau begitu." dan Natsu kembali berjalan meninggalkan Sayla.

Sayla tersenyum lebar menatap kepergian Natsu. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan ponselnya.

" _Ya, Say?"_ suara seseorang menyahut dari seberang.

"Aku berhasil. Natsu- _ku_ sudah resmi berpisah dengan si Heartfilia pengganggu itu." ucapnya dengan senang.

" _Baguslah, sayang. Sepertinya kau mulai jatuh cinta pada pria itu, ya?"_

Sayla tersenyum malu. "Dia pria yang baik. Aku mencintainya. Dan dia juga bilang kalau dia mencintaiku. Kami akan menikah..."

 _ **Katakan padaku kata-kata yang tak pernah kukatakan**_

 _ **Tunjukkan padaku air mata yang tak pernah kau tumpahkan**_

 _ **Berikan aku sentuhan itu**_

 _ **Yang kau janjikan jadi milikku**_

 _ **Ataukah itu telah lenyap hilang entah ke mana**_

Zeref mengusap kepala Lucy dengan lembut. Pandangannya menatap nanar punggung Lucy yang bergetar.

 _ **Kan kubiarkan kau pergi**_

 _ **Kan kubiarkan kau terbang**_

 _ **Kenapa aku terus bertanya 'kenapa'?**_

 _ **Kan kubiarkan kau pergi**_

 _ **Karena telah kutemukan**_

 _ **Cara tuk menjaga**_

 _ **Lebih dari sekedar sumpah yang terlanggar**_

Natsu membanting pintu mobilnya dan melemparkan map yang berisi surat cerainya dengan Lucy ke sembarang arah. Menghentakkan kepalanya ke setir mobil, Natsu menggeram kasar. Perlahan, air mata mulai menetes di pelupuk matanya.

 _ **Kupejamkan mataku**_

 _ **Dan mimpikan tentang dirimu dan diriku**_

 _ **Kemudian aku tersadar**_

 _ **Ada banyak hal dalam hidup selain kepahitan dan dusta**_

 _ **Kupejamkan mataku**_

 _ **Kan kukorbankan jiwaku**_

 _ **Untuk mendekapmu sekali lagi**_

 _ **Takkan kubiarkan janji ini berakhir**_

.

.

 **Bersambung...**

 **AN: Btw, itu terjemahan dari lagu Broken Vow lho. Coba deh dengerin buat yang abis putus ama pacarnya... nyahahaha! Kan masukin lirik asli gak boleh yah di ffn, jadi saya masukin artinya aja. Padahal kalau inggrisnya lebih ngena gituh...**

 **Terus, anggap aja perceraian mereka sama kayak sistem pernikahan di Jepang. Tinggal ambil surat kawin di kantor catatan sipil terus tanda tangan, udah resmi deh jadi suami Istri. Nah, jadi saya samain aja konsepnya dengan perceraian biar gak ribet yak—#oi**

 **Terus, terus, sebentar lagi saya mau OSPEK, doain ya semoga gak dibully sama senior-senoir galak yang suka mamam junior-junior yang onyoeh macam aku ini... #kittyeyes #readermuntahberjamaah**

 **Yak, saudara-saudara! Mari voting lagi! Apakah pilihan kalian sekarang? Masih stay di pilihan awal? Atau mau ganti?**

 **Udah ya,**

 **Salam manis,**

 **Minako-chan Namikaze**


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima**

 **Broken Vow**

 **By**

 **Minako-chan Namikaze**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance, hurt,** _ **etc.**_

 **Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! Jika tidak suka dengan fic ini, sebaiknya langsung tekan tombol back karena hal-hal di fic ini bersifat OOC dan bikin yang baca mau banting apapun. Dan saya tidak menerima Flame tidak membangun dari para pembaca sekalian karena sudah saya tekankan di warning ini, bagi yang tidak suka, jangan dibaca. Bahasa campuran antara baku dan gak baku.**

 **Ini sekuel dari fic You're Not Her Father**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ingat, Lucy. Setelah mengepak semua barang-barangmu, kamu harus ikut kakak ke Magnolia,"

Lucy Heartfilia menghela nafas, lagi. Dia memutar bola matanya ke samping, menatap jalanan yang di penuhi dedaunan kering. "Iya, iya. Kakak tidak perlu mengucapkannya berkali-kali," dengus Lucy.

"Kakak hanya takut kamu berubah pikiran," ujar Zeref tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan di depannya.

Saat ini mereka sedang menuju ke rumah Natsu. Yah, hanya rumah Natsu. Bukan rumah Natsu dan Lucy lagi. Mereka sudah bercerai dua hari yang lalu. Dan semenjak hari itu, Lucy terus berdiam diri di kamarnya. Wanita itu juga melarang Luna untuk kembali ke rumah mantan suaminya itu. Tentu saja itu membuat gadis belia bermata onix itu kebingungan. Kenapa dia tidak boleh pulang menemui papanya untuk menjemput sang mama?

"Hah..." lagi-lagi helaan nafas terdengar dari samping Zeref. Pria itu melirik Lucy melalui ekor matanya. Lucy tengah memangku Luna yang tengah tertidur, sementara pandangan wanita itu terus menatap keluar jendela mobil. Namun, dia yakin kalau Lucy sama sekali tidak melihat apapun di luar, karena tatapan wanita itu begitu kosong. Sehancur itukah hatinya karena bercerai dengan Natsu Dragneel? Tentu saja. Dia tahu persis bagaimana Lucy begitu mencintai Natsu sejak dulu. Namun tetap saja...

Zeref kembali menatap jalanan dengan miris. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa nyeri...

XXX

Zeref memarkirkan mobilnya di perkarangan rumah Natsu. Dari luar, rumah ini tampak begitu sepi. Tidak ada mobil Natsu yang biasa terparkir di halaman samping rumah. Keadaan rumah juga tampak sedikit tak terawat. Karena sudah memasuki musim gugur, dedaunan mulai berjatuhan dan memenuhi halaman rumah itu. Natsu dan Lucy sengaja tidak mempekerjakan pembantu. Meskipun Natsu sudah bersikeras untuk mempekerjakannya, namun Lucy selalu menolak. Jika ada pembantu di rumah itu, lalu Lucy harus melakukan apa? Di rumah seharian tanpa melakukan apapun itu bisa membunuhnya. Dan Natsu juga melarangnya untuk kembali bekerja di klinik Porlyusica- _san_.

Lucy segera keluar dari mobil seraya menggendong Luna. Zeref ikut keluar dan memindahkan Luna dari gendongan Lucy ke gendongannya. Wanita berambut pirang itu berjalan ke arah pintu masuk sambil merogoh tasnya. Mengeluarkan kunci dari dalam sana, Lucy segera membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan Zeref masuk. Tanpa banyak bicara, Lucy langsung berjalan cepat menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dan Natsu. Sementara Zeref membaringkan Luna di sofa.

Rumah ini begitu sepi. Sepertinya Natsu belum pulang. Dan dari keadaannya yang masih sama saat dia meninggalkan rumah ini, Lucy yakin Natsu sudah tidak pulang berhari-hari. Entah apa yang dilakukan pria itu, namun satu hal yang diyakininya. Natsu pasti selalu bersama dengan wanita simpanannya itu.

Lucy mendengus kemudian mengeluarkan koper dan beberapa tas besar dari dari lemari. Kemudian dia mulai mengepak pakaian dan barang-barangnya. Sebenarnya Lucy sama sekali tidak memiliki niat untuk pindah ke Magnolia. Dia malah sudah memiliki rencana, setelah dia bercerai, dia akan tinggal di rumah lamanya dan kembali bekerja di klinik. Namun, rupanya Zeref lebih keras kepala dari kelihatannya. Pria itu terus-terusan memaksanya untuk tinggal di Mansionnya di Magnolia. Dengan alasan kalau tempat itu terpencil, aman dan udara di sana begitu segar. Tentu saja Lucy kembali menolak saat mendengar alasan itu. Dia tidak bisa terlalu banyak menyusahkan Zeref. Sekarang mereka tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa lagi yang bisa mengikat mereka. Bukankah kalau dia tinggal di tempat Zeref, malah akan terlihat kalau dia sedang memanfaatkan kebaikan pria itu?

Tapi, Lucy tidak pernah bisa menebak kalau Zeref begitu keras kepala. Dia begitu bersikukuh memaksa Lucy untuk tinggal di sana dengan berbagai macam alasan. Pria itu bahkan nyaris memohon padanya. Melihat itu, Lucy langsung menyetujuinya, meskipun masih belum mengerti apa yang membuat Zeref begitu bersikeras.

Dan sekarang ini, ketika sedang mengepak pakaian Luna, Lucy tiba-tiba tersadar. Pilihannya untuk ikut Zeref ke Magnolia memang tepat. Jika dia tetap berada di Hargeon, banyak sekali kemungkinan bahwa dia akan bisa bertemu Natsu lagi. Dan Lucy tidak menginginkan itu. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan akan seperti apa perasaannya jika kembali bertatap muka dengan pria brengsek itu lagi. Dan dia tidak bisa satu kota dengan wanita yang menjadi sumber masalah hancurnya rumah tangganya dan Natsu.

Mungkin memang berat, tapi Luna harus pindah sekolah. Dia akan memberitahu Luna tentang perceraiannya dan Natsu ketika dia sudah siap dengan air mata putrinya. Dia benar-benar mearsa bersalah dengan putrinya. Namun inilah satu-satunya jalan yang terbaik. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, karena sebelumnya pun Luna tumbuh menjadi gadis kecil yang baik tanpa Natsu. Dan seharusnya sekarang juga begitu. Putrinya adalah gadis yang kuat. Suatu saat dia pasti bisa mengerti. Lucy tahu dia egois, tapi lebih baik dia egois daripada dia harus menjalani hari-hari yang penuh penderitaan. Bisa-bisa dia mati karena tidak kuat lagi.

Saat semua barang-barangnya dan Luna sudah selesai dimasukan ke koper, Lucy segera keluar dari kamar. Namun, langkahnya langsung terhenti ketika mendengar keributan di ruang tamu. Dada Lucy langsung bergerumuh. Dia segera menuruni tangga sambil menyeret koper dan tas besarnya. Dan di sanalah dia melihat Natsu dan Zeref yang saling berhadapan dengan sorot kebencian di mata masing-masing. Lucy menatap penampilan Natsu yang begitu kacau. Kemeja putihnya dikeluarkan dari celana, beberapa kancing atasnya juga terbuka. Rambut _pink_ nya begitu kusut dan berantakan. Kenapa dia bisa sekacau itu?

Natsu menoleh ke arahnya, tatapan pria itu begitu dalam. Seakan menyiratkan kalau dia kelelahan dan tersakiti. Namun, Lucy segera menepis tatapan itu. Dia tidak ingin salah paham lagi. Mereka sudah bercerai. Dan hubungan keduanya sudah berakhir.

"Kak..." Lucy memanggil Zeref.

Zeref menoleh dan segera menghampiri Lucy. Di ambilnya tas besar dan juga koper di kedua tangan wanita itu. "Ayo kita pergi sekarang." Ucapnya.

Lucy mengangguk dan menggendong Luna yang masih tertidur pulas di sofa. Tampaknya Luna sama sekali tidak terbangun dengan suara keributan tadi.

Lucy dan Zeref segera melangkah meninggalkan Natsu.

"Tunggu," ujar Natsu.

Lucy segera menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau benar-benar akan pergi?" tanya Natsu.

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk terus tinggal di rumah ini." Jawab Lucy.

Natsu terdiam sejenak. Kemudian dia kembali membuka suara. "Kalau begitu, tinggalkan Luna di sini bersamaku."

Lucy segera membelalak. Begitu juga dengan Zeref.

"Apa maksudmu? Dia putriku. Dan dia harus bersama denganku selamanya." Ujar Lucy, dingin. Dia menatap Natsu dengan sorot tajam.

Natsu membalas tatapan itu dengan dingin. "Bukankah menurut hukum, anak perempuan harus diserahkan pada Ayahnya? Kau seharusnya membaca terlebih dahulu surat perceraian itu sebelum menandatanginya."

Sorot Lucy semakin menajam. Dia menautkan kedua alisnya. "Persetan dengan hukum! Luna adalah putriku! Aku yang melahirkan dan membesarkannya! Aku berhak membawanya bersamaku!" teriaknya. Luna yang berada di gendongannya tersentak. Gadis kecil itu segera mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Lucy. Berkedip bingung, dia melihat kedua orang tuanya saling melempar tatapan yang begitu menyeramkan.

"Mama? Papa? Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Luna, takut-takut.

Natsu menatap Luna dan segera berjalan menghampiri putrinya. Namun Lucy segera mundur.

"Jangan dekati kami. Kau tidak akan bisa memilikinya. Apa hakmu?" tanya Lucy, marah.

"Hakku? Bukankah sudah jelas kalau aku sebagai Ayahnya berhak atas Luna? Aku bisa saja menuntutmu jika kau bersikeras tidak mau menyerahkan putriku." Jawab Natsu santai.

"Putrimu? Kalau kau begitu menginginkan seorang putri yang bisa kau miliki, silahkan buatlah bersama dengan wanitamu itu! Luna bukan putrimu dan dia tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi denganmu! Silahkan tuntut aku, tapi aku tidak akan menyerahkan putriku pada pria brengsek sepertimu!" seru Lucy. Sorot matanya menggelap. Kebencian yang amat dalam terpancar dengan jelas di manik karamel yang sekarang menyorot tajam ke arah onix yang menatapnya dengan santai.

"Lucy, sudahlah. Berikan Luna padanya,"

Lucy segera menoleh ke arah Zeref dengan tidak percaya. "Apa?!" serunya.

"Biarkan Luna bersama dengannya untuk sementara. Kakak akan mencari cara agar hak asuh Luna bisa beralih padamu." Ujar Zeref. Matanya ikut menggelap. Sorot matanya begitu tajam. Seakan dia tengah menahan kemarahan yang ada pada dirinya. Terus menahan diri agar dia tidak menghabisi Natsu Dragneel sekarang juga.

"Tapi—"

"Lucy!" seru Zeref.

Lucy segera tersentak mendengar suara Zeref yang biasanya lembut kini meninggi. Baru pertama kali dia melihat pria itu membentak seseorang, dan seseorang itu adalah dirinya.

Menyadari kalau dia meninggikan suaranya kepada Lucy, Zeref segera menenangkan dirinya. "Percayalah pada kakak. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan sesuai keinginanmu," ucapnya pelan seraya menatap Lucy dalam-dalam.

Lucy terdiam mendengarnya. Dia menunduk. Memikirkan perkataan Zeref. Haruskah dia percaya begitu saja? Bisakah Luna kembali padanya? Tapi Zeref tidak pernah melanggar janjinya. Seharusnya dia bisa percaya...

"Ma... Kenapa mama nangis?" tanya Luna seraya mengusap air mata yang keluar dari manik karamel mamanya.

Lucy tersentak. Dia sama sekali tidak sadar kalau dia menangis. Wanita itu segera mendongak dan tersenyum getir ke arah putrinya.

"Mama baik-baik saja." Ucapnya. Kemudian diturunkannya putri kecilnya itu ke lantai. Berjongkok di hadapan Luna Dragneel, Lucy merengkuhnya dengan erat.

"Sayang. Mama akan pergi sebentar. Luna sama Papa dulu, ya." Ucap Lucy, suaranya begitu pelan.

"Mama mau ke mana? Kenapa Luna sama Papa gak boleh ikut?" tanya Luna, bingung.

"Mama akan pergi sebentar. Mama akan menjemput Luna nanti. Luna jaga diri di sini, ya, sayang," jawab Lucy, menahan isakannya.

Meskipun masih bingung, Luna mengangguk pelan. Lucy melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap kepala Luna.

"Mama pergi dulu, ya. _I love you so much, my sweet little Princess,"_ Lucy mengusap kepala Luna.

Luna mengangguk dan tersenyum. " _I love you too, mom!_ Luna bakal nungguin mama! _"_ serunya.

Lucy tersenyum, namun senyumannya segera lenyap ketika tangan Natsu menyentuh puncak kepala Luna. Wanita itu segera berdiri dan menatap Natsu dengan tajam.

"Aku pasti akan mendapatkan Luna kembali. Sampai hari itu datang, jaga putriku baik-baik atau aku akan membunuhmu." Desisnya.

Lucy berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu. Zeref mulai berjalan, hendak menyusul Lucy. Namun, suara Natsu segera mengehentikannya.

"Kak Zeref..." panggil Natsu.

Zeref berhenti melangkah. Dia segera menoleh dengan mata terbelalak. Melihatnya, Natsu segera tersenyum, senyuman yang tidak begitu lebar, namun terkesan tulus.

"Terima kasih sudah menuruti permintaanku," ujar pria berambut salmon itu.

Zeref terdiam, seolah memproses ucapan yang baru saja dilontarkan Natsu. Dia segera mendengus dan tertawa sarkastis. "Jangan salah paham. Aku membawanya ke Magnolia bukan karena permintaanmu. Sebelumnya, aku sudah berencana untuk menjauhkannya darimu untuk sementara waktu. Tapi tidak kusangka kau akan melakukan tindakan nekat itu."

Natsu ikut tertawa sarkastis. "Aku tahu kau mulai menyadari sesuatu. Kau memang kakakku."

Zeref mendengus. "Dan bersiaplah bahwa sebentar lagi aku akan mengetahui sesuatu itu." pria itu segera berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Natsu yang tersenyum sarkastis. Namun, pria itu tahu bahwa ada yang aneh dengan senyuman itu.

" _Bawa Lucy sejauh mungkin..."_

Zeref kembali mengingat sesuatu yang dibisikkan Natsu di rumah sakit tempo hari. Kata-kata itu jelas membuatnya penasaran dan curiga. Pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres yang mengharuskan Natsu menceraikan Lucy dan memintanya untuk membawa Lucy sejauh mungkin. Sesuatu yang mungkin membahayakan nyawa wanita itu...

Natsu menghampiri Luna yang masih menatap kepergian Zeref dari rumahnya. Dilihatnya mobil hitam Zeref yang meninggalkan perkarangan. Natsu menarik Luna ke dalam pelukannya. Diusapnya puncak kepala gadis kecilnya itu dengan lembut. Punggungnya langsung bergetar. Air mata yang sejak tadi ia tahan, sudah menyeruak keluar dari matanya dan tumpah membanjiri pipinya.

"Papa? Papa kenapa nangis?" tanya Luna. dia menepuk-nepuk bahu Natsu dengan tangan mungilnya.

"P-papa... Papa sangat mencintai mama..." bisik Natsu.

"Luna tahu kok. Mama bilang mama bakal balik lagi. Dan kita akan bersama-sama lagi." Ujar Luna, dengan nada polos.

"Yah... Kita akan bersama-sama lagi. Karena itu..." Natsu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Luna dengan dalam. "Jangan tinggalin papa, ya, sayang. Papa sudah hancur karena kepergian mama, dan papa bisa saja mati jika Luna juga ikut pergi..."

Mata cokelat Luna membulat mendengarnya. "Papa jangan ngomong gitu, dong. Luna gak mau papa meninggal... Luna sayang papa.." mata gadis itu mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Yah, papa tahu. Dan papa tidak akan pernah membiarkan Luna pergi..." Natsu kembali memeluk putrinya.

XXX

Lucy kembali mengusap matanya dengan kedua punggung tangannya. Air mata tidak berhenti mengalir dari kedua mata cokelatnya. Dia tidak mau terus menangis dan menjadi tontonan di bandara, namun dia tidak bisa menahan tangisannya. Hatinya remuk. Luna, putri kesayangannya dan juga penyemangatnya, diambil oleh pria yang dibencinya. Kenapa semuanya jadi begini? Kebahagiaan yang dia rasakan dulu rupanya hanya sementara. Kenapa dia selalu menderita seperti ini? Kapan dia bisa bahagia? Apakah ketika dia sudah mati nanti? Bagaimana kalau dia bunuh diri saja sekarang ini?

Lucy segera tersentak ketika merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menempel di pipinya. Dia segera menyingkirkan tangannya dari mata, dan menatap Zeref yang tersenyum sedih melihatnya.

"Minumlah. Kamu pasti kehausan menangis berjam-jam. Bibirmu sampai pecah-pecah begitu," ujar Zeref.

Lucy menerima secangkir susu vanila dingin pemberian Zeref dan meminumnya. Zeref merogoh sesuatu di kantong kemejanya dan segera mengusapkannya di pipi Lucy.

"Wajahmu benar-benar kacau. Kamu harus segera mencucinya. Bisa-bisa penumpang lain akan lari ketakutan mengira kamu adalah hantu yang memasuki pesawat. " ucap Zeref, berusaha membuat Lucy tersenyum dan melupakan kesedihannya.

Lucy hanya tersenyum sekilas dan mengambil sapu tangan yang masih ditempelkan Zeref di pipinya. "Terima kasih, kak. Maaf aku selalu menyusahkan." Ucapnya seraya mengusap bekas-bekas air mata di wajahnya.

"Kamu sudah berkali-kali mengatakannya. Apa kamu tidak bosan?" Zeref mengerutkan dahinya. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kakak janji akan membawa Luna ke Magnolia juga. Kamu jangan khawatir dan cukup percaya sepenuhnya pada kakak." Zeref melemparkan senyum tulusnya.

Lucy mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. "Ya, aku percaya."

XXX

Malam ini, makan malam tampak begitu berbeda bagi Luna. Belum pernah dia merasakan makan malam sesepi ini...

Gadis kecil itu melirik Natsu di depannya yang tengah mengunyah makanannya sejak tadi tanpa berniat menelannya. Tatapan papanya itu begitu hampa. Raut wajahnya juga begitu pucat. Menyadari itu, Luna segera dihampiri rasa takut dan khawatir.

"Apa papa sedang sakit? Papa gak enak badan ya? Mau Luna pijitin?" tanya Luna seraya meletakkan sendok di samping piringnya.

Natsu tersentak dan menoleh ke arah putrinya. Seakan baru selesai memproses ucapan Luna, Natsu segera menelan makanannya dan tersenyum lebar pada putrinya itu. "Hm? Papa baik-baik saja! Lihat! Papa makannya banyak seperti biasa!" Natsu meraih ayam goreng di hadapannya dan memakannya dengan lahap. Namun, putrinya semakin menatapnya dengan khawatir. Seperti Lucy, Luna memiliki insting yang kuat akan sesuatu yang tidak beres di sekitarnya.

"Papa kenapa gak pakai saus tabasco? Papa yakin baik-baik saja? Luna telepon nenek Porlyusica, ya, supaya papa dikasih obat biar sembuh?" tanya Luna, khawatir.

"Ah, tidak perlu, sayang! Papa Cuma lupa! Lihat! Papa pakai saus tabasco!" Natsu segera menuangkan semua saus tabasco ke piring dan ayam gorengnya.

Luna masih menatap Natsu dengan khawatir, namun gadis kecil itu segera menghela nafas. "Kalau papa sakit, bilang Luna, ya? Nanti Luna akan merawat papa. Mama 'kan lagi pergi, jadi Luna yang bertugas untuk jagain papa!" seru gadis kecil itu, tersenyum polos.

Natsu menarik senyum di bibirnya. Dia benar-benar menyayangi putrinya. Dia seperti Lucy. Begitu lembut dan perhatian...

" _Ara-ara..._ "

Luna segera tersentak ketika dua pasang tangan melingkari tubuh mungilnya. Dia segera menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam tengah tersenyum penuh arti ke arahnya.

"T-Tante ini siapa?!" jerit Luna, ketakutan.

"Sayla? Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" Natsu menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Sayla melepaskan pelukannya dari Luna dan menatap Natsu dengan senyuman penuh cintanya. Luna segera berlari ke pangkuan Natsu, berlindung dari wanita asing yang memiliki senyuman terseram yang pernah dia lihat.

"Kau tidak ingat, ya, pernah memberikanku kunci duplikat rumah ini?" wanita berambut hitam panjang itu menunjukkan sebuah kunci dengan gantungan naga ke arah Natsu. kemudian dia segera tersenyum lembut ke arah Luna. "Halo, sayang! Nama tante Sayla! Kamu boleh panggil tante dengan Mama, oke?"

Mendengar itu, Luna semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Natsu. "Papa, siapa bibi ini?" tanya Luna.

"Bi-bibi?" dahi Sayla berkedut mendengar panggilan yang dilontarkan gadis kecil di hadapannya.

"Dia Tante Sayla. Teman papa..." jawab Natsu seraya mengusap kepala Luna.

Sayla menatap Natsu dengan tidak percaya. "Teman? Tidak! Aku adalah—" Sayla segera menghentikan ucapannya ketika mendapat delikan tajam dari Natsu. Natsu segera menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya, mengisyaratkan bagi Sayla untuk diam.

Sayal menghembuskan nafas gusar dan menarik kursi di samping Natsu. Dia menaruh bingkisan yang ia bawa ke atas meja makan.

"Lihat? Tante bawa kue stroberi untuk Luna, lho!" seru Sayla, berusaha terdengar menyenangkan. Meskipun itu begitu keluar dari karakter aslinya yang pendiam dan angkuh, namun dia harus berusaha keras merebut hati putri kecil Natsu.

Luna membulatkan mata mendengarnya. Dia segera berseru girang dan melepaskan pelukannya dari Natsu. "Untuk Luna, ya, tante?" tanya Luna dengan mata berbinar.

Sayla mengangguk cepat. "Yep! Dan tante juga bawa banyak buku cerita dongeng!" Sayla menunjukkan sebuah bingkisan yang cukup besar ke hadapan Luna. Luna segera turun dari pangkuan Natsu dan menghampiri Sayla.

"Makasih tante!" dan gadis kecil itu segera duduk kembali di kursinya seraya memakan kue dan memeluk buku pemberian Sayla.

"Kau menyuap putriku?" tanya Natsu, tidak suka.

"Tidak. Aku hanya berusaha menyenangkan hatinya. Kesan pertama itu sangat penting. Apalagi sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi mama pengganti baginya." Sayla tersenyum lebar ke arah Natsu.

Natsu berdecak dan kembali melanjutkan makannya. Namun Sayla tiba-tiba memegang tangannya, membuat gerakannya terhenti. Natsu menoleh dan mendapati wajah wanita itu yang mendekat. Segera saja pria itu menahan wajah wanita berbandana putih itu untuk tidak terus maju mendekatinya.

"Apa kau tahu kalau di sini ada seorang anak kecil yang memperhatikan?" Natsu menatap Sayla dengan tajam.

"Dan bisakah kau tidak bicara ketus denganku? Aku tahu suasana hatimu tidak begitu baik akhir-akhir ini. Karena itulah aku sengaja datang ke sini untuk 'menghibur'mu." Ujar Sayla dengan tenang.

Natsu memutar bola matanya. Menghibur? Yang ada wanita itu akan membuatnya semakin stress malam ini.

 _Drrrtt... Drrrtt..._

Natsu segera meraih ponsel di sampingnya. Dia mengernyit ketika melihat sebuah nama yang tertera di sana.

"Aku akan mengangkat teleponnya." Natsu segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menjauhi Sayla. Namun, baru beberapa langkah dia berjalan, suara Sayla membuatnya terhenti.

"Natsu. Aku akan menunggumu di kamar setelah kau makan." Sayla tersenyum lembut.

Natsu hanya mengangguk dan kembali berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan. Setelah dirasa dia sudah berada di jarak yang cukup jauh sehingga tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa mendengarnya, Natsu menekan tombol 'jawab'.

"Ya?" jawab Natsu, sedikit berbisik. Dia tidak mau ambil resiko jika Saya mengikutinya dan menguping pembicaraannya.

" _..."_

Natsu tersneyum mendengarnya. "Bagus. Kapan itu akan dijalankan?"

" _..."_

Natsu mengerutkan keningnya. "Selama itu? Apa kau tidak bisa mempercepatnya sedikit? Kau tahu aku tidak punya banyak waktu lagi."

" _..."_

"Ah, iya. Terserah kau saja. Aku percaya padamu. ...Ya..." Natsu segera memutuskan sambungan telepon dengan sebuah senyum puas di bibirnya.

"Waktunya sudah tiba untuk serangan balasan." Gumamnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung...**

 **.**

 **AN: Maigatt! Haha! Terbawa suasana banget pas nulis chapter ini! Oke, mulai chapter depan, semuanya akan menjadi jelas kenapa Natsu melakukan 'ini' dan 'itu'. atau para reader sudah mulai mengetahui kebenarannya? Yang jelas, pasti mulai gak benci Natsu lagi dong. Atau malah makin benci? Yah... itu kembali pada diri masing-masing(?). konflik di sini kurasa cukup ruwet untuk dijabarkan. Tapi, akan kuusahakan membuatnya menjadi jelas. Dan... hiks... sungguh ini fic yang bikin emosi saya meluap-luap... #lirikplotlastchapter**

 **Hmm... kan di chapter2 kemarin penulisan saya itu berantakan banget ya. Deskripsi minim... Tapi, saya sudah berusaha memulihkannya di chapter ini. Dan saya merasa kembali seperti dulu. Haha! Oek, oke. Saya rasa para reader pada gak ngerti maksud bacot saya ini.**

 **Yang jelas, sampai jumpa di next chapter! oh iya, yang pengen Natsu menderita, tenang! Dia bakalan menderita kok!** _ **So, just waiting for that moment**_ **, huahaha!**

 **Salam manis,**

 **Minako-chan Namikaze**


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima**

 **Broken Vow**

 **By**

 **Minako-chan Namikaze**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance, hurt,** _ **etc.**_

 **Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! Jika tidak suka dengan fic ini, sebaiknya langsung tekan tombol back karena hal-hal di fic ini bersifat OOC dan bikin yang baca mau banting apapun. Dan saya tidak menerima Flame tidak membangun dari para pembaca sekalian karena sudah saya tekankan di warning ini, bagi yang tidak suka, jangan dibaca. Bahasa campuran antara baku dan gak baku.**

 **Ini sekuel dari fic You're Not Her Father**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

Lucy menginjakkan kakinya di lantai keramik Mansion milik Zeref. Manik karamelnya melirik ke sekeliling. Mansion ini tampak biasa saja. Tidak semewah yang dia bayangkan. Lantainya pun cuma dua tingkat. Dan dilihat dari keadaan luarnya, sepertinya Mansion ini sudah berusia cukup lama. Namun, di sini begitu sepi. Hanya sedikit pelayan yang bekerja di Mansion ini. Lokasinya juga begitu terpencil dan jauh dari kota. Bisa dilihat dari pepohonan yang mengelili Mansion itu, dan udara segar di sekitarnya, Lucy yakin kalau Mansion ini terletak di dekat pegunungan.

"Lucy,"

Lucy segera berhenti memperhatikan sekeliling dan menoleh ke arah Zeref yang tersenyum ke arahnya. "Ya, kak?" sahutnya.

"Kopermu sudah kakak taruh di kamarmu di lantai atas. Lebih baik kamu istirahat sekarang. Kamu sama sekali tidak bisa tidur 'kan di dalam pesawat?" ujar Zeref.

Lucy hanya mengangguk dan menggumamkan terima kasih. Dia segera menaiki tangga dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Suasana di Mansion ini benar-benar sunyi. Mungkin benar di sini dia bisa menenangkan pikirannya.

Lucy membuka pintu kamarnya. Dia memperhatikan keadaan kamar barunya. Dindingnya dicat dengan warna biru muda. Ada sebuah tempat tidur _king size_ berwarna putih dan sofa panjang berwarna senada di depannya. Lemari dan juga meja rias terletak di sudut ruangan. Di sini juga ada balkon yang cukup besar. Lucy segera berjalan memasuki kamarnya dan membuka pintu balkon. Dan pada saat itu juga, angin sore segera menerpa wajah pucatnya. Lucy memejamkan mata. Menghayati kedamaian yang tengah ia rasakan saat ini. Andai hidup selalu terasa damai seperti ini, umurnya pasti tidak akan berkurang dan kerutan di wajahnya tidak akan muncul. Namun, entah kenapa hidupnya selalu dikejar-kejar oleh masalah. Seolah, tidak ada kedamaian untuknya.

Lucy mundur dari balkon dan menghempaskan dirinya di tempat tidur. Matanya terasa begitu berat. Dia terlalu banyak menangis dan meratapi nasibnya di pesawat, sehingga dia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Dan beberapa menit kemudian, wanita berambut pirang itu sudah terlelap. Rambut emasnya menari tertiup angin yang berhasil masuk dari pintu balkon yang terbuka lebar. Rasanya begitu damai. Dia ingin kedamaian ini abadi...

XXX

Lucy membuka matanya. Melentangkan tubuhnya, wanita itu mulai menatap ke sekeliling dengan sayu. Kemudian dia tersadar kalau dia bukan berada di kamarnya. Dia mendudukkan diri dan tersenyum miris. _Tentu saja_.

Dia melirik pintu balkon yang masih terbuka, menampilkan pemandangan langit malam yang ditaburi bintang-bintang. Lucy segera beranjak dari tempat tidur dan bersandar di pembatas balkon. Wanita itu mendongakkan kepala. Menatap bintang-bintang di atasnya dengan tatapan penuh harap.

 _Apakah bintang bisa mengabulkan permohonanku?_

Lucy langsung tersenyum geli. Dia teringat akan pertanyaan konyol yang pernah ia ajukan pada mamanya dulu. Bintang bukanlah Tuhan yang menentukan takdir semua orang. Namun, entah kenapa orang-orang selalu percaya, jika mereka melihat bintang jatuh, dan mereka memohon sesuatu, maka permohonan itu akan terkabul.

"Konyol sekali," gumam Lucy, tersenyum geli. Dia kembali menatap taburan kerlap-kerlip di langit yang hitam itu. "Jika bintang bisa mengabulkan keinginan seseorang, maka sudah lama aku jatuh cinta pada pria lain," ucapnya dengan miris.

Tiba-tiba Lucy merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat. Dia kembali masuk ke kamar dan menutup pintu balkon. Sambil memegangi tenggorokannya yang kering, dia membuka pintu kamarnya. Berjalan keluar seraya menoleh ke sana ke mari, mencari keberadaan pria yang telah membawanya ke sana.

"Nona Lucy?"

Lucy segera menoleh ke arah seorang wanita tua berpakaian pelayan.

"Ah, aku mencari Kak Zeref," Lucy tersenyum ke arah pelayan itu.

"Ah, Tuan sedang pergi keluar sejak dua jam yang lalu. Jika Nona butuh sesuatu, tinggal bilang saya saja. Tuan Zeref menyuruh saya untuk menjaga Nona," pelayan itu tesenyum. "Nama saya Nanako. Saya sudah bekerja di sini sejak Tuan Zeref berumur dua tahun." Dia tersenyum ramah ke arah Lucy.

"Ah, kalau begitu, aku akan memanggil Anda Nana- _san_. Boleh?" tanya Lucy.

Pelayan tua itu mengangguk. "Tentu. Tuan Zeref juga memanggil saya begitu. Ah, iya. Nona pasti lapar 'kan? Saya sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk Nona," Nanako meminta Lucy untuk mengikutinya ke ruang makan. "Saya sudah buatkan sup dan juga bubur. Wajah Nona kelihatan begitu pucat ketika sampai ke mari. Jadi, saya pikir Nona butuh sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat." Ucapnya.

Lucy menatap hidangan di atas meja. Dia tersenyum dan segera menarik kursi. Saat dia sudah mendudukan diri di sana, matanya menangkap sebuah kertas kecil yang diletakkan di samping piring supnya.

"Tuan Zeref yang menuliskan pesan itu. Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu, Nona. Ada hal yang harus saya kerjakan," ujar Nanako.

Lucy menoleh ke arahnya dan kembali tersenyum. "Ah, iya. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku ke sini, Nana- _san_ ," ucap Lucy.

Pelayan tua itu hanya tersenyum lalu membungkukkan punggungnya. Dia segera beranjak keluar dari dapur. Sementara itu, Lucy segera membaca memo yang ditinggalkan Zeref.

" _Kakak keluar sebentar. Makanlah sup dan bubur ini selagi hangat. Pokoknya saat pulang nanti, kakak akan memeriksa kedua piring itu sudah kosong atau belum"_

Lucy tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum membaca memo itu. Zeref terlalu mengkhawatirkannya. Pria itu begitu baik dan perhatian. Lucy heran kenapa Zeref tidak mau menikah sampai saat ini. Padahal ada banyak wanita yang begitu baik dan sempurna di dunia ini. Pria itu bisa saja dengan mudah mendapatkan wanita idamannya. Dengan kebaikan dan juga wajah tampannya, setiap wanita pasti akan jatuh cinta kepadanya.

Lucy mengambil sendok dan mulai memakan buburnya. Dia mengernyitkan dahi.

"Enak," gumamnya. Entah karena efek lapar atau orang yang memasak bubur ini memang ahli, tapi bubur yang dia makan benar-benar enak. Hingga tidak butuh waktu lama, Lucy sudah menghabiskan bubur itu. Membuat piringnya menjadi bersih tanpa sisa. Baru saja Lucy ingin menyendok sup jagung yang begitu menggoda di hadapannya, sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Siapa kau?"

Lucy segera tersentak mendengar nada dingin itu. Dia segera menoleh dan mendapati seorang wanita tengah menatapnya tajam dari ambang pintu ruang makan. Lucy hanya diam. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tatapan wanita itu benar-benar menyeramkan, seolah tatapan itu tengah menelanjanginya.

"Umm..." gumam Lucy, masih menatap sosok di ambang pintu itu dengan dahi berkerut.

"Kenapa kau bisa berada di rumah ini? Siapa yang membawamu?" tanyanya dengan dingin.

Lucy semakin mengerutkan keningnya. Tidak suka dengan nada bicara wanita cantik di hadapannya itu. "Kak Zeref yang membawaku ke sini." Jawab Lucy.

"Kak? Kau teman Zeref?"

Lucy mengangguk. Dia bukan adik ipar Zeref lagi. Satu-satunya kata yang tepat untuk bisa menjelaskan hubungan mereka saat ini adalah 'teman'.

"Sejak kapan Zeref membawa teman wanitanya ke sini?" wanita itu memicing curiga.

"Sejak saat ini?" Lucy menjawab dengan ragu.

Wanita bersurai hijau itu berkedip. Dengan langkah yang anggun namun terkesan angkuh, dia berjalan santai mendekati Lucy. "Kau..." gumamnya.

Lucy meneguk ludah. Bersiap melawan jika wanita misterius di hadapannya itu melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya.

"Kau ini Istri adiknya Zeref, 'kan?" tanya wanita itu. Emeraldnya menatap ke dalam mata karamel milik Lucy. Seolah mencari jawaban dari kedua pasang manik cokelat madu itu.

Lucy meneguk ludah. Haruskah dia menjawab pertanyaan wanita ini? Ini adalah pertanyaan privasi. Ditambah lagi, dia baru saja bercerai. Dia juga tidak mengenal wanita di hadapannya ini.

"Hey, kenapa tidak menjawab?" nada mengintimidasi itu kembali terdengar.

" _Apa-apaan wanita ini? Kenapa dia begitu memaksa?"_ Batin Lucy.

"Brandish, kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Lucy dan wanita dingin tadi segera menoleh ke belakang, di mana seorang pria berambut hitam tengah berdiri menatap mereka dengan kening berkerut. Wanita bersurai hijau itu segera menjauhkan diri dari Lucy dan menatap Zeref dengan malas seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku menemukan seorang wanita asing di sini. Jadi aku menghampirinya untuk menanyakan identitasnya," jawab wanita bernama Brandish itu.

"Ah..." Zeref memasang wajah seolah dia baru mengerti sesuatu. Kemudian pria itu melangkah mendekati Lucy. "Ini Lucy Heartfilia. Dia—"

"Bukankah dia Istri adikmu Natsu? Kenapa dia bisa ada di Mansion ini?" Brandish memotong ucapan Zeref. Wanita itu menatap Lucy dengan tatapan tidak suka.

Zeref meringis mendengarnya. "Jangan begitu, Brandish. Lucy sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa." Ujar Zeref. Kemudian dia tersenyum lebar ke arah piring bubur Lucy yang sudah kosong. Pria itu segera mengusap kepala pirang Lucy. Wanita itu hanya diam.

"Bagus. Paling tidak, kamu sudah memakan sesuatu dan wajahmu sudah tidak pucat lagi," ucap Zeref pada Lucy.

Lucy langsung tersenyum mendengarnya. Sementara Brandish menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat adegan itu.

Zeref menoleh ke arah Brandish yang tengah memasang wajah kebingungan sekaligus gusar. "Bri, tunggulah di ruanganku bersama Invel." Ucap Zeref.

Brandish hanya mendengus kemudian berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Dia adalah pengacara pribadi kakak. Dia yang akan membantu kita mendapatkan Luna kembali." Jelas Zeref seolah bisa membaca raut penasaran Lucy.

"Tapi, sepertinya dia lebih dari pengacara. Dia tampak begitu akrab dengan kakak." Ucap Lucy, dengan raut tidak suka.

"Yah, kami sudah berteman sejak SMP. Jadi, wajar kalau hubungan kami begitu akrab. Omong-omong, apa kamu merasa nyaman berada di sini? Ini adalah rumah lama kakak. Dulu kakak tinggal di sini bersama Ibu kakak. Dan kamar yang kamu tempati sekarang ini adalah kamar milik beliau," ucap Zeref sambil tersenyum simpul.

Lucy membulatkan bibirnya. Pantas saja ada meja rias di dalam kamarnya. "Ya, aku suka. Terima kasih, kak,"

Zeref kembali menepuk kepala Lucy. "Kalau begitu, kakak akan ke ruangan kakak. Kamu harus habiskan sup jagung itu dan segera istirahat. Oyasumi," setelah berpesan seperti itu, Zeref segera berjalan meninggalkan Lucy. Lucy terdiam sebentar menatap kepergian Zeref, kemudian dia kembali menyantap supnya.

XXX

"Seperti yang sudah kujelaskan di telepon tadi," Zeref membuka suaranya. Dia menautkan jemarinya dan meletakkannya tepat di hadapan dagunya. Mata obsidiannya menatap serius dua orang yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya. "Aku ingin kalian melakukan sesuatu untukku," ujarnya.

"Dan sesuatu itu? Tidak usah bertele-tele seperti ini dan cepat katakan." Brandish memasang tampang bosan. Wanita itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Brandish! Kau tidak boleh bersikap seperti itu di depan atasan kita!" tegur pria berambut platina di samping Brandish.

Brandish hanya berdecih dan memalingkan wajahnya. Zeref hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Tidak apa-apa, Invel. Aku sudah terbiasa. Lagipula, kau juga jangan terlalu formal. Bukankah kita sudah saling mengenal sejak SMA?" ujar Zeref.

Pria berkacamata itu menghela nafas. "Tapi Anda adalah atasan saya. Saya tidak ingin bersikap tidak sopan pada Anda," jelas Invel.

Brandish tertawa mengejek. "Kau terlalu serius, kakek tua. Apa kau tidak bosan dengan hidupmu yang terlalu sopan itu?"

Invel segera mendelik ke arah wanita yang memiliki potongan rambut bob itu. "Tutup mulutmu. Kau sendiri sebagai wanita seharusnya introspeksi diri. Di mana letak kesalahanmu sehingga tidak ada pria yang mau mendekatimu. Mereka semua takut akan mulut pedasmu itu."

"Sudahlah kalian berdua. Aku tidak memanggil kalian ke sini untuk bertengkar." Zeref menengahi. Sejak dulu, kedua orang di depannya itu tidak pernah berhenti melempar ejekan ketika bertemu. Sepertinya jika semenit saja mereka tidak saling mengejek, mereka akan mati.

Brandish mendengus. Raut wajahnya mulai gusar. "Kalau begitu cepat katakan. Kau mulai membuang-buang waktuku yang berharga demi hal merepotkan ini," ketusnya.

Zeref menghela nafas. Kemudian dia kembali menatap kedua orang itu dengan serius. "Bri, aku ingin kau mengalihkan hak asuh seorang anak," ucap Zeref.

Brandish menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Perempuan atau laki-laki? Kepada Ayah atau Ibunya?"

"Perempuan. Pada Ibunya," jawab Zeref.

"Apa kau bodoh? Hukum menentukan bahwa anak perempuan harus ikut dengan Ayahnya." Ujar Brandish.

Zeref mengangguk. "Aku tahu. Tapi, aku yakin dengan kemampuanmu, kau pasti bisa mengatasi hukum Fiore ini. Tidak ada hal yang tidak bisa kau atasi bukan? Kau selalu bilang 'selalu ada cara untuk mencapai sesuatu meskipun harus'—"

"Menggunakan cara licik? Kau ingin merepotkanku lagi?" Brandish menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Sejak kapan Tuan Zeref Dragneel menyuruh seorang wanita untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tidak benar, huh?" wanita bermanik emerald itu menatap Zeref dengan sinis.

Lagi-lagi, Zeref menghela nafas. Melihat itu, Invel segera membuka suara.

"Turuti saja kata-katanya, Brandish. Kenapa kau selalu melawannya?" pria berambut putih itu lagi-lagi mendelik ke arah wanita bersurai hijau itu.

"Terserah aku," ketus Brandish.

"Abaikan dia, Zeref. Dia hanya ingin membuatmu kesal. Dia pasti akan melakukannya tanpa kau suruh dua kali," ujar Invel, membuat Brandish mendelik ke arahnya. "Lalu, apa tugasku?" lanjut pria itu.

Kini Zeref menatap serius ke arah pria berambut putih panjang itu. "Aku ingin kau menyelidiki Perusahaan Dragneel,"

"Perusahaan Dragneel yang di Hargeon?" tanya Invel.

Zeref mengangguk. Kemudian dia menarik beberapa lembar kertas yang terletak di hadapannya. "Data penjualan, kerugian, bahkan jumlah saham yang mereka miliki entah kenapa mengalami perubahan yang amat drastis. Ini sama sekali tidak masuk akal," ujar Zeref seraya mengerutkan keningnya. Dia menyodorkan lembaran kertas itu pada Invel.

Invel berjalan menghampiri meja Zeref dan mengambil kertas-kertas itu. Dibacanya dengan teliti semua diagram dan tulisan yang tertera di sana. Dahinya langsung berkerut. "Memang benar. Ini terlihat tidak masuk akal. Tiba-tiba saja para investor membatalkan hubungan kerja sama dan menarik kembali saham mereka. Membuat Perusahaan di Hargeon di ambang kebangkrutan. Tapi, beberapa hari kemudian, diagramnya berubah dan naik secara drastis. Dan..." Invel membalikkan halaman pada kertas-kertas yang Ia pegang. "Ini terjadi secara berulang-ulang? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" dia semakin memperdalam kerutan di dahinya.

Zeref mengangguk. "Karena itulah aku penasaran. Ditambah lagi, Perusahaan Dragneel di Magnolia juga tiba-tiba mengalami krisis keuangan. Entah kenapa tidak ada investor yang mau menanamkan modalnya pada kami." Zeref menempelkan dagunya pada punggung tangannya. Wajahnya tampak berpikir keras. "Ini hanya dugaanku, namun sepertinya ini ada hubungannya dengan Perusahaan Tartaros," ucapnya.

"Tartaros? Perusahaan terbesar di Fiore ini, 'kan? Memang sih tidak menutup kemungkinan mereka adalah dalang di balik semua ini. Tapi, untuk apa mereka mengacau perusahaan Dragneel?" Brandish menyela.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Itu hanya dugaanku. Tapi coba lihat data ini." Zeref menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Invel.

Invel menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Hm? Perusahaan Tartaros bekerja sama dengan Perusahaan Dragneel? Dan menurut tanggal kerja samanya..." tiba-tiba Invel menarik sebuah senyuman di wajahnya, seolah dia baru mengerti sesuatu.

Brandish hanya berkedip melihat reaksi Invel. "Ada apa denganmu, orang tua? Jangan memasang senyuman menyeramkan seperti itu,"

Dan lagi-lagi, Invel melempar delikan mautnya pada Brandish. Namun wanita itu sama sekali tidak gentar dengan tatapan mengerikan pria itu.

"Kau sudah mengerti 'kan Invel? Kalau begitu, mulailah penyelidikan bersama Brandish." Ujar Zeref.

Invel mengangguk dan tersenyum percaya diri. "Serahkan saja padaku. Tidak ada kasus yang tidak bisa kupecahkan," ucapnya.

"Dasar Detektif narsis," ejek Brandish.

"Tutup mulutmu, Pengacara judes!"

"Sudahlah kalian berdua..." Zeref memijat pelipisnya. Entah kapan dia bisa melihat kedua orang di depannya itu bisa saling tersenyum tulus. Padahal mereka adalah sepupu...

"Jadi..."

Zeref menatap Brandish yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan enggan.

"Kau ingin kami menyelidiki apa yang terjadi?" Brandish mengernyitkan dahinya. "Seperti biasa kau ini sungguh merepotkan,"

"Brandish. Jaga ucapanmu," Invel mendelik ke arah wanita bersurai hijau itu, lagi. Namun Brandish hanya menghiraukannya dan terus bicara.

"Kau selalu bersikap naif, Zer. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu tujuanmu sebenarnya? Kau melakukan semua ini demi wanita di bawah sana itu, 'kan?" Brandish menatap kesal ke arah Zeref.

Zeref hanya diam. Tidak berniat menjawab.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Aku mengenalmu sejak SMP. Kau tidak akan membawa seorang wanita ke dalam mansion ini. Apalagi kau tidak begitu menyukai wanita. Kau bahkan berbicara dengan sangat lembut dengannya. Kau menyukainya, 'kan? Wanita bernama Lucy Heartfilia itu?"

Zeref tetap diam. Matanya menatap lurus ke emerald milik Brandish. Melihat atasannya hanya berdiam diri tanpa berniat menjawab, Brandish langsung menghembuskan nafas gusar. "Seperti biasa juga, kau selalu menyembunyikan perasaanmu. Kau pikir kau itu artis yang bisa mengelabui semua orang dengan akting payahmu itu? Kau tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan apapun dariku, Zer..." ujar Brandish.

"Lalu kenapa kalau aku menyukainya? Apa itu salah?" tanya Zeref, dingin.

Brandish memutar bola matanya. "Dia adalah istri adikmu. Adik kesayanganmu yang begitu kurang ajar itu..." cibirnya.

"Mereka sudah bercerai. Natsu selingkuh." Ucap Zeref, membuat Brandish mengernyitkan alis. Ekspresinya menunjukkan kalau dia tidak terlalu terkejut dengan ucapan Zeref.

"Hoo... Jadi, kau berpikir ingin membuktikan pada wanita itu kalau mantan suaminya tidak seperti yang dia pikirkan, dan membuat mereka bersatu kembali, begitu?" tanya Brandish.

Zeref terdiam. "Aku memang naif. Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak ingin melepaskan Lucy," pria itu memutar kursinya, membuatnya membelakangi Brandish dan Invel.

Brandish mendengus, kemudian memasang senyum mengejek. "Artinya, kau hanya ingin tahu kebenarannya tanpa ingin membiarkan wanita pirang itu mengetahuinya juga?"

Zeref hanya diam.

"Kau mulai egois, Zeref." ucap Brandish. "Namun, apa yang kau lakukan sudah benar. Aku akan mendukungmu," lanjutnya.

Zeref tetap diam, namun Brandish tahu kalau Zeref tengah memikirkan kata-katanya. Dia yakin pria itu tengah tersenyum saat ini.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengurus tugasku. Kau ingin aku mengalihkan hak asuh Luna Dragneel 'kan? Kalau begitu, tunggulah sebentar lagi. Aku pasti bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat," Ucap Brandish, kemudian berbalik untuk keluar dari ruangan. Namun, suara Zeref menghentikan tangannya yang hendak memutar kenop pintu.

"Bri... Kau tahu, aku sangat mencintaimu..." Zeref tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Tatapan pria itu seolah dia begitu bahagia memiliki sahabat seperti Brandish.

Brandish tersenyum. "Yah, aku juga mencintaimu, kawan..." kemudian dia segera keluar dari ruangan Zeref.

XXX

Brandish menutup pintu di belakangnya. Tatapannya tidak berubah. Tetap dingin dan angkuh. Dia mendongak ketika mendapati Lucy tengah berjalan menaiki tangga dan berjalan ke arahnya. Tatapan mereka bertemu, namun Lucy segera menundukkan wajahnya.

"Hey." Panggil Brandish ketika Lucy melewatinya begitu saja.

Lucy menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh. "Ya?"

"Mau ke mana kau?" tanya Brandish, masih dengan nada angkuhnya.

"Nana- _san_ bilang kalau di lantai atas ada sebuah perpustakaan. Jadi aku mau ke sana." Jawab Lucy.

"Hmm..." gumam wanita bersurai hijau itu. Mata emeraldnya memperhatikan raut wajah Lucy dengan seksama. Kemudian dia tersnyum sinis ke arah wanita bersurai emas itu. "Belum sehari kau berada di sini, tapi wajahmu sudah terlihat kalau kau akan mati besok. Segitu rindunya kah kau dengan mantan suamimu itu?"

Lucy mengerngitkan dahinya. Memasang wajah tidak suka dengan ucapan Brandish barusan. "Aku tidak merindukannya. Dan darimana kau tahu aku sudah bercerai? Apa Kak Zeref yang menceritakannya?"

"Ya. Dia cerita. Tapi, meskipun dia tidak menceritakannya sekali pun, aku sudah bisa menebak dari wajah lusuhmu itu kalau kau baru bercerai. Jangan meremehkan mata Pengacara Profesional sepertiku," dengus Brandish, bangga.

Lucy memutar bola matanya. Namun dia kembali menatap Brandish dengan senyum pahit. "Aku tahu dari Kak Zeref kalau kaulah yang akan mengurus peralihan hak asuh putriku. Jadi," Lucy membungkukkan badannya. "Aku memohon padamu. Bawalah putriku kembali padaku!"

Brandish terdiam melihatnya. Wanita di hadapannya ini... begitu rapuh dan putus asa. Bagaimana mungkin Zeref menyukai wanita lemah seperti ini?

"Ahh... Baiklah. Baiklah. Jangan membungkuk-bungkuk seperti itu. Lagipula, Zeref sudah menugaskanku, jadi aku harus bisa menjalankannya dengan hasil yang sempurna apapun yang terjadi..." ucap Brandish.

Lucy tersenyum senang mendengarnya. "Terima kasih, Kak Brandish." Ucapnya.

Brandish menatap Lucy dengan malas. Kemudian dia membalikkan badan. "Ayo. Ikut aku sebentar," ujarnya.

"Eh? Ke mana?" tanya Lucy.

"Ke luar. Kita harus mendiskusikan sesuatu..." jelas Brandish seraya berjalan meninggalkan Lucy.

Lucy hanya mengernyitkan dahi, kebingungan. Apa Brandish ingin membicarakan tentang putrinya? Tapi, dia pikir Zeref sudah menjelaskan semuanya pada Brandish. Dan Lucy segera berlarian kecil menyusul Brandish.

XXX

"Jadi, bisakah kita pulang sekarang, Kak Brandish?" tanya Lucy, pelan. Dia benar-benar mengantuk sekarang. Setelah dia menjelaskan kepada Brandish, hal-hal yang perlu diketahui oleh wanita itu untuk berdebat dengan hakim nanti, wanita berambut hijau pendek itu tiba-tiba saja memutuskan untuk membawanya pergi ke kota tetangga, Caracall. Dengan alasan untuk membeli sebuah es krim... Yang benar saja!

"Haruskah menempuh perjalanan berjam-jam begini hanya untuk membeli sebuah es krim?" protes Lucy.

Brandish tetap tenang menyetir mobil dan mendengus. "Berisik. Tutup mulutmu,"

Dahi Lucy langsung berkedut. Kalau wanita di sampingnya ini tidak menginginkannya bicara, seharusnya dia tidak perlu membawanya ikut bersamanya!

Brandish menghentikan mobilnya. Wanita berambut hijau pendek itu segera melepas _seatbelt_ -nya dan keluar dari mobil. Meninggalkan Lucy sendirian di dalam sana. Lucy berniat keluar, namun pintu mobilnya tidak mau terbuka. Apa-apaan ini?! Brandish menguncinya di sini sementara wanita itu makan es krim yang enak di luar sana?!

Lucy segera tersentak mendapati pintu di samping kemudi terbuka. Brandish kembali memasuki mobil setelah meletakkan sebuah bingkisan besar di pangkuan Lucy. Lucy menatap bingkisan dingin itu dengan dahi berkerut. Brandish memberinya es krim?

"Pegang itu. Jangan sampai jatuh atau aku akan membunuhmu," ujar Brandish.

"Ap—" Lucy tidak mampu berkata-kata dengan tindakan semena-mena wanita di sampingnya ini. Namun dia langsung mengehembuskan nafas. Dia harus bersabar. Wanita ini adalah jalan baginya dan Luna untuk kembali bersama lagi.

"Baiklah. Kita pulang sekarang," ucap Brandish seraya menghidupkan mesin mobil. Lucy tersenyum lega mendengarnya.

"Kak Bran—"

"Jangan panggil aku begitu. Itu terdengar menggelikan." Brandish segera memotong perkataan Lucy.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memanggilmu Brandish saja," Lucy menahan diri untuk tidak menghela nafas. "Atau Bri seperti kak Zeref?" tanyanya.

Brandish mengerutkan dahinya. Dia kembali mematikan mesin mobil dan menatap Lucy dengan tidak suka. "Hanya Zeref yang boleh memanggilku begitu." ujarnya.

Lucy berkedip. "Sepertinya kalian dekat sekali..." ucapnya.

"Tentu saja. Kami berteman sejak SMP." Brandish meraih bingkisan es krim di pangkuan Lucy dan mengeluarkan kotaknya dari dalam kantung plastik. Logo Ice Cream Star Mango tertera di permukaan kotak itu. Wanita bersurai hijau itu mengeluarkan sebungkus es krim di dalamnya dan mulai memakannya. "Dan, entah kenapa dia senang sekali memanggilku begitu padahal aku sudah mengancamnya," lanjutnya.

"Oh..." respon Lucy, seraya memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela mobil. Dia terdiam. Antara bingung mau bicara apa lagi atau dia memang tidak ingin bicara.

Brandish melirik Lucy dan tersenyum mengejek. "Kenapa? Kau cemburu?"

Lucy tersentak mendengarnya. Dia menatap Brandish dengan tatapan bingung. "Huh? Kenapa aku harus cemburu?" tanyanya.

"Kau menyukai Zeref, 'kan?" tanya Brandish seraya mengemut Es Krimnya.

"Huh? Aku tidak—"

"Dan, kenapa kau bisa begitu akrab dengannya? Aku yakin dulu kalian hanya bertemu beberapa kali dan bahkan nyaris tidak pernah mengobrol." Brandish menatap Lucy dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

Lucy terdiam mendengarnya. Apa yang dikatakan Brandish ada benarnya. Dia juga Cuma beberapa kali bertemu dengan Zeref. Namun, entah kenapa dia bisa begitu nyaman bersama pria itu. Bukan berarti dia tidak pernah nyaman bersama seorang pria, hanya saja rasanya lebih berbeda ketika bersama dengan Zeref.

Lucy memalingkan wajahnya. "Entahlah. Rasanya mengalir begitu saja. Saat kusadari, kami sudah berteman akrab."

"Berteman? Apa kau yakin kalian hanya berteman?" Brandish melirik Lucy dengan sinis.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?" Lucy balas menatap dengan tajam.

Brandish menghela nafas. "Bicara dengan wanita telmi sepertimu benar-benar merepotkan," cibirnya.

"Apa?!" Lucy merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan kasar Brandish.

"Zeref menyukaimu, bodoh," ujar Brandish seraya kembali memakan es krimnya. Matanya lurus ke depan, menatap toko es krim langganannnya dengan malas.

"Eh?" Lucy berkedip.

Brandish menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dia menatap Lucy dengan kesal. "Jadi kau sama sekali tidak menyadarinya? Apa otakmu hanya dipenuhi oleh lelaki berambut menggelikan itu?"

"Aku tidak—"

"Jika kau sampai menyakiti perasaan Zeref, aku akan menghabisimu!" wanita bersurai hijau itu menatap Lucy dengan tajam. Emeraldnya berkilat penuh intimidasi. "Ingat itu!" tegasnya.

Lucy terhenyak. Matanya menatap Brandish dengan tegang. Kemudian dia mengernyit, menatap Brandish dengan kesal. "Brandish, kau menyukai kak Zeref?"

"Huh?" Brandish menatap Lucy seolah wanita pirang di sampingnya itu baru saja mengatakan hal yang gila. "Apa kau bodoh? Kami hanya berteman."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau begitu posesif padanya?" tanya Lucy memprovokasi.

Brandish terdiam sejenak, kemudian bersandar di sandaran kursinya. Melirik Lucy dengan malas melalui ekor matanya, wanita itu menjawab dengan pelan. "Karena aku yang paling tahu bagaimana masa lalunya. Aku tidak ingin dia merasakan kekecewaan lagi."

Lucy berkedip bingung. "Maksudnya?"

Brandish menoleh, menatap Lucy dengan wajah angkuh saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. "Menurutmu, siapa Natsu Dragneel itu bagi Zeref?"

"Sepupunya." Lucy langsung menjawab.

Brandish tersenyum mengejek. "Kau salah. Natsu adalah adiknya."

 **Bersambung...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN: Wah, gak terasa udah 200 review, ya! Ehehehe! Aku jadi makin semangat! Semoga bisa mencapai 400 review, aamiin! #oi**

 **Nah, di chapter ini udah ada petunjuk tentang kenapa Natsu bisa berbuat gitu sama Lucy. Ada yang bisa nangkep maksudnya? Hayoo... jika sudah tau, coba tulis analisis kalian di kotak review, dan akan saya sebutkan nama kalian yang bisa menebak dengan benar di chapter depan. Di bawah WARNING, alias paling atas! Yang artinya... YUP! RAHASIANYA AKAN TERBONGKAR DI CHAPTER DEPAN! #tiupterompet**

 **Jadi, doakanlah fic ini bisa update pas hari minggu nanti. Haha... saya nanti lho analisisnya... kayaknya ada yang udah bisa nebak juga alur dari fic ini. Dan lagi. Saya TEKANKAN! Sekali lagi.** _ **SAYA TEKANKAN**_ **kalau pasangan ending fic ini tidak saya tentukan dari vote.**

 **SEKALI LAGI. Saya TEKANKAN! Pasangan ending fic ini TIDAK ditentukan oleh vote! Bukankah saya sudah bilang sebelumnya? Saya sudah menentukan akan sama siapa Lucy di ending nanti. Bisa jadi ZerLu, NaLu, gak sama siapa-siapa, atau bahkan sama orang lain. Intinya, saya minta vote Cuma untuk mengetahui reader lebih sukanya Lucy sama siapa doang. Jadi, jangan salah paham dulu... ^_^**

 **Oke, segitu aja.**

 **Salam manis,**

 **Minako-chan Namikaze**


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima**

 **Broken Vow**

 **By**

 **Minako-chan Namikaze**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance, hurt,** _ **etc.**_

 **Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! Jika tidak suka dengan fic ini, sebaiknya langsung tekan tombol back karena hal-hal di fic ini bersifat OOC dan bikin yang baca mau banting apapun. Dan saya tidak menerima Flame tidak membangun dari para pembaca sekalian karena sudah saya tekankan di warning ini, bagi yang tidak suka, jangan dibaca. Bahasa campuran antara baku dan gak baku.**

 **Ini sekuel dari fic You're Not Her Father**

 **Selamat buat** _ **SkySorceress72, Ndul-chan Namikaze**_ **dan** _ **Nisfuun**_ **yang telah berhasil menebak dengan benar meskipun ada sedikit yang meleset! Hehe!**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

Pria itu mengernyit di dalam tidurnya. Wajahnya berkeringat. Dengan gerakan menyentak, kedua pasang kelopak matanya terbuka lebar, menampilkan iris onix jernih di baliknya. Pria itu terdiam beberapa saat di posisinya, kemudian menghela nafas. Ditaruhnya lengan kanannya di atas dahi. Natsu Dragneel kembali mengutuki hidupnya.

"Ng..."

Natsu segera tersentak ketika mendengar erangan pelan di dekatnya. Dan lagi, kenapa dadanya terasa sesak begini? Seperti ada sesuatu yang menimpa tubuhnya.

"Ng..." suara itu kembali terdengar. Natsu mengarahkan bola matanya ke bawah, dan mendapati sebuah wajah yang pucat tengah menatapnya dengan sayu. Nyaris saja Natsu berteriak nyaring kalau saja orang yang tidur di atas dadanya itu tidak mengatakan sesuatu.

"Lho? Natsu? Kau sudah bangun rupanya..." ucap Sayla seraya tersenyum ke arah Natsu yang wajahnya sudah membiru.

"S-Sayla?! Kenapa kau bisa ada di kamarku?!"

"Habisnya, setelah berhari-hari tidak bertemu, aku jadi sangat merindukanmu... jadi, begitu mengetahui kau sudah pulang dari New York, aku segera datang ke sini..." jelas Sayla.

"Aku Cuma pergi tiga hari! Ayolah! Kau tidak bisa terus-menerus seperti ini! Dan cepatlah bangkit dari atasku! Kau membuatku sesak nafas!" Natsu berteriak kesal.

Namun, bukannya bangkit, Sayla malah merangkak ke atas dan merengkuh wajah Natsu. Dikecupnya bibir pria itu dan tersenyum mengejek ke arahnya. "Kau tidak bisa memerintahku seenaknya." Bisiknya.

Natsu semakin memperdalam kerutan kemarahan di dahinya. "Say... menyingkirlah. Aku harus ke kantor." Desis Natsu.

Sayla mengusap pipi Natsu dengan wajah santai. "Kau baru saja kembali dari bekerja tiga jam yang lalu. Dan sekarang kau ingin bekerja lagi? Lalu kapan kau punya waktu untukku?"

"Nanti sebisa mungkin aku akan meluangkan waktuku. Jadi, kumohon menyingkirlah atau aku akan..." Natsu menghentikan ucapannya.

Sayla menatap onix Natsu dengan tatapan menantang. Kemudian dia tertawa. "Atau apa? Memangnya kau bisa apa, hm?" ejek Sayla. Kemudian tangannya kembali bermain di wajah Natsu. Diciumnya pria itu dengan panas. Natsu hanya bisa diam. Tidak membalas perlakuan Sayla. Sebisa mungkin dia menahan diri untuk tidak melempar wanita jalang di hadapannya itu.

" _Belum saatnya, Natsu Dragneel..."_ bisik Natsu terus-menerus di dalam hati.

Menyadari Sayla sama sekali tidak memiliki niat untuk menyingkir darinya, Natsu segera memegang erat kedua pergelangan tangan Sayla, membuat wanita berambut hitam lurus itu tersentak kaget. Natsu bangkit dan membaringkan Sayla di sampingnya. Ditatapnya wanita itu dengan wajah kesal yang amat nyata. Sementara Sayla hanya memasang senyum menantang, seolah dia tidak takut kalau Natsu akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya. Cukup lama mereka bertatapan, hingga akhirnya Natsu memalingkan wajahnya. Dia segera beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menyabet handuk. Natsu segera memasuki kamar mandi dengan membanting pintunya. Sementara Sayla segera bangkit dan keluar dari kamar dengan senyum puas di bibirnya.

XXX

"Di mana putriku?" tanya Natsu ketika memasuki ruang makan.

"Sepertinya dia belum bangun." Jawab Sayla tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari novel hard covernya.

Mendengar itu, Natsu segera berjalan menuju kamar Luna. Membuka dengan pelan pintu kamar berwarna _pink_ di depannya, Natsu segera berjalan menuju tempat tidur putri kecilnya. Dia melihat sebuah gundukan di balik selimut yang ia yakini adalah tubuh kecil putrinya. Natsu mendudukkan dirinya di tepi tempat tidur dan menepuk gundukan kecil itu.

"Luna. Sayang... Ayo bangun, _Princess_. Bukankah hari ini Luna harus sekolah?" Natsu membangunkan Luna dengan lembut.

Luna menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Dan terlihatlah sepasang iris karamel yang berkaca-kaca. Natsu segera kaget melihatnya.

"Pa..." panggil Luna.

"Ya, sayang?" sahut Natsu.

"Luna kangen mama..." ucap Luna, lirih.

Natsu tidak kaget mendengarnya. Sudah beberapa hari ini Luna merindukan sosok Lucy. Bahkan, putri kecilnya yang biasanya bangun lebih dulu darinya itu, kini malas bangun dari tempat tidurnya sebelum Natsu yang membangunkannya. Wajar kalau Luna begitu merindukan Lucy. Ini sudah dua minggu semenjak kepergian mantan istrinya itu.

Natsu mengusap kepala Luna. Dia tersenyum pahit. "Sabar, ya, sayang. Nanti mama pasti akan segera pulang. Luna tunggu sebentar lagi, ya..." ucapnya.

Luna hanya mengangguk pelan. Kemudian gadis kecil itu merentangkan tangannya, membuat Natsu menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Mandiin." Ucap Luna.

Natsu segera tertawa pelan mendengarnya. Dia segera menggulung lengan kemejanya dan menarik putri kecilnya yang manja itu ke dalam gendongannya. Dan mereka tertawa riang bersama menuju kamar mandi.

XXX

Natsu dan Luna berjalan memasuki ruang makan. Baru saja Luna akan mendudukkan dirinya ke kursi, tiba-tiba saja seseorang menariknya dan merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan yang mematikan.

"Selamat pagi, Luna sayang! Wah, kamu cantik sekali hari ini!" seru Sayla. Wanita itu mendaratkan bibirnya di kedua pipi Luna, membuat gadis kecil itu berjengit tidak suka.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan!" Luna meronta-ronta, minta dilepaskan dari gendongan Sayla.

Dengan senang hati Sayla segera menurutinya. Dengan wajah merengut, Luna langsung duduk di kursinya—di samping Natsu.

"Ne, Papa. Mama pergi ke mana? Kenapa mama tidak menelpon kita?" tanya Luna sambil menyantap sarapannya.

Natsu berhenti mengoleskan selai strawberry ke rotinya dan menatap Luna dengan canggung. Baru saja dia akan menjawab, namun Sayla sudah mendahuluinya.

"Mama Luna tidak akan pernah kembali lagi. Dan Tante yang akan menggantikan posisinya sebagai Mama-nya Luna..." ujar Sayla dengan santai. Natsu membulatkan matanya. Pria itu segera mendelik ke arah Sayla, namun wanita itu menghiraukannya dan kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Luna tidak keberatan, 'kan? Ah, karena kita sudah sering bertemu selama dua minggu ini, Luna pasti sudah terbiasa dengan Tante. Jadi tidak masalah 'kan kalau Tante menjadi Mama-nya Luna?" Sayla tersenyum manis ke arah gadis kecil berambut _pink_ di hadapannya.

Luna hanya diam. Tidak bereaksi. Matanya membelalak. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit.

"Tidak... Tante tidak bisa jadi Mama-nya Luna. Mama Luna cuma Mama Lucy!" serunya, menampilkan ekspresi marah.

Sayla mendengus, menahan tawa sarkastisnya. "Tentu saja tante bisa. Sebentar lagi tante dan Papa Natsu akan menikah. Itu berarti tante akan menjadi mamanya Luna..." jelas Sayla.

"Tidak mau!" Luna melempar sendok yang ia pegang. Natsu terkejut melihatnya.

"Hentikan, Sayla! Omong kosong apa yang sudah kaukatakan pada putriku?!" seru Natsu, marah.

Sayla menghembuskan nafas dengan ekspresi bosan. "Berhentilah menyembunyikan kenyataan darinya. Akan lebih baik kalau dia mengetahuinya sekarang daripada saat hari pernikahan kita," ujarnya seraya meminum teh hangatnya.

"Kau—" geram Natsu. Pria itu segera menoleh ke arah Luna, bersiap menjelaskan kepada putrinya kalau yang Sayla katakan itu adalah bohong belaka. Namun dia segera terhenti ketika melihat tatapan putrinya.

Manik karamel yang berkaca-kaca. Genangan air mata terlihat jelas dari ujung matanya. Bibir Luna bergetar menahan tangis. "Luna benci papa! Papa gak sayang sama Mama lagi!" gadis kecil itu segera turun dari kursinya dan menyabet tasnya. Dia segera berlarian kencang menuju pintu masuk.

"Luna!" teriak Natsu. Dia segera bangkit untuk menyusul putrinya. Namun, dia tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Sayla yang masih santai-santai saja. Melihat itu, amarah Natsu bertambah naik.

"Oi..." panggil Natsu dengan suara berat.

Sayla mendongak menatapnya, dan dia tersentak mendapati Natsu tengah menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang menyeramkan. Kebencian dan kemarahan terlihat jelas dari sosot matanya yang menusuk manik hazelnya.

"Lebih baik kau jauh-jauh dari putriku atau pernikahan yang kau inginkan itu takkan pernah terjadi." Desis Natsu. Setelah mengatakan hal itu, pria itu segera berbalik dan berjalan cepat menyusul Luna.

Sementara Sayla membeku di tempat duduknya.

XXX

 **Natsu POV**

Aku tiba di kantor satu jam lebih siang dari biasanya. Butuh waktu lama untuk menenangkan kemarahan putriku. Ditambah lagi, dia terus menangis dan menyebut-nyebut 'mama'. Hatiku benar-benar hancur mendengarnya menangis seperti itu. Apa yang sudah kulakukan?! Aku telah menyakiti dua orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku! Seharusnya aku lebih berpikir panjang sebelum mengambil keputusan untuk bercerai... Dan sekarang sudah terlambat. Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanyalah menunggu. Menunggu sampai 'saat' itu tiba. Kuharap 'orang' itu bisa membujuk _nya_. Ini semua gara-gara wanita jalang itu. Dia telah mengacaukan rumah tanggaku. Menjebak perusahaanku... Aku akan membalasnya. Segera setelah aku mendapatkan kembali kekuasaanku!

Aku menghampiri meja asistenku. Kulihat dia tengah menatap serius layar komputernya dengan dahi berkerut dan keringat yang bercucuran. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku melihatnya.

"Sherry," panggilku.

Dia tersentak dan segera mendongak menatapku. Wanita berambut _pink_ terang itu memekik pelan dan segera berdiri dari duduknya. "Ah, maafkan saya, Pak Natsu! Saya sama sekali tidak sadar Anda sedang berdiri di hadapan saya!" dia meminta maaf seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Ucapku, pelan. "Memangnya, apa yang sedang kau lihat di sana?" tanyaku seraya menoleh ke arah komputernya.

"Ah, itu..." kulihat mata aquamarine-nya melirik layar komputer dengan cemas. Kemudian dia mulai menjelaskan apa yang sudah terjadi dengan perlahan.

Aku membelalak kaget mendengarnya. "Apa?!" aku menggebrak mejanya. Membuat para karyawan di sekitar kami menoleh ke arahku. "Bagaimana mungkin bisa begitu?! Tidak mungkin para _klien_ memutuskan hubungan kerja sama dengan kita! Kemarin mereka sudah sepakat akan bekerja sama mewujudkan produk terbaru kita! Kenapa mereka tiba-tiba membatalkannya?! Periksa lagi! Aku tidak mempercayai semua itu!" teriakku, murka. Sial. Mood-ku sudah tidak bagus gara-gara kejadian tadi pagi, dan sekarang aku harus disuguhi satu masalah lagi?

Sherry hampir menangis mendengar bentakanku tadi. Dia segera meraih map di atas mejanya dan menyodorkannya padaku. "S-saya sudah memeriksanya dengan teliti berkali-kali, Pak. Tapi, memang benar. Perusahaan xxxx dan perusahaan xxx telah membatalkan hubungan kerja sama dengan perusahaan kita satu jam yang lalu." Jelas Sherry.

"Satu jam yang lalu? Kenapa aku bisa tidak tahu?"

"S-saya juga tidak mengerti, Pak. Mereka memutuskannya tiba-tiba secara sepihak." Jelas Sherry.

Aku mengusap wajahku dengan gusar. Menggertakkan gigi, aku segera melangkah cepat menuju ruanganku. Pasti wanita itu... Dia melakukannya lagi! Brengsek!

Aku sudah muak dengan semua yang dilakukannya! Harus berapa lama lagi aku mesti bertahan? Ini sudah diambang kesabaranku!

"Sialan kalian, Tartaros..." desisku.

Aku kembali teringat. Hal ini juga yang membuatku secara tidak langsung _terikat_ dengan Sayla. Saat itu, perusahaan di tengah ambang kebangkrutan. Tidak ada investor yang mau menanamkan modalnya pada perusahaanku. Itu membuatku tidak habis pikir. Aku selalu menjaga hubungan kerja sama yang baik dengan para investor. Namun, kenapa hasilnya malah jadi seperti itu? Padahal saat itu kami benar-benar membutuhkan sokongan dana untuk meluncurkan produk terbaru kami. Tapi, tidak ada perusahaan yang mau membeli saham dari kami.

Dan di saat-saat sulit seperti itu, Sayla, sebagai seorang General Manager yang dikirim langsung oleh pemimpin Perusahaan terbesar di Fiore ini, mendatangiku dan menawarkan kontak kerja sama dengan perusahaannya. Hal itu tentu saja membuatku terkejut. Untuk apa perusahaan Tartaros mau bekerja sama dengan perusahaan yang nyaris bangkrut?

Tapi, aku tidak punya waktu untuk berpikir panjang. Nasib karyawan perusahaanku ada di tanganku. Jadi, aku langsung menerima kontrak kerja sama dengannya. Dan setelah itu, perusahaan kembali stabil. Namun, tanpa kusadari, perlahan Tartaros mengambil alih perusahaanku. Membuatku bergantung pada bantuan mereka. Terutama GM mereka. Sayla mendadak merubah sikapnya padaku. Dia jadi sering menempel padaku dan sering mengunjungiku di perusahaan. Aku berusaha menjauhinya, namun yang terjadi setelahnya sama sekali tidak pernah aku duga. Mereka membatalkan kontrak kerja sama. Dan aku juga mengetahui kalau mereka juga mengancam perusahaan yang baik berada dalam naungan dan juga yang mendapat dukungan finansial dari mereka agar tidak menanamkan modal di perusahaanku.

Aku benar-benar marah saat orang kepercayaanku mengatakan kalau dia menemukan fakta bahwa sejak awal perusahaan Tartaros sudah menjebak perusahaan kami. Mereka sengaja melakukan hal yang sama, yaitu mengancam perusahaan-perusahaan lain yang berada di bawah naungannya agar tidak melakukan kerja sama dengan perusahaanku. Melihat betapa berpengaruhnya peran Tartaros di banyak perusahaan di Fiore ini, masuk akal kalau mereka bisa melakukan apa saja. Termasuk untuk menaklukkan perusahaan Dragneel sekalipun.

Aku benar-benar _drop_ saat itu. Merasa tidak berguna sebagai seorang pemimpin perusahaan. Ditambah lagi, Ayahku—Igneel, saat mendengar bahwa perusahaan akan bangkrut, dia langsung jatuh sakit. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah dan tidak berguna. Perusahaan itu adalah perusahaan yang sudah susah payah Ayah bangun. Dia membangunnya dengan jerih payahnya sendiri hingga menjadi perusahaan besar seperti ini. Dan, perusahaan itu akan segera berakhir begitu saja di bawah kepemimpinanku? Aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi!

Aku tidak mengetahui apa tujuan Tartaros melakukan hal seperti itu padaku. Hingga pada malam itu, seseorang menelponku untuk segera menemuinya di hotel, dengan tawaran kalau dia akan memberi bantuan. Aku bertanya siapa dia, tapi dia tidak mau menjawab. Asistenku mengatakan agar jangan menuruti permintaan orang misterius itu, karena bisa saja itu adalah jebakan. Tapi, aku mengabaikan kata-katanya. Saat itu aku begitu tertekan dengan beban yang begitu berat di punggungku, hingga tidak mampu untuk berpikir jernih. Akhirnya aku menemui orang itu. Dan betapa terjekutnya aku begitu mengetahui kalau orang itu adalah Sayla.

" _Jadilah milikku kalau kau ingin perusahaanmu tetap berdiri kokoh"_

Aku masih ingat dengan jelas apa yang dia katakan malam itu. Alasan kenapa perusahaan Tartaros menjebakku adalah karena wanita itu. Sayla adalah adik kesayangan dari President Director perusahaan Tartaros. Wanita itu jatuh cinta padaku, dan dia ingin membuatku jadi miliknya apapun caranya. Dan dia menyusun dengan sangat baik drama ini. Hingga aku tak mampu berkutik untuk melawannya. Dia bahkan sudah melakukan sesuatu pada Lucy. Dia sengaja membuat Lucy tidak bisa hamil. Dia punya seribu cara untuk melakukannya. Dia juga sudah melakukan sesuatu yang nekat pada Lucy. Aku ingat saat Lucy bercerita padaku kalau dia hampir tertabrak dan keracunan makanan. Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir.

Aku bisa saja melaporkannya pada pihak berwajib, tapi aku sama sekali tidak memiliki bukti yang kuat. Apalagi dengan otak liciknya itu, dia pasti sudah menggunakan berbagai macam cara untuk menutupi semua kejahatannya itu.

" _Kau tidak bisa menolak. Kau sudah menjadi milikku semenjak kau menandatangi kontrak perjanjian kerja sama itu. Kau tidak akan bisa lari ataupun menghindar... Karena jika kau melakukannya..."_

" _Perusahaan beserta wanitamu itu akan mati."_

" _Ah, kau sangat tahu kalau aku bisa melakukan apapun dan mendapatkan apapun yang kuinginkan."_

Aku mengernyit mengingat semua itu. Semua masalah ini terjadi gara-gara kebodohanku! Seharusnya aku tidak pernah menerima bantuan dari mereka! Aku begitu mudahnya ditipu!

Aku membuka pintu ruanganku dengan kasar dan membantingnya. Seperti dugaanku, dia ada di sana. Duduk di kursi kerjaku dengan tenang.

"Apa maksud semua ini?! Kenapa kau melakukannya?!" teriakku.

Dia meletakkan bukunya di atas meja dan menatapku dengan senyuman miring. "Karena kau sudah membentakku tadi pagi?"

Aku mengepalkan tanganku. "Jangan bercanda! Aku sama sekali tidak melakukan kesalahan! Aku menuruti segala yang kau inginkan! Kenapa kau masih mengacau?!" aku sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahku yang meluap-luap.

Dia tertawa kecil dan berdiri. Dengan langkah santai, dia menghampiriku. Menatapku dengan tatapan menantang.

"Di Magnolia, 'kan? di Mansion Zeref Dragneel?" tanyanya, pelan.

Aku membelalakan mataku. Bagaimana dia bisa...

"Kau..." Aku menatapnya dengan geram.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang. Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang kumau..." bisiknya, seraya menempelkan tubuhnya padaku. "Dan aku ingin kita segera menikah. Secapatnya, bulan ini..." bisiknya di telingaku.

Aku segera mendorong tubuhnya menjauh. Menatapnya dengan sorot kebencian dan amarah yang terpancar begitu jelas, aku menjawab ucapannya. "Lakukan apa yang kau suka. Tapi, pernikahan itu tidak akan terjadi bulan ini."

Dia terbelalak. "Kau... Apa kau tidak takut perusahaanmu hancur?!" dia menatapku tajam seraya menggertakkan gigi.

Aku mendengus melalui hidungku. Kutatap dia dengan dingin. "Bukankah sudah kubilang? Lakukan sesukamu. Tapi pernikahan itu tidak akan pernah terjadi." Aku segera berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan. Sementara dia masih berdiri mematung di tempatnya.

Aku sudah tidak bisa bersabar lagi. Wanita itu benar-benar membuatku muak! Aku tidak peduli mesti Loke harus membunuhku karena gegabah! Aku tidak bisa terus-terusan bertindak seperti orang yang tidak berdaya begini!

 **Natsu POV END**

XXX

"Aku sudah mengetahuinya."

Zeref menatap Invel dengan terkejut. "Benarkah?"

Invel mengangguk. "Setelah melakukan penyelidikan secara diam-diam di perusahaan Dragneel, kami mendapatkan fakta bahwa perusahaan Dragneel telah ditekan oleh perusahaan Tartaros. Tartaros adalah perusahaan besar dan ternama di Fiore, dan perusahaan ini juga memiliki banyak cabang dan memiliki hubungan kerja sama yang baik dengan perusahaan lain. Namun, tidak hanya itu. Ada banyak rumor yang beredar bahwa Tartaros selalu melakukan kecurangan dalam berbisnis. Misalnya memanfaatkan status mereka sebagai _suplier_ yang paling berpengaruh di perusahaan yang menjadi mitranya, mereka membuat rekan kerja samanya menekan perusahaan yang lain. Wajar kalau mereka menurutinya. Hubungan suplier dan mitra lebih penting dari apapun. Dan menurut informasi yang kudapat, Tartaros membuat perusahaan yang bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Dragneel di Hargeon, yang juga merupakan perusahaan-perusahaan yang mendapat dukungan finansial darinya, membatalkan hubungan kerja sama dengan perusahaan Dragneel. Hingga perusahaan Dragneel mengalami krisis keuangan saat mereka akan meluncurkan produk terbaru mereka. Menurut orang kepercayaanku, bahwa perusahaan Tartaros juga memperlakukan perusahaan Dragneel sebagai mainan karena mereka adalah penyokong dana terbesar bagi perusahaan Dragneel untuk meluncurkan produk terbaru mereka. Mereka bisa melakukan apa saja dengan perusahaan itu dengan alasan akan membatalkan kontrak kerja sama. Dan jika itu terjadi, maka perusahaan Dragneel akan mengalami kerugian besar dan dapat dipastikan akan bangkrut dengan seketika." Jelas Invel. Pria itu kemudian berjalan ke arah Zeref dan menyerahkan lembaran kertas hasil analisisnya.

Zeref menerima kertas-kertas itu dan membacanya. Dahinya berkerut sepanjang matanya menelusuri tulisan yang tertera di sana. Giginya menggertak. "Tartaros..." desisnya. "Ternyata benar mereka lah dalang di balik semua kekacauan ini." Kerutan di dahinya semakin mendalam. "Dan, bagaimana bisa Natsu dengan bodohnya menjual semua saham? Dia benar-benar telah dijebak..." pria itu meremas kertas-kertas di tangannya. Kemudian mata onixnya menatap Invel dengan tegas.

"Invel, aku punya satu tugas lagi untukmu."

XXX

Cklek.

Lucy segera menoleh ke arah pintu dan menemukan Brandish tengah berdiri di sana.

"Brandish..." gumam Lucy.

"Melamun di balkon lagi?" tanya Brandish seraya berjalan menghampiri Lucy.

Lucy tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk. "Aku merindukan putriku." Ucapnya.

Brandish menatap Lucy dengan raut bersalah. "Maafkan aku. Aku masih belum bisa..."

Lucy segera menggeleng. "Aku tahu kau sudah bekerja keras mengurus surat peralihan hak asuh Luna. Karena itu aku tidak akan mengeluh. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa. Aku hanya perlu menunggu lebih lama kagi, 'kan?" dia tersenyum kecil ke arah Brandish.

Brandish tetap menatap Lucy dengan tatapan bersalah, kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Dua minggu mengenalmu membuatku tersadar, kalau kau benar-benar mirip dengan'nya'." Ucapnya seraya menatap langit malam di atasnya.

Lucy mengerutkan sebelah alisnya. "Nya?"

Brandish melirik Lucy dengan sedikit terkejut. "Apa Zeref tidak menceritakannya padamu?" tanya wanita bersurai hijau itu.

"Cerita apa?" tanya Lucy, bingung.

"Mantan pacarnya. Mavis Vermillion." Jawab Brandish.

Lucy langsung membelalakan matanya. "EH?! KAK ZEREF PERNAH PUNYA PACAR?!" jeritnya tak percaya.

Brandish menatap Lucy dengan jengkel. "Kau kira selama 30 tahu hidupnya dia tak pernah memiliki pacar begitu? kejam sekali..." ujar Brandish.

"Eh? Ta-tapi... Kak Zeref selalu bilang kalau dia tidak nyaman bersama dengan wanita. Dia juga tidak bisa akrab dengan mereka... Lalu, bagaimana mungkin dia..." Lucy tak mampu berkata-kata.

Brandish menghela nafas. "Apa kau bodoh? Tentu saja itu adalah alasan yang sengaja dia buat-buat. Dia masih belum bisa melupakan mantan pacarnya, karena itu dia tidak bisa dekat-dekat dengan wanita lain."

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan mantan pacarnya?" tanya Lucy, penasaran.

Brandish terdiam. Tidak menjawab. Dia menundukkan kepalanya hingga matanya tertutup oleh bayangan poninya.

"Brandish?" panggil Lucy.

"Hhh..." Brandish menghembuskan nafas. Wanita itu mendongak, menatap langit luas di atasnya dengan tatapan sedih.

"Dia sudah meninggal. Akibat kecelakaan pesawat."

XXX

Zeref tengah menatap langit luas dari jendela di sampingnya. Karena suasana malam yang begitu sunyi, dia bisa mendengar deru mesin pesawat yang tengah ia naiki. Awan-awan putih di bawahnya beserta bintang-bintang yang berkelap-kelip di sekelilingnya, membuat pikiran Zeref menjadi kosong. Seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang bermata emerald melintas di benaknya. Zeref mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh kaca jendela pesawat. Alisnya saling bertaut. Matanya menatap nanar ke luar jendela. Hatinya terasa hancur. Tidak... Dia tidak ingin merasakan perasaan ini lagi...

 **Bersambung...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN:** Gimana dengan misteri yang terungkap di atas? Saya gak terlalu bisa sih ngejelasin keadaan yang sesungguhnya melalui story. Jadi gak tau itu misteri yang terungkap bisa ditangkap akal sehat reader atau gak. Haha... Intinya, semua bencana ini terjadi gara-gara kebodohan dan kecerobohan Natsu. Dia terlalu fokus sama produk yang harus segera diluncurkan dan juga krisis keungan perusahaan hingga dia tanpa pikir panjang langsung menerima tawaran di cewek sialan bernama Sayla dan menjual semua saham perusahaannya. Dan sejak awal, krisis keungan yang terjadi pada perusahaan Dragneel itu disebabkan oleh perusahaan Tartaros. Mereka mengancam perusahaan yang bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Natsu (karena perusahaan itu mendapatkan dukungan finansial dari Tartaros dan tanpa Tartaros mereka juga tidak bisa apa-apa) untuk membatalkan kontrak kerja sama dan menarik kembali modal yang mereka tanamkan. Nah, karena Natsu udah masuk jebakan, dia gak bisa keluar gitu aja. Ditambah lagi, Sayla itu jenius. Dia bisa melakukan apa aja asal Natsu bisa jadi miliknya.

 **Intinya,** kalau masih ada yang belum ngerti, silahkan tanya. Sebisa mungkin saya jawab ya... dan jangan pake kata2 gak sopan ya. Pakai kata-kata yang lembut agar saya gak pake emosi pas jawabnya—#oi

Dan yang berhasil jawab teka-tekinya Cuma beberapa orang, haha. Meskipun kurang tepat tapi tetep ngena kok! Haha!

 **Salam manis,**

 **Minako-chan Namikaze**


	10. Chapter 10

**.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima**

 **Broken Vow**

 **By**

 **Minako-chan Namikaze**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance, hurt,** _ **etc.**_

 **Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! Jika tidak suka dengan fic ini, sebaiknya langsung tekan tombol back karena hal-hal di fic ini bersifat OOC dan bikin yang baca mau banting apapun. Dan saya tidak menerima Flame tidak membangun dari para pembaca sekalian karena sudah saya tekankan di warning ini, bagi yang tidak suka, jangan dibaca. Bahasa campuran antara baku dan gak baku.**

 **Ini sekuel dari fic You're Not Her Father**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

Natsu Dragneel menyesap minuman di cangkir kecilnya. Matanya sayu. Ada sebuah tanda berwarna hitam di bawah matanya. Wajahnya kusam dan rambutnya lebih berantakan dari biasanya. Satu kata yang bisa menjelaskan keadaannya saat ini. Mengenaskan. Keningnya mengerut saat dentuman musik dan juga sorak-sorai di sekelilingnya semakin menjadi dan menusuk-nusuk gendang telinganya. Suasana yang sangat kacau seperti ini sangat tidak cocok dengan suasana hatinya yang tengah kacau pula. Dan dia sangat tidak suka disuruh menunggu seperti ini, di tempat seperti ini.

Pria pemilik surai dengan warna tidak biasa itu meraih sebuah botol bertuliskan _'Gin'_ di dekat lengan kanannya dan menuangkan isinya ke cangkir kecilnya. Menaruhnya kembali ke tempat semula, Natsu langsung menenggak semua cairan di cangkir tadi sampai habis. Kemudian menghentakkan cangkir itu ke meja sambil menggeram pelan. Sorot matanya menajam, dicengkramnya cangkir itu sekuat mungkin hingga benda kecil itu retak dan nyaris pecah.

"Natsu,"

Natsu segera menoleh ke belakang, menatap seorang pria yang sudah ditunggunya sejak tadi. Natsu tidak menyahut panggilan pria itu dan kembali menghadap ke depan, menuangkan kembali minuman kerasnya.

Pria di belakang Natsu mengernyit, kemudian dia berjalan menghampiri Natsu. Menarik kursi di sebelah pria _pink_ itu, Zeref tersenyum lembut ke arah adiknya itu. "Jangan minum terlalu banyak. Nanti kau bisa tidak sadarkan diri," ucapnya.

Natsu menatap Zeref dengan datar melalui ekor matanya dan tidak memperdulikan peringatan kakaknya itu. Dia terus menyesap minuman berakohol bermerk _Gin_ itu. "Langsung saja. Kenapa kau memanggilku ke sini?" tanyanya.

Zeref meringis kemudian memesan kopi hitam pada bartender. "Kau tidak mau menanyakan keadaan Lucy selama dua minggu ini?" tanya Zeref.

Natsu tersentak pelan. Dia menatap Zeref dengan tatapan penasaran sekaligus cemas yang tak mampu ia tutupi. "Bagaimana ... keadaannya?" tanyanya, pelan.

Zeref kembali melebarkan senyum lembutnya. "Ya, dia baik-baik saja. Meskipun awalnya dia selalu murung dan sering melamun, tapi sekarang dia sudah sedikit ceria. Tidak ada hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Natsu tak mampu menahan diri untuk tidak mengembuskan nafas lega. Lucy baik-baik saja. Wanita itu _masih_ baik-baik saja.

"Lalu, apa yang membuatmu terbang ke sini dan meninggalkan dia sendirian di mansion? Bukankah sudah kutekankan untuk menjaganya?" tanya Natsu, ketus. Dia merasakan emosi langsung menghampirinya. Situasi sudah semakin gawat dengan Sayla yang telah mengetahui di mana lokasi Lucy berada, dan seharusnya Zeref menjaga Lucy dengan lebih ketat. Bukannya malah menemuinya di Hargeon dan meninggalkan wanita- _nya_ sendirian tanpa penjagaan!

"Jangan khawatir. Brandish ada bersamanya. Tidak akan ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Lucy selama Brandish menjaganya." Jawab Zeref seraya menyesap kopinya. Kemudian dia menatap Natsu dengan tatapan yang serius, membuat Natsu sedikit tersentak dengan perubahan ekspresi Zeref yang tiba-tiba. "Aku sudah mengetahui penyebab dari bencana yang telah menimpamu dan Lucy." Ucapnya.

Natsu langsung membelalak mendengarnya. "Bagaimana bisa kau..." ucapnya tak percaya.

Zeref tersenyum pahit. "Kau pikir aku akan percaya begitu saja melihat adikku melakukan perselingkuhan seperti ini? Ditambah lagi, aku tahu seberapa besar kau mencintai Lucy..." Kembali menyesap kopinya, Zeref melanjutkan. "Aku langsung mencari tahu sumber dari masalah ini. Dan Natsu, kenapa kau tidak meminta bantuanku saat perusahaanmu mengalami krisis keuangan? Setidaknya kau bisa meminta saran dariku sebelum menyetujui kontrak kerja dengan perusahaan Tartaros. Lihat apa yang terjadi sekarang?"

Natsu menunduk mendengarnya. "Aku tahu ini adalah kesalahanku. Ini gara-gara kebodohanku. Aku tidak bisa memimpin perusahaan Ayah dengan baik sepertimu. Aku tidak bisa menjaga rumah tanggaku. Aku bahkan tidak bisa melawan saat perempuan jalang itu menyentuh tubuhku..." Natsu mencengkram gelasnya kuat. Merasa benar-benar tidak berguna sebagai seorang laki-laki yang telah diberikan tanggung jawab.

Natsu mulai menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi. Tidak ada yang dia tutup-tutupi. Meskipun Zeref sudah tahu garis besarnya dari Invel, tapi cerita yang dituturkan Natsu langsung meredakan kemarahannya terhadap adiknya itu. Dia tahu jika dirinya juga di posisi Natsu, dia mungkin akan melakukan hal yang sama. Natsu telah diberikan kepercayaan penuh oleh Ayahnya untuk memimpin perusahaan. Dan dia tidak ingin perusahaan bangkrut di bawah kepemimpinannya. Dia juga tidak mau Lucy ikut terlibat dan terluka karena iblis seperti Sayla tidak akan segan-segan menghabisi wanita yang dia cintai itu, karena iblis itu bisa melakukan apa saja dengan kekuasaannya. Karena itulah Zeref tidak bisa menyalahkan Natsu. Semua kesalahan terletak pada wanita itu. Sayla.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kaulakukan untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini?" tanya Zeref setelah Natsu usai bercerita.

"Aku sudah menemukan solusi yang bagus. Aku yakin cara ini akan berhasil. Hanya saja prosesnya begitu lambat." Jawab Natsu.

"Aku akan membantumu sebisa mungkin jika kau memerlukan bantuanku." Ucap Zeref.

Natsu menoleh ke arah kakaknya itu dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

Zeref balas tersenyum kemudian mengusap kepala Natsu, membuat sang empunya kepala meringis protes. "Aku senang bisa melihat adikku yang _dulu_." Ujar Zeref.

Natsu terhenyak mendengarnya. Dia segera memalingkan wajahnya. "A-Aku sengaja bersikap baik padamu karena kau sudah mengabulkan permintaanku untuk membawa Lucy pergi." Jelasnya.

Senyum Zeref tidak menghilang, namun berubah menjadi senyuman bersalah. "Natsu... menurutmu, aku membawa Lucy pergi karena itu adalah permintaanmu?" tanyanya tanpa memandang lawan bicara. Kepulan asap dari kopi hitam di cangkir yang tengah ia genggam sepertinya lebih menarik untuk dilihat dibanding wajah kebingungan pria di sampingnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja. Memangnya apa lagi yang bisa membuatmu ingin membawa Lucy pergi dari sini?" tanya Natsu seraya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Zeref mendengus pelan melalui hidungnya. Dia menoleh ke arah Natsu dan memasang sebuah senyuman yang jarang sekali ia perlihatkan.

Natsu menatap Zeref dengan terkejut. Terutama dia tidak percaya Zeref menatapnya dengan tatapan itu. Tatapan bersalah... "Kau... Tidak mungkin 'kan..."

Zeref mengangguk pelan. Tidak mengalihkan tatapan bersalahnya dari manik onix Natsu yang berkilat marah. "Brengsek kau, Zeref! Lucy itu istriku!" dia kembali menghentakkan cangkirnya hingga benda kecil itu retak dan hancur seketika.

"Dia sudah bukan istrimu lagi."

"Aku akan membuatnya kembali padaku lagi!"

Zeref menatap Natsu dengan senyuman dingin. "Kau tidak akan bisa memilikinya lagi."

Mendengar itu, sontak Natsu segera berdiri dari duduknya. Diletakkannya beberapa lembar uang di atas meja dan beranjak pergi dari kursinya setelah melemparkan tatapan tajamnya ke arah pria yang pernah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya.

XXX

Suara dering ponsel memaksa seorang pria yang tengah berpetualang di dunia mimpi untuk segera kembali ke dunia nyata. Menggeram gusar, tangan kekarnya terjulur, menggapai-gapai nakas demi menemukan benda kecil yang masih saja terus mengusik pendengarannya. Setelah berhasil menggenggam ponselnya, Natsu segera menekan sembarang tombol dan menempelkannya di samping telinga.

"Hn?" sahutnya. Matanya masih terpejam, seakan tidak rela untuk terbuka barang setengah detik saja.

" _..."_

Pria itu langsung melebarkan onixnya. Sontak, dia langsung terduduk di atas tempat tidur. Digenggamnya dengan kuat ponsel yang tertempel di telinganya dan mendesis tak percaya. "Apa katamu?!"

" _..."_

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk merahasiakan ini darinya?!"

" _..."_

Natsu mengusap wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. Raut wajah lelah dan juga gusar semakin terlihat jelas di wajah tampannya yang terlihat lusuh. "Lalu, bagaimana keadaannya?"

" _..."_

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera ke sana." Natsu melirik jam weker di atas nakas. "Sekitar dua jam lagi. Ya, aku juga akan membawa Luna."

Natsu mengakhiri panggilan telepon. Lagi-lagi, dia menghela nafas. Tatapannya mulai sayu. Entah sampai kapan dia harus menghadapi masalah yang seakan tidak ada habisnya, dan malah semakin bertambah. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu. Tidak, dia harus mulai bergerak.

XXX

"Di mana aku harus menaruh vas bunga ini?"

"Emm... Sudah kubilang tidak usah bawa bunga. Kau tahu hidungku tidak menyukai bau menyengat dari benda itu, 'kan?"

"Tapi aroma bunga ini bisa menetralisir bau antiseptik dan obat-obatan di ruangan ini. Setidaknya kau sedikit berterimakasih karena aku sudah berbaik hati memberikan perhatianku padamu."

Igneel tertawa renyah mendengarnya. Menatap lembut ke arah wanita berambut gulali yang tengah menata bunga dengan wajah kesal. Mata onixnya beralih ke luar jendela. Pemandangan dedaunan kering yang berguguran dan tertiup oleh angin segera menyita pikirannya.

"Hey, kenapa Natsu belum datang juga?" Grandine menarik kursi di samping tempat tidur Igneel.

Tatapan Igneel meredup. "Mungkin sebentar lagi," jawabnya, pelan.

Grandine menautkan kedua alisnya. Perasaan risau segera menghampiri benaknya. Dia benar-benar terkejut mendapati berita yang di dengarnya tadi malam. Bahwa Natsu sudah bercerai dengan Lucy dan Perusahaan Dragneel yang ia pimpin diambang kebangkrutan. Entah apa yang sudah terjadi hingga masalahnya bisa jadi seserius ini.

Sebuah ketukan pintu menginterupsi keheningan di ruangan itu. igneel menyahut, mempersilahkan seseorang di luar kamarnya untuk masuk. Dan seperti dugaannya, sebuah kepala berwarna _pink_ muncul dari balik pintu. Ah, warna _pink_ lain juga ikut muncul di balik kaki sang pria berambut _pink_ tadi. Wajah kedua orang itu tampak khawatir dan ketakutan.

"Kakek!" Luna Dragneel berlarian menghampiri kakeknya dengan raut wajah cemas. Igneel dengan sigap merengkuh cucu kecilnya saat gadis kecil itu tiba-tiba melompat ke arahnya.

"Ah, Luna! Cucu kakek yang paling cantik!" seru Igneel seraya memeluk cucu kecilnya itu. Grandine mendengus geli. _Memangnya kau punya cucu berapa, huh?_

"Kakek sakit apa? Parah tidak?" tanya Luna. Mata karamelnya yang bulat menatap Igneel dengan jenaka.

"Tidak parah kok, sayang. Kakek hanya demam biasa. Luna tidak perlu khawatir." Igneel mengusap kepala Luna.

Natsu yang sejak tadi diam, mulai mendekati Igneel. Wajahnya sedikit tertunduk. Dahinya dipenuhi kerutan. Tidak ada tanda-tanda dari bibirnya kalau pria itu akan tersenyum. Matanya sayu, seolah dia sudah tidak pernah tidur berhari-hari. Grandine yang melihat keadaan putranya yang begitu kacau langsung menghujani Natsu dengan pertanyaan berlebihan.

"Natsu! Oh, Tuhan! Apa yang sudah terjadi padamu?! Kenapa kau bisa sekurus ini, nak?! Wajahmu begitu pucat! Bahkan kulitmu juga! Kapan terakhir kali kau tidur? Apa kau makan tepat waktu? Siapa yang mengurus pakaianmu? Bicaralah! Kenapa daritadi diam saja? Oh, Tuhan! Kenapa anakku bisa jadi seperti ini?!"

Natsu mengernyitkan dahi melihat Ibunya yang mulai histeris. Menggaruk tengkuknya dengan raut wajah bosan hidup, Natsu menjawab dengan santai. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Bu. Aku hanya sedang banyak masalah."

Grandine menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan. Matanya melebar tak percaya dengan sorot khawatir. "Oh, Tuhan... Kau benar-benar telah bercerai dengan Lucy?!" seru Grandine. Tadinya Ia tak percaya dengan kabar itu. Makanya dia datang ke sini untuk memastikan kebenarannya dari Natsu sendiri. Namun, melihat keadaan putranya yang begitu mengenaskan, Grandine sudah mendapat konfirmasi dari keraguannya itu. Mereka memang sudah bercerai. "Kenapa tidak memberitahu Ibu? Perceraian bukanlah solusi yang tepat untuk menyelesaikan masalah!"

Natsu menautkan kedua alisnya. Merasa tidak terima dengan bentakan Ibunya. Haruskah dia mengatakan kalau situasinya begitu gawat hingga dia tidak memiliki pilihan lain? Kalaupun dia memberitahu Grandine, dia tidak yakin Ibunya punya solusi yang bagus. Malah, mungkin Ibunya akan mendatangi Kantor Tartaros sambil membawa pistol dan _katana_. Oh, tidak. Dia tidak boleh membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Ibunya bisa dimasukkan ke dalam penjara karena telah mengacau di perusahaan orang lain. Dan lagi, mereka juga tidak punya bukti untuk melaporkan Tartaros pada pihak yang berwajib. Diserahkan ke pihak berwajib pun mereka bisa apa? Tartaros bisa dengan mudah menyogok dengan nominal 10 kali lipat untuk membebaskan diri dari segala tuduhan.

"Grandine,"

Natsu dan Grandine segera menoleh ke arah Igneel yang tengah menatap mereka berdua dengan datar. Grandine terdiam beberapa saat, kemudian mengangguk mengerti. Dia segera membawa Luna keluar bersamanya. Igneel ingin bicara berdua dengan Natsu.

"Mendekatlah," Igneel bersuara ketika suara langkah kaki Grandine dan Luna menjauhi ruang rawatnya.

Natsu berjalan dua langkah, berdiri tepat di samping tempat tidur Ayahnya. Tetap bungkam.

"Kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini?" tanya pria tua itu.

"Bukankah Loke sudah menjelaskannya pada Ayah?" Natsu bertanya kembali.

"Sudah. Tapi aku tetap ingin mendengar penjelasanmu."

Natsu menghela nafas. Melapangkan dadanya dari segala rasa kalut dan juga gelisah. Dia sudah lelah dengan semua rahasia yang ada pada dirinya. "Mereka menjebakku. Seharusnya aku bisa menyadari itu sejak awal." Ucapnya.

Igneel tidak memalingkan pandangannya dari luar jendela. "Tartaros, ya..." gumamnya. "Kenapa mereka melakukan hal sekotor ini pada perusahaan kita?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu pasti. Tapi, Sayla, adik dari PresDir Tartaros, mencintaiku. Jadi, mungkin alasannya adalah dia ingin memilikiku dan juga perusahaan Dragneel. Ini hanya pendapatku saja." Jawab Natsu.

"Jadi, karena putus asa tidak dapat menemukan cara lain untuk melawan, kau jadi melepaskan Lucy?"

"Aku tidak melepasnya. Aku akan menikahinya kembali setelah masalah ini terselesaikan." Jawab Natsu, mantap.

Igneel mendengus. Tertawa sinis. "Kau pikir akan semudah itu membuatnya mau menikahimu kembali, huh?"

"Seharusnya bisa. Lucy dan aku saling mencintai..." jawab Natsu, namun tatapannya sedikit ragu.

"Jika dia sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi, bagaimana? Atau yang lebih parah lagi... Bagaimana kalau dia malah membencimu?" tanya Igneel, menatap lurus ke mata Natsu.

Natsu tersentak mendengarnya. Kedua alisnya bergerak gelisah. "I-Itu..." Dia sama sekali tidak memikirkan kemungkinan ini.

Tatapan Igneel mendingin. Dia kembali menatap ke luar jendela. "Grandine masih membenciku sampai sekarang." Ucapnya.

Natsu menggerakkan bola onixnya ke arah sosok pria yang duduk tegap namun sebenarnya dia begitu rapuh di hadapannya. Ayahnya telah menyimpan sebuah penyesalan besar di dalam hidupnya. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun, Natsu selalu bersimpati pada Ayahnya itu. Perceraian yang terjadi antara Igneel dan Grandine sama sekali bukanlah keinginan Ayahnya. Namun, situasilah yang mengharuskan mereka untuk bercerai. Dan Ibunya, Grandine masih membenci Igneel sampai sekarang, meskipun sekarang wanita itu tidak terlalu menunjukkan rasa bencinya itu.

"Ayah, maafkan aku... Aku tidak becus memimpin perusahaan yang Ayah bangun." Natsu mengepalkan tangannya. Menunduk dalam. Dia benar-benar malu sekarang. Perusahaan yang telah dibangun dan dirawat Igneel dari titik nol, harus mengalami kebangkrutan karena ulahnya.

"Masih ada perusahaan Zeref. Perusahaan Dragneel tidak benar-benar hancur sepenuhnya." Igneel memaksakan senyum.

"Tapi... Kalau perusahaan di Hargeon mengalami kebangkrutan, maka cabangnya di Magnolia pun..." Natsu bergumam pelan.

"Aku yakin dia sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untuk menghadapi masalah ini. Kau juga, 'kan?" Igneel menatap Natsu dengan mantap. "Kau sudah menyiapkan sesuatu yang 'bagus' 'kan untuk mengejutkan mereka?"

Natsu terpana mendengarnya. Ayahnya memang selalu mengerti dirinya. Sebuah senyum tertarik di bibir pucatnya. Pria itu tersenyum hangat. "Tentu saja."

XXX

Natsu menjejakkan kakinya di atas dedaunan kering yang berserakan di sepanjang jalan setapak. Melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri jalanan panjang yang meliuk-liuk dari ujung ke ujung, Natsu diam membisu. Kesunyian yang ditemani hembusan angin yang menerpa pepohonan di sekitarnya, membuat dedaunan berwarna kecokelatan di dahannya berguguran ke tanah. Menimbulkan bunyi yang terdengar renyah saat sepatu Natsu menginjaknya.

Awalnya Natsu tidak berniat untuk ke tempat itu. Namun, entah kenapa dia malah berakhir di sana. Karena sudah terlanjur sampai, jadi Natsu melanjutkan perjalanannya. Dia sudah menitipkan Luna pada Grandine agar putrinya itu aman. Tentu saja Luna akan absen selama beberapa hari di sekolah. Kalau perlu, gadis itu bisa pindah ke sekolah yang lebih aman dan tidak diketahui seorang pun. Aneh ya? Yah, maklum. Natsu sedang dalam _mode_ waspada 100%.

Lengan baju itu kembali Ia gunakan untuk mengelap keringat yang turun melalui pelipis dan lehernya. Padahal ini musim gugur, tapi kenapa dia malah berkeringat? Dan lagi, udara di sini semakin dingin. Natsu merapatkan kembali mantel cokelatnya. Membenarkan letak syal untuk menutupi bagian leher sampai mulutnya.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah pohon yang cukup besar. Menyandarkan punggung lebarnya di permukaan batang pohon, Natsu mengintip sedikit ke arah sebuah rumah besar di belakang pohon tempat dia bersembunyi.

Dia di sana.

Natsu melihatnya sedang berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Diam-diam, Natsu tersenyum di balik syalnya. Wajahnya tidak sepucat saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Rambut pirangnya juga semakin memanjang. Dia sudah tidak menguncirnya lagi seperti dulu. Betapa Natsu sangat merindukan sosok yang tengah memejamkan matanya ke arah luasnya lazuardi di atas. Ingin sekali dirinya memeluk tubuh mungil wanita- _nya_ itu. Ingin sekali dia mengecup bibir manis dari wanita bermanik cokelat madu itu.

Dia benar-benar merindukan Lucy Heartfilia hingga dia bisa saja menukar jiwanya demi bisa merengkuh wanita itu kembali meskipun hanya satu detik.

Tersenyum legah bahwa wanita yang dicintainya baik-baik saja, Natsu segera berbalik. Berniat untuk pergi dari sana. Dia sudah sangat senang bisa kembali melihat wanita itu secara langsung lagi. Langkahnya mulai memberat. Natsu merasa dia begitu senang hingga kepalanya terasa begitu pusing. Pepohonan di sekitarnya mulai tidak jelas. Entah kenapa banyak kunang-kunang di sekelilingnya. Kenapa langkahnya mulai sempoyongan?

Natsu menempelkan telapak tangannya di batang pohon terdekat. Terengah-engah. Asap mengepul dari rongga mulutnya ketika dia menghembuskan nafas dari sana. Tatapannya mulai meredup. Dia bisa merasakan sakit dari arah lutut dan kepalanya saat dirinya terhempas ke tanah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung...**

 **.**

 **AN:** Akhir-akhir ini beneran capek dan gak punya waktu banget buat ngetik. Gegara ospek yang mengharuskan pergi pagi pulang sore, orz... -3-

Ini aja langsung ngetik setelah pulang dari ospek. Haha

Chapter ini rasanya agak sedikit ngaco ya? bahasanya juga, asdfghjkl apa banget! Haha! Baperan gegara akhir-akhir ini suka ngebacain fic author yang mahir berdiksi. Meskipun kemahirannya sama sekali gak nular ke saya dan malah jadinya gak jelas kalau saya praktekin sih... eh, gak jelas ya saya ngomong apa? Haha! Habisnya gak tau lagi sih mesti ngomong apa di AN. Entar kalau saya tulis bersambung doang, nantinya bakal jadi aneh (buat saya) karena saya kebiasaannya selalu nulis AN di bawah Bersambung... XD

Oke, sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya!

Salam manis,

 **Minako-chan Namikaze**


	11. Chapter 11

Suara derap langkah terdengar memenuhi koridor yang remang-remang. Beberapa pelayan mondar-mandir ke sana kemari sambil mengecek pintu-pintu kamar yang ada di mansion itu.

"Kau menemukannya?" seorang pelayan tua bertanya pada seorang pelayan muda yang baru saja keluar memeriksa kamar terakhir.

Pelayan muda itu menggeleng. "Tidak. Nona Lucy tidak bisa ditemukan di mana pun."

Nana, sang ketua pelayan menepuk dahinya. Raut wajahnya begitu cemas. "Bagaimana ini? Tuan Zeref akan marah pada kita semua jika mengetahui Nona Lucy hilang tanpa jejak seperti ini..."

"Apa yang terjadi, Nana _obaa-san_? Kulihat para pelayan mondar-mandir terus dari tadi," seorang pria dengan muka sengak dan rambut berantakan yang mencuat ke atas menghampiri sang ketua pelayan.

Nana menoleh. "Ah, Ajeel- _kun_. Apa kau melihat Nona Lucy?" tanyanya, cepat.

Ajeel mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tidak. Bagaimana mungkin aku melihatnya? Aku baru saja sampai kemari. Tuan Zeref menyuruhku mengambil sebuah berkas di ruangannya," jawabnya.

Nana semakin frustasi mendengarnya. "Bagaimana ini?! Nona Lucy menghilang! Kami tidak bisa menemukannya di mana pun! Tuan Zeref pasti akan marah besar!"

"Memangnya _obaa-san_ ke mana saja sampai dia bisa menghilang? Apa _obaa-san_ tidak menjaganya?" tanya Ajeel.

"Tadi Nona Lucy minta dibawakan biskuit dan juga teh. Jadi aku mengambilkannya di dapur. Ketika aku kembali ke kamarnya, dia sudah tidak ada. Aku mengira dia pergi ke toilet, jadi aku menunggunya. Tapi dia tidak kunjung kembali. Aku jadi khawatir dan mencarinya ke mana-mana. Aku sampai meminta bantuan semua pelayan untuk mengecek seluruh ruangan di mansion ini. Tapi tetap saja kami tidak menemukannya..." jelas Nana.

"Mungkin dia pergi keluar? Apa kalian sudah mengecek ke taman dan kolam?" tanya Ajeel kepada pelayan yang berdiri di belakang Nana. Pelayan itu kembali menggeleng.

"Kami sudah mengecek ke seluruh penjuru mansion ini. Baik luar maupun dalam."

"Ah, sial. Dia pasti sudah diculik!" cetus Ajeel.

Nana melebarkan matanya. "Tidak! Ini semua salahku Nona Lucy jadi diculik!" pelayan tua itu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, terisak.

"Jangan menangis, _obaa-san_! Ayo kita telepon polisi terlebih dahulu supaya—" ucapan Ajeel terhenti. Sebuah suara feminim menginterupsi ucapannya. Semua orang yang berada di sana membeku, tercengang.

"Nana- _san!_ Bantu aku mengangkat orang ini! Cepatlah! Berat sekali, aku tidak tahan!" Lucy membuka pintu masuk, berjalan terseok memasuki ruangan sambil memapah sebuah tubuh seorang pria.

"Nona Lucy!" Nana menjerit nyaring. Wanita tua itu segera berlari menghampiri Lucy, diikuti oleh Ajeel dan beberapa pelayan lainnya. "Oh, syukurlah, Tuhan! Nona Lucy masih hidup!"

"Nona Lucy, Anda tidak apa-apa? Apa ada yang terluka? Anda ke mana saja? Kami semua mencari Anda!" seorang pelayan bertanya dengan cemas.

"M-Maaf telah membuat kalian semua cemas. Akan kujelaskan nanti, yang penting tolong bantu aku mengangkat pria ini ke kamarku!" Lucy berkata dengan muka memerah, sudah tidak sanggup menanggung berat pria yang dibawanya.

Ajeel segera mengambil alih tubuh pria yang membebani Nona Lucy-nya, dan segera memapahnya menaiki tangga menuju kamar sang Nona. Sementara Nana si pelayan segera membawa Lucy menuju ruang perawatan, demi memastikan bahwa Nona Lucy baik-baik saja tanpa terluka atau lecet sedikit pun.

"Nona seharusnya bilang pada saya jika ingin keluar! Saya jadi begitu panik hingga saya rasa saya bisa mati saat itu juga!" Nana menggerutu, membuat Lucy meringis—merasa bersalah.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Nana- _san_. Tadi aku benar-benar tidak mampu memikirkan hal lain selain keluar untuk membantu orang itu." jawab Lucy, wanita itu melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga yang menjulang. Nana mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Memangnya siapa pria itu kalau saya boleh tahu, Nona?"

Lucy diam sesaat. Sebuah senyum kecil tertarik di bibirnya. "Pria yang dulu kucintai."

 _Disclaimer:_

 **Fairy Tail** _by_ **Hiro Mashima**

 **Broken Vow**

 _By_

 **Minako-chan Namikaze**

 _Genre: Drama, Romance, hurt, etc._

 _Warning:_ _ **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**_ Jika tidak suka dengan fic ini, sebaiknya langsung tekan tombol back karena hal-hal di fic ini bersifat OOC dan bikin yang baca mau banting apapun. Dan saya tidak menerima Flame tidak membangun dari para pembaca sekalian karena sudah saya tekankan di warning ini, bagi yang tidak suka, jangan dibaca. Bahasa campuran antara baku dan gak baku.

Ini sekuel dari fic _**You're Not Her Father**_

.

 _Enjoy!_

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Lucy begitu dia memasuki kamarnya. Nana menutup pintu di belakangnya dan berjalan mengikuti Lucy menghampiri pria _pink_ yang tengah terbaring lemah.

"Suhu tubuhnya 42 derajat. Dia demam tinggi. Kami sudah memberinya kompres dan obat penurun panas." Jawab pelayan yang memeriksa keadaan pria itu.

Lucy mengangguk. "Tolong hidupkan penghangat ruangan. Kemudian tinggalkan aku berdua dengannya di sini." perintah Lucy.

Para pelayan segera menuruti permintaan Nona mereka dan segera keluar dari kamar. Nana lebih memilih menunggu di depan kamar demi berjaga-jaga kalau Lucy tiba-tiba membutuhkan pertolongannya.

Lucy mendudukkan diri di tepi tempat tidur. Kedua tangannya bertumpu di atas seprai. Manik karamelnya melirik miris pada sosok pria yang terbaring lemah di hadapannya. Lucy meraih tisu di atas nakas dan mengelap keringat yang bermunculan di kening sang pria.

Natsu Dragneel tiba-tiba mengerang. Alisnya saling bertaut. Kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka. Erangan pelan meluncur dengan halus dari kedua belah bibirnya.

Lucy memandangnya dengan khawatir. "Natsu," panggilnya.

Natsu segera melebarkan kelopak matanya begitu mendengar suara yang selalu terngiang di mimpinya. Pria itu langsung mencelat kaget. "Uwaah!" mundur ke belakang, dia menatap Lucy seolah wanita itu adalah Sadako yang tiba-tiba muncul untuk mencabut nyawanya. "Lu-Lucy?!" jeritnya tertahan.

"Tenanglah." Lucy menjulurkan tangannya, mengisyaratkan pria di hadapannya untuk tidak turun dari tempat tidur. "Kau ada di Mansion Kak Zeref," ucap Lucy, menjelaskan kebingungan yang terlukis jelas di wajah mantan suaminya.

Natsu menatap Lucy dengan terkejut. "Kenapa aku bisa berada di sini?"

"Aku melihatmu pingsan di luar. Apalagi udara di luar sangat dingin, jadi aku membawamu ke sini. Dan," Lucy menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak. Memejamkan mata selama beberapa detik seraya mengambil nafas. Kemudian wanita itu membuka kelopak matanya sekaligus maju ke depan mendekati Natsu dengan serentak. "Apa yang kaulakukan selama aku tidak ada? Kenapa kau bisa demam tinggi seperti ini? Lihat wajahmu! Begitu pucat dan lusuh. Tubuhmu mengurus secara drastis! Bagaimana kau bisa menghidupi putriku sementara kau sendiri tidak bisa mengurus dirimu sendiri dengan benar?!"

Natsu terperangah mendengar serentetan omelan Lucy. Ketegangan di hatinya segera sirna. Lucy ... bersikap seperti biasa padanya. Wanita itu tidak bicara dingin seperti apa yang dia bayangkan. Lucy masih hangat seperti dulu. Matanya tidak memancarkan kebencian lagi. Apakah ... Lucy tidak merasakan sakit sepertinya setelah perceraian? Apakah Lucy menjalani hari-harinya seperti biasa tanpa memikirkannya? Apakah Lucy sudah tidak mencintainya lagi?

Memikirkan hal itu, tanpa sadar Natsu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Berdecak pelan. Tidak, Lucy pasti masih mencintainya. Tidak mungkin perasaan cinta yang sudah ada selama bertahun-tahun langsung sirna hanya dalam waktu beberapa minggu _. Itu mustahil!_

"Natsu! Kau mendengarku?"

Natsu langsung tersentak, seluruh pikiran negatifnya segera buyar. Pria itu menatap Lucy yang tengah memelototinya dengan kikuk. "Y-Ya, Lucy?" tersenyum gugup. Bodoh, untuk apa dia tersenyum?!

"Kapan terakhir kali kau makan?" tanya Lucy. Kali ini nada bicaranya melembut. Manik karamelnya yang tadi melotot kini berkilat khawatir.

Natsu terpana mendapati hal itu. Dia tidak banyak berharap kalau Lucy masih mencintainya atau tidak. Yang jelas, wanita itu masih peduli padanya. Seharusnya dia bersyukur Lucy tidak melemparinya dengan pisau atau benda-benda lain yang dapat menghilangkan nyawanya saat ini.

"Kemarin pagi," jawab Natsu.

"Apa yang kau makan?"

"Selembar roti dengan selai kacang?" Natsu menengadah, berusaha mengingat makanan terakhir yang ia makan.

Kelopak mata wanita itu kembali melebar, bibirnya menggumamkan sesuatu. "S-Selembar ... Selembar roti katamu?" desisnya. Wanita itu sontak mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, nyaris bersentuhan dengan dada bidang Natsu. Pria itu sendiri tidak berdaya untuk mundur beberapa jengkal karena dia sudah kehabisan jarak di belakangnya—punggungnya sudah menempel di sandaran tempat tidur. "Lalu bagaimana dengan putriku? Kau beri makan apa dia? Apa keadaannya sekarang juga sama sepertimu?!" lanjut Lucy, menatap _onyx_ Natsu dengan tajam.

"Jangan khawatir. Luna makan dengan teratur. Aku sangat menjaga kondisi tubuhnya," Natsu tersenyum lemah. Matanya menatap teduh ke mata Lucy, mengisyaratkan kepada wanita itu untuk percaya padanya.

Tatapan tajam Lucy segera sirna ketika berhadapan dengan tatapan teduh Natsu. wanita itu kini memandang Natsu dengan iba. Lucy bangkit berdiri, membuat Natsu reflek mendongak demi bisa menatap wajah cantik itu kembali.

"Tunggulah di sini. Aku akan membuatkanmu makanan. Kau harus makan sesuatu untuk memulihkan tenagamu lagi," Ucapnya. Wanita itu segera melangkah keluar, meninggalkan Natsu yang hanya bisa menatap punggungnya dengan tatapan tidak rela.

XXX

"Terimakasih, Nana- _san_. Tapi, sungguh. Aku benar-benar ingin memasak ini sendiri." Lucy menoleh ke belakang, memasang senyum yang mengisyaratkan kalau dia akan baik-baik saja.

Nana, sang ketua pelayan menghela nafas. "Baiklah jika Nona bersikeras. Kalau begitu saya permisi ingin mengecek pekerjaan pelayan lain," Nana membungkuk kemudian berjalan keluar dari dapur.

Sementara itu, Lucy kembali menekuni pekerjaannya. Mengupas beberapa kentang dan memasak kaldu ayam untuk bubur kesukaan Natsu. Dia tahu, saat sedang sakit, Natsu hanya bisa dipaksa makan dengan makanan itu saja. Karena selain rasanya yang enak, bubur itu juga mampu menghangatkan tubuhnya dan langsung membuatnya kenyang. Setelah selesai mengupas, Lucy memotong kentang-kentang itu menjadi empat bagian dan memasukannya ke dalam panci yang sudah diisi dengan kaldu ayam. Mengaduk-aduknya sebentar, Lucy beralih mengambil salah satu mangkuk. Meraih piring yang di atasnya sudah tersedia potongan ayam goreng. Tinggal mensuir daging ayamnya. Ah, atau mungkin akan lebih baik diblender agar teksturnya jauh lebih halus—

Lucy menjerit tertahan saat merasakan sebuah tangan besar yang melingkari perutnya. Lucy baru akan menoleh saat nafas hangat tiba-tiba menerpa daun telinganya. Dada bidang yang hangat menempel erat di punggung mungilnya. Dagu yang panas menyentuh pundaknya. Merasakan suhu panas yang menyerangnya saat ini, tanpa menoleh pun Lucy sudah tahu siapa pelakunya. Dan lagi, hanya pria itu saja yang selalu dengan berani memeluknya saat dia sedang berkutat di hadapan kompor.

"Natsu, lepaskan. Kau menggangguku..." ujar Lucy. Menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang mencubiti daging ayam.

Terpaan nafas hangat kembali menyapa pipi Lucy. Kali ini, si pria _pink_ menempelkan pipi panasnya di pipi pucat Lucy. "Lucy ..." gumam Natsu. Matanya terpejam. Pelukannya semakin mengerat, membuat Lucy merinding dengan suhu panas yang semakin menjadi.

"Natsu, kita sudah bukan suami istri lagi, kau ingat?" Lucy berkata pelan, pipinya merona. Entah akibat panas yang disalurkan Natsu atau karena dia merasa malu karena diam-diam menikmati pelukan mantan suaminya itu.

"Sebentar saja, Luce. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu ..." bisik Natsu. Suaranya dalam dan serak—parau. Membuka matanya, melirik manik karamel di dekatnya yang kini tengah menatap piring di bawahnya dengan tatapan gundah. "Boleh? Sebentar saja ..." baru kali ini Natsu Dragneel memohon dengan nada yang begitu parau dan pilu.

Mendengar nada memohon itu, Lucy tidak mampu menahan diri untuk tidak menghela nafas. "Bo—" namun belum sempat dia menyelesaikan jawabannya, tubuh yang tadi memeluknya langsung terlepas. Menjauh dari punggungnya, ambruk dengan bunyi yang cukup keras di lantai.

Kelopak mata Lucy langsung melebar dengan sempurna. Wanita itu panik. "NATSU!"

XXX

Natsu membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Cahaya menyilaukan dari sinar bulan yang masuk melalui balkon yang terbuka lebar membuat Natsu mengernyit sesaat. Pria itu mendudukkan tubuhnya, mendapati dirinya berada di tempat tidur yang sama saat dia terbangun sebelumnya. Nastu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamar, mencari keberadaan seseorang. Tidak mampu menemukan orang itu di manapun, kini mata Natsu berhenti pada satu benda di atas nakas. Sebuah _hot pot_. Benar juga, Lucy bilang kalau dia ingin membuatkan Natsu makanan.

Natsu segera menggeser duduknya yang berada di tengah-tengah ke pinggir tempat tidur. Membuka tutup _hot pot_ dan mendesah kecewa. Buburnya sudah dingin. Reflek, pria itu menoleh ke arah jam dinding.

 _Sudah jam satu malam. Pantas saja buburnya mendingin,_ batin Natsu. Namun, pria itu tetap memakan buburnya. Karena itu adalah makanan buatan Lucy, dibuatkan khusus untuknya. Di samping _hot pot_ ada obat penurun panas dan juga segelas air putih dan susu yang ditutup rapat. Natsu tersenyum simpul kemudian menghabiskan buburnya. Menelan pil penurun panas dan menghabiskan susunya. Setelah selesai dengan makan malamnya, Natsu segera beranjak keluar kamar. Mencari keberadaan Lucy. Lampu-lampu di koridor dimatikan. Hanya cahaya bulan dari jendela tanpa tirai yang menerangi lorong gelap itu. Natsu pernah ke mansion itu beberapa kali, dan dia masih tidak terbiasa dengan keadaan di dalam mansion itu. Mansion itu tampak menyeramkan, seperti tempat tinggal Sang Penghisap Darah. Terlalu menegangkan berjalan sendirian di sepanjang lorong yang sunyi. Dulu, saat Natsu kecil menginap di mansion itu, dia selalu membangunkan—atau lebih tepatnya memaksa Zeref untuk menemaninya ke toilet atau ke dapur untuk mengambil beberapa cemilan dan air putih jika dia tidak bisa tidur karena habis menonton film hantu. Dan Zeref selalu menakut-nakutinya dengan mengunci pintu toilet dan mematikan lampunya atau tiba-tiba menghilang saat Natsu tengah memeriksa kulkas dan muncul tiba-tiba dari suatu tempat yang tak terduga untuk mengejutkan Natsu.

Tapi sekarang berbeda. Natsu sudah tidak takut lagi akan kesunyian di mansion itu. Dia bukan lagi Natsu kecil yang selalu bergantung pada Zeref, kakaknya yang jahil.

Natsu menuruni tangga yang menjulang dan melingkar ke bawah. Tangga itu membawanya ke ruang tengah. Semua lampu di matikan, hanya cahaya dari TV yang menerangi ruangan dengan cahayanya yang remang-remang. Dan di situlah dia menemukannya. Wanita pirang yang kini tengah terbaring meringkuk di atas sofa berwarna biru. Matanya terpejam. Kepalanya ditaruh di lengan sofa. Di atas meja di hadapannya, terdapat banyak toples dan bungkusan _snack_ yang isinya telah raib menghilang. Dan Natsu yakin Lucy menghabiskan semuanya seorang diri.

Berhenti beberapa jengkal dari sofa, menghadap tepat ke arah Lucy yang tertidur pulas, Natsu Dragneel menghela nafas pelan. Mengusap rambut _pink_ bagian belakangnya dengan kikuk. Kemudian kembali menatap sosok yang tengah terbaring nyaman di hadapannya. Natsu berjongkok, mensejajarkan wajahnya pada wajah Lucy. Memperhatikannya lama. Menikmati setiap hembusan nafas yang keluar dari bibir merah sang mantan istri.

Natsu menarik senyum lembut. _"Kau selalu cantik seperti biasa, Luce..."_ batinnya. Tangannya mulai terulur, hendak menyentuh helaian pirang yang menutupi kelopak mata yang tertutup rapat. Namun, saat jari Natsu nyaris menyentuhnya, sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Natsu? Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

Natsu tersentak. Tangannya yang terulur berhenti di udara. Jari-jari yang terbuka segera mengepal. Menarik kembali tangannya dan menyembunyikannya ke dalam saku. Natsu menegakkan kakinya, berdiri memutar menghadap Zeref. Tatapannya berubah dingin dan tajam. "Bukan urusanmu," jawabnya, ketus.

Zeref menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tatapannya beralih ke arah belakang tubuh Natsu. Sepasang kaki mulus terjulur di atas sofa, dan Zeref tahu pasti siapa pemilik kaki itu.

"Jangan ganggu Lucy lagi. Sudah cukup kau mengacaukan hidupnya," ujarnya, dingin.

Tatapan Natsu semakin tajam. Mendengus melalui hidungnya. "Semuanya akan segera berakhir. Dan aku akan membawa Lucy kembali pada kami. Dia akan berada di antara aku dan Luna lagi," ucapnya dengan lancar dan sorot yakin.

Zeref mengulum senyum. Namun Natsu yakin kakaknya itu sebenarnya tengah melempar senyuman mengejek di balik senyum malaikatnya itu. "Piring yang sudah kau pecahkan, tidak akan bisa kembali lagi seperti semula sekeras apapun kau berusaha menyatukan pecahan-pecahannya. Begitu juga dengan rumah tanggamu. Sekeras apapun kau berusaha memperbaikinya kembali, nyatanya hati yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping takkan bisa kembali utuh lagi." tutur Zeref. Natsu menautkan kedua alisnya, membuat keningnya berkerut. Dia tidak suka dengan perumpamaan Zeref. "Lucy sudah berhenti mencintaimu. Seharusnya kau sudah sadar akan hal itu,"

Kelopak mata Natsu sempat melebar. Rahangnya tiba-tiba mengeras. Tangan yang tersembunyi di dalam saku semakin mengepal keras. Natsu menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan umpatan. Dia sadar akan hal itu. Dia tahu benar perasaan Lucy padanya mulai memudar. Wanita itu bisa saja melupakannya dengan mudah karena ada laki-laki pengertian seperti Zeref di sisinya. Dia tahu betul tatapan Lucy padanya bukan lagi menyiratkan perasaan sayang, melainkan rasa iba, kasihan, dan juga curiga. Yah, dia sadar akan semua itu. Tapi jangan harap dia akan berhenti mengejar Lucy kembali hanya gara-gara wanita itu sudah mulai melupakannya. Dia tetap yakin dengan komitmennya. Rasa cinta yang telah ada selama bertahun-tahun tidak mungkin bisa langsung sirna hanya dalam waktu beberapa minggu. Dia yakin, paling tidak dia masih meyakini kalau di suatu sudut terkecil di hati Lucy, masih tersimpan rasa cinta terhadapnya. Dan Natsu tidak akan menyerah semudah itu. Dia sama sekali tidak memiliki niat untuk melepaskan Lucy, apalagi membiarkannya dimiliki siapapun. Hanya dia yang boleh memiliki Lucy. Bukan Zeref ataupun pria-pria lainnya.

Natsu kembali mendengus. Senyuman miring muncul di wajah lusuhnya. "Aku akan mendapatkannya kembali. Kau hanya punya waktu selama beberapa minggu lagi untuk menghabiskan waktu bersamanya sebelum aku menjemputnya kembali ke rumah kami," tukasnya. Pria itu mengakhiri percakapan dengan berjalan santai tanpa beban melewati Zeref. Ekspresi keduanya tetap tidak berubah. Kaku dan dingin.

Setelah mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup, Zeref menghela nafas tanpa dia sadari. Bahu yang sejak tadi menegang, kini turun melemas. Manik kelamnya kembali melirik ke arah sofa. Di mana objek yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan serius tadi tertidur dengan pulas tanpa sedikitpun merasa terganggu akan suara berisik yang dihasilkan dua kakak beradik itu. Melangkah kaki mendekati Lucy, Zeref memandang Lucy dengan sedih.

"Dasar, kamu bisa sakit kalau tidur di luar seperti ini," gumam Zeref, senyuman pahit terlukis di wajah lelahnya. Pria itu segera mengangkat tubuh Lucy dengan perlahan, berusaha untuk tidak membangunkan wanita pirang itu. Menaiki tangga yang menjulang dan membaringkan Lucy di tempat tidur wanita itu. Zeref menarik selimut biru muda untuk menutupi tubuh Lucy hingga ke dagu. Tanpa sengaja, matanya menangkap satu objek yang tergeletak di samping bantal Lucy. Sebuah mantel berwarna cokelat. Mantel milik siapa itu? Tidak mungkin Lucy memakai mantel di dalam mansion karena dia cukup yakin sistem penghangat di mansion itu bekerja dengan baik untuk menangkal udara dingin di luar. Lalu, apakah itu mantel Natsu? Benar juga. Tadi Natsu pergi dari mansionnya tanpa mengenakan mantel, hanya kemeja putih tipis yang acak-acakan. Sepertinya adiknya itu baru bangun tidur.

Tunggu. Itu berarti Natsu tertidur di tempat tidur yang sama di mana Lucy berbaring saat ini. Saat pemikiran itu tiba, Lucy tiba-tiba menggeliat. Merapatkan selimutnya dan membenamkan wajahnya di bantal. Terlihat benar-benar merasa nyaman berbaring di tempat bekas Natsu tertidur sebelumnya.

Zeref menggigit bibir bawah, menatap Lucy dengan tatapan terluka.

XXX

Keesokan paginya, Lucy tampak sibuk mondar-mandir menghampiri pelayan yang dia temui di sepanjang koridor. Menanyai perihal yang sama tentang ke mana perginya Natsu? Apa kondisinya baik-baik saja saat pria itu pergi? Apa pria itu meninggalkan sesuatu seperti pesan untuknya?

Zeref yang baru keluar dari kamarnya—bersiap ke kantor—langsung menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat Lucy yang kelihatannya begitu sibuk dengan para pelayan.

"Ada apa?" Zeref menghampiri Lucy. Para pelayan segera berbarik memanjang ke samping dan menunduk hormat.

Lucy menoleh, sorot matanya tampak cemas. "Kak, apa kakak melihat Natsu? Dia di mansion ini semalam,"

Lagi-lagi, hatinya terasa diremas. Zeref memaksakan senyumannya. "Dia sudah pulang semalam. Dia sengaja tidak ingin membangunkanmu," jawab Zeref.

"Begitu. Lalu, bagaimana dengan keadaannya saat keluar dari mansion? Dia demam tinggi dan dia pulang tanpa memakai mantel..." ujar Lucy.

"Kakak sangat yakin dia sudah sembuh. Dia tampak sehat-sehat saja bahkan tidak terlihat kalau dia sedang demam. Tenanglah, tidak usah terlalu cemas padanya," Zeref menenangkan.

Mendengar itu, Lucy menghela nafas lega. Lagi-lagi hati Zeref seperti dihantam sesuatu. Lucy masih terlalu peduli pada Natsu. Dan kepedulian itu melukainya.

Zeref memberi isyarat kepada pelayannya untuk pergi. Mereka segera menuruti perintah Tuan Besar dan segera beranjak dari situ.

"Lucy, apa kamu masih mencintai Natsu?" tanya Zeref begitu matanya tidak lagi menangkap punggung para pelayannya.

Lucy tersentak, matanya melebar. Tidak menduga kalau Zeref akan menanyakan hal itu. Apa dia masih mencintai Natsu?

"Apa kamu memiliki keinginan untuk kembali padanya lagi?" Zeref menambahkan pertanyaannya.

Sama sekali tidak ada jawaban. Lucy bungkam. Wanita itu benar-benar tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Pertanyaan itu begitu mendadak. Dia ingin mengeluarkan kata 'tidak', tapi entah kenapa dia ragu akan jawaban itu. Raut wajah Zeref tampak begitu serius menanyakan pertanyaan itu. Tentunya dia juga harus menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan serius. Tapi jawaban apa yang harus dia berikan? Dia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya pada Natsu saat ini. Memang benar beberapa hari yang lalu dia masih membenci Natsu, bahkan mungkin sekarang pun rasa bencinya itu tidak goyah sedikit pun. Pria itu berselingkuh di belakangnya, membohonginya, menceraikannya, mengambil Luna darinya. Tidak ada alasan bagi Lucy untuk tetap mencintai pria brengsek itu. Namun, tetap saja dia tidak bisa memberikan jawaban 'tidak' pada Zeref. Ada sesuatu yang seperti mengganjal di lidahnya hingga dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata itu.

Menyadari kalau dia tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban yang berarti, Zeref menarik nafasnya. Menghirup oksigen di sekitarnya. Mata kelamnya menatap karamel Lucy, memaksa manik cokelat madu itu untuk balik menatapnya.

Lucy merasa ditenggelamkan di dalam warna kelam dari _onyx_ pria di hadapannya. Dia hanya bisa berkedip beberapa kali, menunggu Zeref untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Dan dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau sesuatu itu sama sekali tidak terduga.

"Hey, bagaimana kalau mulai sekarang kamu mencoba untuk mencintai pria lain?"

Kelopak mata Lucy melebar. Bibirnya yang terkatup terbuka perlahan.

"Misalnya, kamu bisa mulai mencintai kakak dan melupakan Natsu ..."

 **.**

 **Bersambung...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN:** _Selamat Hari Raya Idul Adha bagi yang merayakan!_

Kayaknya ada yang bingung soal Igneel dan Grandine yang udah bercerai ya? Bagi yang baca _You're Not Her Father_ , di chapter satu saya ada nulis di deskripsi saat Lucy menggotong Natsu ke taxi dan dia gak tau mesti bawa Natsu ke mana. Karena saat itu dia gak tau di mana alamat rumah Natsu yang sekarang, ayah dan ibu Natsu sudah bercerai dan Igneel juga sudah pindah ke daerah lain. Jadi Natsu dibawa ke hotel. Dan di sanalah plot cerita dimulai. _Well,_ sebenarnya saya kepengen balas semua review, tapi apa daya. Waktu tidak memungkinkan, apalagi sebentar lagi mau lebaran.

Btw, ada yang _**Fujoshi**_ di sini? Saya ada bikin fic GrayNat dengan plot cerita yang lumayan panjang. Bagi yang penasaran dan benar-benar fujoshi silahkan dibaca. Dan bagi yang gak, tolong jangan dibaca karena saya gak mau ada review yang berisi sesuatu yang menyakiti hati saya karena saya menulis cerita itu dengan sepenuh hati, apalagi saya udah kasih peringatan. Jadi, tolong pengertiannya ya... kalau kritik saran yang membangun, saya bakal terima dengan senang hati... ^^

Salam manis,

Minako-chan Namikaze


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer:

 **Fairy Tail** _by_ **Hiro Mashima**

 **Broken Vow**

 _By_

 **Minako-chan Namikaze**

Genre: Drama, Romance, hurt, etc.

 **Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!** Jika tidak suka dengan fic ini, sebaiknya langsung tekan tombol back karena hal-hal di fic ini bersifat OOC dan bikin yang baca mau banting apapun. Dan saya tidak menerima Flame tidak membangun dari para pembaca sekalian karena sudah saya tekankan di AN ini, bagi yang tidak suka, jangan dibaca.

Ini sekuel dari fic **You're Not Her Father**

.

Enjoy!

.

.

"Kau tidak pulang semalam. Ke mana saja kau?"

Natsu berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya. Matanya menatap dingin Sayla yang tengah duduk di sofa dengan sebuah buku _hard cover_ di tangannya.

"Ke mana pun aku semalam sama sekali bukan urusanmu," ketusnya, lalu berjalan menuju lemari pakaian. Mengaduk-aduk isinya demi menemukan sebuah kaos oblong yang langsung ia kenakan. Kemeja putih lusuh ia lempar ke sembarang arah.

Sayla mendelik, tidak terima dengan jawaban Natsu. "Tentu saja itu urusanku. Kau adalah calon suamiku."

Natsu tersenyum, tatapannya menghina. "Kau pikir aku sungguh-sungguh akan menikahimu?"

"Tentu. Karena masa depan perusahaanmu ada di tanganku." Sayla menjawab yakin.

"Lakukan sesukamu terhadap perusahaan itu. Aku sudah tidak peduli."

"Apa? Kau bilang apa?" Sayla tidak mempercayai pendengarannya.

"Kupikir aku sudah cukup keras mengatakannya."

"Kau sudah tidak peduli lagi pada perusahaanmu? Pemimpin macam apa kau? Hidup karyawan perusahaan ada di tanganmu! Mereka menggantungkan hidup mereka padamu! Kau harus peduli pada perusahaan!" Sayla menutup bukunya, matanya menatap marah ke arah Natsu yang berdiri di beranda. Memunggunginya.

"Kalau begitu, berhentilah memerasku karena aku tidak akan pernah menikahimu."

"Natsu, ada apa denganmu? Darimana kau tadi? Kenapa kau mendadak berubah begini? Siapa yang mengubahmu?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak berubah. Sejak dulu aku memang begini. Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu meskipun aku sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali. Seharusnya kau juga sadar, aku melakukannya karena terpaksa. Kau yang memaksaku. Kau mengendalikanku karena aku tidak berdaya. Kau memanfaatkan perusahaanku yang diambang kebangkrutan dan juga perasaan cintaku yang begitu besar pada istriku. Kau mengacaukan hidupku. Dan aku sudah muak menjadi bonekamu, aku tidak ingin terus dikendalikan olehmu. Kau bukan siapa-siapa bagiku," Natsu berkata dengan lancar tanpa ada beban sedikit pun. Seolah kata-kata itu sudah lama bersarang di kepalanya dan baru bisa ia keluarkan sekarang setelah sekian lama memendam.

"Tidak. Kau bohong, Natsu! Kau mencintaiku! Kau tidak pernah menolakku! Kau selalu memilih tidur denganku dibandingkan istrimu! Kau adalah milikku!"

"Aku terpaksa melakukannya. Aku tidak pernah menginginkan tubuhku menyatu dengan wanita lain selain Lucy. Kau tidak pernah tahu betapa hancurnya hatiku saat kita sedang bercinta. Aku selalu menangis di dalam hati. Mengingat kalau aku sudah menghianati Lucy,"

"Natsu ... Tidak. Jangan bilang begitu ..." Sayla tidak percaya. Semudah inikah cintanya kandas? Lagi? Hatinya terasa babak belur. Matanya terasa panas.

Natsu menoleh, menatapnya dengan sorot dingin. "Semuanya sudah berakhir. Aku sudah lepas tangan terhadap perusahaan. Kau bisa melakukan apapun sesukamu terhadap perusahaan itu. Lagipula, sudah tidak ada investor yang sudi menanamkan modalnya di sana, juga tidak ada perusahaan lain yang mau bekerja sama. Mereka tidak ingin berurusan dengan kalian, Tartaros ... Perusahaan licik yang bisanya cuma menindas perusahaan kecil—"

"Cukup, Natsu!" Sayla berdiri, novelnya ia banting ke meja. Matanya menyorot tajam. "Aku peringatkan sekali lagi! Menikahlah denganku atau akan kuhancurkan perusahaan Dragneel termasuk semua cabangnya yang ada di Fiore ini!"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang? Aku tidak akan menikahimu."

"Perusahaan Zeref akan kuhancurkan! Apa kau tetap tidak peduli akan hal itu?!"

"Tidak. Hancurkan saja."

"Ayahmu akan sangat kecewa padamu!"

"Justru dialah yang menyuruhku melakukan ini. Dia bahkan lebih kecewa lagi kalau aku terus menerima bantuan dari perusahaan busuk kalian."

"Natsu, kau ..."

"Pergilah. Enyahlah dari hadapanku."

Tangan wanita itu mengepal. Bibir bawah digigit kuat, nyaris robek dan mengeluarkan darah. "Baik. Sesuai keinginanmu, Dragneel!"

XXX

Bintang-bintang di langit berkelap-kelip. Seolah berhamburan di atas kanvas hitam yang luas di angkasa. Membentang tanpa ujung dan akhir. Memberikan kesan kekaguman bagi siapapun yang melihatnya malam itu. Langit malam begitu terang dengan keberadaan rembulan yang ikut meramaikan suasana langit yang meriah bersama para bintang. Lucy Heartfilia hanya bisa berkedip penuh kekaguman. Senyum lebar merekah di bibir tipisnya. Tangannya yang menempel di pembatas beranda terangkat. Menjulur ke depan, jari-jari melebar, mencoba menggapai langit.

"Lucy ..." panggilan lembut di belakangnya membuat wanita bersurai pirang itu tersentak kaget.

"Kak Zeref," sahut Lucy. Zeref berjalan menghampirinya.

"Sedang melihat bintang?"

Lucy mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Kemudian mendongak menatap langit kembali.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kak Zeref. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan." Lucy baru teringat akan sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikirannya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Apa itu?"

"Apa benar kak Zeref dan Natsu itu sebenarnya adalah kakak-adik?" tanya Lucy, langsung. Tidak berniat berbasa-basi.

Zeref terkejut. Pertanyaan yang di luar perkiraannya. Pria itu mengulum senyum. "Apa Brandish yang memberitahumu?"

Lucy mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Begitu. Kalau sudah begini, apa boleh buat. Kebetulan kakak juga sedang ingin menceritakan masa lalu kakak." Zeref ikut bersandai di beranda. Tangannya menggenggam besi pembatas, mata kelamnya yang sayu menatap langit malam yang cerah.

Lucy hanya diam, menunggu Zeref memulai ceritanya.

Zeref masih diam selama beberapa saat sebelum mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Lucy terperanjat. "Lucy, sebenarnya kakak ini adalah anak haram."

"Apa?" Lucy terbelalak mendengarnya.

"Kakak bukan anak sah dari Igneel. Igneel tidak pernah menikah dengan Ibu kakak." Zeref memperjelas.

Lucy berusaha mencerna. "Jadi ... Maksudnya, Ibu kakak adalah simpanan Ayah Natsu?"

"Bisa ya bisa tidak. Igneel menjalin hubungan duluan dengan Ibu kakak. Suatu hari mereka berpisah, dan Ibu kakak baru mengetahui kalau dirinya hamil. Igneel sudah tidak diketahui lagi bagaimana kabarnya dan ada di mana dia saat itu. Kakak terlahir tanpa Ayah. Kakak dibesarkan di mansion ini. Mansion ini adalah pemberian dari Igneel ketika dia masih menjalin hubungan dengan Ibu kakak. Kakak tidak pernah tahu siapa Ayah kakak. Seperti apa rupanya. Sama sekali tidak tahu. Ibu tidak pernah menunjukkan fotonya. Tapi, Ibu sering bercerita tentangnya. Igneel adalah seorang laki-laki yang penyayang. Dia adalah pria yang paling pemberani dan gagah, menurut cerita dari Ibu kakak. Ibu tidak pernah menceritakan alasan kenapa dia dan Igneel bisa berpisah, tapi yang kakak pahami saat itu adalah bahwa Ibu masih sangat mencintai Igneel meskipun pria itu sudah meninggalkannya dan sama sekali tidak tahu kalau darah dagingnya telah terlahir di dunia ini."

Lucy terdiam mendengarnya. Cerita Zeref sama seperti kisah hidupnya ... Hanya saja, dia sangat membenci Natsu saat itu. Sementara Ibu Zeref, sangat mencintai Igneel meskipun pria itu telah memberinya penderitaan.

"Tapi setelah itu, Ibu kakak meninggal."

Lucy tersentak. Terperangah menatap Zeref yang terlihat tenang.

"Saat itu umur kakak mungkin sekitar lima tahunan. Kakak terus menangis setiap malam di kamar ini." Zeref menoleh ke belakang, menatap ruangan yang merupakan bekas kamar Ibunya. "Meraung memanggil 'Ibu' terus menerus. Tapi Ibu tidak pernah datang. Meskipun air mata kakak sudah mengering dan tidak bisa keluar lagi, dia tetap tidak datang. Hingga, suatu hari, seorang pria datang memeluk kakak."

"Dan dia adalah Igneel?" Lucy menebak.

Zeref mengangguk. "Ya, benar. Dia meminta maaf berkali-kali. Kakak tidak mengerti apa yang dia katakan, yang kakak tahu kalau dia adalah Ayah kakak. Laki-laki yang sangat dicintai oleh Ibu. Dia mengajak kakak tinggal di rumahnya. Waktu itu, Istrinya Grandine sangat terkejut kalau ternyata Igneel memiliki anak di luar nikah. Di tambah lagi, anak itu terlahir saat Igneel masih berpacaran dengannya. Ah, jadi begini. Sebenarnya, saat Igneel menjalin hubungan dengan Ibu, saat itu dia sudah bertunangan dengan Grandine. Grandine sangat marah saat itu. Mengetahui Igneel ternyata dulu menghianatinya, bahkan sampai punya anak dengan perempuan lain."

"Jadi, karena itukah mereka bercerai?"

Zeref lagi-lagi mengangguk. "Dan itulah sebabnya Natsu sangat membenci kakak. Keluarganya hancur karena keberadaan kakak. Padahal, saat itu Grandine baru saja melahirkan Wendy. Mereka bercerai. Dan sama-sama sepakat kalau Igneel akan mengambil hak asuh Natsu sebagai calon pewaris perusahaan, dan Wendy akan bersama Grandine. Mereka menentang hukum dan membuat perjanjian hitam di atas putih atas kesepakatan bersama."

Lucy terdiam. Dia bisa mengerti kenapa Natsu bisa membenci Zeref ... Tapi, yang dia tidak mengerti, kenapa semuanya dilimpahkan ke Zeref? Zeref sama sekali tidak bersalah. Yang salah adalah Igneel! Anak dan ayah sama saja brengseknya! Dan Natsu berani mengulangi kesalahan ayahnya pula! Lucy sekarang benar-benar membenci yang namanya Dragneel. Mereka penghancur hidup orang lain.

"Lucy, masih ingat apa yang kakak katakan tadi pagi?" Zeref berbalik, menghadap Lucy.

"Eh?" Lucy menoleh. Ingatannya langsung memutar kejadian tadi pagi. Saat Zeref menyatakan cinta padanya. Sontak, Lucy langsung salah tingkah. "I-Itu ..."

"Kamu sudah memikirkan jawabannya?"

"A-Aku ..." Bagaimana ini? Lucy sama sekali tidak menemukan jawaban untuk pernyataan cinta Zeref. Sungguh, dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tidak pernah terlintas di pikirannya kalau dia akan menikah dengan Zeref. Bahkan memikirkan kalau Zeref menyukainya pun sama sekali tidak pernah. Selama ini, dia hanya menganggap Zeref sebagai kakaknya. Tapi, dia tidak tega menolak pria itu. Zeref sudah banyak membantunya, menjaganya, menyayanginya dan Luna. Mungkin dia bisa menata hatinya kembali kalau menikah dengan Zeref. Dia ingin lepas dari jeratan cinta Natsu yang semakin dalam mengurungnya. Dia tidak ingin terus-terusan bersedih karena pria itu.

Lucy melirik Zeref. Pria itu menatapnya dengan sorot serius dan penuh harap.

"Lucy, kamu tahu. Kakak sangat sulit untuk mencintai seorang wanita. Kakak pernah mencintai seorang wanita, namun dia tidak mencinta kakak. Di situ hati kakak benar-benar hancur. Kakak memutuskan untuk tidak mencintai lagi. kakak juga berpikir harus memilih wanita yang benar-benar cocok dengan kakak dan juga setia pada kakak. Karena kakak tidak ingin rumah tangga kakak berakhir seperti rumah tangga Igneel."

"Dan kakak pikir aku orang yang tepat? Jujur. Aku bahkan masih belum bisa melupakan Natsu."

"Kakak hanya perlu membuatmu berhenti mengingatnya dan terus mencintai kakak. Semuanya akan dimulai sejak hari pertama pernikahan kita. Kakak akan membuatmu mencintai kakak."

"Tapi ... Kakak bisa saja tersakiti ..." Lucy menunduk, menatap lantai di bawahnya.

Zeref tersenyum, "Tidak masalah. Kita sama-sama tersakiti, jadi kita bisa saling mengerti."

"..." Lucy mendongak, tatapannya terlihat ragu. Zeref yang mengetahui tidak mudah bagi Lucy untuk memberikannya jawaban sekarang, langsung memberi Lucy keringanan.

"Pikirkanlah lagi. Kakak akan menunggu sampai kamu sudah yakin dengan keputusan yang kamu buat." Zeref mengusap kepala Lucy. Kemudian pria itu beranjak pergi, hendak keluar dari kamar Lucy saat tiba-tiba sesuatu menarik ujung lengan bajunya. Zeref menoleh, menatap Lucy yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yakin.

"Baiklah. Aku mau," putusnya.

Zeref terkejut. "Lucy, kamu yakin?"

Lucy mengangguk. "Ya."

"Kamu sudah memikirkannya betul-betul?"

Lagi-lagi Lucy mengangguk. Namun Zeref tidak bereaksi, masih terperangah.

Lucy menunduk, pipinya merona sedikit. "Lagipula, kurasa aku mulai mencintai kakak."

Zeref melebarkan matanya, bibirnya tiba-tiba menarik senyum lembut. Tanpa sadar, dia sudah mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di kening Lucy.

Tanpa kedua orang itu sadari, ada sepasang emerald yang tengah mengawasi keduanya. Brandish terpaku di tempatnya berdiri, menyaksikan semua itu dari cela pintu kamar Lucy yang terbuka sedikit. Tangannya yang memegang kenop pintu bergetar saat menutup kembali pintu kamar Lucy. Wanita berambut sewarna dedaunan muda itu bersandar di dinding pintu. Bungkusan es krim starmaggo ada di tangan kanannya. Brandish berjalan menjauhi kamar Lucy. Seorang pelayan keheranan melihat Brandish yang berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Brandish- _sama_? Tidak jadi bertemu nona Lucy?"

"Tidak. Aku baru ingat masih ada pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan,"

Pelayan itu hanya bengong mendengar nada dingin yang lebih dingin dari biasanya itu.

XXX

Deringan ponsel membuat Lucy yang tengah bersandar di dada Zeref segera tersentak. Wanita itu mendongak menatap Zeref.

"Kak, ada telepon," Lucy meraih ponsel Zeref di atas meja kecil di hadapannya dan memberikan pada si pemilik.

Zeref segera mengangkat teleponnya. Dahinya langsung mengernyit. Terdengar kepanikan dari suara lawan bicara Zeref. Lucy mengernyit penasaran saat Zeref berbicara dengan nada marah. Mata kelam pria itu berkilat panik.

Zeref mematikan ponselnya setelah berkata bahwa dia akan segera ke sana—ke kantornya.

"Siapa, kak? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Lucy, tidak mampu membendung rasa penasarannya.

"Asisten kakak. Dia bilang, perusahaan di Hargeon sudah bangkrut. Dan sekarang, perusahaan di Magnolia ikut terkena dampaknya. Kalau kakak tidak segera menangani masalah ini, perusahaan kakak juga akan ikut bangkrut juga." Zeref bangkit. "Kakak akan ke kantor. Kemungkinan kakak tidak akan pulang selama beberapa hari. Kakak akan menyuruh bawahan kakak untuk berjaga di sekitar mansion ini. Lucy, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Maaf kakak tidak bisa menemanimu selama beberapa hari." Zeref mengecup kening Lucy.

Lucy mengangguk. Memberi semangat. "Semoga sukses,"

Zeref mengangguk dan bergegas pergi.

XXX

Sementara itu, Natsu tengah berdiri di beranda kamarnya. Angin dingin menerpa wajahnya. Ujung kemeja putih menari-nari di udara. Mata kelam menatap lurus kilauan-kilauan di langit.

 _Drrrrtt ... drrrrtt ..._

Ponsel merah segera diraih dari dalam saku. Menempelkannya di samping telinga, Natsu segera menyahut.

"Halo, Loke. Bagaimana perkembangannya?"

Suara di seberang tiba-tiba menjerit, membuat Natsu harus menjauhkan layar ponsel beberapa centi dari telinganya.

" _Natsu! Aku berhasil! Kau harus berterima kasih padaku karena aku berhasil membuat seorang Acnologia bekerja sama dengan kita!"_

Natsu tersenyum. Kembali menempelkan ponsel di telinganya. "Tentu. Aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya. Tidak salah kau berhenti menjadi model dan memilih bekerja di bawah ketiakku."

" _Apa kau tidak punya perumpamaan lain selain hal menjijikkan itu?! Di mana rasa terima kasihmu, bocah?!"_

"Ya, ya. Terima kasih banyak. Kau sudah bekerja keras selama ini."

" _Aku melakukan ini demi Lucy. Bukan kau!"_

"Kalau aku tidak salah mengingat, kau melakukan ini karena Aries tidak ingin kau menjadi model dan menginginkanmu bekerja kantoran demi memanfaatkan ijazah yang kau dapatkan saat kuliah di Ekonomi apalah itu, iya 'kan?" Natsu tidak bisa mengingat Loke lulusan apa karena terlalu banyak hal yang memenuhi otaknya sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Mungkin dia harus menyuruh Loke mengumpulkan kembali berkas-berkas lamaran pekerjaannya.

" _Ya, itu alasan sampingan. Kalau begitu kututup teleponnya, jangan lupa untuk menghadiri rapat PENTING besok!"_

Natsu hanya mendengus. "Iya, iya."

Natsu menyimpan ponselnya. Bibirnya menarik senyuman miring. Matanya berkilat, haus darah. Seakan sudah tidak sabar untuk menghabisi musuh-musuhnya. "Semuanya akan segera berakhir, Luce ..."

.

.

Bersambung ...

.

 **AN:** Udah updatenya ngaret, pas diupdate isinya dikit pula. #plak yang penting udah update dan saya lega. Dan juga kecewa karena gak bisa bikin ini chapter dengan sepenuh hati. Bisa dilihat deskripsi yang amat sangat kurang dan kebanyakan dialog. Soalnya, saya nulis dialognya dulu baru nulis deskripsinya—hehe #nak

Btw, coba tebak! Fic ini tamatnya di chapter berapa? XD

Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa di chapter depan!

Salam manis,

Minako-chan Namikaze


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer:

 **Fairy Tail** _by_ **Hiro Mashima**

 **Broken Vow**

 _By_

 **Minako-chan Namikaze**

Genre: Drama, Romance, hurt, etc.

 **Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!** Jika tidak suka dengan fic ini, sebaiknya langsung tekan tombol back karena hal-hal di fic ini bersifat OOC dan bikin yang baca mau banting apapun. Dan saya tidak menerima Flame tidak membangun dari para pembaca sekalian karena sudah saya tekankan di AN ini, bagi yang tidak suka, jangan dibaca.

Ini sekuel dari fic **You're Not Her Father**

.

Enjoy!

.

.

Cangkir teh ditaruh di atas tatakan. Lembaran kertas yang menguning dibalik. Semilir angin terkadang menerpa kulit wajah dengan lembut.

Lucy Heartfilia tidak pernah merasa sedamai ini setelah sekian lama. Membaca novel di taman belakang mansion adalah ide terbaik yang baru saja tercetus di kepalanya sekarang.

Wanita berambut pirang panjang itu nyaris terhanyut dalam dunianya sendiri saat sebuah tepukan pelan di bahu tiba-tiba membuyarkan semua imajinasi yang ia bangun di dalam kepala.

"Brandish," Lucy tersenyum melihat wanita berambut _bob_ hijau tengah berdiri di sampingnya.

Brandish tersenyum kecil—yang lebih terlihat seperti senyum mengejek karena wanita itu tetap memasang wajah malasnya saat tersenyum. Lucy sudah maklum akan hal itu. Dia segera mempersilahkan wanita bermanik _green_ itu untuk duduk di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau baca?" Brandish bertanya.

"Buku fantasi. Aku menemukannya di lemari buku koleksinya Ibu kak Zeref. Buku ini usianya sudah lama, tapi cerita di dalamnya benar-benar bagus." Lucy menuangkan teh kemudian menyodorkannya di hadapan Brandish.

"Hmm ..." Brandish bergumam, meraih cangkir tehnya. Menempelkan tepian cangkir di bibir tipisnya, wanita itu melirik Lucy dengan ekspresi dingin. "Ngomong-ngomong, selamat, ya. Kudengar kau dan Zeref akan segera menikah." Kemudian menyesap tehnya dengan tenang.

Lucy tersentak. Memandang Brandish dengan terkejut. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Ada salah seorang pelayan yang tidak sengaja mendengarkan pembicaraanmu dan Zeref. Kalau tidak salah tiga hari yang lalu 'kan?" Bagaimana pun Brandish bersumpah tidak akan mengakui kalau dirinya telah menguping, dan lebih memilih menumpahkan kesalahan pada seorang pelayan malang yang entah siapa yang dimaksudkan.

Lucy hanya bergumam, kemudian tersenyum kecil. Jemarinya sibuk memilin lembaran buku sebagai sasaran pengalih perhatian.

"Yah, kami memang akan menikah. Aku juga tidak bisa terus-terusan terpuruk seperti ini. Akan lebih baik aku mulai melupakan apa yang terjadi di masa lalu dan memulai hidup baru dengan kak Zeref." jawab Lucy.

Cangkir teh yang sudah kosong diletakkan di atas tatakan. Brandish memejamkan mata, seolah tengah menyiapkan diri untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang berat. Manik _emerald_ kembali terbuka, terpaku pada sosok wanita bermata karamel yang tengah menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Lucy,"

"Ya?"

"Kau tahu, Zeref pernah memberikanku tugas untuk menyelidiki soal mantan suamimu dan perusahaannya."

Mata Lucy melebar. Heran kenapa Brandish malah mengungkit masalah iu. "L-Lalu?"

"Aku dan rekanku melakukan penyelidikan. Dan kami menemukan fakta bahwa Natsu Dragneel telah diperas."

Sebelah alis terangkat, tidak mengerti. "Diperas? Natsu?"

Brandish mengangguk. "Perusahaan Tartaros adalah perusahaan terbesar di Fiore. Banyak perusahaan yang bekerja sama dengan perusahaan itu. Mereka juga banyak menanamkan modal di perusahaan-perusahaan kecil sehingga perusahaan-perusahaan itu bisa berkembang pesat." Brandish memberi jeda sebentar sebelum melanjutkan. "Namun, ada sebuah rumor yang beredar kalau Perusahaan Tartaros sering berbuat curang. Mereka terkadang menggunakan cara licik untuk mengambil alih suatu perusahaan. Banyak perusahaan yang sudah terjebak karena tipu daya mereka yang kedok awalnya menawarkan bantuan berupa sumbangan dana atas kesepakatan bersama. Namun, dibalik semua itu Tartaros memiliki tujuan lain untuk mengendalikan perusahaan itu. Dan dia selalu berhasil. Lihatlah apa yang terjadi pada perusahaan Dragneel di Hargeon sekarang. Mereka bangkrut."

Lucy hanya diam. Menundukkan kepala, tatapannya sendu. Teringat akan mantan suaminya yang mungkin saja sedang terpuruk di sana. Tapi itu sudah bukan urusannya lagi. Dia bukan siapa-siapa lagi bagi Natsu. Natsu sudah memiliki wanita yang dia cintai dan menemaninya dengan setia di sana.

"Dan kau tahu, adik dari Presiden Direktur Tartaros, Sayla Tartaros, sedang mengincar mantan suamimu."

"Apa?" Lucy menegakkan kepalanya, menatap Brandish dengan terpana.

Wanita berambut hijau pendek itu hanya mendengus. Memalingkan wajahnya yang terlihat kesal seraya menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. "Ya, si jalang itu sedang mengincar Natsu Dragneel. Kau tahu kenapa Natsu berselingkuh dengannya dan menceraikanmu begitu saja?"

Lucy hanya diam. Ada banyak jawaban yang muncul di otaknya, namun dia tidak sanggup untuk menyuarakannya.

"Karena dia ingin melindungimu." Ucapan Brandish segera membuat tubuh Lucy menegang. Wanita berambut pirang itu terdiam.

"Apa?"

Brandish kembali mendengus. "Si Sayla itu sama liciknya dengan kakaknya. Dia menggunakan alasan 'kalau kau tidak menuruti kemauanku, perusahaanmu akan bangkrut saat ini juga, beserta nyawa istri yang sangat kau cintai itu'. Tentu saja wanita iblis sepertinya tidak akan mengingkari ucapannya. Terlebih, coba lihatlah ini." Lembaran kertas disodorkan. Lucy menerimanya dengan cepat dan membolak-balikkan halamannya.

"Itu adalah data diagram keuangan perusahaan Dragneel. Bentuknya aneh bukan? Naik turun seperti itu seolah hari ini perusahaan bangkrut, lalu besoknya perusahaan itu jaya kembali. Perusahaan Dragneel seperti dipermainkan. Dan kemungkinan, itu terjadi karena Natsu tidak mau menuruti kemauan Sayla, hingga si iblis betina itu melakukan hal-hal gila seperti ini."

Lucy tetap diam. Namun, dia merasakan sesak di dadanya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Matanya terus teraku pada gambar diagram di hadapannya. Dia ingat, dulu dia sering sekali tertimpa musibah. Seperti nyaris ditabrak motor, keracunan makanan, terjatuh dari tangga. Dia mengira itu hanyalah kebetulan. Puncaknya, dia sampai kehilangan anak keduanya gara-gara tragedi dua orang yang hendak membunuhnya saat itu. Jadi, itulah sebabnya Natsu sampai menceraikannya. Dia pasti berpikir Sayla akan terus mengincarnya kalau dia tetap berstatus sebagai Istri Natsu yang menjadi penghalang hubungan Sayla dan Natsu.

"Apa kak Zeref tahu hal ini?" Lucy bertanya pelan, menatap Brandish dengan tatapan gelisah.

Brandish menggeleng. "Tidak. Dia belum tahu. Aku baru berniat memberitahunya saat dia sudah pulang nanti." – _Aku sampai harus berbohong pada wanita ini. Kau berhutang padaku, Zeref._

"A-Aku ... Apa yang harus kulakukan?" lembaran kertas putih penuh tinta diletakkan. Lucy menggenggam tangannya. Kepalanya mendadak pening. Semua ini terlalu mendadak untuk ia ketahui. Di saat dia sudah memilih untuk menyerah dan membuka lembaran baru, kenapa dia harus mengetahui ini sekarang? Kenapa Natsu tidak bercerita saja padanya agar dia mengerti? Kenapa harus dirahasiakan?

"Jangan tanya aku. Aku bukan pakar ataupun ahli cinta. Kau hanya perlu melakukan apa yang menurutmu benar. Percuma kau menjalin sebuah hubungan namun itu malah membuatmu menderita." Brandsih berdiri.

"Brandish ..." Lucy mendongak, kepalanya menoleh ke belakang. Brandish sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

XXX

Pintu dibanting keras. Seorang wanita masuk ke dalam apartemennya dengan wajah kusut dan kening berkerut. Surat kabar dilemparkan begitu saja di atas meja berkaca hitam.

Sayla Tartaros menghempaskan diri di atas sofa. Memijat pelipisnya seraya menggumamkan sesuatu dengan desisan kemarahan.

"Sial! Kurang ajar! Kenapa ini bisa terjadi?! Bagaimana bisa?!" dia melempar vas bunga di hadapannya. Membuat benda itu hancur berserakan di atas lantai yang dingin.

Mata violetnya melirik surat kabar yang tergeletak di atas meja.

 **TERBUKTI MELAKUKAN KORUPSI, PERUSAHAAN TARTAROS BANGKRUT**

Judul yang sengaja dibuat dengan _font_ sebesar mungkin itu membuat Sayla nyaris menendang meja. Wanita itu mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan.

Kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Kenapa harus terjadi sekarang? Kenapa Mardgeer bisa ketahuan melakukan korupsi?

Ya, perusahaan Tartaros terpaksa harus gulung tikar karena terbukti telah melakukan korupsi dan tindak kejahatan lainnya. Tadi pagi, saat dirinya tiba di depan gerbang kantor, ada banyak polisi berada di depan pintu masuk perusahaan Tartaros. Para pegawai berada di luar, dimintai keterangan tentang di mana keberadaan PresDir mereka. Sayla terpaksa harus melarikan diri, beruntung dia masih belum masuk terlalu dalam jadi dia bisa segera melarikan diri. Dia membeli koran, dan benar dugaannya. Perusahaannya telah tertangkap basah. Padahal dia yakin tidak ada satu pun bukti yang dapat menunjukkan kalau perusahaan mereka telah berbuat curang. Dan di mana kakaknya si Mardgeer brengsek itu kabur? Kenapa dia meninggalkan Sayla di tengah situasi yang kacau seperti ini!? Sayla merasa benar-benar ingin membunuh kakak kandungnya itu saat ini juga!

 **BRAK!**

Suara gebrakan pintu membuat wanita berambut hitam panjang itu terlonjak dari tempat duduknya. Menoleh cepat ke arah pintu masuk dan membelalak lebar saat menemukan segerombolan polisi memasuki apartemennya dengan sebuah pistol yang ditodongkan ke arahnya di kedua telapak tangan masing-masing.

Salah seorang polisi maju, menurunkan pistolnya dan berniat mendekati Sayla saat wanita itu segera berdiri menjauh.

"Sayla Tartaros, Anda terbukti telah melakukan pemerasan terhadap Natsu Dragneel dan juga terlibat dalam penyerangan Lucy Heartfilia. Dengan demikian, saya diberi wewenang untuk segera menangkap Anda. Tolong angkat kedua tangan Anda dan serahkan diri Anda kepada kami." Ujar polisi itu.

"Hah?" Sayla berjengit jengkel. "Kalian tidak memiliki bukti apapun untuk menangkapku! Aku sama sekali tidak terlibat dalam tindak kejahatan apapun!"

"Kami telah menangkap dua orang yang telah mencelakakan Lucy Heartfiilia. Dan menurut keterangan dari mereka, mereka mengaku telah menerima perintah dari Anda untuk menghabisi Lucy Heartffilia malam itu." balas sang polisi.

Wanita berambut kelam itu menggeram. Dia berani bersumpah kalau dia sama sekali tidak pernah memerintahkan dua orang itu! itu adalah murni perintah Mardgeer. Absolut! Dua orang brengsek itu ... Mereka tidak mau menghianati Mardgeer dan malah menimpakan kesalahan kakaknya itu padanya! Brengsek!

Sekarang bagaimana dia mengelak? Bagaimana dia melarikan diri?

"Menyerahlah. Apartemen Anda sudah kami kepung. Sekarang, serahkan diri Anda dengan cara damai."

 _Sampai mati pun aku tidak akan menyerahkan diri pada polisi!_

Sayla mundur ke belakang, hingga punggungnya menyentuh lemari kecil di ujung ruangan. Tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari polisi, tangan kanannya sibuk meraba-raba laci di belakangnya. Membuka laci kedua dan dengan gesit mengeluarkan sebuah _revolver_ dari dalam sana.

Para polisi terkesiap. Polisi yang berdiri paling depan segera mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Sayla.

"Coba saja tangkap aku! Aku akan lebih dulu menembaki kalian!" Sayla menarik tuas di belakang senjata laras pendeknya itu. _Single Action_ berisi sepuluh peluru berkaliber 2.2 di tangannya diacungkan dengan penuh percaya diri. Sayla meyakini kemampuan menembaknya lebih baik dari para polisi busuk di hadapannya. Bagaimana pun dia pernah mengikuti kelas menembak saat di Amerika dulu, dan menjadi salah satu lulusan terbaik di sana. Cukup delapan peluru untuk menghabisi delapan polisi di hadapannya. Kalau masih ada polisi di luar, dia tinggal mengambil pistol dari para polisi yang sudah ia tumbangkan dan menghabisi para polisi yang bersiap menjagalnya di luar.

Rencana yang sempurna!

Namun rupanya polisi di hadapannya sama sekali tidak gentar. Mereka malah semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Bahkan sudah ada yang mengeluarkan sebuah borgol.

Geram dengan besarnya nyali para polisi di hadapannya, Sayla tidak segan menarik pelatuknya.

 **DOR!**

Suara tembakan menggema di seluruh ruangan. Memantul keluar dari pintu apartemen yang terbuka hingga bisa kedengaran sampai koridor lantai bawah.

Sayla, sekali lagi, harus membelalak tak percaya. Dia sudah menarik pelatuk pistolnya—terbukti dengan suara tembakan tadi—tapi kenapa yang keluar malah ... Sebuah bendera yang dengan lancangnya bertuliskan " **Maaf! Pistolmu terpaksa disita!** "

Sayla ternganga. Mematung di tempat dengan wajah syok.

Polisi tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan bagus itu untuk segera meringkus sang wanita bermanik violet. Sayla Tartaros digiring keluar dari apartemen dengan paksa—karena wanita itu terus meronta dengan ganas.

Polisi yang menggiring Sayla berhenti tepat di depan seseorang. Sayla mendongak, menatap marah seorang pria berambut merah jambu yang tengah membelakanginya saat ini.

Sebuah senyum cemerlang terpampang dengan jelas di wajah Natsu Dragneel saat pria itu berbalik, menghadap Sayla yang menatap penuh kebencian ke arahnya.

"Hai, Say ..." Natsu merogoh sesuatu di saku jas abu-abunya. "Mencari ini?" _Single Action_ berwarna putih ditunjukkan. Sayla sudah tidak terkejut lagi, apalagi membelalak. Dia sudah tahu kalau Natsu-lah biang keladi dari semua bencana yang menimpa dirinya dan perusahaan.

"Natsu ... Sejak kapan kau merencanakan ini? Kau sudah tahu ini akan terjadi jadi kau sengaja meninggalkanku tiga hari yang lalu 'kan?" Sayla berdesis. Poninya berantakan.

"Oh," Natsu tersenyum sarkastis, tatapannya menggelap. "Kau bisa menebaknya dengan baik. _Well_ , karena aku bukanlah orang yang hanya bisa pasrah kau permainkan. Kau seharusnya sadar, bukan kau yang sedang mempermainkanku selama ini, tapi kaulah yang sedang kupermainkan. Kau begitu sibuk denganku, hingga tidak menyadari kalau perusahaanmu tengah diintai oleh mata-mata kepercayaanku. Mereka melakukan tugasnya dengan baik dan menghasilkan hasil yang sempurna seperti ini." Tutur Natsu

"Kau ..." Sayla menggigit bibir bawahnya. Namun, aura mengintimidasi Natsu tiba-tiba membuatnya takut.

"Dengan ini, kau tidak bisa mengganggu kehidupanku lagi. Sebaiknya setelah kau keluar dari penjara nanti, kau bisa berubah, Say," ucap Natsu. Mata kelamnya menatap tajam ke arah mata violet yang terus memancarkan kemarahan.

Merasa tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan, Natsu mempersilahkan para polisi untuk membawa Sayla pergi.

Loke menghampiri Natsu, menepuk pelan pundak atasannya itu.

"Natsu, sudah waktunya. Kau harus segera tiba di Albarez untuk meresmikan perusahaan barumu di sana." Loke memberitahu Natsu.

Natsu menoleh. "Ah, kau benar. Aku harus segera ke sana. Memulai bisnis sendiri dari nol itu memang merepotkan." Si _pinkish_ mengusap sebentar rambut merah mudanya yang sedikit berantakan. Menyerahkan _revolver_ milik Sayla pada Loke. "Tolong serahkan ini pada polisi."

Loke berjengit jengkel. "Siapa kau berani memerintahku!?"

"Aku adalah atasanmu. Dan kau adalah _manager_ perusahaanku, ingat?" Natsu memasang cengirannya.

"Ceh! Lihatlah dirimu! Padahal kau begitu tidak berguna kemarin! Coba ingat siapa yang telah berbaik hati mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantumu membangun perusahaan barumu ini, hah!?" Loke berseru kesal.

"Ya, ya. Itu adalah kau." Ujar Natsu, malas. Kemudian bergumam pelan, "padahal kau sendiri yang menghampiriku untuk memberimu pekerjaan karena istrimu Aries tidak memperbolehkanmu lagi bekerja sebagai model majalah dewasa."

Loke yang berada tepat di samping Natsu tentu bisa mendengar gumaman sadis itu. "Apa kau bilang?!"

"Tidak bilang apa-apa." Natsu berjalan duluan, meninggalkan Loke yang semakin menggeram kesal.

"Perlu diingat, ya, Natsu!" Loke melangkah mengikuti Natsu. "Aku tidak pernah menjadi model majalah dewasa—meskipun aku sangat menginginkannya—aku hanya pernah tampil _topless_ dengan celana renang ketat di _cover_ depan majalah _sport_!"

"Itu sama saja. Dasar porno."

"Apa kau bilang, bocah?!"

"Sudah. Sudah. Jangan berteriak kepada atasanmu kalau tidak mau kupercat."

"Kurang ajar kau! Menggunakan status untuk melumpuhkanku!"

Natsu hanya bisa terkekeh pelan. Yah, selama ini Loke-lah yang bekerja secara diam-diam untuk mengurus perusahaan barunya di Albarez selagi dirinya sibuk mengalihkan perhatian Tartaros di sini. Dia berhutang banyak pada kakak angkat Lucy itu.

XXX

Jas hitam ditaruh di lengan sofa ruang keluarga. Pria bersurai hitam menghela nafas lelah. Memegang pundak seraya membunyikan lehernya. Zeref Dragneel melonggarkan dasinya.

Seorang pelayan berjalan menghampirinya.

"Tuan Zeref, Anda mau makan atau mandi dulu? Akan segera saya siapkan."

"Aku ingin mandi dulu saja. Air hangat mungkin bisa menguapkan penat di sekujur tubuhku." Jawab Zeref.

"Ah, baik. Akan segera saya siapkan." Pelayan itu membungkuk, hendak berbalik pergi saat Zeref tiba-tiba menghentikannya.

"Di mana Lucy?"

"Ah, kalau Nona Lucy, dia ada di taman. Sedang membaca buku sepertinya."

Sebelah alis terangkat. "Malam-malam begini duduk di taman? Dia bisa kedinginan." Zeref segera meninggalkan pelayan itu dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar di samping ruangan. Pintu itu terbuka lebar. Dia bisa melihat punggung mungil dengan pakaian putih tanpa lengan yang tengah duduk bersandar di kursi putih.

Zeref tersenyum. Melingkarkan lengan berbalut kemejanya di sekitar leher Lucy, membuat wanita itu tersentak kaget dan menoleh.

"Kak Zeref? Kapan kakak pulang?" Lucy bertanya spontan.

"Baru saja." Zeref menempelkan pipi tirusnya ke pipi merona Lucy yang terasa dingin. "Sejak kapan kamu duduk di sini? Tubuh kamu terasa dingin." Zeref mengerutkan dahi, terang-terangan tidak suka dengan kebiasaan Lucy yang suka lupa waktu kalau sudah bertemu dengan buku.

"Umm ... Sekitar lima jam?" Lucy bertanya ragu.

"Ayo masuk. Nanti kamu bisa masuk angin kalau terus duduk di luar seperti ini."

"Sebentar lagi saja. Aku masih betah berada di sini." Tolak Lucy, halus.

"Ah, baiklah. Kalau begitu kamu harus memakai ini dulu," Sebuah jas hitam hangat menyelimuti bahu Lucy yang terbuka. Lucy tersenyum seraya membenarkan letak jas di tubuhnya. Sementara Zeref duduk di samping Lucy. Matanya menangkap buku tebal dengan kertasnya yang sudah menguning di tangan wanitanya itu. Beberapa buku lain juga tergeletak di samping cangkir teh, bertumpuk seperti baru selesai di baca.

"Kamu membaca semua buku itu?" tanya Zeref.

Lucy mengangguk. "Ceritanya bagus, sih. Ternyata buku ini punya banyak seri."

Zeref tersenyum. "Ya, buku itu itu adalah peninggalan dari Ibu kakak. Kakak dulu sering membacanya di kamar Ibu. Ceritanya memang bagus. Tidak salah kalau kamu sampai lupa waktu."

Lucy terkekeh pelan. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan perusahaan kakak? Masalahnya sudah beres?"

Zeref mengangguk. "Ya, beruntung kakak langsung segera bertindak setelah mengetaui ada yang tidak beres. Ada sebuah perusahaan asing yang cukup terkenal hendak bekerja sama dengan perusahaan kakak, jadi kakak rasa itu akan bisa memulihkan keuangan perusahaan kalau _project_ yang akan kami kerjakan ini sukses." Jawab Zeref.

"Hmm ... Baguslah. Aku ikut senang mendengarnya." Lucy membalik lembaran novelnya.

Zeref diam. Memandang Lucy dengan dalam. Tatapannya menimbang-nimbang. Tangan pria itu terulur, menyentuh tangan Lucy yang memegang halaman kertas yang siap dibalik. Mengenggamnya dengan erat. Lucy hanya bisa terpana.

"Lucy,"

"Ya, kak?"

"Semuanya sudah berakhir. Semua masalah sudah beres."

Hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. "Ya, aku tahu,"

"Karena itu ... Ayo kita menikah ..."

Desiran angin menerpa keduanya yang tengah membisu. Sang pria bermanik segelap malam menatapnya dengan lembut, seolah Lucy adalah bidadari yang selama ini dicarinya dan baru bertemu sekarang. Hati sang Heartfilia segera dihantam kebimbangan. Antara menerima atau menolak. Tapi Zeref sudah banyak membantunya selama ini. Dia juga sudah mulai mencintai laki-laki ini. Menolaknya pun tidak pernah terlintas di benak Lucy. Dia tahu seberapa besar pria ini mencintainya. Hubungannya dan Natsu sudah kandas sejak lama. Mengesampingkan alasan pria itu mengakhiri hubungan mereka, cerai tetaplah cerai. Meskipun mereka bisa saja bersatu kembali, tapi Lucy tidak ingin hidup bersama lagi dengan pria si _pink_. Benang merah di antara mereka sudah terputus. Tidak akan tersambung lagi meskipun diikat sedemikian rupa. Karena benang merahnya sudah tertarik oleh seuntai benang merah lain yang dengan setia menemani benang merah yang kesepian itu.

Sebuah anggukan pelan telah menjawab semua kebimbangan. Pertimbangan sudah tak lagi dipedulikan si wanita pirang. Dia hanya ingin hidup tenang seperti ini selamanya. Bersama pria yang begitu mencintainya dengan lembut seperti Zeref.

.

Bersambung ...

.

.

 **AN:** Yah, mari kita buka sesi _voting part_ 3! Sekali lagi, **ditekankan** kalau _voting_ ini tidak bermaksud untuk menentukan dengan siapa Lucy akan berakhir. Karena nasib Lucy sudah ditentukan sejak awal cerita ini di _publish_. Jadi, jangan salah paham. Saya meminta _voting_ dengan maksud hanya ingin mengetahui _reader_ sekalian ada di kubu mana? ZerLu? Atau malah tetep NaLu? Atau malah netral kayak saya #nak #plak

Oke, kalian benar-benar _reader_ yang pintar. Sekali tebak langsung tahu fic ini berakhir di chap 15. XD

Oh iya, entah endingnya klise atau gak, Anda-anda semua yang menentukan. Karena, cerita ini dibuat oleh author abal-abal nan gaje yang begitu menyukai tragedi sih. Huawawa #plak

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!

Salam manis,

Minako-chan Namikaze


	14. Chapter 14

Sebuah tas koper besar diletakkan di atas lantai. Wanita pirang segera terduduk di lantai, memeluk sang buah hati tercinta yang amat ia rindukan selama beberapa minggu ini.

Luna Dragneel memeluk mamanya dengan erat seraya berseru senang. Tudung mantel perlahan turun dari kepala _pink_ -nya, jatuh dengan lembut di atas punggungnya.

"Mama! Luna kangen mama!"

Lucy mendekap putrinya, tersenyum bahagia. Air mata keluar dari manik karamelnya. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma putri kesayangannya. "Mama juga, sayang," bisiknya. Wanita itu kemudian mendongak, menatap pria _pink_ yang berdiri tepat di hadapan mereka. Memasang senyum simpul yang sudah jarang Lucy lihat.

"Aku kembalikan Luna padamu, Luce. Kau tidak perlu sampai mengurus surat peralihan hak asuh. Setelah situasi aman terkendali, aku akan langsung mengembalikan Luna padamu, kok," jelas Natsu.

Lucy berdiri, dengan Luna yang berada di gendongannya. Menatap Natsu dengan sorot bersalah dan menyesal. "Natsu, aku ..."

"Dari ekspresimu, sepertinya kau sudah tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Entah siapa yang sudah memberitahumu, tapi aku ingin kau memutuskan sesuatu,"

Lucy diam. Menunggu Natsu melanjutkan kalimatnya. Luna hanya berkedip memandang kedua orangtuanya. Perasaannya saja atau interaksi kedua orangtuanya terasa begitu canggung?

"Aku membangun sebuah perusahaan di kota Alvarez." Ucap Natsu.

Lucy mengangguk. "Ya, aku sudah tahu dari Kak Zeref,"

Natsu menarik nafas, kemudian menghembuskannya lalu berkata, "Karena itu, aku ingin kau memilih. Apakah Luna akan bersekolah di Alvarez atau di sini? Di Magnolia ini?" tanya Natsu, menatap Lucy dengan dalam. Sorot matanya begitu serius. Bodoh jika Lucy tidak menyadari maksud dari pertanyaan Natsu itu.

Luna bersekolah di Alvarez—Natsu mengajaknya untuk hidup bersama lagi, karena Natsu sekarang tinggal di kota itu, dan Lucy sendiri pasti tidak ingin berpisah dari Luna lagi dan akan menemani putri kecilnya itu.

Luna bersekolah di Magnolia—Lucy tidak ingin hidup bersama Natsu lagi.

Lucy menelan ludahnya. Natsu tetap diam, memandangi Lucy dengan tatapan penuh harap. Hingga akhirnya Lucy menjawab, mata oniks Natsu langsung melebar tak percaya.

"Maaf, Natsu. Tapi, aku akan tinggal di sini dan menikah dengan Kak Zeref."

Disclaimer:

 **Fairy Tail** _by_ **Hiro Mashima**

 **Broken Vow**

 _by_

 **Minako-chan Namikaze**

Genre: Drama, Romance, hurt, etc.

 **Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!** Jika tidak suka dengan fic ini, sebaiknya langsung tekan tombol back karena hal-hal di fic ini bersifat OOC dan bikin yang baca mau banting apapun. Dan saya tidak menerima Flame tidak membangun dari para pembaca sekalian karena sudah saya tekankan di AN ini, bagi yang tidak suka, jangan dibaca.

Ini sekuel dari fic **You're Not Her Father**

.

Enjoy!

.

.

Lucy menyesap Capucino hangatnya. Mengembuskan nafas ketika bibir cangkir menjauhi mulutnya, membuat uap panas mengepul di depan wajahnya. Alunan musik klasik beserta suara obrolan para pengunjung kafe sudah menjadi musik yang amat biasa bagi telinganya. Di hadapannya, Luna duduk manis seraya menyeruput susu cokelat hangatnya. Di sampingnya terdapat sepiring kue keju yang baru diangkat dari panggangan. Namun gadis kecilnya hanya menyantap kue lezat itu satu sendok. Luna terlalu sibuk menggambar sesuatu di buku gambarnya sejak tadi dan mengabaikan makanannya.

Lucy menengok ke luar melalui kaca transparan yang membatasi area kafe dan area luar. Salju mulai turun lagi. Padahal jalanan baru saja dibersihkan dari tumpukan salju. Magnolia mungkin terlihat seperti kota yang padat dengan lampu-lampu yang berkerlap-kerlip di atas hamparan kanvas putih. Salju sudah turun semenjak satu minggu yang lalu. Lucy tidak membenci musim dingin, hanya saja dia selalu tidak suka ketika dia kelupaan membawa sarung tangan saat akan pergi keluar—dan pulangnya dia langsung demam. Yah, dia memang rentan terkena demam. Apalagi di cuaca dingin seperti ini.

Samar-samar suara televisi yang digantung di tengah-tengah pilar di kafe itu terdengar. Sepertinya sebuah berita tentang bisnis, terlihat dari suara pembawa berita yang begitu khas dan gambar sebuah bangunan megah bertingkat yang disorot dengan efek mewah.

" _... Benar-benar prestasi yang luar biasa! Dalam waktu beberapa bulan, pengusaha muda ini mampu membawa perusahaannya ke taraf Internasional! Perusahaannya pun sudah memiliki beberapa cabang di negara lain!"_

Manik karamel melebar begitu melihat sosok yang sudah lama tidak ia temui. Sosok yang duduk tegap di atas sebuah sofa putih dengan senyuman cemerlang di wajah tampannya. Deretan gigi putih yang rapi menambah kesan manis saat Natsu Dragneel tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera.

"Wah! Itu papa!" Luna berseru, membuat Lucy tersentak.

" _Natsu Dragneel-_ san, _apakah Anda bersedia memberitahu sebuah resep untuk cepat menjadi sukses seperti Anda?"_

Kamera sepenuhnya menyorot Natsu. Pria itu menggaruk pipinya, tertawa tanpa humor.

" _Yah, sebenarnya tidak ada rahasia apapun di balik kesuksesan ini. Hanya saja, aku cuma mengerjakan semuanya dengan seluruh kemampuanku tanpa memikirkan hal-hal lain. Dan juga, para karyawanku pun membantuku dengan seluruh kemampuan mereka. Apapun yang terjadi, kami harus bisa mengejar target dan meraup keuntungan sebanyak-banyaknya—itulah motto dari perusahaan kami. Memang terdengar egois dan tidak masuk akal akan semudah itu, tapi entah kenapa semuanya berjalan dengan lancar hingga hasilnya seperti ini,"_

Lucy bisa mendengar sang _host_ wanita itu kembali menanyakan berbagai pertanyaan kepada Natsu terkait bisnis juga perihal tentang keunggulan-keunggulan perusahaan pria itu.

Lucy mengulum senyum. Syukurlah Natsu baik-baik saja. Sepertinya, pria itu memang sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi.

Setelah dia memberitahu Natsu kalau dia akan menikah dengan Zeref tiga bulan yang lalu, respon Natsu di luar dugaan.

" _O-Oh ... Begitu. Selamat, ya ... Aku yakin Kak Zeref sangat mencintaimu dan pasti akan membahagiakanmu. Kuharap rumah tangga kalian harmonis ..."_

Lucy masih ingat dengan kata-kata Natsu waktu itu. Ditambah lagi cengiran yang dipaksakan tidak mungkin bisa menipunya. Dia tahu ... Natsu hancur saat itu juga.

Lucy melirik Luna yang kini sibuk menonton _papa_ -nya sambil mengunyah _cheesecake_. Lucy belum memberitahu Luna tentang pernikahannya dan juga Zeref. Zeref juga tidak ingin memberitahu Luna sekarang. Katanya, dia ingin membuat Luna nyaman dengannya dulu, agar Luna paling tidak, bisa menerimanya saat diberitahu nanti.

Luna sekarang sekolah di Magnolia Junior High School. Sekolah terkemuka di kota Magnolia. Zeref yang mendaftarkan Luna di sana, dan sepertinya putri kecilnya itu sangat suka sekolah di sana. Karena ada kolam renangnya, katanya ...

Luna juga setiap malam bercerita padanya. Tentang Natsu yang terlihat sangat menderita saat Lucy tidak ada.

" _Setiap Luna tanya tentang mama ke papa, wajah papa selalu kelihatan mau nangis. Papa juga makannya dikit banget. Dan tante Sayla selalu gangguin Luna dan papa. Tante itu juga bilang mau jadi mamanya Luna!"_

Luna juga sering bercerita tentang Sayla dengan wajah masam. Sepertinya putrinya itu sangat membenci Sayla.

Lucy kembali menyesap Capucinonya. Semuanya sudah kembali normal, hidupnya malah jadi semakin damai dan tenang. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi. Hubungannya dan Natsu sudah berakhir. Dan mereka berdua meskipun sudah sama-sama terluka, tetap bisa bangkit kembali. Keputusannya untuk memulai hidup baru juga tidak ditentang oleh Natsu.

 _Mungkin inilah yang terbaik—_ kata Natsu sebelum pamit meninggalkan mansion Zeref waktu itu.

Dia memang sudah tidak pernah bertemu Natsu lagi sejak saat itu, namun dia tahu, mantan suaminya itu sering mengunjungi Luna di sekolahnya. Mengajak putri kecilnya jalan-jalan dan makan siang bersama. Tentu saja pria itu tidak serta-merta langsung menculik Luna begitu saja, Luna selalu meneleponnya dulu—dengan nomor asing yang Lucy yakini adalah nomor baru Natsu—dan mengatakan kalau dia akan jalan-jalan bersama papa.

Lucy tersenyum pahit. Natsu menghindarinya, sepertinya begitu. Pria itu mungkin masih belum bisa bertatap mata dengannya—masih menata hatinya agar tidak hancur kembali saat bertemu nanti. Lucy pun juga begitu. Lebih baik mereka tidak usah bertemu dulu. Bertemu pun mereka juga tidak akan bisa mengobrol dengan normal lagi—boro-boro mengobrol, bicara pun rasanya sulit mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi sebelumnya. Keduanya merasa sama-sama bersalah, namun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk memperbaikinya. Piring yang sudah pecah, tidak akan bisa disatukan menjadi sempurna lagi.

Setelah menghabiskan Capucinonya, dan Luna juga sepertinya sudah kenyang dengan kue kejunya, Lucy memutuskan untuk pulang. Mereka bergandengan menuju pintu keluar, saat tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka dan orang yang hendak masuk itu tidak sengaja menabrak Lucy.

"Ah, maaf! Aku tadi sama sekali tidak melihatmu—" orang itu berhenti berucap, mata birunya menatap kaget ke arah Lucy.

Lucy hanya menaikkan sebelah alis. Bingung kenapa wanita di depannya mendadak diam.

"Kau!" seru wanita itu.

Lucy terpaksa mundur satu langkah karena kaget.

XXX

"Kami pulang," Lucy melepas mantel tebalnya dan menaruhnya di kepala sofa.

Zeref yang tengah duduk di sofa bersama laptopnya segera menoleh, tersenyum simpul dan menyambut kedatangan Lucy dan Luna.

"Aku akan membantu Nana- _san_ memasak makan malam." Ujar Lucy, yang langsung berjalan ke dapur.

Zeref memandangi punggung Lucy yang menjauh.

"Om Zeref! Lihat gambaran Luna!"

Seruan Luna membuat Zeref tersentak. Pria bermanik hitam teduh itu melempar senyuman malaikatnya ke arah putri kecil calon istrinya. Luna mengangkat buku gambarnya di depan dada, tesenyum selebar mungkin saat Zeref berseru kagum.

"Bagus sekali, sayang! Apa itu temanmu di sekolah?" tanya Zeref, matanya terpaku pada lukisan sebuah kolam renang yang di dalamnya terdapat dua orang anak perempuan yang tengah bermain bola voli bersama. Salah satunya berambut _pink_ terang, yang satunya berambut hitam legam.

Luna mengangguk riang. "Namanya Fuyumi- _chan_ , dia yang ngajarin Luna bagaimana caranya berenang. Dia juga sering ngajakin Luna main voli air bersama teman-teman yang lain!"

Zeref merespon kata-kata Luna dengan sebaik mungkin. Memuji gadis kecil itu dan berbicara lembut kepadanya—semuanya ia lakukan demi mendapatkan hati Luna. Meskipun sifat dasarnya memang lembut, sih ...

Mereka mengobrol bersama, bermain _game_ pancing-pancingan dengan laptop Zeref, menonton anime bersama sampai suara Lucy dari dapur menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Sudah waktunya makan malam, dan keduanya segera beranjak dari singgasana.

Zeref duduk di kursinya, begitu juga dengan Luna yang duduk di samping Zeref. Berseru semangat saat melihat ayam balado tersaji dengan menggiurkan di hadapannya.

Lucy mengambilkan putri kecilnya itu sepiring nasi, juga untuk Zeref. Saat wanita pirang itu menaruh sepiring nasi di hadapan Zeref, tangan mereka tidak sengaja bersentuhan.

Lucy tersentak dan segera menarik jauh tangannya, membuat Zeref menaikkan sebelah alis.

Wanita bermanik karammel itu segera duduk di kursinya, mulai mengambil lauk sambil menanggapi ocehan Luna. Sementara Zeref hanya terdiam, memandangi nasinya dengan tatapan datar.

XXX

Lucy keluar dari kamar Luna. Berjalan santai menuju kamarnya. Saat dia membuka pintu, terlihat punggung lebar Zeref yang menyambutnya dari pintu balkon yang terbuka.

Menutup pintu kamarnya, Lucy segera berjalan menghampiri Zeref, berdiri tepat di samping pria itu.

"Kakak belum tidur?" tanya Lucy.

"Belum. Nanti saja. Kakak ingin bersama denganmu sebentar,"

Lucy terhenyak, kemudian mengangguk pelan. Mata cokelat madunya menatap ke atas, ke arah langit malam yang cerah bertabur bintang.

" _Ne_ , Lucy ..."

Kepala pirang menoleh, "Ya?"

"Aku menyerah,"

"Apa?" Lucy mengerutkan kening, bingung dengan maksud perkataan Zeref. Pria itu sejak tadi tidak mau menatapnya. Mata obsidiannya selalu menatap langit, seolah hanya itu yang mampu ia lihat saat ini.

"Kau tahu ..." Zeref kini menoleh, memandang Lucy dalam. Senyumannya getir, terpaksakan. "Kakak merasa sama sekali tidak bisa mendapatkan hatimu. Meskipun kamu sudah bilang akan mulai mencintai kakak, nyatanya kamu tidak bisa melakukannya, 'kan?"

"Eh—Tidak, bukan begitu—"

"Kakak sadar. Akhir-akhir ini kamu menjadi sangat canggung pada kakak. Kamu tertekan dengan status kita yang akan segera menikah. Kamu gelisah, karena di dalam lubuk hatimu sendiri, kamu belum sepenuhnya menerima kakak."

"Kakak, aku ..."

"Kakak tidak bisa menggantikan Natsu, biar bagaimana pun kakak berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk melampaui keberadaannya di hatimu dan juga Luna ..."

Lucy terdiam. Tidak. Itu tidak benar. Dia menerima Zeref sepenuhnya. Dia sudah tidak memikirkan Natsu lagi. Dia sekarang hanya akan mencintai Zeref dan hidup bersama dengannya selamanya ...

 _Namun ... Entah kenapa ... Hatiku terasa begitu sakit?_

Zeref maju satu langkah, mengusap air mata yang kini turun membanjiri pipi Lucy.

Lucy tersentak, sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau dia tengah menangis.

"Ternyata memang benar. Selama ini kamu memaksakan diri ..." Zeref menunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya. Menempelkan bibir hangatnya ke bibir tipis yang sudah basa terkena air mata. Mencium sang Heartfilia dengan lembut.

"Maaf. Tanpa sadar selama ini kakak telah memaksamu untuk memilih kakak." Ucap Zeref dengan raut bersalah yang amat dalam.

"Kakak, bukan berarti aku—"

"Kita batalkan saja, ya ... Pernikahan itu,"

Senyuman itu. Senyuman yang sama saat Natsu pergi meninggalkan mansion ini. Senyum yang menggambarkan betapa hancurnya hati sang pemilik senyuman.

XXX

Ban mobil itu berdecit saat berhenti secara tiba-tiba, membuat salju-salju yang menutupi aspal terlempar ke segala arah. Pintu mobil dibuka, kaki jenjang berbalut sepatu _boots_ cokelat turun dari mobil.

Menutup kembali pintu mobilnya dengan tenaga berlebih, Brandsih mendengus kesal. Menatap papa nama Kedai _Ramen_ di hadapannya.

Wanita itu menghela napas sebelum mulai berjalan memasuki kedai ramen yang cukup ramai. Memang di cuaca dingin seperti ini, makanan hangat seperti _ramen_ sangat ampuh untuk menghangatkan tubuh. Apalagi _ramen_ ekstra pedas—

Manik _emerald_ melirik ke sekeliling, mencari kepala hitam yang membuatnya kerepotan akhir-akhir ini. Dan benar saja dugaannya. Pria itu ada di sini. Makan bermangkuk-mangkuk _ramen_ pedas namun ekspresinya sudah seperti ingin bunuh diri saja.

Brandish mendudukkan diri di samping Zeref, si pria yang menurutnya sudah nyaris gila.

"Apa kau masih waras?"

Nada sinis itu sontak membuat Zeref langsung menoleh. Mata obsidian terbelalak. "Bri, kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Memang harus pakai alasan kalau aku mau makan _ramen_ di sini?" Brandish menatap malas. Menaruh telapak tangan kanannya di pipi.

Zeref tersenyum masam, perhatiannya kembali pada mangkuk _ramen_ di hadapannya. Tidak membalas.

Brandish berdecih jengkel. "Tadi Lucy meneleponku,"

Mendengar nama yang menjadi pelaku porak-porandanya hatinya saat ini, Zeref kembali menoleh.

"Dia bilang kau membatalkan pernikahan. Kemudian kau langsung pergi begitu saja dari hadapannya. Karena khawatir kau akan bunuh diri atau apa, jadi dia memintaku untuk _menyelamatkanmu_."

Zeref terkekeh kecil. "Alasan yang bagus, Bri ... Lucy tidak akan berkata seperti itu. Dia hanya memintamu mencariku. Itu saja, 'kan?"

"Diam. Kau masih mampu tertawa rupanya ... Tapi aku yakin hatimu sekarang sedang menangis seperti bayi yang baru dilahirkan."

 _Brandish dan mulut tajamnya ..._

Zeref meletakkan sumpitnya. Sudah tidak nafsu lagi menyantap _ramen_. Perutnya mendadak mual.

"Aku membatalkan pernikahan." Ucapnya, pelan.

"Aku tahu itu."

"Lucy tidak mencintaiku."

"Aku juga tahu itu."

Zeref melirik Brandish melalui ekor matanya, kemudian menghela napas. Tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa.

"Aku tidak ingin dia memaksakan diri hidup bersamaku. Jadi, aku _melepasnya_. Mungkin inilah yang terbaik."

Brandish terdiam. "Kau terlihat seperti tidak mau hidup lagi saja. Memangnya ini akhir dari kehidupanmu ya? Hanya karena ditolak oleh seorang wanita, kau jadi bosan hidup begini?"

"Apa—aku tidak begitu! Aku hanya merasa sedih! Tapi tidak ada niatan untuk bunuh diri! Bri, kau ini benar-benar—" Zeref menghentikan perkatannya. Sadar kalau seruannya itu mengundang banyak mata untuk memandanginya. Pria itu buru-buru minta maaf kepada para pengunjung lain.

"Hah ..." helaan napas terdengar. Sementara Brandish hanya menatap Zeref dalam diam, di dalam kepalanya dia tengah berpikir. Sepertinya Zeref masih baik-baik saja. Dia tidak menjadi gila atau apa. Berarti masih bisa ditangani.

"Hei, aku mau makan es krim Starmaggo ..." permintaan yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Zeref menoleh dengan alis terangkat sebelah.

"Di cuaca dingin seperti ini?"

"Ya. Sekalian juga untuk mendinginkan hati dan kepala seseorang yang tengah terbakar karena habis ditolak."

Zeref merasa ingin menjitak Brandish saat itu juga. Namun, kemudian dia tersenyum. Berdiri sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya untuk membayar tagihan _ramen_ -nya.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita ke Caracall sekarang."

XXX

Jalanan sedikit sepi. Wajar, saat ini sudah nyaris tengah malam. Hanya ada beberapa pejalan kaki yang lewat. Kebanyakan mobil tidak dipakai di cuaca bersalju seperti ini. Zeref sendiri tidak membawa mobil saat ke kedai ramen. Jadi, sekarang dia menumpang di mobil Brandish—sebagai supir.

"Apa kau selalu selambat ini saat mengendarai mobil?" suara Brandish memecah keheningan.

Zeref tersentak, menatap Brandish sedikit kesal. "Jalanannya ditutupi salju. Kalau tidak hati-hati, nanti terpeleset."

"Aku tadi ngebut, tapi tidak pernah sekalipun terpeleset."

"Karena kau sedikit tidak waras, jadi mungkin kau sama sekali tidak sadar kalau sudah terpeleset." Zeref membalas sinis.

"Hoo .." tersenyum sinis. "Tumben kau bicara sinis. Kau sudah bangkit kembali dari keterpurukan?"

"Bisakah kita tidak usah membahasnya lagi? Kau seakan menaburkan garam di atas luka yang menganga." Ujar Zeref tanpa menoleh.

"Terserah aku."

Alis sang pria bersurai gelap berkedut sesaat. Namun dia memilih diam. Mengajak ngobrol Brandish sama saja memancing emosi yang jarang ia tunjukkan keluar begitu saja.

"Hey, Zeref ..."

"Hn?"

"Kau sama sekali tidak mau menemui _nya_?"

Kepala hitam menoleh sebentar. "Siapa?"

" _Dia_ ,"

"Oh ..." Seolah sadar siapa yang dimaksud, Zeref segera merespon. "Tidak. Lagipula, untuk apa aku menemui _nya_?"

"Paling tidak, kau harus memberi peringatan pada mantan pacarmu itu. Dia selalu membuat ulah. Membuatku yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya selalu kerepotan."

Zeref mengulum senyum. "Dia tidak bisa dihentikan hanya dengan peringatan. Lagipula, dia juga sudah terkurung di penjara."

"Ya, tetap saja. Siapa tahu saat dia keluar, dia akan membuat ulah lagi. Dia 'kan wanita tidak waras. Tidak bisa memilikimu, malah adikmu yang menjadi sasaran pelarian."

Zeref hanya diam. "Oh iya. Ini membuatku teringat."

"Hm?" Brandish menoleh.

"Kenapa kau memberitahu Lucy yang sebenarnya?" mata kelam melirik tajam, membuat Brandish langsung terduduk tegap.

Wanita berambut _bob_ hijau langsung salah tingkah. "Yah, karena aku muak dengan kau yang harus berbohong demi mendapatkan hati wanita itu. jadi kuberitahu dia. Lagipula, dia juga berhak tahu. Tidak baik menutup-nutupi apapun dari wanita yang akan segera kau nikahi." Brandish memalingkan wajahnya. "Kalau itu yang menyebabkan dia menolakmu, aku minta maaf."

Zeref menghela nafas. "Tidak. Aku justru ingin berterima kasih padamu. Rasanya memang sakit melihat dampaknya yang seperti ini. Namun aku juga sadar kau melakukan itu demi kebaikanku juga. Kau bahkan melindungiku. Kau bilang aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa 'kan tentang kebenara itu?"

Brandish mengangguk.

Zeref tertawa, kemudian tersenyum kecut. " _Well_ , memang bukan takdirku untuk menikahi Lucy."

"Kau benar-benar mencintai wanita itu ya?"

Entah kenapa, Zeref merasa bingung mau menjawab apa. Lidahnya terasa kelu saat Brandish menanyakan hal itu. Kenapa dia jadi tidak yakin?

"Entahlah. Mungkin iya, mungkin juga tidak." Setir dibelokkan. Memasuki jalan alternatif yang biasa digunakan sebagai jalan pintas menuju kota Caracall. Cahaya lampu yang berasal dari tiang-tiang yang saling berjauhan membuat jalanan di sana terasa remang-remang. Tidak ada pengendara lain yang juga lewat di jalan ini.

"Jawaban apa itu ..." Brandish mendengus.

"Memangnya itu penting? Toh, aku tidak akan menikah dengannya meskipun aku mencintainya sebesar apapun."

"Tentu saja penting ... bagiku."

"Hm?" Zeref reflek menoleh. Brandish tengah menatapnya. Tatapan wanita itu terlihat sendu. Membuat Zeref sempat terpukau.

"Kau tahu ... Aku sudah sejak lama—"

Mobil berhenti secara tiba-tiba. Membuat tubuh dua penumpang di dalamnya terdorong ke depan, nyaris membentur _dashboard._

Wanita berambut hijau segera mengumpat. "Apa yang kaulakukan?! Jangan mengajakku bunuh diri bersama!"

Namun Zeref sama sekali tak meresponnya. Matanya terbelalak, menyorot ke depan. Tubuhnya membeku. Menggumamkan satu nama yang membuat jantung Brandish berdetak lebih keras.

"Sayla ..."

Di depan sana, tepat di hadapan mereka, berdiri seorang wanita yang mengenakan mantel putih. Mulutnya ditutupi _masker_ , rambut panjangnya diikat satu dan ditutupi topi hitam. Ditangannya terdapat pistol yang diacungkan tepat ke arah mereka.

Brandish menggeram. "Kenapa wanita jalang itu ada di sini?!" tangannya hendak membuka pintu mobil, namun Zeref segera mencegahnya.

"Biar aku saja." Ucap Zeref, menatap Brandish dengan tajam. Brandish terpaksa menurut. Membiarkan Zeref turun dari mobil sendirian.

Brandish membuka kaca jendela. Berusaha mencuri dengar apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan.

"Kau kabur dari penjara?" suara Zeref terdengar.

"Diam kau! Semua ini gara-gara kau!" Sayla berteriak. Suaranya terdengar dalam dan serak. Wanita itu membuka _masker_ beserta topinya. Brandish bisa melihat bibir wanita itu yang membiru. Giginya gemelutuk. Rambutnya acak-acakan. Sepertinya dia sudah lama menunggu di sini. Atau jangan-jangan dia sedang berjalan dari Hargeon menuju ke Magnolia dengan berjalan kaki dan tidak sengaja bertemu Zeref? Di cuaca dingin seperti ini? Sekarang Brandish benar-benar yakin kalau Sayla itu 100% sudah gila.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Kau ingin balas dendam pada Lucy?" tanya Zeref.

"Tidak. Aku akan menghabisi wanita keparat itu setelah aku menghabisimu!"

"Kenapa kau ingin menghabisiku?"

Gigi yang sejak tadi bergemuluk gini menggertak. Sorot kebencian semakin menusuk dari kedua mata violet yang sayu. "Karena ... Kaulah penyebab utama dari bencana yang menimpaku." Jawabnya pelan.

Zeref diam di tempat. Hanya menatap datar ke arah Sayla yang kini menunduk. Menatap kaki telanjangnya yang kini sudah terkubur oleh salju.

"Kau menghancurkan hidupku. Kau dan adikmu sama-sama sudah menghancurkan masa depanku. Aku sudah tidak ingin hidup lagi. Tapi, aku juga tidak ingin membiarkanmu tetap hidup senang di atas penderitaanku."

Ah, Zeref ingat. Dulu, dia dan Sayla pernah dekat sebagai rekan bisnis. Entah dia yang sudah dijebak, atau memang dia sendiri yang melakukannya tanpa sadar, tapi dia telah menghamili Sayla. Gara-gara itu, dia terpaksa harus menikahi Sayla. Itulah awal dari hubungan mereka.

Namun, itu tidak berlangsung lama. Karena, Sayla tiba-tiba keguguran. Bayinya tidak tumbuh dengan semestinya di rahimnya. Dia mengalami pendarahan dan bayinya tewas. Meskipun begitu, Sayla tetap memaksa Zeref untuk menikahinya. Zeref tidak mencintai Sayla, dan sangat tidak adil juga baginya harus menikahi wanita yang ambisius seperti adik Mardgeer itu. Dia juga tahu, kalau dia dijebak oleh wanita itu. Hingga dia sampai menghamilinya.

Zeref ingat betul, saat itu Brandish ada di kantornya ketika Sayla _menggila_ , memaksanya untuk segera menikah. Brandish menyelamatkannya, menghajar Sayla dengan tamparan dan kata-kata _membunuh_ nya. Dan setelah itu, Sayla sudah tidak mengganggunya lagi.

Tapi, entah bagaimana wanita itu malah mengincar adiknya. Entah untuk alasan balas dendam atau hanya sebagai pelarian. Karena itu, Zeref pergi ke Hargeon untuk memeriksanya. Dan tepat seperti dugaannya, Sayla berniat mengacaukan pernikahan adiknya. Namun, yang di luar dugaannya, Sayla melakukan itu bukan karena dia ingin balas dendam kepada Zeref—meskipun memang niat awalnya seperti itu—wanita itu bilang dia jatuh cinta pada Natsu. Dan akan memiliki Natsu apapun caranya. Lucy wanita lemah, dia tidak sekuat Brandish. Lucy bukan ancamannya dan dia bisa menghancurkan Lucy kapan saja. Karena itu Zeref berusaha keras menjaga Lucy. Hingga akhirnya dia sadar kalau dia sudah jatuh cinta pada wanita pirang itu.

Zeref menunduk. Melangkahkan kakinya ke depan.

 _Tapi ... Meskipun begitu ..._

Sayla tersentak. Kembali mengacungkan pistolnya.

Zeref tersenyum lemah. Di belakangnya, Brandish terlihat bersiap-siap meloncat keluar dari mobil.

 _Ah, kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang ... Orang yang selama ini kucintai sebenarnya adalah ..._

"Mau apa kau?!" Sayla berteriak. Dia tersentak saat melihat mata Zeref yang menggelap, bahkan lebih seram dari mata Natsu yang menatapnya waktu itu.

"Kau selalu saja menggangguku. Hidupku jadi kacau semenjak kau datang ..." desisnya.

"Zeref!" Brandish keluar dari mobilnya. Wanita itu hendak berlari menghampiri Zeref saat Sayla segera mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah wanita bermanik hijau itu.

"K-Kau! Jangan berani mendekat!" teriaknya. Pelatuk pistol sudah siap ditarik.

"Jangan berani kau mengarahkan pistolmu ke arahnya." Bisik Zeref, dia semakin mendekat. Kedua tangannya bersiap untuk menyergap Sayla.

Sayla mundur selangkah. "Kenapa? Kau mencintainya? Busuk sekali dirimu jika kau mencintai dua wanita sekaligus." Desis Sayla.

Namun, Zeref malah tersenyum. Membuat Sayla sempat terpana beberapa detik. Kesempatan itu segera digunakan Zeref untuk menyerang Sayla, berusaha merebut senjata yang kini menjadi ancaman.

 **DOR!**

Satu buah peluru melesat keluar, mengenai pembatas jalan hingga kayu-kayunya jatuh ke bawah, terjun ke jurang yang dalam.

Pistol itu terlempar ke belakang saat Zeref berusaha merebutnya. Sayla langsung berlari untuk mengambilnya kembali, namun Zeref segera menangkap tubuhnya. Keduanya jatuh dengan keras di atas tumpukan salju dengan tubuh Zeref yang mendekap Sayla.

"Lepaskan!" Sayla berteriak.

"Bri, cepat ambilkan tali tambang di bawah jok mobil belakang!" Zeref berteriak kepada Brandish. Wanita berambut hijau itu tersentak dan segera membuka pintu mobil di belakang. Mencari-cari tali tambang. Sementara Zeref terus mendekap Sayla agar wanita itu tidak bisa merangkak untuk mengambil pistol yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Lepaskan aku bilang!" Sayla mulai memukuli Zeref secara membabi-buta.

"Menyerahlah! Kau tidak lebih kuat dariku untuk melepaskan diri!" Zeref mulai mengancam.

"Tch!" wanita bersurai hitam panjang berdecih. Sementara Zeref sibuk meneriakkan letak tali yang dicari-cari oleh Brandish.

Sayla diam-diam meraih sesuatu di balik mantelnya. Jangan pikir dia bisa kalah semudah ini. Dia sudah menduga hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Karena itu ...

 **DOR!**

Zeref membelalak lebar.

 **DOR! DOR!**

Dia membawa dua buah pistol.

Mendengar suara tembakan yang berturut-turut, Brandish segera berlari ke depan untuk melihat apa yang sudah terjadi. Dan saat itulah dia terpaku. Membeku di tempatnya berdiri.

Genangan darah yang diserap dengan cepat oleh salju yang putih. Serta tubuh Zeref yang ambruk di samping Sayla menjadi pemandangan paling mengerikan sepanjang sejarah hidup Brandish. Wanita itu membisu. Bibirnya kaku hanya untuk meneriakkan nama pria yang ia cintai.

"Z ... Zer ..." lidahnya kelu. Tak mampu berkata-kata. Mata hijau yang terbelalak perlahan bergetar dan aliran air mata tiba-tiba keluar kelopak matanya.

Zeref tak lagi bergerak. Sayla menendang tubuh pria itu menjauh. Tertawa keras dengan ekspresi puas.

"Dia sudah mati! Aku berhasil menghabisinya! Hahahaha!"

Zeref sudah mati. Zeref ... Mati ...

Pistol berwarna hitam kini ditujukan ke arahnya. Namun Brandish sama sekali tidak terkesiap. Mata _emerald_ -nya masih terpaku pada tubuh Zeref yang terbaring di atas tumpukan salju. Sudah tidak lagi bergerak. Darah segar terus merembes keluar dari dada kirinya.

"Brandish ... Sudah lama aku ingin melubangi kepala hijaumu itu. Penghinaan yang kau lakukan padaku waktu itu sama sekali tidak pernah terhapus dari ingatanku! Hari ini aku akan menghabisimu! Dan aku akan membuang mayat kalian berdua di jurang itu! hahahaha!"

Brandish masih diam. Namun kini matanya mulai melirik Sayla. Sorot kemarahan terpancar jelas dari manik hijau yang berkilat-kilat. Namun itu sama sekali tidak membuat seorang Sayla gentar. Karena, dirinyalah yang di sini harus ditakuti. Dia punya pistol yang mampu memisahkan roh Brandish dari raganya. Cukup satu peluru di jantung—

 **DOR!**

Sebuah peluru melesat cepat mengenai tangannya. Membuat pistol di genggamannya terjatuh ke bawah. Sayla segera memegangi tangan kanannya yang meneteskan darah. Menatap Brandish dengan sorot kemarahan.

"Kau ..!"

Brandish tidak menyahut. Tatapannya kosong, namun terlihat jelas kalau dia benar-benar marah. Sebuah _Wather PPC_ tergenggam di tangan kanannya.

 _Padahal pistol ini sudah kugenggam di balik mantelku. Andai saja aku lebih cepat menarik pelatuknya untuk menghabisi wanita iblis ini ... Pasti Zeref tidak akan berakhir seperti ini ..._

Sepatu _boots_ cokelat mulai menapaki tumpukan salju. Mendekati wanita bersurai hitam panjang yang tengah meringis kesakitan saat ingin mengambil pistol yang terjatuh di dekat kakinya.

 **DOR!**

Pistol itu terlempar menjauh saat Brandish menembaknya. Sayla tersentak, berniat mengejar pistolnya saat sebuah peluru menembus kepalanya.

 **DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!**

Empat buah peluru kini bersarang di tubuh Sayla. Kebanyakan langsung menikam kepalanya dan salah satunya menembus jantung. Wanita itu langsung tumbang ke tanah.

 _Klik. Klik. Klik._

"Tch," Brandish melempar senjatanya ke samping begitu mengetahui pelurunya sudah habis. Melangkah mendekati Sayla yang ternyata masih bisa bergerak. Tanpa belas kasihan, Brandish menendang wanita itu. Menghajarnya sampai puas hingga tubuh Sayla terlempar ke bawah pohon kering.

Sudah tidak bergerak lagi. Berarti sudah mati.

Kini, Brandish berbalik. Berjalan ke arah tubuh Zeref yang terbaring terlentang.

Wanita berambut hijau itu menempelkan lututnya di atas salju, duduk di samping Zeref.

"Zer ..." panggilnya, pelan. Tak ada ekspresi yang terpancar di manik _emerald_ yang menatap kosong.

Zeref merespon. Matanya terbuka sedikit. Erangan kesakitan terdengar dari kedua belah bibirnya yang juga dialiri darah. Pria itu tersenyum getir ke arah Brandish.

"Kau ... Seharusnya bilang ... Kalau kau juga ... Punya senjata ..." bahkan mengucapkan itu pun pria itu terlihat sangat tersiksa.

Perasaan sakit langsung berdesir di benak Brandish. Wanita itu bisa merasakan kehampaan di hati semakin menjadi saat Zeref dengan susah payah menggenggam tangannya. Membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat hatinya menjerit pilu.

" _Aishiteru yo_ ... Maaf ... Baru bisa mengatakannya sekarang ..."

Genggaman tangan terlepas. Darah yang sejak tadi merembes keluar kini sudah berhenti—seakan pria itu sudah kehabisan darah untuk dikeluarkan. Salju di bawah tubuhnya sudah seperti es serut yang disiram sirup strawberry. Merah darah yang menjadi saksi bisu kematian lelaki tercintanya ...

Air mata tak henti-hentinya mengalir. Bibir yang sejak tadi digigit sekuat mungkin demi menahan isakan, kini mengeluarkan darah.

Brandish mendongak. Berteriak sekeras mungkin kepada langit kelam di atasnya. Butir-butir salju mengenai wajahnya, bercampur dengan air mata hangat yang langsung membuatnya meleleh.

Kenapa? Kenapa akhirnya malah jadi begini?

.

.

Bersambung ...

.

.

 **AN:** Jangan bunuh saya jika ada yang gak terima Zeref mati di fic ini. Sudah tuntutan plot kalau dia harus mati (awalnya memang berniat bikin dia mati di fic ini #maubikindramayangbikinbaper #plak)

Jadi, biar saya jelasin. Penyebab utaman dan juga **INTI** dari tindakan gila Sayla itu adalah Zeref. Gara-gara gak dinikahin sama Zeref, dia jadi belok ke Natsu. Dan dia merasa hancurnya kehidupannya pun adalah Zeref. Jadi dia kabur dengan bantuan _seseorang_ dan ingin balas dendam sama Zeref dan membawa pria itu ke neraka bersamanya #eaaa #bahasague

Soal perasaannya Zeref, Zeref itu sebenarnya suka sama Brandish, Cuma dianya gak sadar-sadar. Karena, yah, taulah sifat Brandish yang suka bikin kesel hingga Zeref nyaris gak bisa ngerasain perasaan semacam berbunga-bunga sama itu cewek ijo #plak Yang membuatnya menyukai Brandish, Brandish selalu ada bersamanya. Membantunya secara suka rela, begitu peduli padanya. Teman dekatnya sejak SMA. Mungkin semenjak kehilangan Mavis, Zeref mengira kalau dia gak akan bisa mencintai wanita lain. Padahal saat itu Brandish adalah satu-satunya orang yang selalu bersamanya hingga saat ini.

Oke, cukup penjelasannya. Kalau masih ada yang bingung, silakan tanya di kotak review. Dan chapter selanjutnya adalah chapter terakhir. :)

Semoga gak ada yang protes atau benci dengan fic ini nanti, ya ... :D

Saya mau jawab review dulu, ah~

 **yudi arata:** Hmm ... Liat di chap depan aja deh ... XD Btw, Zeref udah tau kok kebenarannya. Kan Brandish dan Invel udah ngasih tau Zeref sejak awal. Cuma, demi melindungi _image_ Zeref (Yang sudah merahasiakan kebenaran dari Lucy), Brandsih terpaksa berbohong pada Lucy kalau Zeref sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa. Mana mungkin Brandish memberitahu kalau Zeref sebenarnya sudah tau, tapi gak ingin Lucy juga tau kebenarannya. Bisa-bisa Brandish dibenci sama Zeref, dan Zeref dibenci sama Lucy haha. :D

 **Guest:** ZeLu udah kandas ... :"D

 **Guest:** Oke!

 **ichachan21:** Haha! Masih kesal sama Natsu, ya? XD

 **Chris:** Menurutmu? XD #plak

 **kyousuke Dita:** Nah, udah keburu mati Zeref-nya sebelum sempat ngasih tau Luna .. :"D

 **Tanpa ID:** Oke, sip!

 **Guest:** Aww! Cintamu begitu dalam! XD #plak

 **dindah yuuga:** Lucy Cuma lelah karena setiap dia milih bersama Natsu, pasti adaaaa aja yang bikin dia sakit hati. Kokoro juga bisa _tewas_ kalau terus-terusan disakiti lho ... :"D

 **LRN:** Oke! Kamu memang baik karena _always_ mendukung Natsu hingga sekarang! :D

 **MysteriOues Girl:** Eeeehh ... Firasatmu begitu tajam! Tapi tak setajam silet! XD #plak

 **Cyntiarahma:** Oke, silahkan benci fic ini. Dia gak apa-apa kok meskipun dibenci 1000 orang sekalipun :")

 **Sampoler:** Iya, saya memang **Author Aho.** Saya sadar diri kok kalau saya bego dan brengsek. Tapi suka-suka saya kan mau bikin ending kayak gimana. Toh, ini fic punya saya. Anda kan tinggal baca doang. Kalau gak suka, ya ngapain tetep dibaca? :"D

 **Ndul-chan Namikaze:** Ditangkep polisi doang mana mungkin bikin seorang Sayla jera! Mesti dihabisin dulu sama Brandish! XD Ah! Kamu memberiku sebuah ide tentang Luna dan Alvin!

 **Fic of Delusion:** Yep, endingnya emang 'berdarah-darah' haha! XD

 **Guest:** Haha, tetep setia sama OTP, yah ^q^

 **Lauralaoo:** O-Oke, kamu _vote_ NaLu, yah ... ^^ #sweatdrop

 **Mellia Tsuzumi Taoru:** O-Oke ... Maaf, Zerefnya udah mati. Tolong jangan bunuh saya ^^"

 **Meganekonyan:** Syukurlah kalau kamu merasakan feels sedihnya :"D

 **Linda D.Y:** Oke, ini udah lanjut :)

.

Sampai jumpa di Last Chapter!

Salam manis,

Minako-chan Namikaze


	15. Last Chapter

Entah sudah berapa banyak air mata yang menetes. Entah ada berapa banyak orang yang menangisi kepergiannya. Entah ada berapa banyak orang yang mungkin malah merayakan kematiannya ...

Zeref Dragneel sudah tidak memperdulikan semua itu. Bukan urusannya lagi. Dirinya sudah terlanjur terbang jauh ke atas langit, meninggalkan orang-orang yang dikasihi.

Tubuh dingin yang terbungkus dalam peti telah selesai ditanam di dalam perut bumi. Isak tangis masih saja terdengar samar. Bahkan langit pun ikut berkabung atas kepergiannya yang begitu cepat.

Brandish hanya menatap kosong ke arah foto Zeref yang diletakkan di atas batu nisan. Bibirnya membiru, kantung mata terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Di belakangnya, Lucy berdiri sambil memegang pundak Luna yang tengah menangis dengan kedua tangan. Mata wanita itu juga membengkak. Menangis semalaman sambil terus menyalahkan diri.

Natsu Dragneel berdiri di samping Lucy. Kepala _pink_ tertunduk dalam. Poni panjang menutupi sebagian wajah hingga membuat bayangan menutupi mata _onyx_ yang terpejam erat. Tangan pria itu terkepal kuat. Memori masa lalu tentang sang kakak melintas di otaknya bagai video yang terus diulang-ulang. Kenangan yang buruk. Perlakuan yang tidak pantas ia lakukan sebagai seorang adik. Menyayat-nyayat hati yang sudah lama lebam karena terus dihantam oleh penyesalan. Dia bukan adik yang baik. Bahkan dia belum sempat meminta maaf pada Zeref atas apa yang sudah dia perbuat selama ini. Kenapa kepedihan selalu datang bertubi-tubi menimpa dirinya? Harus berapa banyak lagi dia kehilangan?

Salju kembali turun. Butiran putih jatuh seperti percikan cahaya kecil yang berkilauan di udara. Mendarat dengan mulus dan menumpuk di atas tanah. Angin dingin berhembus nakal, membuat kulit wajah seketika merinding. Tubuh yang sudah dibalut rapi dengan mantel hangat berwarna hitam rupanya masih belum cukup untuk menangkal dinginnya angin yang datang bersama butiran salju.

Mungkin sebentar lagi akan ada badai salju ...

Igneel berdiri di sana. Di hadapan makam putra tertuanya. Raut penyesalan terlukis jelas di wajahnya yang sudah mulai keriput. Menggumamkan kata maaf berkali-kali di dalam hati. Meminta pengampunan dari putra tercinta yang sejak dulu hanya mendapatkan sedikit perhatian darinya.

Tepukan pelan mendarat di bahu sang kepala keluarga Dragneel bersamaan dengan sebuah payung lebar yang tiba-tiba menaungi tubuhnya. Kepala merah yang sudah mulai dibauri oleh uban menoleh. Mendapati wanita yang selama ini tidak pernah terhapus dari hatinya tengah tersenyum pedih ke arahnya.

"Ayo kita pulang. Udaranya semakin dingin. Mungkin akan ada badai salju hari ini," Grandine mengingatkan. Senyum sedih terlukis jelas di wajah wanita yang usianya sudah lewat setengah abad itu.

Igneel memandang ke bawah, tidak bisa menahan air mata yang lagi-lagi terjatuh tanpa bisa dicegah. Mengusapnya pelan, Igneel mengangguk. Berjalan bersisian di bawah payung bersama sang mantan istri.

Di samping makam Zeref, seorang pria berambut pirang tengah berjongkok sambil menaruh sebuket bunga violet di atas sebuah makam. Mata sipitnya menatap sedih ke arah batu nisan yang bertuliskan 'Sayla Tartaros' itu. Di belakangnya, terdapat dua orang polisi yang mengawal. Jackal sudah tahu hal ini akan terjadi. Setelah ia berhasil membantu sang Nona kabur dari penjara, seharusnya ia menemani Nona Sayla sampai akhir dan tidak menuruti kemauan Nona begitu saja untuk membiarkannya sendirian membalas dendam. Kematian Sayla adalah salahnya yang tidak becus menjaga sang Nona. Satu-satunya hal terakhir yang bisa ia lakukan untuk sang Nona yang begitu ia cintai adalah menguburkannya di samping pria yang ia cintai. Tentu saja itu tidak mudah. Karena itu, dia menyerahkan diri pada polisi dengan permintaan untuk memakamkan Sayla di samping makam Zeref.

Butiran-butiran salju mendarat dengan anggun di atas foto Zeref yang tengah tersenyum lembut. Brandish berjongkok. Mengusap titik-titik putih itu. Mata hijaunya tak pernah lepas dari mata _onyx_ yang memandang hangat dari balik kaca bening. _Emerald_ -nya sudah lelah mengeluarkan cairan bening. Semuanya terkuras habis hanya dalam satu malam. Namun, luka di hati tak habis-habisnya menimbulkan rasa nyeri. Sesak. Sakit. Perih. Namun ia tidak bisa menangis untuk sekadar membebaskan hati yang terus terbelenggu oleh rasa kehilangan.

Langkah kaki terdengar menapak di atas salju yang mulai menumpuk. Sepasang tangan hangat mengalungi pundak yang kaku. Brandish merasa tidak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa yang tengah memeluknya saat ini.

"Lucy,"

Pelukan semakin dieratkan.

"Ayo kita pulang. Di sini semakin dingin."

Diam adalah jawaban yang ia dapat. Brandish sama sekali tidak merespon, namun juga tidak menolak saat Lucy menariknya berdiri dan menjauhi makam pria yang paling dicintai.

.

 **Fairy Tail** _by_ **Hiro Mashima**

 **Broken Vow**

 _by_

 **Minako-chan Namikaze**

 _ **.**_

 _The Last Chapter_

 _Enjoy!_

Cangkir putih berisi cairan cokelat panas diletakkan di atas tatakan. Manik karamel melirik diam-diam, memergoki iris _emerald_ yang hanya menatap kosong ke arah cangkir teh yang sama sekali belum tersentuh.

"Brandish ... Kau baik-baik saja?" panggil Lucy, membuat yang bersangkutan tersentak.

Brandish hanya menatap Lucy dengan raut wajah terperangah, sama sekali tidak sadar kalau sejak tadi dia melamun. Kemudian kembali memasang _poker face_ , meraih cangkir tehnya dan minum dengan tenang.

Sudah lewat empat hari setelah kematian Zeref. Semua orang masih berkabung, namun tetap menjalankan aktivitas sehari-hari seperti biasa.

Setelah selesai pemakaman Zeref, Natsu langsung pamit pulang ke Alvarez, setelah memberi kecupan singkat beserta pelukan hangat pada putri kecilnya yang meminta ingin ikut bersamanya. Lucy dan Natsu sudah bisa mengobrol normal lagi, meskipun masih agak sedikit canggung.

Igneel kembali ke dunia perbisnisan, mengurus perusahaan yang ditinggalkan Zeref. Hanya sementara saja sampai Wendy sudah cukup matang untuk meneruskan memimpin perusahaan besar itu. Grandine juga memutuskan untuk tinggal lagi di rumah Igneel, meskipun di kamar yang berbeda dengan motif untuk merawat Igneel yang sewaktu-waktu bisa saja jatuh sakit kembali karena terlalu memaksakan diri untuk bekerja.

Dan Brandish ...

Lucy kembali melirik wanita berambut _bob_ di hadapannya. Tubuh Brandish terlihat mengurus. Pipinya yang tirus itu pucat, sama sekali tidak ada rona di sana. Matanya yang biasa menatap malas pada semua hal, kini tampak kosong dan begitu dingin.

Miris. Hanya itulah yang Lucy rasakan saat ini.

Kehilangan seseorang yang dicintai memang akan berdampak seperti ini. Bagaikan tubuh ringkih yang tak berjiwa.

"Brandish. Maafkan aku. Aku tahu ini semua salahku yang menolak Kak Zeref malam itu hingga terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan seperti ini ..." Kepala pirang tertunduk, kembali menyalahkan diri atas musibah yang terjadi.

Brandish masih menyesap tehnya dengan tenang. Mata hijauhnya berkedip sekali kemudian menatap Lucy dengan datar. Cangkir teh yang isinya tinggal setengah kembali diletakkan di tempat semula.

"Benar. Ini semua terjadi karena kesalahanmu." Nada dingin dilontarkan, namun tidak bermaksud menuduh.

Lucy tersenyum kecut. "Ya, aku tahu." Iris karamel memutar ke samping, enggan menatap iris hijau yang menatapnya dengan lekat.

"Tapi, kematian Zeref terjadi sama sekali bukanlah kesalahanmu. Aku yang tidak becus melindunginya. Padahal, saat itu aku bisa saja melubangi kepala si jalang itu dan menjauhkannya dari Zeref ... Namun, aku malah membiarkannya menghadapi wanita gila itu sendirian ..." Senyuman pahit sarat akan penyesalan menjadi pemandangan yang mengibakan hati Lucy.

Tidak berniat membantah ataupun mengiyakan, Lucy Heartfilia hanya diam. Takut salah mengeluarkan kata-kata.

Cangkir teh kembali diangkat. Menempelkannya di tepi bibir yang mulai memerah karena uap panas yang dihasilkan. "Omong-omong ...," Brandish membuka topik baru. Lucy mendongak menatap Brandish. "Apa kau sudah membuat _keputusan?_ "

Mendengarnya, Lucy tersenyum kecil—atau lebih bisa dibilang tersenyum kecut. Menggenggam cangkir cokelat panasnya dengan kedua tangan. "Ya."

" _Souka_ ," bunyi kursi yang bergesekan dengan lantai kafe terdengar berisik saat Brandish tiba-tiba berdiri. Cangkir tehnya sudah kosong. Wanita berambut hijau pendek itu memakai mantel cokelatnya. "Kalau begitu, kabari aku kalau kau sudah sampai New York," ucapnya dengan tatapan malas, seperti biasa.

"Kau tidak akan mengantarku sampai bandara?"

"Tidak. Aku punya banyak pekerjaan yang menumpuk karena kutinggalkan selama empat hari ini."

"Oh ..."

Brandish tersenyum kecil. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Ini adalah hari terakhir kita bertemu."

"Jangan mengatakan seolah aku akan mati saja. Lagipula, kaulah yang seharusnya menjaga diri. Kau terlihat begitu kacau setelah ditinggal Kak Zeref,"

Mendengus pelan. "Sok tahu." Kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar seraya berkata 'aku pergi' dengan tangan kanan yang dilambaikan tanpa menoleh.

Lucy masih diam di tempat duduknya. Menatap kepergian Brandish dengan perasaan ganjil.

Sementara itu, Brandish tengah berdiri di tepi jalan. Menunggu lampu penyebrang jalan berubah hijau. Kedua tangan yang sama sekali tidak dibalut dengan sarung tangan di masukkan ke dalam saku mantel. Suara-suara obrolan berisik di sekitarnya sama sekaliia hiraukan. Bibirnya terkatup rapat.

Kaki jenjang yang berbalut sepatu _boots_ melangkah begitu mendapati warna merah telah berubah menjadi hijau. Para pejalan kaki mendahuluinya berjalan di depan karna tiba-tiba ia berhenti. Tepat di tengah-tengah Zebra Cross. Wajahnya mendongak. Menatap datar ke arah kanvas abu-abu yang meneduhi langit kota Magnolia. Lagi-lagi mendung.

Aneh. Padahal dia sudah membalut tubuhnya dengan mantel tebal, namun kenapa dia masih saja merasa kedinginan? Ah, tidak. Bukan tubuhnya, tapi hatinya. Terasa begitu dingin dan menusuk.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan hangatnya tangan Zeref. Reflek, tangan kanan segera ia keluarkan dari saku. Menatapnya dengan senyum pedih. Sebuah titik putih jatuh di atas telapak tangannya, menimbulkan sensasi dingin yang menusuk kulit. Lagi-lagi ia mendongak ke atas, mendapati salju sudah mulai turun lagi. Para penjaga toko mungkin akan mengumpat lagi karena mereka baru saja membersihkan tumpukan salju yang menumpuk di kusen jendela dan perkarangan toko. Anak-anak mungkin akan berlari-larian di bawah hujan salju sambil saling melempar bola putih es. Para ibu rumah tangga mungkin sekarang sedang menikmati acara minum cokelat panas bersama anak-anak dan suaminya sambil menonton acara keluarga.

Kota ini begitu _hangat_. Namun terasa dingin tanpa Zeref di dalamnya. Dia ingin kehangatan Zeref menghangatkan hatinya yang membeku.

" _Aishiteru yo ... Maaf baru bisa mengatakannya sekarang ...,"_

Tersenyum kecil. Menggumamkan kata bodoh berkali-kali.

"Aku juga minta maaf. Karena tidak bisa mengatakannya hingga saat ini ..., _Aishiteru yo ... Zutto ..."_

Pejalan kaki yang menyebrang jalan sudah habis, hanya menyisakan dirinya seorang di tengah jalan.

Tiba-tiba jalanan itu menjadi begitu sepi. Hening menyapa pendengaran Brandish. Tidak ada suara lain yang bisa ia tangkap kecuali suara mesin yang menggila dan suara penjaga toko barang antik di depan sana yang berteriak ke arahnya.

Ketika Brandish menoleh ke samping, dia mendapati sesuatu yang mendekat ke arahnya. Cahaya lampu yang menyilaukan segera menghantam pandangannya. Tubuhnya terlempar jauh hingga remuk redam.

XXX

Pelukan hangat dilepaskan. Raut wajah sedih dibalut senyum tak rela tidak mampu ditutup-tutupi oleh sang wanita pirang. Mendaratkan kecupan bermakna kasih sayang pada putri kecil tercinta.

"Luna yakin tidak mau ikut mama?" Lucy bertanya, kedua tangannya memegang pundak mungil Luna yang terbalut mantel _pink_.

Luna menggeleng pelan. Tersenyum kecil. "Kalau Luna ikut, nanti papa sama siapa?"

Lucy reflek mendongak, menatap Natsu yang berdiri tepat di belakang Luna. Pria itu tersenyum—senyuman paksa. Raut wajahnya yang tidak rela itu terlihat jelas.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik di sana. Kami akan mengunjungimu ke New York saat musim panas tiba." ujar Natsu.

Lucy tersenyum. Kemudian mengusap kepala Luna. Dia sudah menceritakan tentang perceraiannya dengan Natsu. Dan dia cukup kaget karena ternyata Luna sudah tahu itu semua. Sayla yang memberitahunya. Namun selama ini Luna selalu diam saja. Tidak memberitahunya sama sekali kalau dia sudah tahu. Gadis kecilnya itu hanya mengatakan _"Luna gak apa-apa kalau mama sama papa cerai. Asal mama sama papa gak saling membenci. Kata Om Zeref, benci itu adalah perasaan yang bisa merusak hubungan. Jadi, selama mama sama papa gak saling membenci, Luna gak apa-apa. Mau cerai atau pun gak, Luna masih bisa sama-sama dengan mama dan papa. Cuma bedanya, kita gak tinggal serumah doang."_

Siapapun yang membuat putrinya menjadi dewasa seperti ini, Lucy benar-benar harus berterima kasih pada orang itu. Luna tidak bersikap egois seperti dulu saat dia mengetahui kalau Natsu adalah ayahnya. Gadis kecilnya mulai dewasa, meskipun dia yakin Luna juga sangat sedih dengan keputusan kedua orang tuanya. Namun dia tetap menerimanya tanpa banyak protes.

Lucy berbaikan dengan Natsu. Tidak ingin sikap diam mereka berdua tiba-tiba berubah menjadi benci suatu hari nanti.

"Kak Lucy, sudah waktunya berangkat,"

Lucy menoleh. Wanita pirang bermata biru yang ia temui di kafe waktu itu tersenyum hangat ke arahnya.

"Ya, aku akan segera ke sana, Michele,"

Michele Lobster mengangguk. Membungkuk hormat kepada Natsu, pamit pergi. Wanita itu mengusap kepala Luna dengan gemas lalu mencium kedua pipinya sebelum melangkah pergi menuju gerbang imigrasi.

Lucy bertemu Michele empat hari lalu secara tidak sengaja di kafe. Mereka berbincang-bincang tentang kehidupan masing-masing sampai Michele bilang kalau dia sudah lama mencari Lucy. Katanya, ayahnya pernah meminjam uang pada ayah Lucy, dan berniat membayarkan hutangnya pada Jude, namun sayangnya pria itu sudah meninggal bertahun-tahun lalu. Mereka pun mencari Lucy, namun tidak ketemu karena saat itu Lucy kabur ke Hargeon dan bersembunyi dengan baik di sana. Michele mengira kalau Lucy sudah menghilang tanpa kabar. Namun, ayahnya tidak mengambil kembali uang itu. Tuan Lobster malah membangun sebuah kantor penerbitan di New York. Berharap suatu hari dia bisa menemukan Lucy dan memberikan kantor penerbitan itu padanya. Dan untunglah Michele berhasil menemukan Lucy dan langsung saja mengajaknya untuk pindah ke New York. Lucy bilang dia akan memikirkannya dulu, karena dia harus minta ijin dulu pada Zeref, calon suaminya saat itu.

Namun sekarang sudah berbeda. Lucy merasa sudah tidak ingin ada di kota ini lagi. Entah kenapa, dia terus kehilangan orang-orang yang ia sayangi.

Lucy kembali mengingat berita di koran dua hari yang lalu.

 **MARDGEER, PRESIDEN DIREKTUR PERUSAHAAN TARTAROS BERHASIL DIRINGKUS SETELAH MELAKUKAN SEBUAH TABRAK LARI TERHADAP SEORANG PENGACARA MUDA**

Itu bunyi _headline_ yang sengaja ditulis sebesar mungkin dan menjadi topik utama berita di TV akhir-akhir ini. Lucy begitu terpukul dengan kematian Brandish yang tragis. Setelah Zeref, sekarang Brandish pula ... Kenapa bencana kehilangan selalu menimpanya?

Ia jenuh. Ingin melarikan diri. Ingin memulai hidup baru dan melupakan masa lalu yang kelam.

Dan untunglah saat itu Michele meneleponnya, menayakan bagaimana keputusannya. Ingin pindah ke New York atau tidak.

Mardgeer sudah tertangkap. Juga antek-anteknya yang membahayakan kehidupan orang-orang tercintanya juga sudah diringkus. Seharusnya tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi. Tapi, tetap saja Lucy tidak ingin berada di kota ini lagi. Ia juga bisa jenuh. Masih untung dia tidak memutuskan untuk bunuh diri karena sudah terlalu lama tertekan.

Mungkin keputusannya untuk tinggal di New York bersama Michele adalah keputusan yang tepat. Luna tidak ingin ikut dengannya, memohon untuk tinggal bersama dengan Natsu saja di Alvarez. Lucy menyetujuinya, karena dia yakin Natsu pasti akan menjaga Luna dengan baik dan menyayangi Luna sama besarnya dengan Lucy.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Natsu, aku titip Luna padamu, ya. Luna, jangan nakal sama papa, ya. Harus tetap jadi anak baik meskipun gak ada mama, oke?"

Natsu dan Luna mengangguk bersamaan.

Natsu maju mendekati Lucy, menarik wanita itu ke dalam pelukan hangat. Lucy membalas pelukan itu, menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik dada bidang Natsu.

"Aku akan sangat merindukanmu, Luce." Bisik Natsu.

Senyum reflek tertarik. "Kau akan datang mengunjungiku saat musim panas, 'kan?"

Natsu tertawa kecil kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. "Ya." rambut pirang diusap pelan oleh telapak tangan lebar.

Lucy meringis dan segera merapikan rambutnya. Berbalik badan menuju gerbang imigrasi sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Natsu dan Luna. Menghampiri Michele yang sudah berdiri di sana menunggunya.

.

 **TAMAT**

.

.

 **BROKEN VOW = SUMPAH YANG RUSAK / SUMPAH YANG TERLANGGAR**

Sesuai judulnya, sumpah pernikahan NaLu telah rusak. Hidup dalam suka duka hingga ajal menjemput, itu sudah dilanggar. Pernikahan telah hancur.

Inilah endingnya. Mengecewakan? Iya. Gak jelas? Emang iya. Bikin benci? Oh, pasti.

Haha, sejak awal emang mau bikin yang kayak gini kok. Rasanya bener-bener campuk aduk kan dari awal sampai akhir? Gak bisa nebak gimana endingnya. Haha.

Maaf, ya. NaLu udah gak bisa bersatu. Meskipun bisa, tapi saya gak mau bikinnya. Saya akan membiarkan reader berimajinasi sendiri gimana kisah kelanjutan hubungan keduanya. Tapi mungkin para reader ada yang berniat bikin lanjutannya? Special Chapter untuk real ending fic ini? Saya mengijinkannya kok. Bisa dipublish di akun sendiri :) semacam OVA gitu. Haha

Ada banyak banget unek-unek yang pengen kusampain selama bikin fic ini. Karena aku gak pernah balasin review, padahal sepanjang chapter selalu aja ada yang 'menghujat' haha.

Ini memang sekuel dari **You're Not Her Father** , tapi bukan berarti akhirnya juga harus happy ending nurutin fic prekuelnya. Kalau You're Not Her Father mereka bersatu, di Broken Vow mereka berpisah. Kalau gak terima mereka berpisah, anggap aja Broken Vow itu gak ada. NaLu yang harmonis akan tersimpan di dalam kisah You're Not Her Father. Sementara NaLu yang bercerai dan berakhir hanya sebagai sahabat tersimpan dan dikisahkan di Broken Vow.

Dua kisah ini semacam _**BitterSweetBitter**_. PahitManisPahit. Putih dan Hitam. Dua sisi yang berbeda. Terang dan gelap. Keduanya gak bisa menyatu, gak bisa disamain, oke? :)

Dan cerita ini emang sinetron banget dari sisi manapun kalian melihatnya. Namanya juga Drama, tengok aja genre utamanya di atas.

Dan saya juga punya pengumuman. Setelah tamatnya fic ini, mungkin saya gak bakal aktif lagi di fandom ini. Mungkin ini fic NaLu terakhir? Ah, tapi saya mungkin bisa publish beberapa _oneshot_ , tapi gak janji juga kalau pairnya NaLu. Soalnya, saya sekarang lagi doyan bikin _slash pair_. XD

Saya ada bikin fic **Gray x Natsu.** Bagi para Fujoshi, silahkan dibaca kalau bersedia. Judulnya **ETERNAL** sama **Wellspring.** /promoterselubung

Mungkin saya akan menjawab review juga karena ini chapter terakhir :)

 **Lauralaoo:** Ah, maaf. Tapi, aku gak yakin yang _vote_ NaLu pada bahagia dengan chapter ini :'D

 **Chris:** Iya, Zeref mati. Brandish juga mati. Mereka hidup bahagia di akhirat #plak

 **udin dragneel:** Dia emang balas dendam kok

 **Meganekonyan:** Haha, kamu reviewnya di chapter 9 ya ... :"D

 **Fic of Delusion:** Maaf ya. Zeref dan Brandishnya jadi korban 'berdarah-darah' haha. Tapi dengan itu mereka bisa hidup bahagia di surga /yakalaumasuksurga /plak

Vanilla Brownies kuhapus karena beberapa alasan tertentu. Salah satu alasannya karena aku gak bisa lanjutin juga gak akan aktif lagi di fandom ini. Juga termasuk fic-fic NaLu lain yang sekiranya gak bisa kulanjutin bakalan kuhapus :)

 **Kyousuke Dita:** Iya, Lucy tadi dipeluk Natsu kok /bukanitumaksudnya /plak

 **dindahyuuga:** __ _And R.I.P_ Brandish :") Nah, berarti kamu juga ngerti kan gimana perasaan Lucy di chapter ini :")

 **Ndul-chan Namikaze:** Maaf. Alvinnya gak bisa dimunculin. Haha. Cuma, sebagai gantinya, aku akan bikin cerita mereka berdua. Entah itu di catatan facebook-ku atau di blog (yang sama sekali belum dibuat /impiannyasejakduluadalahpunyablognulissendiri) Liat aja deh nanti di facebooku, biasanya kalau aku update apa-apa, selalu kushare di facebook :)

Lucy gak sama siapa-siapa. Itu pilihan terbaik daripada bikin perseteruan Mardgeer akhirnya bisa ketangkep juga setelah dia munculin diri untuk ngebunuh Brandish :D

 **LRCN:** Makasih udah baca dan review! :)

 **Guest:** Gak tau mau balas apa untuk review ini, haha. Zeref mati, dikau bahagia. Zeref mati, saya diteriakin reader— :"D

 **yudi arata:** Sayangnya, di chapter ini mereka gak balikan. Tapi berpisah. Silahkan dibayangkan sendiri gimana kelanjutan hubungan mereka :"D

 **Agnuslysia:** Oke, ini udah update. Makasih udah baca dan review! :)

 **DragneelEucliffe:** Yep, saya hiatus setelah ini. :)

 **Hanara Ve-chan:** Halo, saya kenal kamu kok. Dulu yang suka ngasih KriSar sama saya. Haha. Oke, emang kayak sinet banget ya, mendrama gitu jadinya. Tapi, genrenya emang drama sih, drama pasti hurt nya rada alay-alay gitu. Tapi, ending fic ini juga harus diikuti logika. Gak mungkin NaLu bisa bersatu semudah dan secepat itu setelah apa yang terjadi. Dan ZerLu juga gak mungkin bersatu karena gak mungkin Lucy bisa secepat itu menerima Zeref kecuali saat itu hatinya sedang labil.

Dan inilah endingnya. Lucy gak sama siapa-siapa. Tapi, hubungannya dan Natsu sudah membaik. Ada kemungkinan mereka akan kembali bersama, tapi saya gak ada niat mau bikin itu. biarlah berakhir seperti ini agar reader bisa berimajinasi sendiri akan seperti apa, bagaimana, dan dengan cara apa mereka bisa bersatu lagi. :) awww! Terima kasih sudah dipuji kayak gitu!:D

 **Mellia Tsuzumi Taoru:** Maaf banget sudah membuatmu sia-sia nunggui fic ini. :D apalagi endingnya klise dan mainstream kayak gini ya. haha, saya minta maaf banget sudah bikin kamu kecewa :)

 **Andini397:** Err ... Maksudnya, ini fic bikin kamu marah gitu?

 **nanluluna:** Ah, maaf. Mereka gak balikan. :)

.

Saya ucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya buat para reader, silent reader, para flamer, dan semua orang yang sudah nunggui dan mengikuti terus kelanjutan fic ini. Alhamdulillah fic ini berhasil tamat dalam waktu 5 bulan. Haha. Maaf atas segala emosi negatif(?) yang Anda-anda semua rasakan saat membaca fic ini. Endingnya netral. Gak berakhir sama siapa-siapa. Karena dipikir dengan logika juga Lucy gak bakal balik dengan Natsu semudah dan secepat itu. karena itu, saya mengijinkan bagi siapapun yang mau bikin kelanjutan atau **real ending** fic ini. Semacam OVA yang dipublish di akun kalian sendiri. Karena saya sudah nyaman dengan ending seperti ini :)

Dan saya juga berencana bikin cerita tentang Luna dan Alvin (Anak tertua Gray Fullbuster). Hanya cerita mereka berdua. Entah itu akan dipublish di catatan facebook saya atau di blog. Blognya belum saya buat, tapi insyaallah kalau udah buat saya kasih tahu.

Terima kasih karena sudah menerima dan menyambut saya di fandom ini. Saya sangat bahagia karena bergabung dan berkecimpung di fandom yang ramai (meskipun sekarang udah jadi sepi) ini. :)

 **Salam manis,**

 **Minako-chan Namikaze**


End file.
